World Ocean: Arc 1 - Japan's Legacy - 日本の遺産
by william172.lonhs
Summary: Kirito and his friends have been moving on since the crisis of the Underworld. Their daily lives have been interrupted by a strange and powerful alien being that oddly wants to be their Sensei and has been teaching them for a year more. People from six other worlds would also join in this grand learning adventure that might have unintended dangers. Contains spoilers.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi everyone. For the past two years, I've been inspired by the fanfiction stories I've read on this site to the point of starting to have ideas myself. It was not until the last month I finally figured out an ending to strive towards. That's when I finally put my ideas on paper at long last! I really hope to complete this grand story well within 10 years. Now this series is what I call 'World Ocean' which is a crossover of **Sword Art Online, Konosuba, Overlord, Saga of Tanya the Evil, Re:Zero, The Rising of the Shield Hero, No Game No Life**, and even the game I've enjoyed for the last four years: **World of Warships** \- which also has its own cast of characters. Only the famous ship from **Space Battleship Yamato** will also be featured here. This is a writing journey I'm embarking on and I really hope you will all have as much fun as I do if you read this series.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, stories, and assets owned by Kadokawa, Wargaming, Matsumoto Leiji, and all their affiliates. I also do not own any of the original web novel and light novel material written by the imaginative authors of the mentioned animes.**

With all this said, I present to you the prologue to my first Arc "Japan's Legacy":

* * *

**The Virtual Battle of Vladivostok**

"So. -This is our 'final exam'?" says Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) as he and his crew on Uchuu Senkan Yamato faces a powerful boss in the form of a gargantuan Joseph Stalin with literal fiery eyes standing at the mouth of the Amur bay under a darkened sky.

"Yes. You can say that. Now comrade, show us all and your sensei what you have learned in your time with us."

Yamato is in the harbor of Vladivostok. Everyone onboard it understood they must fight their way out to "escape" to the portal behind Stalin.

"You got it!" – Kirito responds with uplifting pride as he briefly remembers all he's been through. With that said, everyone assumed battle stances and powered up their respective weapons and abilities. The fruits of their training and efforts will be laid bare in this fight….


	2. Invitations

Two years earlier….

"Gulielmus-sensei, is something the matter? This must be important since you have me and all my close friends come here." Kirito says with a tone of concern as he speaks to a being that is not human and towers at twice his height.

The alien being, Gulielmus, responds, "It's time we summon people from other universes in order to help us and them in many ways – betterment of mankind so to speak. I surely hope the benefits include forging new alliances – and new friendships. My wish here after all, is to empower everyone to be more than they are now."

"It's a big risk no matter how you look at this. But, knowing how powerful you are, am I right assume you have all countermeasures in place in case things go wrong?"

"Did it even need to be asked? But to appease your concerns, worry not. I will defend you and your friends – along with your planet should this go poorly."

They are gathered next to a dry dockyard meant for repairing submarines in the Naval Base of Yokosuka, Japan that has been repurposed for this very occasion. Present at this gathering are:

The alien being "Gulielmus".

Kirito

Yuuki Asuna - a.k.a. "Asuna" – she's also wearing an augma earpiece to allow Yui to be present.

Kirigaya Suguha - a.k.a. "Leafa"

Asada Shino - a.k.a. "Sinon"

Tsuboi Ryōtarō - a.k.a. "Klein"

Andrew Gilbert Mills - a.k.a. "Agil"

Ayano Keiko - a.k.a. "Silica"

Shinozaki Rika - a.k.a. "Lisbeth"

Kikuoka Seijirou - a.k.a. "Chrysheight"

Also, present are people in high officer positions from each of these countries' respective navies:

Japan, United States, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Italy, Russia, and China.

In the dockyard, there are six pads 60 square meters in size with pillars at each corner laid out in a single row. Moments after Gulielmus and Kirito finished conversing, the alien being addresses the gathering,

"I will activate these six summoning pads that will bring guests from other worlds in the hopes of forging new alliances and bring about technological and cultural exchange. Brace yourselves…Activating now."

Gulielmus then reaches out his right hand. With the hand now glowing a brilliant yellow, the pillars on all the pads began to glow the same color. Soon, the pads themselves glow in ever increasing luminosity.

* * *

Konosuba POV

A few weeks has passed since Kazuma and his famous/infamous party defeated the Demon King. In the living room, Kazuma is being his lazy self on the sofa. Darkness just entered the mansion returning home from her noble duties. Megumin was about to leave on another daily routine with YunYun. Aqua was about to approach Kazuma for something when all four notice a bright glow from outside the front windows.

"HAAAHH?! What was that just now?" Aqua exclaims.

"Don't know. Don't care."

"What?! You're just gonna ignore that?" says Megumin to Kazuma's quick reply.

"I don't want more adventures right now! Let me alone!"

"Even after defeating the Demon King? You never change, Kazuma. I like it!"

"HEY! Don't get turned on over that!" Kazuma shot back at Darkness' blatant admission.

"I'm going to go check it out anyways whether you get up or not." Says Megumin as she walks towards the door.

"Hai hai. Wakatta." Says Kazuma hoping nothing else will come out of the new situation.

Megumin sighs as she steps out the front door to find…...a rather curious object the size of Kazuma's kotatsu sitting in the middle of the front yard. Its shape was that of a trapezoidal prism with small pillars at each corner standing twice the prism's height. There is a small glass dome at the front of the prism with a soft yellow light glowing from inside. Megumin steps back into the mansion.

"Kazuma, there's something I've never seen before out in the yard. It's just sitting there. Doesn't look like it will go away any time soon."

(Sigh)"hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Fine! I'll check this out with you!" – Kazuma gets up reluctantly and head towards the mysterious object. The three girls follow suit.

Upon approaching, the prism device activates presenting a holographic screen to Kazuma with Japanese text. The device suddenly starts speaking:

"Satō Kazuma. You and your friends are concordantly invited to Yokosuka Naval Base, Japan. If you accept my invitation, you will embark on a grand journey of learning that will expand your skills, knowledge, and your ability to protect everything you cherish – including yourself. Should you accept, I, Gulielmus, will be your Sensei during your time here on Earth and teach you everything that will help you succeed in everything you do. I will do my best to protect your friends and yourself. Do you accept?"

Kazuma is then presented two options after the speech ended:

"Yes, I will need time to prepare." "No"

"Kazuma-san! Kazuma-san! This sounds great! We can go to Japan and experience alcohol at its finest, play games, eat ramen, and all the crab we want! Plus you can get your lazy behind stronger!"

"Tsk. You never break character, don't you BAKA?!"

"HAAHH?!"

Kazuma and Aqua were about to start wrestling when Megumin interjects, "Kazuma, is this your old world you came from? Do you know this 'Gulielmus'?"

"No I don't. But Yokosuka is a real place in Japan and I haven't got the slightest clue how this person knows my name."

"In any case, Kazuma, you still have the problem with your stats not going any higher right now. Maybe this Sensei will teach you how to break that limit." In a not so common display of thought, Darkness says this.

Kazuma pondered for a little while,

_How does this guy know my name? His message is friendly enough. But he might still come after me since this device was sent here. Maybe I could be a lot stronger to the point that no one can get in my way of getting a harem if this guy is for real._

"Alright, we'll go." Kazuma declares to everyone's surprise. He presses the holographic button for "Yes". The prism voice then responds with,

"Thank you for accepting my invitation. How much time do you need before you are ready?"

Kazuma is then presented a simple interface that allows him to select a date and time to activate the device again. He sets the reactivation point to be three days from now. The prism voice continues,

"Thanks. You are free to bring as many friends as you want that can comfortable fit within 60 square meters. Please note time will not pass at the same rate during this journey. You may be spending two years on Earth but only 5 minutes will pass on your world. To respect this difference, my Gateway Portal device here will halt your aging process during your time on Earth."

"Wait...So my chest will not get any bigger for two years?!"

"That's the first thing you're concerned about?! In any case, I've decided we will go. Let's head over to the guild to start inviting people we know to come." declares Kazuma after Megumin's comment of concern.

* * *

Re:Zero POV

A few days after Subaru and his treasured friends returned to the second Roswaal mansion with Rem and Julius free from Gluttony's Authority, their daily routine is interrupted by a brilliant glow coming from outside the mansion's front windows.

Subaru runs to the nearest front window from the second floor and spots the strange trapezoidal prism with pillars at the corners and the small glass dome with a yellow light in front. Petra happens to be closest to Subaru at the moment of observation.

"Subaru, you just got back. Please tell me this does not mean another dangerous adventure." There was a weight of anxiety in those words. Subaru quite couldn't figure how to reply to that. He could only muster,

"Petra, I wasn't planning on going out for a little while if I can help it. But it doesn't look like that thing will leave us along either. Come on, let's gather everyone and go to that object."

Moments later, everyone is gathered in front of the prism.

"What do you think this is Subaru?"

"I don't know. But it's here and there's no other way to find out." Says Subaru to Emilia's inquiry.

As Subaru approaches, the prism suddenly activates and the glass dome presents a holographic screen with Japanese text. It spoke,

"Natsuki Subaru. You and your friends are concordantly invited to Yokosuka Naval Base, Japan. If you accept my invitation, you will embark on a grand journey of learning that will expand your skills, knowledge, and your ability to protect everything you cherish. Should you accept, I, Gulielmus, will be your Sensei during your time here on Earth and teach you everything that will help you succeed in everything you do. I will do my best to protect your friends and yourself. Do you accept?"

The message everyone present heard ended but from Subaru's perspective, the voice continued,

"This part of the message is for you only Subaru. Everyone else present will not hear this. I know of the nature of your Return by Death and the relationships you have with Satella and the Witch of Envy. I wish to help you better navigate the situation you've been in for the last year and a half – or two years from your perception. The power and kind of people they are – my race has experience with similar kinds of people and entities in the distance past."

Subaru immediately worries the Witch of Envy will make her usual entrance of destroying everything dear to him. To his surprise, nothing happens.

"Subaru-kun. Subaru-kun. Are you okay? Who is this 'Gulielmus'? Is it someone you know?"

"I don't Rem. But I can't ignore the fact that this guy knows me by name. Also, Yokosuka is a real place I know about. I can't sense any deceit here. Maybe we should ask Crusch-san to check the validity of this message." Subaru managed to say while still calming down from the inside panic at Gulielmus' last message.

"In any case, Subaru-kun. This Sensei might prove to be extraordinarily powerful and can help you grow to be a much strooonnnger knight for Emilia heeeere."

"That's something I hope is the case too, Roswaal."

Subaru then looks back at the holographic screen, where two buttons are presented:

"Yes, I will need time to prepare." "No"

"I really need Crusch-san's help on validating the message."

"That will not be a problem. You may bring Crusch-san to ensure the validity of my invitation before we proceed." Speaks the voice in response to Subaru's decision on his next course of action. This surprised everyone naturally. And naturally, they are thinking an actual person is speaking with them. Although Subaru thinks this is a basic machine that can respond to voice commands like Siri or Alexa back on Earth.

A few days later….

"Subaru-sama! It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine, Crusch-san. Please make yourself at home and rest. When you are ready, I will show you the strange device I mentioned in the metia."

Crusch, Ferris, and Wilhelm are welcomed at the Roswaal mansion by everyone. Subaru is particularly glad Crusch is free from both Gluttony's and Lust's Authority.

After a few hours of reconnecting, Subaru leads the guests to the front yard prism. Subaru asks the device to repeat the invite message, to which the device actually complies.

"I sense no lies or ill-intent behind those words. Interestingly, I do sense the wind of truth as if an actual person is here. And this just appeared?"

"Yeap. Just came here in a bright flash a few days ago. If there's a genuine opportunity where I can be stronger to protect Emilia as a Knight and everyone else dear to me, I'm going to take it! Thanks for granting my request, Crusch-san."

"It's my pleasure, Subaru-sama."

"Guest it's time to give my reply."

As if sensing Subaru's new decision, the prism presents the buttons – to which Subaru accepts the invitation. Subaru then arranges for the next activation point to be one week from now. The prism replies with thanks and informs every one of the time difference, the 60 square meter space limit, and the halted growth arrangement. Ram and Petra didn't seem to take the halted growth arrangement very well much to Subaru's confusion.

"Alright everyone, let's make ready for our 2-year learning adventure! Let's meet here in one week!"

* * *

Overlord POV

One day in the grand Sorcerer Kingdom, Ainz Ooal Gown and his faithful Floor Guardians were about to host another strategy meeting within the Tomb of Nazarick when suddenly….

"EH?! Where's that source of light coming from?"

"Everyone! Ready yourselves!"

"Yes, Ainz-sama!"

Moments later, the light fades revealing a trapezoidal prism in the middle of the walkway in the throne room. By instinct, Aura tries to cast "neutralize trap" on it – to no avail. Albedo attacks the prism with her battle-axe. A powerful force field protects the prism. A few other attacks were launched on the prism. No damage could be done. Intrigued, Ainz orders everyone to halt and let themselves examine the prism.

"Where did this come from and how is it able to not even take a scratch from any of our attacks and spells? Nothing should ever withstand the power of Nazarick!" exclaims Albedo with a very frustrated tone.

"Allow me to appraise this item."

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

"Strange…..I'm not getting any information out of this prism"

Just when everyone gathered in front of the prism, the holographic screen is suddenly projected with a voice delivering the generic invitation with Ainz Ooal Gown's name addressed at the beginning. However, the message continues,

"Now, Ains Ooal Gown. Or shall I address you as Satoru Suzuki? Not to worry, only you can hear this message. I'm aware of the situation you are in right now. You and your fellow Floor Guardians are at a level 100 cap. I wish to teach you how to break that limit as well as other limits you are bounded by in your current type and attributes. There's also the nature of your relationships with your Floor Guardians. I wish to teach and you help you be more honest without losing their loyalty in you. Together, we may also unravel the mystery of your initial transfer from your old world in 2138. If you accept my invitation, I need you assurance you and anyone else you bring will not harm anyone here on Earth. Conversely, I will not interfere with the world you reside on. That is my promise."

The personalized message really unsettled Ains. He thought, _how does this person know my real name and what could he possibly want with me and the Tomb of Nazarick? He could easily come in and out of my domain if he's able send this "invite" here. However…if what he say is true, he may also allow a chance for me to reunite with my friends back in my old world._

"This is very suspicious, Ainz-sama. We could be facing a new enemy."

"I agree Demiurge. But we can't ignore the fact that this person knows me by name. Plus, words of peace, not threats were offered. While yes we can reject the invite, this may also be an opportunity for Nazarick as a whole to become much stronger and more adaptable than it is now if this person is honest. Come now everyone. It seems we now have a new topic on today's agenda. I wish I knew how long we'll be away if we do accept the invite…."

"Not to worry. You may spend up to two years in my world but only 5 minutes will pass in yours."

"Well…..That's convenient."

* * *

Yōjo Senki POV

Just after Tanya von Degurechaff is ordered to assume command of the newly formed 8th Kampfgruppe 'Salamander', The 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion are about to leave the Western Warfare Research Center out the front door when….

"KKkkk! What now?! Have you come here to gloat over me now, Being X?!"

A brilliant light shines in the middle of the courtyard. The light then fades, revealing a prism in what was formally an empty walkway.

"What's this now?"

Tanya and her battalion walk up armed to the prism object. Moments later, it activates presenting the following message:

"Tanya von Degurechaff. I understand you are in a war torn world. My name is Gulielmus and I wish to help you and your country with the situation but only by educating you and your allies here in another world. Should you accept my invitation, you will be transported to Yokosuka Naval Base, Japan. If you are concerned about abandoning your country, fear not, as this Gateway Portal device in front of you is set to differentiate time between our worlds. You may spend up to two years in my current world but only 5 minutes will pass in yours."

The voice then continues only in Tanya's mind:

"Tanya, this message here is for your ears only. The entity you call 'Being X', is an enemy of my race, the Senzos. I especially cannot intervene directly in your world because Being X may have countermeasures by now, since we almost went to war with him and his colleagues long ago. Fear not, Being X cannot hear this message since I can at least block him out. If you wish it, I will teach you a way to possibly defeat him. However, it will also come with a higher calling – one I hope you accept."

Tanya especially could not ignore the message only for her. At the very least herself and everyone present is in agreement the message carries words of an ally. However, being the by-the-rulebook person she is, Tanya prepares to call HQ to make a fast report of the mysterious device while thinking….

_I hope I can convince my higher ups to let me accept this invitation._

"What do you mean you'll delay for five minutes off this world?! We need you deployed now!" exclaims Lt. General Hans von Zettour not taking Tanya's request too kindly. Tanya figured someone else witnessing the whole scene unfold would report it to HQ anyways so she decided to try to prevent fires from ever starting between her and HQ.

"This could really help our war effort by learning any new military arts and technologies! Please grant me this request, sir!"

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will go myself without taking anyone. Sir, you know me as someone who doesn't disobey orders, but in this case the benefits far outweigh the consequences! I'm willing to stake my career and my life on this matter. You are free to bring me to court martial or execute me if I don't bring back anything at all!"

"Wait just one minute Lt. Colonel Tanya von Degurechaff! At least allow myself, Erich, and Kurt to come down to the Research Center to examine this device for ourselves. This is extraordinary for you to threaten disobedience against me."

Hans and Tanya eventually concludes their conversation with the expectation of the three generals of the Empire arriving the next day.

* * *

The Rising of the Shield Hero POV

The Shield Hero, Iwatani Naofumi, has been enjoying a few days of peace and productivity at his newly rebuilt capital village of Rock Valley. He is on a stroll with Raphtalia talking under the Tuscan sun. They were about to walk through the village center when….

"KKK—arkkk! Raphtalia ready your sword!"

Naofumi readies his shield towards the source of light beaming out of the village center. The light then fades revealing a prism object of sorts.

After long minutes of the prism not doing anything and showing no signs of a threat, Naofumi and Raphtalia relaxes their battle stances.

"What do you think this is, Naofumi-sama? Could it be something from your old world?"

"I don't know. It doesn't look like anything I've seen before."

Naofumi then uses his magic interface to examine the object. Curiously, it tells him a condition has to be met in order to activate a message. It reads as follows:

The following individuals must be present to open an invitation message:

**Iwatani Naofumi**

**Raphtalia**

Filo

Rishia Ivyred

Melty Q Melromarc

Mirellia Q Melromarc

Please note: the other three Holy Heroes of your world are optional guests. Though I recommend inviting them in to ensure there will be no strained relations in the future.

...

Naofumi noticed the letters on his and Raphtalia's name were bold compared to the other names.

"I don't really care for this invitation. I'm content with what I have here. Let's try moving this thing out of our village and dump it into the sea."

"Heh? Okay Naofumi-sama." She thought about objecting but decides to follow his direction instead.

After several hours of trying…

"How can we not move this prism out of here? It doesn't budge to even to a whole village's efforts nor does it even take any damage from our weapons and magic."

"Maybe we can at least hear the invitation out and then it might go away when we decline." Raphtalia reasons after Naofumi's complaint.

"This thing is really weird. I can't even eat it." Filo says dejectedly.

"Guess we don't have a choice. Let's have Melty and Her Majesty come over." Despite his reservations, Naofumi decides to go along with the prism's requirement.

It would be three more days before the Queen and Second Princess of Melromarc arrive at Rock Valley. By then, Naofumi has tried several more times moving the immovable prism to no avail.

As anticipated, Melty and Mirellia arrived. To Naofumi's displeasure, three other guests also came.

"We caught word of a strange immovable prism in your village. Were you planning to keep us out of it?" says Motoyasu, one of the three Holy "Heroes".

"I was planning to discuss with Her Majesty concerning the three of you but that is pointless now. Your Majesty and Melty, it's good to see you both again."

"Likewise, Iwatani-sama. This must be really important for you to ask us to come."

"Yes, that's what my gut is telling me about this prism. After all, I can guess you and Melty are invitees. Please, make yourselves comfortable here. When you're ready, we'll go to the prism."

Naofumi just then remembered something else, "Oh and Itsuki, I better not hear from Rishia of any more trouble coming from your party."

Shortly after, another unexpected guest arrived. "I heard word of something that even the Shield Hero can't move."

"Beloukas-san! What brings you here?"

"You are my golden goose. That's enough reason for me to keep tabs with you. Whatever you do next could lead to huge profits! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Fair enough. I did just buy all your slaves after all."

Couple of hours have passed. The Four Holy Heroes, their respective party members, Her Majesty and Second Princess of Melromarc, and some villagers who've come to watch gathered in front of the prism. When everyone settled, the prism activated, presenting a holographic projection with Japanese text and a voice spoke,

"Shield Hero Iwatani Naofumi. You, your friends, and whoever else you bring with you are concordantly invited to Yokosuka Naval Base, Japan. I'm aware of the Waves your world is plagued by and wish to teach you knowledge, wisdom, and skills to better fight against them. However, if you are interested, I can also teach you how to abolish the Waves altogether so your world will no longer be at the Waves' mercy. I, Gulielmus, will be your sensei if you accept my invitation. Please, what is your answer?"

Naofumi is then presented two options of:

"Yes, I will need time to prepare." "No"

"Naofumi-sama. Do you know this 'Gulielmus'? Is Yokosuka a place we should even go to?"

"I don't know Gulielmus and have no clue how this guy knows my name. But Yokosuka is a place – a military base, like a fort – in my old world."

"I don't trust the invitation completely Iwatani-sama as we all don't know this 'Gulielmus'. However, if there's an opportunity to stop the Waves altogether, that is a prospect I can't ignore."

"I hear you Your Majesty. What bothers me the most is what is this Gulielmus' agenda behind this invitation."

The prism then speaks, "I understand your cautious stance, Naofumi. You don't know me after all. What I can tell you now is the entity behind the Waves is a former enemy of my race, the Senzos. I really despise what it is still doing. I also have a much larger goal in mind to offer you, but it is only optional and best explained in person. I will tell you in detail what that is if you are interested. For now, I will only expect you to want to learn how to deal with the Waves once and for all. One last note: The woman formally known as Malty – whom you now call 'Bitch' is not invited. If Spear Hero Kitamura Motoyasu still wishes me to teach him, he must come without Bitch."

Naofumi was naturally taken aback at how well Gulielmus knows his situation. He thought he would hear from Gulielmus again even if he ignores the invitation. It also gave him relief and a good inner laugh when the topic of Bitch was addressed. He was going to deal with not letting her come but Gulielmus seems to have it covered. He looks over to the Spear Hero and sees the look of astonishment on his face. When they make eye contact, Naofumi gives a look that says 'Don't even try to bring her with us!' to Motoyasu. After pondering for several more minutes…

"I will accept his invitation. I'm not the kind to take risks but I feel we will get much needed help if we accept Gulielmus as our sensei." Naofumi proceeds with pressing the "Yes" option.

"Thank you for accepting. Please tell me when you will be ready to come to Yokosuka."

He sets the ready date to be just the next day as everyone he wants to come with him is already in the village.

"Everyone, let's meet back here at dawn tomorrow. Pack for city life as that is what my old world is like."

* * *

No Game No Life POV

On a colorful day in the land of Disboard, Sora and Shiro were enjoying some downtime on the balcony in their Elkia Kingdom castle just after they won a life-threatening game against the Old Deus, Holou. They were about to settle down with a game of chess when….

CRASH! The table meant for their chess board shattered into a million pieces as a shining light beams from said table! Sora and Shiro have stunned surprised faces as this moment unfolds!

Seconds later, the light fades revealing a trapezoidal prism in place of the former table. Adding onto the surprise,

"Tet! What are you doing here?!"

"I felt something that should not be in our world. Something that is not bound by our 10 pledges. I came to check it out, Sora."

"What? You mean this thing here? Jibril, have you ever seen anything like this?"

"No master. This is an unknown object. He-he he-he he-he! I must study this!"

"R-right. That's what we're here for anyways."

"Sora? What's going here? Eh?!" Just as Stephanie Dola came, the prism activates projecting a holographic display with Japanese text with audio stating,

"Sora and Shiro. Or shall I address you as the『 』siblines? You are concordantly invited to Yokosuka Naval Base, Japan. I understand you live in a world of games that is a paradise to you. But what if that paradise does not last forever? Would you want it to last forever? Would you also like to be challenged by gamers potentially stronger than you and grow? Would you like to be taken to new heights? If you are one bit curious for the answers, I, Gulielmus, can address them. I recognize your combined staggering intellectual capacity. I wish to help you nurture them even further. If you accept my invitation, it will mean you accept me as your Sensei. What is your answer?"

"Yes, I will need time to prepare." "No"

"An invitation? To another world?! Master, do you know anything about this world?!" Jibril gleefully asks.

"Well. Yokosuka is a real place I know. But, come on! I really don't wanna go back to my old world."

"I agree with you too, Sora. We have our own game to play anyways. But an object sent here that is immune to the 10 pledges even in this world really has me interested. We could have a lot of fun going to Yokosuka!" The ever cheerful Tet says.

"Maybe. Nii-chan, this Gulielmus knows us by name. He could keep stalking us even if we turn down the invite."

"Aaah. That would be a problem. As your big brother, I should probably go give this Gulielmus a run for his money! Still…..let's think on this first."

"No problem, Sora. I'll be waiting for your reply."

Everyone was taken aback by the prism suddenly talking first but quickly relaxed afterwards and walked back into the castle. The King and Queen of Elkia have decided to give themselves a full day to make their fateful decision.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's my first chapter! What do you guys think? Did every character featured here felt just like the characters in canon or were they too OOC to the point of non-recognition? Please let know in the comments! This is probably also a good time to present my "Anime Resume" just so you guys are aware how well I know the seven worlds:

My experience with SAO is limited to all the anime I've watched up to the Underworld. I'm also going by the assumption Kirito and his core real life friends are alive after the Underworld crisis.

My experience with Konosuba is the 16 Light Novel volumes I've read online (courtesy of cgtranslations). My writing will be largely influenced by the LN and the web novel spoilers I come across in Reddit.

My experience with Overlord is limited to the three anime seasons most everyone can see.

My experience with Re:Zero is the translated web novel (courtesy of TranslationChicken and Witch Cult Translations). I'm still reading through Arc 6. I've seen the 1st season of the anime as well.

My experience with Saga of Tanya the Evil is the anime show and the movie most everyone can see.

My experience with The Rising of the Shield Hero is the anime show.

My experience with No Game No Life is the anime show and the movie, No Game No Life:Zero.

For what it's worth, my experience with Space Battleship Yamato is only the 2199 anime series.

If you guys feel I know the character too little to bring life out of them, please let me know and especially please recommend me the source material so I can read and study for myself!

**Revision 2: **grammatical corrections…


	3. The Summons

Kazuma POV

"Eris-sama! Please! I really want you to come!"

"No! You probably want to get a harem and include me in it, Assistant-kun."

"Tsk. I can't even retort that. But if we know each other this well, would it make sense for you to be with us at least as Chris? We'll only be gone for 5 minutes off this world and I don't want you to miss out on two years of memories with everyone, especially Darkness! I know Aqua will be a potential issue but let me handle that. If you want, I can come back with a lie detector!"

"You know…you are rarely this passionate about anything other than the chance to get laid. Kek, even then, you chicken out at the last moment. You are meeting tomorrow at your home, right?"

"Hai."

"Alright then I'll come. But you must not make any advances on me, you understand?"

"It's not like it will happen anyways. Every time I did ask you out, you always turned me down. Plus, this new Sensei might make sure nothing happens anyways. You matter to me as a close friend and I just want you to be included."

"Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow morning then, Assistant-kun."

Seeing Eris finally smiling soothes me and made me glad my efforts convincing her paid off.

For the past two days, my party and I have been talking to friends and associates about traveling off-world. So far, we've been building quite a group:

Aqua wanted Wiz to come. Vanir invited himself as he saw he'll enjoy "profitable opportunities". Wiz being Wiz, she managed to convince Aqua to let him come. Not much you can do about an Arch-Devil whose Wiz's crush anyways.

There is also Dust's group. Dust helped me deal with Serena and I felt this is a good way to repay him other than just money. Plus, he may get the harem he wants. His group agrees to come as they are curious what kind of world raises accomplished NEETs like me. I've also just learned of Dust's real identity as the Dragon Knight, Rein Shaker so I really want to see more of that side of him.

We also invited YunYun, to which Megumin put up her usual "crimson rival" front of not letting her come. I managed to convince Megumin to let her come after explaining to her it wouldn't be fair for YunYun to miss out on two years of crimson rivalry.

Next, I've sent a quick letter to Iris. She replied instantly happily jumping on the chance to see my old world. After a quick back and forth via quick teleported mail, she arranged to come with her father (The King), her brother (Prince Jatis), Claire, and Rain. Couldn't be helped they would all come. At least the King allowed this arrangement as a thank you for defeating the Demon King.

Darkness also extended the invite to her father. He was reluctant at first but we convinced him to come once he was told we'll be gone for only 5 minutes from this land and my old world as advanced ways of helping the elderly. His adopted son Alexei, agreed to keep watch in his absence. Plus, it doesn't feel right for the old man to miss out on two years of memories with his daughter.

And lastly, there's Eris which I just convinced. After teleporting back to my home, I relax on the sofa and check the roster of people for this journey:

Kazuma

Aqua

Darkness (Dustiness Ford Lalatina)

Megumin

Vanir

Wiz

Dust (Rein Shaker)

Faitfore

Taylor

Keith

Lynn

YunYun

King Belzerg Stylish Sword

Belzerg Stylish Sword Iris

Belzerg Stylish Sword Jatis

Claire

Rain

Dustiness Ford Ignis

Chris (secretly Eris)

Wow. This is quite a few people. I hope this trip turns out alright. Just as I was about to get anxious, Megumin comes and sit next to me. She gives me a face mixed with curiosity and anticipation and asked,

"Kazuma, are you happy you may get to see your old family again?"

"I don't know. To be honest, I hope I don't run into them again. Be kind of weird since I'm considered dead over there."

"Yeah. That would be weird. But I would have liked to meet them."

"Maybe this Sensei and his people have taken measures where we will not be widely known to the public."

"Why would you think that? I think we would be cool looking people in your world!"

"Yeah maybe, if only you guys can not cause any trouble!"

"I'm going to ignore that and get ready for bed. I'm still excited to see your homeland. Night!"

"Night, Megumin!"

Yeah…..my homeland.

xx

The next morning,

"Did you really just forget about us, Kazuma-kun?"

"I know you take good care of my daughter but you're gonna have fun with her for two years in five minutes without telling us?! I could have new ideas for my crafting from this trip!"

As we are gathering in front of the prism, Megumin's parents show up. Apparently, YunYun has been talking to her "friends" via telepathy magic. Word of our trip off-world spread like wildfire thereafter and now I'm having to put out those fires….

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! We were so busy inviting, some just slipped our minds. Right, Megumin?!"

"You're our fearless party leader. You take responsibility :) "

"NAAA-HAAA-HAAA! Oh Iris! Great to see you!"

"Hey! Stay back Kazuma-dono!"

"Claire, it's just Kazuma. Please stand down."

"Iris-sama! Please reconsider!"

"I just want to reunite with my brother. Please let me have this."

"Your real brother is here too, you know Iris…."

Claire sheaths her sword while Iris comes running over.

"Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan?!" x2

"Iris!" I embrace my cute little sister in a happy reunion. YES!

"I know you won your battle at the capital not long ago but I'm still happy to see you in one piece!"

"Same here, Onii-chan. I'm happy AF to see you!"

As I let go of Iris, the King spoke "Satō-dono. Thanks for extending the invitation to my family and close guards. I must admit, I'm nearly as curious as Iris about your homeland. If possible, maybe we can even establish trade between our two countries."

"Maybe. I hope my homeland makes a good impression on you, Your Majesty." _It better not look much like how Aqua described it to her crazy followers!_

"Hey everyone!"

"Chris!" my party and I say at once.

"Chris, I'm happy you came!"

"Of course, Kazuma. I said I agreed to come."

"Chris! Awwwwww!" Darkness comes over and gives Chris a tight bear hug. Gotta say, it's nice seeing them like this.

"I'm happy to see you too, Darkness! Please let me go before you crush me!"

"Alright everyone, let's gather around the prism for our journey!"

"Hai!" says everyone! That kind of felt good….

So the total roster now is:

Kazuma (my handsome self!)

Aqua

Darkness (Dustiness Ford Lalatina)

Megumin

Chomusuke

Emperor Zell

Hyoizaburoo

Yuiyui

Komekko

Funifura

Dodonko

Arue

(YunYun's "friends" came as they didn't want to be left behind by two years or something. Whatever)

Vanir

Wiz

Dust (Rein Shaker)

Faitfore

Taylor

Keith

Lynn

Lolisa (yes, she caught word from Dust and also took measures to keep the Succubus shop in the dark about this trip, probably to keep Vanir for herself – at least try to lol)

Princess Leonor (This is the princess Dust was close friends with in the past. They just reconnected and she wants to join Dust on this adventure. What can you do?)

YunYun

Cecily (She just had to come, did she?!)

King Belzerg Stylish Sword

Belzerg Stylish Sword Iris

Belzerg Stylish Sword Jatis

Claire

Rain

Dustiness Ford Ignis

Chris (secretly Eris)

In all, that's 28 people and two pets including me around this prism. As I stepped to the front of the prism, it activates a holographic screen asking "Are you ready?" to which I answer "yes". The prism then marks the 60 square meter area with bright yellow lines. All 30 of us comfortably fit in this zone. Then a whole cube with force field walls surrounds us. Then a gentle but fast rush of crystal clear "water" filled the cube from the prism. We could feel the water and yet we can breathe just fine. Moments later, a bright light coming from outside the cube engulfs us. This is likely the moment we are finally transporting to another world. Finally by my own accord too!

* * *

Subaru POV

It's the morning of the journey off-world. I gotta admit: I'm excited for this trip! Going someplace to learn and get stronger instead of overcoming a trial filled with Return by Deaths. It took a few days but we managed to recall Otto and Garfiel back to the mansion for this trip. We've also extended the invite to the other camps of Crusch, Anastasia, and Felt as a gesture of friendship. They happily accepted and came over as they are all curious about the land I come from. I hope they don't get too disappointed. However, as my friends, associates, and I gathered in the front yard, unexpected guests show up.

"Commoners! Did you think you can leave for two years without my notice? I will not be at a disadvantage for the Royal Selection."

"Priscilla…how did you know about this trip?"

"I have my sources, commoner." Of all the people to come on this journey, she had to show up. I wish I knew how she spied on us.

"Can't be helped. I'll let you come. Consider this repayment for your help back in Pristella."

"Wise choice, commoner. Not like you can easily turn me away." _I really, really wish I could give her a beating without incident._

So, the roster we have here is:

Subaru

Emilia

Puck (only in crystal form around Emilia's neck)

Beatrice

Roswaal L. Mathers

Rem (really glad she's back!)

Ram

Patrasche

Otto Suwen

Garfiel Tinsel

Frederica Baumann

Petra Leyte (she had enough time away from me anyways)

Crusch Karsten

Felix Argyle a.k.a. "Ferris"

Wilhelm van Astrea

Anastasia Hoshin

Julius Juukulius

Ricardo Welkin

Mimi Pearlbaton

Hetaro Pearlbaton

Tivey Pearlbaton

Felt

Reinhard van Astrea

Rom

Priscilla Barielle

Aldebaran a.k.a. "Al"

Schult

That's 27 in all! I have Shaula and Meili stay and watch the mansion just in case anything happens. Nothing should happen in five minutes anyways.

As we gathered around the prism, I approached the front of it to announce we're ready. It seems to sense me coming and activated the holographic screen giving me the option to press the ready button. As soon as I pressed it, a 60 square meter area is marked by a glowing yellow line. All 27 of us are in it. Next thing I remember is the cube space filling with clear "water" (even though we could breathe) and a bright light surrounding us….

* * *

Ains Ooal Gown POV

In the meeting room close to my throne room, the Floor Guardians and I talk over the prism topic. As I normally do, I say things like "We will find wisdom and resources that will greatly benefit Nazarick on this journey" and Demiurge would respond with "Sasuga Ainz-sama! You have the foresight fitting for your great self!" The usual kinds of conversations where my Floor Guardians agree to everything I say or twist whatever I say into something more than it is. Today however, I decided to do things a little differently:

"In this journey, we may also find answers to the mysteries surrounding our transfer to this world and just may be…...find a way to contact any of our 40 Supreme Beings."

Silence fell on the room. Did I finally say something to rock this picture perfect boat?

"Contact…..our….Supreme Beings?!" Albedo broke the silence.

"Does that mean we get to see Peroroncino-sama again?!" Shalltear shouted next.

"I wish to see Ulbert Alain Odle-sama and ask him on my research notes." What research notes? Guess I'll look into Demiurge's intentions later.

"Mare! We may get to see Bukubukuchagama-sama again!"

"Subarashī!"

What is this feeling now? Hope? Joy? Excitement? Am I that happy for the small chance to see my friends again? Something strong is welling up inside me to the point my undead ability activated, forcing it down. May be seeing all the Floor Guardians behave this way triggered such feelings. Anyways…

"It seems I'm right to assume no one objects to this trip. Let's gather around the prism in the throne room in one hour. I expect the following to be there:

Albedo

Shalltear Bloodfallen

Demiurge

Cocytus

Aura Bella Fiora

Mare Bello Fiore

Pandora's Actor (_thought about leaving him behind but I somehow felt it would do more bad than good doing that._)

Sebas Tian

Tuareninya Veyron (_Doesn't make sense to separate Sebas and Tuareninya by two years_)

Yuri Alpha

Lupusregina Beta

CZ2I28 Delta

Narberal Gamma

Solution Epsilon

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta

Everyone else will stay behind and guard Nazarick. We may be gone for five minutes but I don't want to leave it open for intruders. Dismissed!"

"Hai!" x6

While everyone is getting ready, I walk over to the prism to have a chat with it. As I stand in front, I spoke my mind,

"So I wish to speak with you in private. How I do that?"

_"That is not an issue. We can arrange this. Only you and I can hear this conversation."_ I was surprise at first by the sudden voice in my head but I least I'm getting what I wanted. I continued,

_"Okay. Now then. You asked me before to ensure my people does not hurt anyone. While I'm your guest, will you protect my people?"_

_"Of course I will. You have my word. If at any point you are greatly unsatisfied during this journey, you are free to return to your current world and you will not hear from me again."_

_"Fair enough. Now how much do you know about me?"_

_"I actually don't know any more then what I said previously. On how I know even that, it's best explained in person when we meet on my present world. The short answer is: you told me about yourself."_

_"Intriguing. Do you happen to be a YGGDRASIL player?"_

_"No. I'm afraid not. Hopefully I can help you reconnect with your long lost friends. It might come at a cost however."_

_"Mmm. We'll see you shortly then, Gulielmus-san."_

_"Likewise."_

As I finished speaking with the prism, all the invitees I commanded for punctually arrived. The total count including me is 15 people in all.

"We are ready."

The prism acknowledges me by activating some sort of sequence that starts with marking a 60 square meter area with a bright line.

Man, I hope I can see my friends again.

* * *

Tanya von Degurechaff POV

"So…this is the prism device you told me about?"

"Yes, sir. Try stepping close to activate it."

At my advisement, Lt. General Hans steps close. The prism then activates, presenting a holographic message of the initial invitation this time in the Empire's language.

"I would like to know just want kind of military arts and technologies can we learn if we accept this invitation."

"I don't mind addressing your questions." The prism suddenly spoke. "You will learn of two World Wars that happened in a similar fashion as your current conflicts in my present world. You could in a way say you're visiting the future of another world. You could learn lessons that will help you make the best decisions in your current war. There will also be other guests from other worlds with their own set of magic practices that you could learn from. As for technologies…..that depends on how good a political relationship you can make with the other nations on my world."

Hans and I was slightly taken aback by the sudden respond but it helped addressed his questions.

"And if we don't get what we want through this invitation?"

"Then you are free to come back to your current world and you will not hear from me again."

"What is your reason for inviting Tanya? You addressed her specifically."

"Let's just say she was recommended to me as a potentially powerful student that I can train further. I believe it will benefit your country if Tanya becomes a much stronger combatant than she is now. The rest of the 203rd Mage Battalion could also be trained."

"Well then….guess we can give five minutes of our time off this world for two years of new knowledge and training. Alright, you convinced me, Lt. Colonel. We'll move out in 30 minutes."

"Yes, sir!" -YES! Being X, I'm coming for you're a$$!

Shortly after, we gathered around the prism with the following roster:

Tanya von Degurechaff – rank Lt. Colonel

Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov – rank First Lieutenant

Hans von Zettour – rank Lieutenant General

Erich von Rerugen – rank Brigadier General

Kurt von Rudersdorf – rank Lieutenant General

Matheus Johan Weiss – rank Major

Warren Grant – rank First Lieutenant

Wilibald Koenig – rank First Lieutenant

Rhiner Neumann – rank First Lieutenant

As we finished our gather, the prism then speaks, "Is this everyone? If so, are you ready?"

"Yes. We are ready." I answered.

The prism then draws out a 60 square meter area around us as the beginning of some teleportation sequence. Let's see what I can learn from this trip…

* * *

Iwatani Naofumi POV

It's the morning of our journey. I'm just in front of the prism ready to activate it. The full roster is:

Iwatani Naofumi – Shield Hero

Raphtalia

Filo

Rishia Ivyred

Melty Q Melromarc – Second Princess of Melromarc

Mirellia Q Melromarc – Queen of Melromarc

Kitamura Motoyasu – Spear Hero

Amaki Ren – Sword Hero

Kawasumi Itsuki – Bow Hero

Erhard (he joined us as he wanted to learn about my world and see if better weapons could be brought back. Not sure how he would feel about guns.)

Beloukas

That makes 11 of us in total. The other three "Heroes" decided not to bring any of their current party members. Something about "keeping the training experience a secret from them" and "training likely will work best for legendary heroes only." I dare not leave my own friends behind. They will get stronger with me.

I step closer to the prism. It then presents me the holographic screen asking "Are you ready?" to which I answer "Yes." The prism then draws out a large square around us beginning a sequence of some sort.

"Yay! We are really going on a trip!" at least Filo is happy about this journey. The rest of us are under a weight of anticipation even though we've already experienced being transported before.

I hope I will have answers behind the Waves soon…

* * *

Sora POV

I've talked over the prism topic with my dear Shiro and our friends for a good hour in the castle. Seems everyone is in favor of going on this trip. Also, no matter how hard I think about this, giving up only five minutes of our time on Disboard to go "study abroad" for two years as we later found out from the prism is a really good deal. We can just come back sooner if we don't like it. And even if this trip makes Tet a lot stronger than he is now, I wouldn't have it any other way to still challenge him in the name of 『 』.

We've also extended the invite to Kurami Zell, Fil Nilvalen, Hatsuse Izuna, Hatsuse Ino, and Miko. Everyone was happy to come but Miko decided to stay behind and watch over the Elkia Federation in our absent – even though for only 5 minutes.

After a few more days, we are finally gathered around the prism. Tet easily could have just transported himself to this new world but he wanted to experience the journey from『 』's perspective. The total roster we have here are:

Sora

Shiro

Tet

Jibril

Steph (Stephanie Dola)

Kurami Zell

Fil Nilvalen

Hatsuse Izuna

Hatsuse Ino

That makes 9 of us in all.

"Okay. Let's get this trip started." Shiro and I just had to say it! Feels good every time! As if the prism understood our answer of being ready just by that phrase, it started its sequence of transporting us to another world. First thing I remember was a cube around us then clear water we can breathe in then lastly, a bright light surrounds us. Guess I'll meet my new sensei shortly…

* * *

Kirito POV

The six raised platforms in the dry dock glow with brilliant luminosity as Gulielmus-sensei continues his summoning process. Moments later, the light fades revealing people occupying the once empty spaces. I've never seen such a variety of characters before come in real life! Many of them look like they came straight out of ALO and other popular fantasy games! Some platforms have as many as 30 people and some as little as 9.

There is a moment of silence. Gulielmus is probably waiting a little before speaking to allow our new guests to regain their bearings. After all, they just got transported and the first thing they see is this alien standing at 344 cm high. One could describe him as such:

A tall being in brownish yellow color skin with a reptilian-like texture. The two legs are structured similar to that of a bird with two toes leading the front of each foot. However, the legs and toes look more like a dinosaurs' than today's birds. The front of the thighs on both legs are under rounded plates that goes from the knees up to the hips but shaped in a way that still allows great range of motion. The torso is human-like with a good build with subtle plating on the chest area. A long tall extends out from the bottom of the torso, thinning as you follow it to the end but then bulges thick again just at the end. The arms reach from their base at the shoulder to half way down the thighs and end with hands each having four long but strong fingers. The head is very distinctive: on the top, there are two carapaces (one for each skull hemisphere) arching upward then drops down to an edge away from the skull in the back. The carapaces also widens at the top of the arch. The face lacks a nose but has eyes with completely black sclera and bright yellow irises around a black pupil which are aligned vertically. The eyes are shaped horizontally in ovals. The front of the face loosely follows a half cylinder shape with the lower jaw protruding out a little. It is covered subtly with vertical wrinkle lines. Sharp triangle points protrude out from either side of the face.

Gulielmus-sensei then speaks, "Welcome to Yokosuka, Japan! Thank you again for deciding to come! As you may have guessed, I am Gulielmus, your new Sensei for the next two years. Now, you are not required to introduce yourselves just yet useless you wish to. If you are ready now, I will escort you all to your sleeping quarters."

"I don't mind you being the sensei to all these commoners. However, you are not my Sensei and I will not be beneath you! Now go ahead and escort me to a room that befits a Royal Candidate such as myself." A woman in a gorgeous red and black dress spoke out. I can only sense an aura of annoyance from my Sensei. This will not end well….

"…Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Escort me to a room I will like."

"It seems you fail to understand my expectations here. Coming here means you accept me as your Sensei. I am no god but I will not allow anyone with an aura of nasty pride to have their way with me." As Sensei speaks, he gently floats his way over to the royal woman in red and black. "Now, I will ask you only once: Do you accept me as your Sensei or do you wish to return to your world?"

"You are not my Sensei. I am here because any world is always made in my favor. In this case, the knowledge and wisdom shared here will be of great value to me especially when I become the King of Lugnica – and you will provide that knowledge and wisdom at my demand."

"Very well then. Interesting…..I sense you have peculiar abilities that reminds me of when my people was beginning to embrace the power of the stars long ago. Divine Protection of the Sun you call it? Unfortunately for you, I know how to sever that power as well as all your other abilities." The royal woman suddenly showed a face of rapid unease. As soon as she prepares to draw some kind of sword, both Sensei and the woman are suddenly over 3000 meters in the air!

Everyone who is a guest is completely stunned by this turn of events! Those of use outside the dry dock are not as surprised as we know Gulielmus' capabilities. Still…..seeing him in action always leaves an impression. From what I can make out of the sky above me, Sensei is thrashing the woman in midair, throwing her around like a ragdoll, and stopping any counterattack she tries to do!

xx

Gulielmus POV

Just after I stated that I can cut her powers off, the woman in front of me decides to attack me. Probably trying to show whose boss. Naturally, I must respond in kind. The moment a sword materializes in her right hand, I start by lifting her feet telekinetically forcing her into a bent forward position where her back completely faces the sky. I then step to the side of her and give her a knee kick to her abdomen launching her skyward. This is happening in about 2 to 3 milliseconds. She couldn't react at all. I fly ahead to intercept her at 3000 meters, grabbing her by the head. Normally this amount of force would sever the head from the body but I'm keeping them intact. I still need to show what I can do. She tries to swing her sword into me but I stop it with just my free hand. I then throw her 100 km out into the Pacific Ocean. Within that 100 km, I catch up to her and quickly kick her from multiple directions. Again, she is unable to react. I then quickly go above her and give a downward kick sending her into the ocean. Catching up to her, I grab her by the head and drag her to the bottom of the ocean. I let her go to see if she finally surrendered. She attempts to swing her sword again. Guess she wants more…

I halt her actions telekinetically. She just can't move at all and the water pressure is actually beginning to crush her. I throw her skyward with my mind just before she drowns. I intercept her at 100 km above the Earth's surface, stopping her momentum by grabbing her head. I then use this moment to demonstrate my ability to negate her powers.

You see, these Divine Protections are dependent on a connection with an entity or the mana force of a planet. All you have to do is sever that connection by blocking the energy/mana in question from reaching the individual by a hyper advanced form of telekinesis.

Once the woman felt the severance, her face showed her will to fight completely left her and the vacuum of space quickly tries to kill her. Before letting that happen, I sent her back to the same spot I launched her from. I halt her just before she touches the ground. I restore her Divine Protections, physical health, and clothing until there was no physical signs of my disciplinary action on her. I then gently lowered her to the ground until she rests on her knees. Her hands are on the grounds and she's even looking down.

"While we were having our exchange, I sensed your name via telepathy. Priscilla Barielle was it? Now then, raise...your...head."

After a minute or so, Priscilla raises her head slowly with an aura of brokenness. Seems I humbled her successfully.

"Thank you. Now then, do you wish to revise your answer from earlier?"

Priscilla then nods "yes" while maintaining eye contact with me.

"What is your answer then?"

"You…are…my Sensei." I can tell it still took a lot of humility for her to say even that. I lowered myself to her eye level.

"Thank you for your respect. Now let me be clear: you may still silently attend my training sessions or overhear my knowledge and wisdom through our guests. However, you must not order people around who are not consented subordinates of yours, bring any kind of disruption or discomfort to anyone here, and undermine my authority in any way. Is that clear?"

"Wakatta Sensei."

I raise myself to address my guests, "Now I apologize to everyone here for the rough display you just witness." I bow a few times during my apology, "While I will uphold my promises made during the invitations of protecting you all, you must know: I will humble the proud as pointless pride gets in the way of my training of you all."

As I look around me, I can see the legs on every single guest shaking in fear. Moments later, everyone within the dry dock collapsed and fainted.

Oh my. Guess I over did it.

"Sensei! You scared the hell out of them!" Kirito speaks out.

"Yes. So it would seem. I'll take them all to the sleeping quarters and monitor their health. Fortunately, they are all in stable condition." With that said, I gently lift everyone in the dry dock to slowly bring them to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And that's it for Chapter 2! I really hope I'm respecting the original atmosphere and characters of the six worlds in my writing. Please let me know if I'm not. Also, when I first met Priscilla in Re:Zero, I really hated her for her pride and especially for killing a great mood in Arc 5 of Re:Zero. I finally get to give her a beating no one else could in Subaru's world. Also, since I don't know the name of Dust's princess friend yet, her name has the "?_?" place holder. I will come back to update this once I know the name. The first two chapters were honestly really difficult for me as I have to go the extra mile to make sure each of the six worlds are reflected well enough. Going forward, I may have an easier time since now I can dive into my original ideas. Until next time, bye all!

**Revision 2:** grammatical corrections…

**Revision 3: **Thanks to cgtranslations, Dust's friend, Princess **Leonor**'s name is finally given!


	4. Just who is this Gulielmus?

Uuhhggg…..how long have I been out? The last thing I remember is seeing a tall alien talking to a woman in a red-black dress then everything went blank after he said something about humbling the proud. I never felt so much fear and overwhelming power from just one being! Just how strong is this guy?!

I look around from my bed and notice the digital clock next to me reading 1 pm. I also notice the date to be August 25th, 2027. Once I got enough strength, I get up from the bed and open the bedroom door. It leads…into a living room? This feels like a resort suite of some kind. How nice of them. Anyways, I check the other doors and find Megumin, Aqua, Darkness, and Chris in their own beds sleeping. Thank goodness they're okay. I close the doors after checking.

I then go to the nearest glass door and open it. Ouch…bright light.

"Kazuma. Glad to see you are up. Feeling well?" I am greeted by the same alien being I fainted from. He's sitting in a seiza position on the grass just outside the building. Gulielmus, was it?

"Uh. Yeah, I'm feeling okay. How long have I been out?"

"About an hour. Seems my show of force really tired you and everyone else out by mana depletion. Apologies for that."

"It's fine. It's not the first time I ran into a being stronger than me. I'm glad you gave us such nice suites to stay in."

"No problem. Wanted to make sure your stay here on Earth is more than passible."

"Kazuma?" I think that was Megumin just now.

"Looks like your friends are up too. You can go meet them. If you run into anyone who wishes to speak with me, tell them I'll be waiting right here like a good NPC the rest of today."

"Arigatō. I'll keep that in mind. Gulielmus right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Likewise."

Guy's very friendly for being scary strong. Just who is Gulielmus? Anyways.

"Kazuma! I'm glad you're okay!" Megumin came running over to me and we embrace each other. Gosh, I love this girl!

Soon after Aqua and Darkness come out of the suite. "Kazuma!" x2

They hug me too. "I'm glad to see you all too." Next, Chris comes walking out.

"Good to see your up, Chris."

"Same here Kazuma. Is that the alien-sensei behind you?"

"Yeap. That's Gulielmus. If you have any questions, you can ask him."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, kind Assistant-kun."

"He-he. Everyone, you would like to go find the others?"

"Sure! I do need to find Cecily anyways and have her pamper me!"

"I need to make sure my parents and Komekko are fine too."

"My father may be worrying about me so I must go find and ease him."

"Alright then! Let's go find everyone!" I also need to check on Iris afterwards.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Reinhard! Did you ever come across anyone that strong?!"

"No. This is new even to me. Of all the enemies I've faced back in Lugnica, none of them ever came close to this Gulielmus' level. Even my Dragon Sword Raid already deemed him a worthy opponent as soon as he stepped up to Priscilla-sama. Not only that, when I tried to jump after him, some powerful unnatural forced kept me pinned to the ground. When I try come up with a new Divine Protection against it, this force fought back. It seems he was intent on keeping his conflict only between himself and Priscilla-sama."

Reinhard and I are talking in the living room of one of these hotel suites we woke up in not long ago. With us are my precious Emilia-tan, Beako, and Felt. Priscilla did wake up but she wouldn't leave the bedroom she was placed in. Naturally, Al is staying by her side. According to him, she's badly shaken up by her encounter with Gulielmus.

"But you know, Subaru. It seems you made the right call accepting this new Sensei's invitation. You really could become the stronger knight you always wanted to be for Emilia-sama here."

"….You know, you're excited too. Finally coming across someone much stronger than you so that you really can grow."

"Oh please, Subaru. You especially need the training more than I do."

"Ouch! Shots fired!"

"Hahahahaha! I'm sorry! Its reeaally funny just listening to you two having this light-hearted turn in the conversation! I mean we just saw a being completely best Priscilla-san and Reinhard couldn't do anything about it." nice hearing Emilia-tan's laugh.

"Yeah well, at least Priscilla is alive." _I also wanted to give her a beating for a long time. It just so happens she got the beating after all for her pride. And boy, a beating she got._

"May be this Sensei may also teach me how to be even faster than I am now!"

"That would be of great benefit, Felt-sama."

"Yah. May be you could even learn how to fly like a bird!"

"Hahahahahaha!" x5

Just as we are enjoying a good laugh, we hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Kirigaya Kazuto. I'm one of his students. May I come in?"

"Sure."

"Thanks for letting me in. I just want to apologize on behalf of Gulielmus-sensei for the trouble he caused all of you. He gets very zealous whenever he deals with people having an unhealthy sense of pride."

"It's okay. Priscilla had that coming a long time ago. Now, Kazuto, right?"

"Yes. But you can call me Kirito. What's your name?"

"Natsuki Subaru! You can just call me Subaru. So how long you've been his student?"

"About a year now. This world has been changing fast since he showed up. But, for the better."

"Oh?"

"Well…I'll share more in detail once we are all in class together. Anyways, please excuse me. I want to check on our other guests to see if they need anything. See you around, Subaru-san!"

"Okay. Take care, Kirito-san!"

"Bye!" x4

"He seems to be a decent fellow. Does he, Subaru?"

"Yes. Yes, indeed Reinhard."

* * *

"How is it that all of us managed to faint to just mere mana depletion?! This is an embarrassment the Tomb of Nazarick should never know!" screams Albedo.

"It seems either one of the guests or this Gulielmus drained our mana out completely while he was engaging the Priscilla woman."

"Yes. So it would seem, Demiurge." We've been awake for may be 30 minutes and talking over what happened before we lost consciousness. Didn't think fainting was possible even for an undead like me. Who is this Gulielmus?

As I was pondering, we hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Kirigaya Kazuto. I'm one of Gulielmus' students. May I come in?"

"Ainz-sama. He may be able to answer some questions"

"Right. Let's treat him nicely. It will help us avoid any trouble. Come in!"

"Thank you for having me. What is your name and how shall I address you?"

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown. You can call me Ainz. And shall I address you as Kazuto?"

"You can call me Kirito. I apologize on behalf of my Sensei for the display of force you've seen."

"It's okay Kirito-san. We are actually more interested in how we all fainted when we did."

"Well. That I think it's best to leave to Sensei to explain to everyone."

"Fair enough. How long have you been his student and just how strong is he?"

"About a year. As for how strong he can be, two examples come to mind: once, he demonstrated in a simulation that he could destroy the entire inner solar system by killing the Sun via forced Nova. It's like stopping a star's heart. Another time in real life, a nation fired nuclear missiles at him only for him to halt them with his mind then send them out into high Earth orbit before detonating them. He then stepped right into the nation's central government building for a thorough 'diplomatic talk'."

We are all in pause after hearing Kirito's words. This guy is crazy strong!

"Thanks Kirito-san. You've been very helpful. What is our itinerary like?"

"We would be meeting in a large classroom-like setting tomorrow morning at 8 am but considering what happened today, he may call for a quick meeting sometime tonight."

"I see. Thanks again for your time and answers, Kirito-san."

"I'm glad to be of help. Please excuse me. I will take my leave now. Take care, Ainz-san."

"Thanks. You too, Kirito-san."

As soon as Kirito closes the door behind him.

"Everyone. Listen to me very closely. I know you all revere me as your most supreme being. The reality is, Gulielmus is clearly much stronger than me."

"But Ainz-sama!-" x8

"I need you all to acknowledge and accept it as fact. His power level befits him as my accepted Sensei. I also need you all to not harm anyone without talking to me or Gulielmus first. Lastly, never EVER look at Gulielmus as a lesser being. Do you all understand?"

"Wakatta, Ainz-sama." Everyone reluctantly accepted my new instructions. Never thought the day would come where I would meet a way bigger fish than me.

* * *

"That was such a display of power, master! Please let me go study him!"

"Sora! Shiro! That new Sensei is scary strong. Please! Let's go back to Disboard!"

Jibril and Steph are both making excited fusses over what happened an hour and a half ago. Can't say I blame them though. Still…..

"This sensei said he wanted to take us to new heights. He just showed us he has super strong powers. I want to see how good at games he is. Let's go meet this Gulielmus."

"Me too Sora! It's what we're here for anyways!" responds Tet.

"Nii-chan. Let's win to keep this stalker away."

"Yes, let's win my cute sister! Everyone else, you are free to stay here or come with us."

"We'll go with you."

My sister, Jibril, Steph, and Tet exit the hotel suite we are in. As we make our way to the outside, we run into some new people – SCARY!

"Sora! Shiro! This isn't the time to be socially scared!" I think that was Steph just now.

"Oi. NEET-san. No one's gonna hurt you around here. What kind of world do you come from anyways?"

"Huh? How'd you know I am a NEET?"

"Takes one to know one! Plus there's this theme of NEETs being summoned or reincarnated to other worlds."

"Ha! You got that right. Who are you anyways?"

"Satō Kazuma desu. Yours?"

"Sora desu. And this is my sister, Shiro. We are the King and Queen of the Elkia Federation back in our world, Disboard: A world where all conflict is settled by games."

"Heehh? What kind of games?"

"Games like Rock-Paper-Scissor, poker, black jack, chess, etc."

"Whoa. I wish I could have just defeated the Demon King and solved every problem with just Rock-Paper-Scissors. That would have made my life a lot easier."

"Kazuma. You would have been even more scummy and lazy than you already were!" A girl with a blue outfit and hair said in displeasure behind him. Two other girls, one in red and another in white/yellow outfits, nodded in agreement.

"Anyways. I'm looking for Gulielmus. I want to see how good at games he is. Do you know where he is?"

"Sure. I can take you to him. But before we go, can we have one round of Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"Sure, you're on!"

"Rock paper scissors!" x2

"What?! How can I lose?! The only other person who can beat me is Eris-sama!" _Dude, it's just a game. No need to take it so hard. And who is Eris-sama? _After walking for a little bit, we come outside and meet the Sensei-in-question.

"You must be Gulielmus."

"Indeed I am. And you must be Sora."

"That's right. And this is my sister, Shiro."

"Pleasure to meet you both. What can I do for you?"

"You asked us in the invitation if we wanted to be challenged by gamers stronger than us. In the spirit of our answer by coming here, I wish to challenge you to a few rounds of Rock Paper Scissors."

"Alright. I accept."

"Rock Paper Scissors!" x2

…

…

50 rounds later,

"How is this possible?! He even won a round against Tet!"

"As we were playing, I was analyzing every source of information available to me minus reading your minds. This includes reading your biometrics from heart rate to the smallest muscle movement in your hands. Even the muscles on your face and how your eyes are behaving were all relevant information to me. In Tet's case, I know how to read the spiritual energy fluctuations of a god to determine their intentions. I also mentioned in the invitation that I wish to take you to new heights. My demonstration here and what I just said are just is only a very small fraction of what I can teach you."

Just, why? If I actually put anything on the line like I do in Disboard, we would have been devastated.

"Sora. Shiro. Are you alright?"

"It's just that we have a reputation: 『 』never loses. And here we are getting our asses handed to us!"

"Pain and loss is a natural part of growing, even in games. In my eyes, you are still the『 』siblings who never lose. It's up to you to decide what that really means to you."

"Sora, Shiro; it seems we found just the right Sensei for us. Let's learn to be even better gamers!" Tet says this while able to maintain a genuine smile. He's probably cheering us up. In any case, Tet is right though: we have found the right Sensei for us.

"Yes. You're right, Tet. Let's get this journey started!"

"That's the spirit!" says my new Sensei.

* * *

"So it would seem we made the right call coming here, Lt. Colonel Degurechaff. A being that could fly and fight at such speeds as well as trigger mana depletion is sure to teach us new arts for our war effort."

"Indeed Lt. General Hans. I wouldn't stake my career if I didn't see a clear benefit."

It's now 3:30 pm in the afternoon. We've been resting in our assigned hotel suites since we recovered from our blackout and discussing our recent experiences. A being that is capable of everything I saw has got to be strong enough to kill Being X. I'll admit though, I never felt such a rush of fear before in my two lives.

A person named Kirigaya Kazuto did come by an hour ago, apologizing for his Sensei. We told him we hold no hard feelings and actually appreciated his display of raw power. He didn't exactly find that response very pleasant. Kazuto comes across to me as someone who would avoid a war if he can afford it.

Our conversations were then interrupted by a voice on the speakerphone systems,

"Hello everyone, this is Gulielmus speaking. I hope you find the rooms you've been placed in accommodating. I request for everyone listening to this message to come meet me at the front of the building you are staying at in 30 minutes. You are not required to come. However, I recommend attending as I will explain to all of you what has happened hours ago."

It seems to be our new alien sensei that just spoke. I look over to my superiors and my subordinates. We all nod in agreement to attend.

We head out of our suite to the meeting. On our way, we run into people we didn't think we'd recognize.

"Ainz Ooal Gown-dono? Is that you?"

"Tanya? This is weird. I don't remember seeing you before until just now. We attended some sort of school together? How's that possible?"

"I don't know. May be Gulielmus might know something."

"Strange. Meeting you all suddenly has me remembering being a principle to this school you mentioned." Even Lt. General Hans is having these triggered memories.

We also recognize Kazuma, Subaru, Naofumi, and some of their friends. They in turn, recognize us and each other. What's going on here? We eventually make our way to the front of the building. Standing there, waiting for us, is Gulielmus.

"Thank you all for coming. I would like to begin by apologizing again for the trouble I've caused you all earlier today. Looking back on those events, I understand I induced a fight reaction out of some of you when I engaged Priscilla. The individual known as Reidhard by understandable instinct, tried to engage me as I sent Priscilla skyward. I kept Reidhard at bay to ensure my message to Priscilla remains uninterrupted. This however caused Reidhard to keep drawing mana from all his surroundings as he kept fighting my control to the point where all of you fainted from mana exhaustion. I still take ownership for what transpired. After you all fainted, I gently took all of you to your rooms telekinetically. I never took any of your clothes off, in case you are wondering." He says all this while bowing. An almighty being showing humility? It's hard for me to fathom. Most people responded with forgiveness and acceptance. I have a question though.

"Gulielmus-san. May you tell us why we somehow remember each other here?"

"Interesting. From the looks of this, another 3rd party may have been responsible for your previous experiences with each other – only for those memories to get suppressed until now. I was not involved in your prior meet up so what I said is only a theory at best. I wish I can offer more. Perhaps over time, this mystery will unravel itself."

"Wakatta. Thanks for addressing the issue."

"You're welcome. Now for dinner plans tonight. Do you prefer we deliver the food to your rooms or have a communal dinner together?"

Most people voted for having food of their choice delivered to their rooms. Can't blame them. They are still just getting adjusted to this world and each other. Afterwards….

"We will meet again in this classroom at this location by 8 am tomorrow morning. Please attend. This will be a full introductory session where we will learn about one another. Enjoy your evening!"

With that said, our first day on this world with Gulielmus comes to a close.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**Author's note:** And that completes Chapter 3. Boy, I'm having fun with this! Please leave me feedback and thoughts about the character interactions! You also may have noticed the reference to Isekai Quartet here. I wanted to include the events of that anime into this fanfic. I hope it comes across smoothly to you all. Until next time, you all have a good one!

**Revision 2:** grammatical corrections…


	5. Your Life Goal, No your REAL goal!

"Ohayō, Naofumi-sama."

"Ohayō, Raphatalia." I greet the girl I trust the most in my life with a welcoming smile. She is leaning next to my bed, watching me wake up. It's the morning of Day 2 in Yokosuka, Japan.

We largely kept to ourselves yesterday as I was not yet ready to trust any guest with my friends and associates. The three other "Heroes" were surprisingly obedient about staying put probably because of the Gulielmus alien we saw yesterday and did not want to run into him. A Kirigaya Kazuto did come by to check how we were doing. I assured him we were fine and shooed him away once I felt the bear minimum was said. I was surprised to recognize a few people not from my world when we attended the 4 pm meeting.

After having a good breakfast, we left at 7:30 am to make our way to the designated location for our first session following good instructions given to us. I was thrown off a little when we got to our destination. It is a large room that is repurposed to be a university classroom – something you would not expect inside a military base. Gulielmus and four naval officers are seated at the front of the classroom. Once everyone is seated, Gulielmus starts,

"Ohayō, min'na! Thank you all for coming! Did you all slept well last night?"

Most of the classroom responded in varies ways of "yes".

"I'm glad to hear it. Today, I'd like to get to know you all a little more. I'm also willing to answer any questions you have for me. The icebreaker I want to begin with is telling us your name and your main life goal. It can be a career goal or even a relationship goal. If you like, I can go first."

Most of the classroom responded in varies ways of "yes, please go first".

"Very well then. You all already know, my name is Gulielmus. As far as I know, I'm the last surviving member of my race, the Senzos, who mysteriously vanished from the galaxy one million years ago. My main goal that I share with my people is bringing immortality to the entire universe. As we learn together for the next two years, you will understand the full depth of what that goal means to me.

My immediate goals for now are to solve the mystery surrounding my people's disappearance, train and uplift the individuals standing in this room with me in order to bring back a richness in life that has been absent for a million years – which also includes helping you accomplish your goals, and share just how wondrous and rich the multiverse around you truly is. Now, who would like to go first?"

"Sensei. Before we begin, I'd like to ask you a few questions first."

"Please do, Ainz."

"How did you know us by name when you sent the invitations to us? How did you know where to send the invitation prisms to? And lastly, how did you know the details that mattered to us?"

"Ah, yes. This topic. The short answer as I already mentioned to you before, you told me about yourself. In a sense, you and the seven other individuals in this room recommended yourselves to me.

In detail, one year ago, I woke up from a long stasis in a Senzo-built capsule here on Earth. In the capsule with me were 7 small tablets. Each one written by yourself Ainz, Kirito, Kazuma, Subaru, Tanya, Sora and Shiro, and Naofumi. According to the temporal energy signatures and the properties of your DNA left on these tablets, you will all write these messages when you are about 15 to 20 years older."

Nani?

"Everything I know about you at this point was written by your older selves on these tablets. Also, they contained the spatial and temporal coordinates on your respective worlds for me to send the prisms to. In Kirito's case, I am already on the same world he is so it was a matter of tracking his life force and coming to Tokyo, Japan to find him.

It's a mystery even to me. I don't know the circumstances around why this has happened. But somehow you placed these tablets in the capsule 1 million years in the past. Time perhaps will reveal the answers to these mysteries. In the meantime, I recommend enjoying the learning process while you can."

Just. What? My 15 to 20 years older self will write a message recommending myself to this alien? And it's somehow done 1 million years in the past?! None of this makes sense! Everyone in the room are equally flabbergasted by what was just said. After a few more moments of us calming down, Ainz continued,

"Thank you for your answers, Sensei. It's only fair I now introduce myself. I am Ainz Ooal Gown, lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. My main life goal is to reconnect with my friends who are part of my guild and continue running the Tomb of Nazarick with them if possible. The Floor Guardians with me here know them as the Supreme Beings"

"Thank you for sharing your goal, Ainz. I'll do what I can to help you accomplish it. Next please?"

"Ahhh! I'll go! I am the Overseer of the Nazarick Floor Guardians, Albedo! My life goal is to be Ainz-sama's first wife!"

"Albedo! Didn't we settle who will be Ainz-sama's official wife yet?!" says a woman I think is a vampire. I somehow remember her to be Shalltear Bloodfallen.

After a few minutes of the "Floor Guardians" raising a fuss over being with or serving Ainz as their life goal, we moved onto the next group.

"Next please?"

"Hai, Satō Kazuma desu! My goal is to be a NEET and live a rich easy life!"

"Ugh…" I hear four girls around him quietly respond in dissatisfaction.

"Kazuma. Please tell me this: Do you want to be a NEET by yourself or with people you cherish?"

Gulielmus askes this. It seems he has a way of knowing if you're expressing your true desires. Kazuma's face is getting red. Seems he can't hide from our new Sensei.

"Ummm. Well. I guess I don't want to be a NEET alone."

"And if you had it your way, who do you want to be with?"

"Well…..If I had it my way. It would be with Megumin, Aqua, Darkness, and Chris."

There was clearly a mix of feelings shown on the four girls' faces he mentioned along with flushed cheeks.

"Thank you, Kazuma. There's nothing wrong with being honest with what you really want. I think relationships are to be cherished, treasured, and nurtured. They are extremely important especially in a multiverse where there are forces that tends to break things apart. Please come to me if you need any relationship advice."

It would be years later before we understood exactly what Gulielmus meant by the importance of relationships and how it relates to the multiverse.

"Would any of you close to Kazuma like to share about yourselves?"

The girls quietly reply "no" with beat red faces. It heavily implies they want the same thing Kazuma does. I'm honestly moved and somehow inspired by this sight.

"Sensei. May be I can give a least a brief introduction on their behalf."

"Please go right ahead, Kazuma."

"Arigatō, Sensei. This is Megumin. She is the strongest wizard in my world – one who masters Explosion Magic. And she is my beloved girlfriend now."

"Please! Kazuma! Don't! This is embarrassing!"

"This is Aqua. Goddess of Water and leads the Axis Cult on my world. She may drive me up the wall sometimes but she has revived me from the dead many times and matters to me just as much as my other party members."

"Please! Stop! No, Kazuma!"

"This is Darkness. She is the strongest shield of my party. She may be a masochists and her accuracy is shit but I know she has a good heart and I can count on her for defense. My party would be incomplete without her."

"Kazuma!"

"And lastly, this is Chris. She is a smart and witty girl in the Thief class in my world. She taught me the move 'Steal' that has helped me solve many problems. My party members and I would always have great adventures whenever we go with Chris."

The girls' faces are as red as they can get. It seems they didn't think Kazuma would praise them so openly.

"There's also one more thing I want to say. The goddess Eris also helped out numerous times as well. She allows the revival process from her end whenever Aqua revives me. And she tries her best to console me when I'm down. I'm grateful for her friendship."

For some reason, Chris' face got even redder and is scratching her cheek. To my surprise, Gulielmus said nothing of it. He may know something I don't.

"Thank you Kazuma. Anyone else from Kazuma's world like to go next?"

"I volunteer Dust!"

"Oi! Kazuma!"

"Dust. Would you like to share with us your life goal?"

"Well since we are talking about me. My name is Dust and my life goal is to live as easy a life as possible."

"(Cough!) Dragon Knight! (Cough!)"

"Oi!"

Laughter broke out in Kazuma's group. A short girl with twin tails in Kirito's group seems to have taken interest in this Dust guy. I wonder why?

"Ano….may I go next?" A girl with crimson eyes and brown hair tied in twin tails on her shoulders spoke up. Wait? Should I remember her?

"Please do."

"Arigatō. My name is YunYun! An arch wizard and master of advanced magic! Also, the current leader of the Crimson Demon clan! My life goal is to win any one contest against Megumin where she shows genuine defeat!"

"Oi." Seems the Megumin girl didn't like that.

"Very interesting goal, YunYun. It seems you are close to Megumin. Do you consider her your friend?"

"Yes." "No."

Does this Megumin really like to bully her or what? The two glare at each other as their eyes glow brightly red.

"YunYun. Megumin. Please restrain yourselves. I understand you want to wrestle but we need to give time for others."

"Wakatta, Sensei." x2

Glad Gulielmus is good at settling things quickly. I noticed one of the officers focused intently on YunYun. She looks like an Admiral from the Royal Naval in her 70s or something.

Everyone else from Kazuma's world said their piece. Some notable ones included someone named Vanir that has a goal of owning a dungeon, Wiz who wants to be Vanir's wife, and Princess Iris who wants to be an adventurer. We then move onto the next group…

"My name is Natsuki Subaru! I am Emilia-tan's Knight in my world and my goal is to be wedded with Emilia-tan one day! I want to add that I work extra hard for a future where everyone lives and laughs together!"

"Thank you, Subaru. I wish you the best in your pursuit. You can ask me for relationship advice if you like."

"Arigatō, Sensei."

"You're welcome. Next please?"

The pale-skinned half-elf girl next to him had a flushed face before she spoke.

"My name is Emilia. I am one of the Royal Candidates to become the 42nd King of Lugnica. My life goal is to win the Royal Selection in order to melt the frozen lands of Elior Forest, freeing my people trapped in it. I also want to bring equality between all races in Lugnica."

"Thank you for telling me your genuine goal, Emilia. I hope you do become the 42nd King. Please come to me if you have doubts or issues keeping focus on that goal."

"…..Arigatō, Sensei." Seems she's taken aback by how accommodating he can be.

"You're welcome. Next please?"

"My name is Rem. My life goal is to be with Subaru-kun forever! I'll go wherever he goes!"

"Thank you for your honesty, Rem. Interesting situation you got here, Subaru. I hope you are navigating these treacherous waters pretty well."

Everyone chuckled a little at that last comment.

We go through the rest of Subaru's group. There are four other "Royal Candidates". Only Priscilla did not speak out and introduce herself. Guess she learned her lesson about Gulielmus' intolerance of pride.

What stuck out to me was Otto Suwen and his life goal of wanting to open his own business despite being the internal affairs officer of the Emilia camp. Reminds me of Erhard and his shop. May be they can connect. Thinking about it, I get along with merchants pretty well. There was also Garfiel Tinsel. I kind of like this guy. He declares "his amazing self" to be the Strongest Shield of the Emilia camp yet humbly thanks Gulielmus for the offer to train him.

However, I notice this clown-looking guy with blue hair never spoke up. Roswaal, was it? Still weird remembering these people from a previous school life. Anyways, Gulielmus didn't try to point him out. May be Roswaal has a goal he can't share publicly.

After finishing with Subaru's group,

"Oh, I just recall something. Apologies for this but I've been meaning to have my students who's been with me for the past year introduce themselves earlier this session."

"Come on, Lielmus-sensei. There's no need for that. We've been fine with hearing everyone else's life goals."

"I'm pleased you are comfortable enough to joke like that publicly. I will be right here waiting for you to start, Kirito-kun. Please, take your time."

Giggles in the classroom are heard.

"Guess it can't be helped. My name is Kirigaya Kazuto, a.k.a. "Kirito". My life goal is to follow and if possible, steer the course of where Virtual and Augmented Reality technology will take us into the future. I am a student of Sensei here because I want to better protect my beloved girlfriend, Asuna, here and my dear friends. Sensei's people also have developed hyper-advance VR/AR technology in which I want to study in detail."

"Thank you Kirito-kun for your good classmanship. Asuna-kun, would you like to go next?"

"Sure, Lielmus-sensei." The Asuna girl had this look of being caught off-guard followed by a friendly "how dare you?!" look.

"My name is Yuuki Asuna. My life goal is to fully support Kirito-kun in all his endeavors. I also wish to spend the rest of my life with him. I am a student because I can't let Kirito-kun be the only strong person in our circle of friends, te-he."

What a great couple. Then again, this classroom is full of lovebirds.

"Thank you, Asuna-kun. Which one of my veteran students like to go next?"

"I'll go, Sensei.

My name is Ayano Keiko. You can call me Silica. My life goal is to find a way to bring Pina to real life. I realize this after learning a little about the Senzos' technological capabilities. Like Asuna, I too want to support my friends."

"Thank you, Silica-kun. Now—yes, Emilia?"

"Ano…who is Pina?" Emilia askes after raising her hand.

"Oh, Pina is my feathered little dragon. You only can meet it in VR or AR though. Want to see a picture of it?"

"Hai!"

Silica pulls out a tablet and shows a picture of a light-blue feathered dragon.

"Kawaī ne! So dragons exist in this world too!" She seems to really enjoy looking at it. Although she doesn't understand the concept of VR and AR.

"Yah, well. From what I've heard, the dragons in your worlds are the real deal." Seems Silica knows her bearings. The Dust guy and a white-haired girl next to him named Faitfore shows acute attention to Silica and Pina's picture.

"I appreciate this friendly exchange between you two but we have more introductions to go through. You may continue at another time."

"Sorry Sensei. I'm done."

We then go through the rest of Kirito's group. One guy that stood out to me was Andrew Gilbert Mills, a.k.a. "Agil". He's one of the few cases in this class where he's already living out his life goals: being married and running the Dicey Café as his business.

Next group is….

"Lt. Colonel Tanya von Degurechaff. Commanding officer of the 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion. My life goal is to bring the Empire to victory so I can enjoy the peace I'm seeking."

"Thank you for your honesty, Lt. Colonel."

"You're welcome, Sensei."

The rest of Tanya's group gave their names, ranks, and similar goals of bringing the Empire to peace and prosperity. When they finished, the naval officers sitting in the front of the classroom wanted to speak up.

"Gulielmus sir. May I ask a question for Lt. Colonel Degurechaff's group?" _What? He spoke English? And yet I can understand it? This must be Gulielmus' doing._

"Go right ahead, Admiral McGraw."

Admiral?

"Officers of the Empire, I am Admiral Salty McGraw of the United States Navy. I must ask: Is your nation the aggressor or the defender?"

The whole room suddenly got tense. It seems enough people know the implications of this conversation.

"Our nation is the defender in our world war, Admiral McGraw. My Empire is the case where the Großdeutsche Lösung ("Greater German solution") was implemented successfully. Other nations attack us likely out of fear of our growing power on the main continent. In case you are wondering, we don't have anything like an Adolf Hilter in my world."

"Interesting. That is all for now. Thank you for your answer, Lt. Colonel Degurechaff."

"I appreciate the two of you maintaining a good level of respect. We may continue this conversation in private another time. However, I wish to defuse the tense atmosphere. Naval Officers sitting with me, please introduce yourselves."

"As you wish, Sensei. You all already know my name now. My reason for being here is I am a student of Gulielmus as well and I want to share the Senzo arts I learn here with the rest of the US Armed Forces. At the same time, I do want to help my country's allies grow. I wish to see the future that will transpire from here." Admiral McGraw finishes.

"I am Princess Annabelle Olivia of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I serve as the Admiral and Chief Commandant for Women in the Royal Navy. Also a student of Gulielmus and my standing life goal is to empower women to always have a voice and to be more than they think of themselves." YunYun seems to be gleaming with interest.

"I am Captain Kazuyuki Haruto. I serve as the commanding office of the JS Izumo of the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force. My life goal has always been to serve the people of my nation. I am a student of Gulielmus because I wish to find new ways of helping my people in time of need. My ship and I are on standing orders to serve the Isekai Exchange program you are all a part of whenever we're needed."

"I am Captain 1st Rank Kostya Maksim. I serve in the Naval Spetsnaz of the Russian Federation. My life goal is to bring my Motherland to a prosperous future, one where we are at peace with most if not all nations in this world. I am a student of Gulielmus at his request actually and I'm Kirito's sparring partner in our Senzo arts training." _What?! I can understand Russian too?!_

"Thank you officers of your respective navies. Your continuing service is appreciated. There are three other officers I wish are here with us today but they had priority reasons they couldn't be here."

Whoa. Of all the introductions today, these four alone nearly matches in grander to that of Gulielmus'.

"We may now move on in our introductions. Any volunteers?"

"Sensei. We like to help defuse the tense air a little further."

"Please do, Sora."

"Arigatō. My name is Sora."

"And my name is Shiro."

"We are the King and Queen of the Elkia Federation in our world of Disboard!" x2

"Mine and Shiro's life goal is to beat Tet in a final game once we unite all 16 sentient races known as the Exceed!"

"My name is Tet. I am the God of Games in my world. My life goal is to beat Sora and Shiro in said game when it happens!"

"Before we continue, I want to comment: you three have fantastic sportsmanship! You acknowledge each other as opponents yet you treat each with appreciation and respect! This is a very special kind of relationship. Cherish it!"

Gulielmus says this with admiration just after they did their introductions. The three are blushing with a smile.

"Come on Sensei! No need to put such a spotlight on us like that!" Sora can only manage to say this.

"Guess I'll go next. My name is Stephanie Dola. My life goal is to help bring the nation of Elkia to a prosperous future."

"My name is Jibril. I unconditionally serve my masters, Sora and Shiro. My life goal is to gain all knowledge and experiences the universe has to offer."

"My name is Kurami Zell. My life goal is also to help bring prosperity to Elkia."

"My name is Fil Nilvalen. My life goal is to protect Kurami from all harm."

"My name is Hatsuse Ino. My life goal is to serve Miko of the Eastern Union."

"My name is Hatsuse Izuna. My life goal is to beat Sora and Shiro at least once in my lifetime-_desu_!"

"Thank you all for your introductions. You really all did help defuse the tense air. Although I sense one of you is not entirely honest about your goal. But it can be addressed later."

That leaves my group now. Gulielmus makes eye contact with me. Guess it's time.

"My name is Iwatani Naofumi. I am the Shield Hero of my world. My life goal is to bring a future where there will be no more Waves and no more pointless betrayal."

"Thank you for sharing, Naofumi. However, I have a question for you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Do you want to be as immovable as the prism you tried to move back in your world?"

What the? This guy is just so deep. So there was another purpose to that prism? After giving his question some thought…

"If that's what it takes to protect my friends, then yes, I do want to be just as immovable."

"Excellent! Then I will train you accordingly. Who would like to go next?"

"I will, Sensei. My name is Raphtalia and my life goal is to be Naofumi's sword-and to be with him forever."

"I'm Filo and my life goal is to be with Master forever too!"

"Ano….My name is Rishia Ivyred. I don't have a life goal really. I just want to be of use to Naofumi and grow stronger."

"Thank you for sharing, Rishia. There's no shame on having even small goals like growing stronger. You can just create bigger goals once the small ones are done."

I'm having a harder and harder time not respecting this alien.

"I am Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc. My life goal is to lead my country, Melromarc, to a future where the Shield Hero and the demi-humans are universally accepted."

"I am Second Princess Melty Q Melromarc. My life goal is to one day lead my country – a country that will always support the Shield Hero."

"Thank you, Queen and Second Princess of Melromarc. You have a strong network of relationships, Naofumi. Cherish it!"

Just. This guy. Why does he like to get to everyone's hearts?

"My name is Kitamura Motoyasu. I am the Spear Hero in my world. My life goal is to always do the right thing and have all women praise and chase me for it!"

"My name is Amaki Ren. I am the Sword Hero of my world. My life goal is to be stronger than anyone else in my world – even if it means I will be alone."

"My name is Kawasumi Itsuki. I am the Bow Hero of my world. My life goal is to deliver justice to anyone I see as unjust. The praises of others are vital to me."

"Interesting goals, Heroes. However, there is a clear undertone of corrupt selfishness in your statements. My training involves helping you see the error of your ways. If you refuse my training, I will send you back to your world without hesitation. Am I clear?"

The three "heroes" paused for a bit. Again. This guy can just see through you! After nearly a minute,

"Yes, Sensei." x3

…..

"My name is Erhard. I run a weapons shop in my world. I feel I already have accomplish my life goal which is running my business. Naofumi and his friends however, are regular customers of mine that help enrich my life." Oh please, Erhard…..

"My name is Beloukas. I am a slave trader in my world. My life goal has always been to follow the winds of economics to make the next big profit! Sensei, may I speak out to a few individuals in this room?"

"You may. However, I must address this first: Slavery is outlawed across most of this world, including Japan. Also, one of my students, Agil, may take acute issue if you try to discuss slavery with him as his people have a long painful history regarding slavery."

"I see. Never mind then. Sorry for that. I'll be a little more delicate around here."

You're smart to stand down, Beloukas. Agil in Kirito's group especially gave a really nasty look to Beloukas.

"I believe that is everyone. Does anyone have questions?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Naofumi?"

"May we see the tablets our supposed future selves wrote on?"

"Thought someone might ask. Let me bring them out."

Gulielmus then pulls out from the desk in front of him six golden tablets about 9" in size. He then use his powers to float the tablets to each of us main invitees. Once we grabbed them,

Ainz: "There's no doubt. This is my handwriting."

Kazuma: "This is creepy. What kind of Sci-Fi cliché is this?!"

Subaru: "Wow. This is really….something."

Tanya: "…" her hands are trembling a little.

Sora: "I thought I was on a fantasy adventure. This is now a Sci-Fi adventure?"

I look at the tablet in my hand. It's difficult to fathom I will write this in the future. But it is my handwriting alright.

"Thank you for letting us look at these, Sensei." I present my tablet out. The other main invitees follow suite. Gulielmus then takes them back telekinetically.

Queen Mirellia then raises her hand.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"May we contact the leaders of this world? I wish to learn about how nations operate here and if possible, forge diplomatic relations."

"Yes you may. However, you may only do that through our Naval Officers here. They will be your liaisons until the nations of this world are ready to have direct contact with you."

"Understood. Thank you, Gulielmus."

"You're welcome. Any further questions?"

The room remains silent.

"Thank you all again for coming. Also, you are not allowed to leave the Naval Base for the next two weeks until we educate enough of you how to conduct yourself among Japan's populace. Tomorrow, we will meet back here by 9 am to discuss our learning plans. You are dismissed."

As everyone gets up though…

"I need the following individuals to stay behind: Roswaal L. Mathers, Lt. Colonel Tanya von Degurechaff, Kitamura Motoyasu, and Hatsuse Ino."

"What do you want with Roswaal-sama?!"

"Ram-chan. Please stand down. Do not fight him." Roswaal quickly calms Ram down. I guess she loves him?

"Yes Roswaal-sama."

I make my way out while seeing the four gather to the front desk. _Motoyasu's in for it now_, I thought.

* * *

I wait for the rest of the class to leave while the four I called wait in anticipation. Once only the five of us remain in the room, I begin,

"Now, I will address you Roswaal and Tanya individually; and you Ino and Motoyasu together. When I talk to each one of you, I will ask the rest of you to turn around and I will mute my voice and the voice of the person I'm engaging with so you won't overhear anything unnecessarily. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." x4

"Good. Now Roswaal." I have the other three turn around and tuned them out.

"I have detected signs of a peculiar "faith" force in you that suggests your goal involves a person my people might consider to be an enemy. This person happens to be with a Witch?"

Roswaal didn't say anything, yet clearly has a face of "oh shit! How did he know?!"

"My guess of a Witch comes from my time disciplining Priscilla via telepathy. I come across knowledge of the Witches of Sin and the Witch Cult. They seem to be descendants of a people and the star systems' Od that have gone astray without our guidance. It's regrettable it has come to that after my people had to abandon your universe as part of a peace treaty we made with the Gods long ago.

Let me be clear: if I pick up any signs of this Witch coming, I will intervene right away and assess if this Witch is an enemy or not. Is that clear?"

"Wakatta, Sensei."

"Now in case you're wondering, I have detected similar energy signatures in Subaru and Emilia. However, I know their hearts are the kind where they prioritizes protecting their companions more than anything else. I will be training them so that they have more options whenever they faces challenges. Please DO NOT interfere with my training!

…You may go now."

After dismissing Roswaal, I then engage Tanya.

"Now Tanya. We have quite a situation here. It seems the officers of this world are quick to compare your Empire with the Germany in this world's history."

"Yes. So it would seem."

"I think the best way to have the nations of this world help is to first tell the truth about Being X to both the nations here and your own people. What do you think?"

"I think Being X will really make trouble of me if I do that."

"Yes. At this point, it would surely happen if you return to your world now. Being X can't interfere here though so he can't see or hear what we are doing. This is due to measures taken by my people to block all entity intervention in this universe. Well—at least for this Galactic Super Cluster we are in now.

I wish to train you in the arts of how to kill a god as well as how to hide your deepest intentions from any god. In any case, we will have to continue in private engagements regarding Being X. Should you decide to tell the truth about Being X to others, please come to me first so we can work out a plan."

"Wakatta, Sensei. I'll think about it. Thank you for your big help!"

"You're welcome. You are dismissed."

After Tanya left, I have the remaining two turn and face me.

"Now….both of you. I have detected high amounts of testosterone in your bodies – especially you, Ino."

The two are caught off guard.

"This to me suggests you are both sexually active to the point I'm concerned for the girls and women with us in this program.

I will say this warning only once: I do NOT want to hear from any of our girls and women of any sexual advances committed by the two of you. If I do, I will not hesitate to send you back to your respective worlds. Understood?"

"Wakatta, Sensei." x2

"Good. You are dismissed."

After the two sex addicts left, I finish up organizing the now empty classroom. Once complete, I leave the building and floated a few dozen meters off the ground to enjoy the sunset.

"It's been an interesting 2nd day, huh?

I wish to see them all succeed, especially the eight invitees."

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**Author's Note: **and that's chapter 4! This one was especially fun to write as I get to picture all the character interactions. I hope the new characters did not feel too out of place. Until next time, take care all!

**Revision 2: **grammatical corrections…


	6. What's next on Schedule?

That evening after leaving my first class where I successfully embarrassed all my friends because they love me – WOO-HOO! – I decided to try to catch up with my former "classmates". But, there are a few things I have to face first,

"Kazuma! Are you an idiot?! The one time you tell everyone I'm a Goddess is when I have to be so embarrassed!" Aqua is shaking me by the collar with tears in her eyes. Ahh, beautiful…

"Yah! We tell you to stop and you just had to keep going, my beloved boyfriend!" Megumin is glaring daggers at me. Can't be helped.

"Kazuma! Did you really just have to go the extra mile when you are honest with your feelings?!" Can't be helped Chris/Eris-sama.

Meanwhile, Darkness is being her usual self, having an ecstasy session from having been both criticized and valued as a friend at the same time. As I was figuring out how to wrap this up, I spotted a group of classmates.

"Sorry ladies but we can continue this tonight back in our room. OOiii! Subaru!"

"Oi! Kazuma!" We greet each other with a smile.

With Subaru are some of his friends.

"Hi, Subaru. Hi, Emilia." The rest of the girls give a warm greeting. Rem, Beatrice, and Petra also exchange greetings with us. After a few more words are said,

"Hey girls, you can have your girl chat time. I want to talk with Subaru for a bit."

"Okay, you two have your bro-time!" Megumin says letting us go.

"So Subaru, you're now Emilia's Knight? When did that happened? And does she like you back?"

"Oh about 1 to 2 years ago from my POV. Emilia is more affectionate to me now these days. How about you? You look like you now might have a harem. I remember you complaining about not having one."

"Yeah, well. You help those girls long enough then they just fall head over heels for you. Even Aqua is showing interest in me."

"I get what you mean. It's great having Rem loving me but I sometimes don't know how to reciprocate it when I'm already pursuing Emilia. *Sigh* harem problems….."

"Hahahaha!" We just had to laugh over that one.

"So what do you think of our new Sensei, Gulielmus?" I asked this.

"What do I think? He seems to be a good guy. Yet it's taking time just processing this new adventure. I mean we came from fantasy worlds and now we are back again in Japan with this overpowered alien."

"Yeah. I feel the same here. I wonder how he will teach us the Senzo arts."

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

After chatting for a little bit more, we decided to part ways and go back to our hotel rooms. Once the girls and I settled in,

"So Kazuma. Why did you embarrass us the way you did?" And Megumin does not skip a beat for this topic.

"What? Gulielmus-sensei just has this way of encouraging you to be honest with yourself. I couldn't hide from him. So I thought, might as well let it loose. It's like you can be safe around him for some reason."

"Those things you said. Is that how you really feel about us?" Chris inquires next.

"Yah. That's how I really feel." All the girls' faces are blushing.

….

"Kazuma. You better not be having affairs with everyone in this room."

"What do you want Megumin? Should I be a girl instead so there'll be no romantic complications?! You once wished a long time ago for everyone to be together forever! That's my wish too now."

"No! I don't want you to be a girl! I want you to be my _man_!" her crimson eyes are ever glowing brighter.

"Then what, Megumin?! You want to have me for yourself AND have all these girls live with us even though they will have a hard time not having their own man because of us?!"

"But I'm not living with you guys…." I think I heard Chris mumbled something. Megumin takes a quick look at our friends. Their faces tell us they agree with what I said. Looks like she gets the situation we are in.

"AAHH! I don't know! Okay?! I'm sorry for being so selfish! Why do I love you and them so damn much?!" Seems Megumin is at a lost about what to do with her conflicting desires. There are tears in her eyes.

After a few moments of silence,

"Look Megumin. We have two years here on Earth to figure out what to do with our relationships along with the Senzo training Gulielmus-sensei will give us. I will be asking him for relationship advice.

…We should go to bed. This topic has been exhausting." I was not expecting tonight's talk to go as intense as it did. Megumin then comes and embraces me. Guess she needs comforting.

"Okay, Kazuma...Yah, let's get ready for bed. Can I…..sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone. But please no funny business." Megumin asks this. Guess she REALLY needs comforting.

"Any of you girls object?" I ask while embracing Megumin.

Surprisingly, they all nodded "no". Guessing they understand they can't stress Megumin out any further.

"Alright then. Let's get ready for bed."

I didn't notice this yet but we went through two whole days without Megumin's Explosion routine.

* * *

Next morning at 9 am. August 27th, 2027.

"Ohayō, min'na! Thank you all again for coming. As said yesterday, we will discuss our itinerary plans for the next two years. We can negotiate any small details that requires accommodating. Does anyone have questions before I begin laying out what I have planned?" says the ever projective Gulielmus-sensei awaking my very soul. I raise my hand,

"Sensei."

"Yes, Kazuma?"

"How exactly are you going to train us your arts?"

"The short answer is we'll be using my people's VR technology to train in a simulated world. When I feel you progressed far enough, we'll then move on to live training. I'll go into more detail during my outline."

"Wakatta. Arigatō, sensei."

"You're welcome. Anyone else?"

The room remains quiet.

"Alright then, onwards! As mentioned yesterday, we'll be spending the next two weeks covering Japanese social customs to reduce the culture shock you all will experience once you are allowed off base. However, alongside that, we will be starting the basics in my training. Now, my outline goes as follows:

\- Tomorrow, I would like the main invitees to start building a resume of your accomplishments and life changing events to share with each other. This will help us get to know each other better as part of my training is to build a foundation of teamwork across this whole class. I will accept any additional resumes from anyone else in this room. The officers and I will go into an in-depth interview of each invitee once we have all the resumes. I prefer to have the resumes submitted by this Monday, Aug. 30th.

\- After the interviews, I will ask each world group on who should be representing each group as a leader. I will host a quick "Admiral of the Isekai" contest to determine who will be the respected commanding officer and representative of this class. Think of it as a class president of sorts.

\- The next two weeks will also cover written language translation of your worlds and study of the Japanese Scripts so we can build our own "Rosetta Stone" to benefit everyone. The European languages will be covered down the line as well. I suspect there are some individuals in this room that can assist with this task. (_He looks at Shiro in this moment_)

\- VR Senzo arts training starting tomorrow and will last throughout the program. Live training starts on a case by case basis per individual. This is so to ensure no one accidentally dies during training. It will still not be for the faint of heart.

o Let me be clear: Senzo arts training is not a requirement for everyone in this room. You may wish to study this world or any specific subject you like during your time with us.

o I also recommend finding a sparring partner similar to Kirito-kun and Captain Maksim for your Senzo arts training.

\- After two weeks, I would like for us to play one peculiar game: World of Warships. It is currently in the VR space connected with ALO and GGO via virtual "Naval Bases". There are several reasons why:

o It requires a mindset of critical thinking and advance planning.

o Rewards teamwork, which is what I want exercised anyways.

o Teaches you about the ships, their stories, and the history of naval warfare. A topic I'm particularly fond of. The earliest days of my people also had extensive naval history.

o Essential step to the next phase of our program.

\- Once at least one individual successfully grinds the Japanese battleship line and reaches the Yamato, we will start the next phase. At least three individuals are required to grind only the Japanese battleship line.

\- The "Yamato" phase comprises of this class participating in the internal redesign and construction of the legendary battleship, Yamato. This will happen only in VR of course, specifically in a dry dock in Naval Station Newport in ALO.

o In this phase, you will have a chance to apply the combined knowledges across your worlds and this one to come up with new materials and weapons for yourselves and this ship. Point of this exercise is to expand your mind and push the limits on what you consider is possible. Plus, more harmonious teamwork should be developing out of this.

o Important rule though: no missiles. Only bullets, shells, swords, magic casting, and any Senzo arts are allowed.

\- Construction will include the historical ceremonies of laying the keel and launching the ship. The real life Yamato's construction all had to be done in secret. I feel this reincarnation of the ship should at least experience more lively events.

\- Once construction is complete, you will sail the ship together for one month compressed time within a Senzo VR space modeled after the Pacific Ocean in order for the crew – which is everyone in this class who participates – to be acclimated well with the ship. Combat training included.

\- After the month of sailing, you will participate in a Wargame against the US and Russian Navies. This will be your first major "exam" on all aspects of your training including your Senzo arts training. The reward of winning this wargame would be restoring honor to the legendary battleship's name. Sounds meaningless since it will be done in a VR but you might be surprised if you experience the moment. Loosing will only mean we'll review over why we lost and where can we improve. A rematch would have to be arranged later.

\- If there are any ill feelings developed between us and the US and Russia, we will be spending time resolving them before we move on. Remember, this is meant to be a wargame where iron sharpens iron – and no one will actually die. Try to practice good sportsmanship. At the same time, play to win.

\- I wish for this whole "Yamato" phase to be complete by December 1st. It will give us time to make the transition to embarking on our World Tour.

\- That's right! We will not be spending our whole two years here in Japan. No, we will travel the world to expand your horizon and cultural experiences! It also gives us more options of where to apply our live Senzo arts training without disrupting the local populations.

\- Our World Tour begins with departing Yokosuka on board the JS Izumo bound for Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam, state of Hawaii, United States of America.

o We will take a detour to the site of the sunken War Grave of the real Yamato to pay respects.

\- In Hawaii, you will be acclimated with American culture for about a week. Have fun in the process!

o Important note: on December 7th, we will attend the National Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day 86th Anniversary Commemoration Ceremony at the USS Arizona Memorial to pay our respects.

\- While we are there, I have a very special treat waiting on Mauna Kea Observatories on the Big Island of Hawaii. And apologies for this now, but the special treat will be kept a secret until we take you to Mauna Kea.

\- Once the special treatment is done, we will disembark Hawaii for California. A second special treat is waiting for us on the mainland US – one that builds upon the first treat in Hawaii.

\- We will spend six months in the United States. During this time, I hope some of us have progress far enough in VR training to start having live training. With arrangements in place, we can visit select US cities of our choosing.

\- Eventually we will depart Naval Station Mayport, state of Florida bound for Her Majesty's Naval Base Portsmouth in the United Kingdom sometime in June of 2028.

\- We will spend one month in the UK.

\- Then one month in France.

\- One month in Germany afterwards.

\- Then finally, one month in Italy.

\- What we specifically do in each country will depend on where we are at with our Senzo arts training and what study topics this class wants to cover.

\- After our tour of Europe, we will travel to St. Petersburg, Russia and pay a visit to the developer staff of World of Warships to reaffirm good developer-player relations. We can tour the city if you wish.

\- After one month, we will pay Russia's capital city, Moscow a visit for touring and also to confirm if the Kremlin, or the Russian Government, is on the same page with us on the arranged lands we'll need to complete our Senzo arts training before you return to your worlds.

\- We will spend five months in Russia's Siberia region.

\- There will be one final wargame exam in VR at Vladivostok, Russia

o Passing this exam will ensure confidence of your Senzo arts.

o If failed, we still have three remaining months for a rematch before returning to Yokosuka.

\- Once back in Yokosuka, we will spend one final month to ensure proper closure of your time here on Earth as well as discussing future plans in case we establish more permanent contact between our worlds. This will also be a good time to remember what was happening on your respective worlds just before coming here.

\- You will all then return to your worlds via the Gateway Portal devices that brought you here.

That is the high-level summary of our two-year itinerary. I know it's a lot to take in so if you have any questions or wish me to repeat any one topic please let me know."

That's an impressive mouthful Gulielmus just gave. We get to travel the world?! I'm excited for this trip! Just as I was thinking this, Aqua raises her hand. Oh boy….

"Yes, Aqua-san?"

"Does this mean we get to see the 'Florida Man'? I saw articles on the Internet from America about the actions of Florida Man. How can he get caught by the State Troopers for a crime in one article and then make a donation to charity in another?"

Gulielmus gives me this look that says, "…Is she for real?"

I return a look that says, "Yes. Yes Sensei, she's for real."

"We can discuss the topic of "Florida Man" at another time, Aqua-san."

"Okay."

"Any other questions?"

Reinhard then raises his hand.

"Yes, Reinhard."

"While this 'VR' topic sounds interesting, I'm much more interested in the full extent of your power. You at least demonstrated two days ago you could keep me pinned to the ground. I wish to know more without any collateral damage."

Sensei exchanges a look with Kirito along with a nod. He then answers smiling with,

"I think the best way to answer your question Reinhard is by having everyone here try out the Senzo VR interface in the building next to use. Best if it's shown. Everyone, please follow me."

And with that, we get up from our seats to make our way to a building next to us.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's it for Chapter 5! This one was a bigger hurdle than I realized. I respect all writers out there that have to overcome writer's block. Again, please leave me feedback. Until next time, take care all!

**Revision 2:** grammatical corrections…


	7. The STRONGEST SENSEI

Kazuma POV

We make our way over to a three-story building where once inside, we see a spacious room with a large cone shaped platform with the tip rising almost to the ceiling covered with numerous vertically oval shaped "pods" large enough for an average person to stand in. There are also larger ones to accommodate our bigger classmates. Gulielmus-sensei then says,

"This will be our primary VR training room. Now to explain what you need to know about it:

\- Any training done in the virtual world I created will be applied to your real life bodies, souls, and minds. This means experience points, muscle toning, etc.

o Only fatal injuries (beheading, death-incurring spells, etc.) will not be synchronized to your real bodies.

o You will of course, have the option to erase all physical injuries before you leave the virtual world.

o You have the option of not letting your real bodies experience anything you go through in the virtual world. Of course, that means any physical training you do here is lost.

\- The virtual world will emulate all aspects of your real selves to ensure you feel no difference between the two.

\- The major difference is if you "die" in the virtual world, you will only respawn within the virtual world or be returned back to the real world depending on how the training session is setup.

\- You should be able to use all of your combat arts, physical and magic wise, in the virtual world without any difference from the real world. We'll of course do a quick calibrations check to ensure that is the case.

Does anyone have questions before we begin? Yes, Reinhard?"

"Please elaborate. This 'virtual world' is inside this machine? And we connect our minds to it?" The Knight's in the right direction.

"Kirito-kun. Would you like to answer Reinhard's questions? I know this is your favorite subject."

"No problem, Sensei.

Yes Reinhard. Think of the virtual world as a "dream" you share with others but you are wide awake and almost anything you experience in the dream world will be applied to your real life bodies. That's what's amazing about the Senzo's VR technology! We can even spend years in the dream world while only minutes pass in the real world and our bodies will be aging at the real world's rate! Our own Soul Translator Full Drive Machine here in Japan doesn't even come anywhere close to this level of sophistication! Yet, the scientific principles behind how your soul interacts with the machine is nearly the same."

"Thank you for you passionate answer, Kirito-san."

"Ha-ha. You're welcome Reinhard. Sorry for the unrestraint outburst."

"It's okay. Your answers were still very helpful."

The same model knight I remember when he was in Class 1. Ugh…

"Now then…..anymore questions?"

The room remains quite.

"Alright, let's begin! Please find a pod to step into and relax."

Everyone does as instructed. After a few minutes, only Gulielmus remains standing in front of the VR cone. He then telekinetically places some sort of thin headgear that cradles his two carapaces well on his head.

"I'll start the login sequence. Please remain relaxed as if you will take a pleasant nap."

After saying that, the pod I'm in lights up and a glass dome encloses the pod. It then fills up with the same clear "water" I remember with the Gateway Portal device. I bright flash comes over me. It then fades. I'm standing with my friends and classmates…in a large deep canyon?! Wait…didn't I see a scene like this somewhere before?

"Ah. Glad to see you're all here. How do you feel?"

I touch my own arms, legs, and face, then pinch myself.

"I feel fine Sensei. Feels just like the real world." I answered. Some of my classmates gave more or less the same answer.

"Excellent. Who would like to take part in the calibrations check?"

Reinhard, YunYun, Izuna, and Ains Ooal Gown steps forward. Megumin looks like she wants to steal YunYun's thunder again but Sensei makes eye contacts with a look of "Don't even think about it!" – To which Megumin backs down from. Man…how does this Sensei know?!

"Thank you. Now I will place dummy targets 75 meters behind me for you to hit with your arts. One at a time please. Proceed when ready."

"May I go first, Gulielmus-sensei?"

"Please do, YunYun."

"…Light of Saaabeeer!" The target she picks is sliced in half.

"This feels right, Sensei. Thank you."

"You're welcome, YunYun." Sensei and YunYun exchange bows.

"Next please."

"I'll go—_desu_."

"Proceed, Izuna."

Moments later, a strong aura of some kind gathers around the beast-girl and cool-looking red patterns appear on her skin. As soon as ALL her hair turns red, she disappears from her spot and another target is smashed to pieces in the blink of an eye! In the next blink, she's back where she disappeared from! Whoa! She's fast! Once she's cooled down to her normal form,

"Arigatō, Sensei—_desu_."

"You're welcome, Izuna."

"Sensei, I wish to go next." Ainz steps forward. This should be good…

"Please do."

"…Dragon Lightning!" Ainz use his staff to create a dragon the size of himself made of lightning. It then flies around once until it goes for one of the targets, blowing it up on contact! Not gonna lie: that's pretty cool!

"Arigatō, Sensei. My magic feels and behaves just right."

"Glad to hear it, Ainz. You may proceed when ready, Reinhard."

"Much obligated, Sensei. Let's see now…"

Reinhard picks up a rock…Then throws it at lethal speeds at the last target! In the next blink, the target is nowhere to be seen! Just a cloud of dust exists…..

"You and your superhuman powers….." I think I heard Subaru mumbled under his breathe.

"Feels just right. Arigatō, Sensei."

"You're welcome, Reinhard. Now that the calibration check is complete, how would you like to test our strengths?"

"I propose we do a practice bout. Rules will be: Dodge all attacks you can dodge and keep fighting until I can no longer fight."

Dear god….an anime is coming to me!

"Very well Reinhard. I have one suggestion to add though."

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Since the whole class is here with us, I propose not just you but anyone else can join you in the bout against me. I will also grant you all infinite mana buffs and mind link you all to help you avoid hurting each other."

This Sensei…..

"Interesting. You are even given us further strength. Alright, I don't mind letting others join me."

Oh boy…

"Ha-ha! Now you'll see the power of unlimited Explosion magic!" and there goes Megumin's Chuuni-mode…

"HA! My powers as the Goddess of Water is nothing to laugh at!" and Aqua…

"I want to partake too! I need to know how hard he can hit me!" _that's it! I can't take this!_

"Darkness! I'm not letting you get hit by him because of your masochist tendencies! Even though this is only a dream world, I can't watch you get roflstomped by this guy. Same goes for you Megumin and Aqua!"

"But Kazuma!" x3

"It's okay Kazuma." Sensei then spoke, "If your friends wish to participate, let them. I have a way of handling Darkness that will keep her safe as well as not satisfy her fantasies. You are only practicing your wisdom in not taking part."

"No Sensei! Kazuma should especially participate since he's being scum now!" and of course Aqua tries to drag me back in.

"Kazuma, go. _You three_ should follow Kazuma's lead when he sees there's nothing to gain."

I retreat as Sensei lets me go. The girls look at me as if I'm trash. Nothing new. They will learn the hard way. Iris wanted to join the bout too but her father ordered her not to.

Meanwhile,

"I'll join the bout—_desu_."

"No, Izu-chan. Let your grandpa take this one." The little beast girl withdraws after her Ojīchan, Ino steps up.

Next,

YunYun, Subaru, Emilia, Beatrice, Garfiel, Ainz, Albedo, Shalltear, Jibril, Naofumi, Raphtalia, and Filo steps forward. That makes 16 people in all verses this one alien-sensei.

"This is everyone?"

With serious faces, everyone nods "yes".

"Excellent! The rest of you not in the bout will be in this protective floating platform I'm creating now."

Sensei then transforms just mere dirt from a cliff wall into this large platform with a large glass dome enclosing the top. Once it landed close to us, myself and the rest of the class not in the bout get onto it. We then float a safe distance away to watch the action.

xx

3rd person POV (Because Kazuma will NOT be able to see everything go down! No offense, KazuChad. _None taken_)

Gulielmus-sensei and the 16 opponents take up positions 100 meters apart.

"Is this a fair distance for you all?"

"Hai!" Reinhard answers for everyone.

"Excellent! Come at me when you're ready!" Sensei stands sideways with his right hand extended towards Reinhard with a "come here" gesture.

Everyone takes combat stances, Ino goes into Blood Destruction mode, and the Nazarick participants quickly switches into their battle gear.

Seconds later, Reinhard rushes forward starting with a slash from his upper left to lower right. Despite his speed, Gulielmus dodges by swinging his whole body to Reinhard's left down almost to the ground while keeping his feet on the ground in just nanoseconds! He swings his body counter-clockwise around Reinhard to get on his 6 o'clock but Ino and Jibril are also coming in to attack! Gulielmus narrowly dodges their claws and scythe respectively threading his body through with just millimeters of clearance!

As Gulielmus gets up from dodging three fast opponents, Ainz casts Time Stop – only to see Gulielmus still moving! He turns to face Ainz! Shocking! Ainz tries to cast Grasp Heart and can 'feel' Gulielmus' heart to be incredibly strong and immune to any attempted squeeze! Ainz then disengages Time Stop while YunYun, Albedo, Emilia, and Beatrice launches range attack spells – only for Gulielmus to dodge them at the last millisecond! Milliseconds later, Reinhard, Jibril, and Ino attacks from behind – only for Gulielmus to dodge even them! Mind you, he was still looking at the magic casters in front of him! Everyone quickly notices the Sensei is gone! Where did he go?!

Filo spots him in the air! She goes after him! Reinhard, Jibril, Albedo, and Shalltear follow suite! Each take turns trying to hit him with their fastest attacks and he in turn dodges every single attempt! Is there really no attack that can touch him?!

Shalltear and Ainz then casts Force Explosion and Call Greater Thunder respectively when they saw Gulielmus is about to run into a cliff wall! After the rocks and dusts settles, everyone sees Gulielmus is not there anymore! Again! Where did he go?!

Everyone is completely dumbstruck by now as they quickly search the area for Gulielmus! The Konosuba girls spots him running across the canyon floor! Megumin quickly casts Explosion on an intercept path in front of him only for Gulielmus to compress the expanding explosion back into a ball of condense magic in his right hand and release the energy as a stream shooting right into the sky! "Huh?!" Megumin did not fall due to the infinite mana buff but that didn't stop her from feeling completely flabbergasted by this sight! She then spams three more Explosions – only for Gulielmus to handle them the same way he did with the first Explosion!

YunYun, overcoming her own flabbergast moment, steps in! She quickly but silently approaches the alien while under her Light of Reflection spell before unleashing her, "Light of Saber!" Her saber is then caught by Gulielmus' bear hands! "Huh?!" Treating the saber of magical energy like a pole, Gulielmus lifts YunYun into the air then quickly and telekinetically sends her back to the ground! He of course stops her just before she hits the ground and gently places her. Aqua, thinking Gulielmus is distracted with YunYun, casts her Sacred Create Water at him – only for it to be directed upwards back into the sky and dispersed into vapor! "Nanndayo?! He can control water too?!"

"HA!...HA! Come have your way with me!" Darkness screams out with heavy breathing while charging Gulielmus. The Sensei responds by closing the distance with the masochist crusader in just a fraction of a second then proceeds to hit all of the critical pressure points on her body in the next millisecond! After he finished, Darkness drops to the ground, unable to move a muscle! "What is this?! I can't move! I didn't even feel any pain! This is not the humiliation I wanted!"

"I'll explain later. For now, let me place you far from the bout." Gulielmus moves Darkness to a spot on the other side of the canyon with his mind. While he's doing it,

"Oi! Leave Darkness alone!" Aqua comes charging in, "GOD BLOOWW!—Itai!" and hurts herself upon hitting Gulielmus' apparently steel body.

All the while the girls were occupied with Sensei, Subaru and Ainz has been forming a plan of attack on the alien. Just after Gulielmus finished placing Darkness, Ainz teleports himself, Subaru, Emilia, Beatrice, and Garfiel to a spot 20 meters behind Gulielmus! Beatrice casts El Shamak while Subaru uses Hand of Providence to keep the Sensei in place with four hands! Seeing quickly that he' not moving, Emilia proceeds to entrap him in a crystal of ice! Ainz then casts True Death on the frozen Sensei after he buffs himself with The Goal of All Life is Death! Garfiel serves as backup with his Divine Protection of Earth Spirits in case this combo didn't work.

"Did we finally get him?" Emilia asks.

"I don't think so…."

Just as Ainz answers, the ice on Gulielmus cracks. Moments later, the whole ice crystal shatters! The Sensei walks out of the rumble as if nothing happened at all! Garfiel then summons two earth columns out of the ground to crush him – only for him to casually keep walking forward unaffected.

"Figures….I'd love to know how YOU can survive The Goal of All Life is Death."

"Yes Ainz. That can be addressed in our future training sessions."

"Sensei," Reinhard steps forward "I think you just broke a rule in our practice bout: Dodge any attack you can dodge. All that magic we just casted on you were avoidable, weren't they?"

"Apologies, Reinhard. You are correct. I decided to let myself takes a few hits to see how they felt. Got caught up in this groups' passionate energy. What would you like as an appropriate compensation?"

"Hit us all with an attack we can't dodge. Show us no mercy."

Everyone gathers around Gulielmus to one side as he and Reinhard have their exchange. Aqua is helping Darkness back to the group after healing her from the pressure point paralysis.

Gulielmus looks at Reinhard expressionlessly, as if giving Reinhard's request some thought.

"That's all I asks for, Sensei—" Gulielmus then appears a few feet in front of all 16 opponents at the same time! "Nani?!" x16

Each of them tries to hit their own 'Gulielmus' but hits only an afterimage!

Everyone turns around and sees Gulielmus readies a punch! Naofumi initiats three Air Strike Shields and a Shield Prison on himself and 10 others closest to Gulielmus. The fists just breaks the shields! Fists?! Yes! There are now 16 fists flying towards each one of them!

**死**

**DEATH**

They all want to dodge, teleport, or phase out but can't! A powerful force is pinning them in position!

The fists then stops short just inches from their faces, creating a sensation of a continuing powerful force going on behind them! When the sensation subsided, one can see that there are 15 fisted arms coming out of dimensional portals. As Gulielmus relaxes from his battle posture, the 15 arms retreat back into the portals until there's nothing anymore but just the one overpowered alien.

….

"So….is this compensation sufficient?"

Kazuma's brain: _This is totally One Punch Man! What the hell?!_

Reinhard is humbled and in awe of what just happened. He and everyone else looks behind and see what use to be a canyon wall is now open terrain – carved out by Gulielmus' fists. He was about to give a reply when Ainz spoke up,

"Sensei. While this is impressive indeed, one of your students told me you could destroy an entire inner solar system. I wish to see that demonstrated."

Gulielmus is taken aback by the new request, then looks at Kirito in the dome platform. Kirito gives a nervous smile upon eye contact. Sensei can only respond with a look of "really?" He turns his attention back to Ainz.

"Very well then. But just this once. I'll minimize the pain of the searing heat this will incur.

Also, see if any of you can escape this scenario."

Everyone readies themselves after the Sensei finishes.

Moments later, the alien disappears from his spot while a shockwave knocks everyone back. Next thing the 16 bout participates feel is an intense heat and light coming from the Sun. They all turn to look and see a completely pitch black silhouette of Gulielmus high in the sky with the Sun behind him. His eyes are on fire in a bright light-yellow color! The Sun's light is bent around him in a manner to suggest his very body has the gravity pull of a black hole!

Kirito and his friends' brains: _Ah shit. Here we go again…._

The Sensei then utters one word,

"**NOVA**"

The Sun rapidly expands until it is 100 times its normal size. All the while, all plant life is burning, all water they can see around them is evaporating, and the 16 opponents are trying to escape with their teleportation magic but find out they can't leave the planet! Probably pinned in by Gulielmus! They resort to using their ice, water, and damage immunity magic to try to survive the intense heat.

Gulielmus then extends his right arm out with an open hand. The moment he closes his hand, the expanded sun behind him implodes and collapses at 25% the speed of light!

The moment the dying sun is smaller than Gulielmus, the star explodes back out releasing a terrifyingly fast shockwave of beautiful reds, yellows, and blues coming right for the planet!

Just seconds later, the shockwave reaches the virtual Earth, destroying everything and everyone on it and then the planet itself. If there were HP bars for every player in this virtual world, they would ALL…BE…ZERO! Except, of course, Gulielmus'.

…

The virtual solar system and every 'player' then resets back to before the practice bout began.

Every student of the Isekai class, despite the reset, still remembers what…just….happened. Except for Kirito's group who's already been through this, everyone is in complete shock, processing the works of possibly one of THE strongest life forms they've ever come across. And this life form is their teacher?! What could they possibly do to ever measure up as a student under him?!

As the class still sorts through the mixed emotions of awe, terror, and feeling rather tiny; Gulielmus then gently says,

"When you are all ready to return to the real world, please let me know and I will begin the logoff sequence. You may all take the day off, since what you've just been through must be a lot to process."

Reinhard then spoke for everyone after composing himself,

"Okay….Sensei. We can go now."

With that said, the logoff sequence begins. Reinhard thinks to himself, _I'm truly grateful I have a teacher such as him. But can I ever match his level?_

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**Author's note: **Aaannd CUT! That makes Chapter 6! I've especially been looking forward to writing this chapter out! I've envisioned the scene of Saitama and Genos' practice bout from One Punch Man in different forms for a while now. I'm happy to finally write it out! And I'm NOT ASHAMED OF IT! Speaking of One Punch Man...

Update to the Disclaimer: **In additional to the previously mentioned works, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING created by the manga artist known as ONE.**

Until next time, take care all!

**Revision 2:** grammatical corrections…


	8. The Aftermath

Gulielmus POV

After completing the logoff sequence, my students had various expressions on their faces while checking themselves to make sure the real world felt okay and true to them. I see expressions of caution, slight fear, even a little reverence.

They still did not leave their pods. They are likely wary of me.

My veteran students on the other hand, take notice of their surroundings. After guessing what might be going through the new students' minds due to their previous experience with me, Kirito and his friends come down and approach me.

"Lielmus-sensei, with respect, I think it would help if you go somewhere out of my new classmates' sight so they can go over to their sleeping quarters."

"You may be right, Kirito-kun. If I recall, yourself and my veteran students needed some time before you all could feel safe around me as well after my first display of abilities." I say with a slight smile as nostalgia came over me.

"Ah, come on, Sensei. No need to bring that up. If you want, I can accompany you during your time away from everyone."

"Perhaps there's no need for that, comrade Kirito. Admiral McGraw and I can accompany Sensei. I believe this is a good time to connect with your new classmates a bit more. What do you think, Sensei?"

Kostya suggests with a gentle smile.

"I think that's a good idea, Captain Maksim. Kirito-kun?"

"Sure…I guess that can work too. I'll do my best in your absence, Sensei."

"Glad to hear it. We shall take our leave then. Tell the others we'll meet again in the classroom, Monday morning at 8 am."

"Sensei. May I stay and connect with the students here as well?"

"You may, Admiral Olivia. Kirito-kun and my veteran students, I leave them in your care. Take care!"

"Okay. Take care, Sensei."

Salty, Kostya, and myself make our way out of the VR building and walk to the closest shore on base.

"Is it a good idea to leave our veteran students with the nervous fresh meat?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Admiral McGraw. As Kirito's sparring partner, I can vouch for his will to get things done. Besides, he needs to learn to be a good leader to succeed in his life. This is also his chance to gain the respect of his new peers."

"Fair point, Captain Maksim."

While listening to their exchange, I say,

"Besides, Kirito-kun also has Admiral Olivia with him as backup. With her around, Kirito will work a little harder to not let his pride as a man be threatened."

"Hahahahaha!" The three of us exchanged a good laugh. I wonder how he's really doing…

* * *

"Okay. Take care, Sensei."

Right after Lielmus-sensei, Salty, and Kostya left the room; I turn around and…

"Okay Kirito! Tell me everything you know about Gulielmus!" and Naofumi is right up in my face looking pretty serious.

"Is there really no weakness in this guy?!" Subaru asks in a panic.

Meanwhile…

"Kazuma! You should have been with us when we were out there! As punishment, we're all sleeping on the same bed tonight!"

"Oi, Aqua! Don't say things that could be misunderstood!"

"I don't care, Hiki-NEET! I'm not letting you out of my sight this time!" there are tears in Aqua-san's eyes. The experience must have really hit her hard. Megumin is also glaring daggers at her but she doesn't seem to care!

After hearing a few more seconds of ruckus,

"Everyone, look! I get it! You are all concerned about Gulielmus after what you just experienced! I had the same experience of Sensei's power 8 months ago! Please let me tell you: he is not a bad guy if you get to know him! He has your best interest in mind and still wants to teach and uplift you all! The option to go back to your worlds is still open if you don't want anything more to do with him! But please, I ask you all, please calm down!"

The crowd fell silent after my ad-hoc speech. Did I get through to everyone?

"Everyone! If anyone is to blame, it's me. I did request him to show me his planet-killing move. I apologize for our recent experience."

"Ainz-sama!" his Floor Guardians react to his apologize, to which Ainz raise his hand to hush them.

"Ainz-san, you don't need to blame yourself for this. We are all alive and well. Now that I think about it, he probably did it despite the experience it brought because he wanted to satisfy your curiosity – which is a trait his people and himself values. He would not be a good teacher and steward of exploration if he didn't fulfil your request. In fact, I should be to blame since I did tell you about his planet-killing move. With that said, I apologize to you all." I finish my sentence with a bow. I hope that's enough for everyone.

"Hhhhhhhh. Okay Kirito, we'll give our new Sensei another chance. If he gives my friends and I anymore unnecessary experiences, we'll go back to our world." Naofumi finally relaxes.

Moments later, everyone else follows suite.

"Well done, 'Commodore' Kirito. You handled the situation quite splendidly." Admiral Olivia's ever pleasant British accent helped calm my own nerves down.

"Arigatō, Admiral Olivia. Oh! I almost forgot! Everyone, we are still going to meet back in the classroom this Monday at 8 am! Please have your resumes ready by then! Come see me if you want to talk to Gulielmus beforehand. For now, my friends and I will stick to chat with you while we make our way to our sleeping quarters."

Everyone gave an acknowledgement in one form or another. Guess that finally settles it. Now I can talk to one person that stayed on my mind since our introductory session…

"There you are. Amaki Ren, is it?"

"Hai. You can call me Amaki-san. What is it?"

"Oh. Okay. It just, your goal concerning getting stronger by yourself reminds me a lot of myself from years ago. I've learned since then you need people in your life – sometimes close to you – to achieve way more than what you can do alone. If it's okay with you, I'd like to chat with you some more."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

Well…it didn't hurt to try. I do hope he does open up to us over time.

* * *

Admiral Olivia POV

After Kirito calmed down everyone and we split ways to socialize, I walk over to Kazuma's group as I wanted to address Lady Aqua's comment. Silica walks with me to the group for her own reason.

"Aqua, we'll sort this out back in the suite. Oh, hi Olivia-sama."

"Hi Kazuma. Pleasure to meet you. Apologizes for my bluntness, but I do wish to know the context behind Aqua's comment from earlier. Aren't you Megumin's boyfriend?"

"Um. Well. Aqua here is just really shaken by what happened and over a year ago, we did sleep together in horse stables. But our relationship was more like that of a siblings' back then."

"And what is your relationship with Aqua like now?"

"I don't know really, even though we are close. Aqua, what is our relationship like?"

"HAA?! Why are you asking me?! I just want to not let you out of my sight! Nothing more!" Aqua's cheeks are blushing hard, aren't they?

"Well, as you see Olivia-sama, Aqua is very willful and wears her emotions on her sleeve. She really doesn't think before she acts."

"I see. Thank you for the enlightenment, Kazuma. Aqua, you should have manners that suites a beautiful woman such as yourself. If you allow me, I can teach you proper feminine etiquette."

"I don't need to be taught etiquette. I'm a Goddess." She responds with a smug face. Does she want to be respected as a woman?

"Looks like we'll have to continue this another time."

"Ano…may you teach me feminine etiquette?" The girl that has caught my attention on day 2 approaches me.

"Yes. I don't mine teaching you. YunYun is your name?"

"Hai."

"Now I must ask you, why do you need to be taught etiquette?"

"Ano…so I can make friends and talk to people without upsetting anyone." She's really socially shy, isn't she? And she's the current leader of her people? Mmmmhh…

"You know…you remind me of myself when I was young like you. Tell you what. Why don't you come join my Tea Time and my meetings with the royal families visiting from your worlds?"

"Really?!" oh she's gleaming with sparkling eyes. This must be invaluable to her.

"Yes, really. I will have my Tea Time at 15:00 or 3:00 pm today at the officer's quarters. Come join me then."

"Arigatō, Olivia-sama! I will meet you then!"

"Oi. You better not lead my self-proclaimed rival YunYun away from the destined path of Crimson Demons."

"And you need to be more honest about your friendship with YunYun, Megumin. You are also welcome to join me at Tea Time." I shot back gently at the unnecessarily jealous girl.

"Kkggkk!" she doesn't seem to have a comeback.

Just as YunYun and I finish, I spot Silica in the corner of my eye approaching a man named Dust – if I remember correctly. I walk a little closer just in case she needed any help. YunYun for some reason briskly walk ahead.

"Ano, is your name Dust?"

"Yeap! That's me! Now, what do you want with me?" Dust flashes a charming smile. Is he a womanizer?

"Dust! You better not try anything on an innocent girl!" A girl named Lynn spoke out. It seems his own friends got him under control.

"Yah, Dust-san! Don't take advantage of her not knowing you!" YunYun seems to know Dust as well.

"Ano, what kind of man is Dust?" asks Silica.

"He's the kind of man that doesn't respect women, sexually harasses them, and has no problem telling you his preferences! He may have good points, but I can't trust him around any girl! Well, except Faitfore." Lynn explained in one breath. Silica is now looking at Dust as trash.

"Okay. Well at least tell me: are you a Dragon Knight?"

Dust and his friends looks a little taken aback. They look at each other. After a long pause, Dust answers,

"Yes. It's as Kazuma blurted out in class, I am a Dragon Knight. And my dragon is Faitfore here. As you can see, she's in human form now." The excited look Silica had before returned to her.

Faitfore then approaches Silica with a blank expression and sniffs her. Silica looks a little nervous.

"Dust. This girl is friendly with dragons even though I can't smell any dragons on her." Interesting observation by smell this Faitfore made.

"That's cool I guess, Faitfore. Say, may be later we can show Silica here your dragon form. Sound good?"

Faitfore nodded yes to Dust's request. Although this exchange is pleasant and Silica is excited, I must interject,

"I appreciate you wanting to satisfy Silica's curiosity but for now, you can only show her in the Senzo VR world. We'll have to talk to Gulielmus and the base commander to make sure they are okay letting a dragon appear in the middle of a Naval Station. Until permission is granted, please do not allow Faitfore to transform in real life."

"Yes, ma'am!" Dust replied in a surprisingly respectable way complete with a salute. That'll do for now. Being a knight does imply he had to practice respect in his respective Armed Forces in his world – even though he hardly looks like one now.

* * *

Beloukas POV

Well…the crowd is calm thanks to Kirito-san. I was shaken by that crazy planet-killing move but I'm not losing sight of my goal here. Anyways, where are the other merchants I can talk to? Oh! There's one of them!

"Oi! You must be Otto Suwen!" I catch his attention. Some of his friends also look my way.

"Uhh…yah, that's me. You must be the Slave Trader from earlier. Beloukas-san, right?"

"You got it! Say now, how about we exchange notes on how business works in our respective worlds in case we can establish trade in the future?"

"Well, if you are open to other kinds of business that is not slave trading, then sure we can talk." Looks like he doesn't like slavery either. This will be tricky.

"Uh…okay. What's your reason for not liking my line of business?"

"Oh, I was nearly a victim of slavery a few times in the past." _Crap! This will be really tricky!_ Well, if we are going to trade with this world anyways, I must learn other industries too. I hope I can offer something as valuable as their business knowledge. Just as I was thinking a way to respond, a rather jolly character came on scene,

"Fuhahahaha! Moi wants to exchange business knowledge with you two as well! I could always use new ideas to make great profits! My shop could use new ideas!"

"Ah! Vanir-san! Yes, you are welcome to join us!" I welcome the excited character. Otto however, turns back to his friends.

"Natsuki-san, Emilia-sama. What do you guys think?"

"Well, I know Vanir-san is someone who would pursue profits but won't hurt you in the process – just get you angry or disappointed sometimes. I don't know about Beloukas though. Still…it wouldn't hurt to learn how business in other worlds work. May be you can get new ideas for your future shop."

"I agree with Subaru. You can always come back to us if things don't go well. We have your back, Otto-kun." Well…at least they are not entirely against Otto talking with me. I'll make the best of this. Suddenly, two more men join our conversation. One of them, quite unexpectedly,

"I'm interested in how your shops and economic runs too. As long as we don't talk about slavery as a practice to encourage here, I don't mind sharing about this world's markets." Agil says as he join us. Erhard comes in from behind too.

"Well now. This is a great group! Thank you all for your interest. I understand if this is still not a good time to really talk in length. Where and when can we all meet?" I ask with gladness.

"There is a restaurant here on base we can meet at. Does 7 pm tonight sound good?" Agil offers.

All of us answered "yes" in one form or another.

"Alright then. See you all there!"

This is great! I'm glad I've come to this world! Thank you for bringing me here, Shield Hero-sama!

* * *

"Commodore" Kirito POV

I look around the room and see everyone catching up with each other. Feels like a reunion for many. It's a much better atmosphere compared to the tense one minutes ago. I'm just glad it is this way. I couldn't help but think, _I wonder what kind of experiences they had on their worlds? Did they have great pain like I did? It's clear some of them found love like I did._ Guess I'll find out when I read their resumes on Monday. I hope my resume measures up...

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**Author's note: **That makes Chapter 7! Imagining new interactions is always fun for me. I finally get to bring Admiral Olivia forward. The character is actually inspired by a real person still alive and serving her Queen and Country as of 02/09/2020! Google search "princess royal navy admiral" and you should be able to find who I'm talking about. Also, the founding of the "Isekai Merchant Guild" is finally upon us! Until next time, take care all!

**Revision 2:** grammatical corrections...


	9. Pleasantries

Megumin POV

We are now back at our hotel suite after chatting for a bit with everyone in the training room and on the way back here. It was nice to see our classmates again from our previous "school" world. I got to boast about how I casted dozens of explosions against the Demon King's castle in my world to the other wizards like Ainz, Emilia, and such. Of course, Kazuma had to point out I was supported by a pile of top grade Manatite. He is such a jerk sometimes. Why do I love him? Speaking of which,

"Ne, Kazuma. What are we doing for sleeping arrangements tonight? I know Aqua is shaken (Am not!) but the beds we have here comfortably fit two people."

"Right, Megumin. I was thinking we can all just sleep on the living room floor in futons tonight. It'll be like indoor camping."

"Yah. That's sounds good. Is that okay, Aqua?"

"I wanna sleep in a bed with Kazuma tonight…" We hear her mumble something under her breath.

"What'd you say?!" x4

"Nothing! Nothing! Sleeping in the futons tonight sounds good! Ha-ha!" Aqua answers in a panic, waving her arms around with a blush on her face. Mmmmhh…

"Okaaaayy…Chris, you can still sleep in your own bed tonight."

"Thanks Kazuma. I think I'll join you guys tonight. I can 'camp out' with Darkness anyways." Darkness comes to Chris and gives her a hug from behind with a smile on her face.

Eehh? The silver-haired thief is spending more time with us? I always though she prefers a solitude life. Anyways, with the sleeping arrangements out of the way, something else comes to mind,

"Kazuma, I'm going over to the Crimson Demon's suite. I want to check if YunYun's still there."

"Okay, Megumin. See you back soon. We'll have crab for dinner at 5 so don't miss out!"

"Arigatō, Kazuma. See you soon too!"

"Bye!" x4

At least he can still be a sweetheart sometimes.

I make my way over to where my family is staying at. I open the door,

"Onee-chan!" and my little sister comes hugging me.

"Hey Komekko! Did you keep our family safe?"

"Yeap! Mommy and Daddy are happy and we are eating lots of food!"

"Megumin. We're glad to be here. There's so much food to go around! This world is rich with everything we need!" My dear mom says, although I think it's because Gulielmus is providing for everyone.

"Yes, Megumin. I've never seen so many wondrous machines! People moving around in these mini mobile fortress destroyers! There are these huge ships that go in and out of the harbor! And then there's so much water as far as the eye can see! The air may be a little dirty but this new world is great!" and my dear father says with excitement. Now that I think about it, I've already seen lots of familiar things before on that previous "school" world with my classmates. I've also been too busy thinking about Kazuma and my friends to notice the things around me.

"Glad to hear you're having a good time, my beloved crimson family."

I then spot my former crimson classmates over at a dining table further in the room.

"Are you having a good time, Funifura, Dodonko, and Arue? Or are your feet still cold after coming to this world?"

"Why is it every time you address us, you have to gloat over us?! Yes, we are doing fine! W-We will not lose to you!" Funifura says in attempted defiance. Delicious.

"By the way, where's YunYun?"

"Hey! Don't change the subject so quickly! We still have our scores to settle with you!"

"I'm sure you do. Now where's YunYun?" the three girls glare angrily at me…but then they calm down and a small smirk grows on their faces. What's going on? They normally wrestle with me a bit longer.

"Fine. We'll tell you where she is. YunYun went to go meet Olivia-sama at that 'Tea Party'."

Nani? She's actually gone to her? And most people are scared by her because of her glowing eyes. But not this Olivia-sama. I gotta go check on her. Olivia better not try anything funny on my frie-, I mean self-proclaimed rival. I'll look into why my former classmates made those smirks later.

"Okay, bye!" I say to everyone and make my way to the officers' quarters. I follow the base map they gave everyone and asks some of the staff for directions.

xx

Unbeknownst to Megumin after she left the Crimson suite…

The three 'former classmates' giggle among themselves.

"What's so funny, onee-sans?" asks Komekko.

"Sorry. It's just that we have this inkling that Olivia-sama will somehow win against Megumin." Answers Arue.

"Aawwwee. Onee-chan is super cool but if Royal Navy O bāchan beats onee-chan, then she's even cooler! I wanna see them meet!"

"Komekko. Please stay with us. You'll have your chance to meet Olivia-sama later."

"Awe, but Okaasan!"

Yuiyui comforted the protesting Komekko until she calms. Besides, Yuiyui wanted to protect her eldest daughter's pride from being shattered further if her youngest daughter witnesses Megumin's potentially humiliating defeat.

xx

Back to Megumin…

I find Admiral Olivia's room and knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Megumin. Is YunYun in there?"

"She is. You may come in. Someone please kindly open the door." I then hear footsteps coming close. The door opens,

"Hi, Megumin-sama!" and my underling comes and greet me.

"Iris, thanks for allowing your boss entry." I step into the room with a smug ready to give YunYun a hard time. But then I saw,

"Hi Megumin!"

18 other guests in the room for this Tea Party! They are all the royal families and royal candidates with their knights and guards of our worlds. Kind of makes sense for them to talk with the only Princess in this world available to us.

"Megumin! Please come sit with us for tea." And there's the crimson girl I came for.

"YunYun, has Olivia done anything to you?"

"That's very rude, Megumin. I'm not here to give anyone a soiled experience. Similar to Gulielmus-sensei's goals, I'm here to forge good relations with everyone here. YunYun is here on her own accord as she wishes to learn how to do the same." This Olivia is polite but assertive, isn't she?

"Sorry, Olivia-sama. Megumin is just very protective of me whenever it comes to new people."

"I'm just here to make sure YunYun doesn't stray from the destined path of Crimson Demons!"

"So you say. Do you wish to join us for tea or not?" asks Annabelle Olivia. YunYun doesn't look like she's in any kind of trouble so I guess,

"Okay. I'll stay for tea."

I take a seat across from YunYun and Olivia. To my surprise, the Princess Royal Navy Admiral serves me the tea.

"Arigatō, Olivia-sama." I then drink the nicely warm tea.

"Is it more than adequate?"

"Un." I politely answer.

"Now then, where were we? Oh yes, we were discussing the role and power of our respective monarchs in our worlds. Now my mother, Queen Summers II does not have the same absolute power as my ancestors did prior to 1931…"

While this topic is interesting to many in the Tea Party, I honestly could care less about it. I find a polite time to interrupt the conversation and raise my hand. Olivia-sama and YunYun turns my way. The real topic on my mind is,

"Ano…I honestly would like to know why YunYun seems to be so interested in you, Olivia-sama."

"That's a fair question, Megumin. Although, I think it is best if YunYun answers. YunYun?"

YunYun shyly looks down with a blush on her face. That's her alright. But then she takes a deep breath, composes herself, looks up with resolve, and face me. Is that still YunYun?

"Well, when I heard Olivia-sama introduced herself, I was captivated by her confidence and her title of 'Admiral and Chief Commandant for Women in the Royal Navy'. I thought maybe she can help me make friends as a woman and teach me how to be a great leader for my clansmen. Then there's her comment of me being a reminder of her younger self. So maybe she's really the woman I want to look up to."

"Oh please, YunYun. You are making me blush."

YunYun is able to convey all that without stuttering and with a heartfelt smile on her face. I'm a little moved by this. Just a little. There's one detail I want to know about though, so I ask,

"That twice now I heard about Olivia-sama's younger self. Olivia-sama, if it's okay with you, may you share about your past self?"

"Oh, I don't know. Especially with this many guest present."

"Oh come on, please?"

"Please, Olivia-sama. My sister here could learn how to be more sociable since she's Queen of Elkia."

"Nii-chan!" Shiro hits her brother for that.

"Olivia-sama, you can trust we will not treat your past dishonorably. Besides, if anyone in this room does, we – along with Gulielmus – will ensure a proper consequence." Says Crusch after the Gamer Siblings had their little quarrel.

"Oh very well then…YunYun's shy demeanor reminds me of how I use to struggle with social experiences in my early teen years. Of course, I was taught by the best tutors hired in the Royal Family. Yet, I would wrestle inwardly about how I appear to people and if I make the best impression to everyone. A natural consequence of being in a family with high expectations as well as all the Royal protocol and traditions to follow.

Then one day when I was about 14 years of age, I met this one tutor some considered to be borderline controversial named Ellen Gray. Her style in approach to life was rather interesting. She taught the importance of expressing your honest self to the point some might take offense to. At the same time, learn your social skills by interacting with as many people as possible. Thereby, you can learn which people can really be good friends with and which ones can only bring you down. You can also refine your own social skills as you meet people where they can give honest feedback on you with your best interest in mind.

I eventually decided to challenge myself to talk to many people – my family member, peers my age, my attendants, and even the general public when I get a chance. In the process, I learned of the shortcomings of being a woman and hear from many other women how society sometimes treat them less than men. I resolved to better myself even further so I can help other women have a louder voice – a better life. I was able to move away from paying too much attention on myself and focus on wanting to uplift and lead people.

Sadly, Ellen died when I was 35 years of age. At that time, I was serving aboard HMS Portland as a Lieutenant when the news came to me. I remember the heavy heart I felt and the decision I made to carry out my duties despite obvious tears on my eyes. My superiors would offer me leave of absence but I refused as I wanted to honor my tutor in setting the example that women can recover quickly from emotionally hard times – even though I let the tears roll. The sailors were naturally perplexed by the sight but I performed my duties flawlessly."

"That's actually pretty inspiring, Olivia-sama. Thanks for sharing this." I just couldn't hold those words back.

"It was my pleasure, Megumin."

There is even some clapping in the room. This Princess Royal Navy Admiral just has this way of commanding respect. But if I'm going to accept her as YunYun's new friend,

"Fu-fu! So now that I see you are a strong woman, I hereby challenge you to a duel! This is such as the traditions of the Crimson Demons!"

"No it's not, Megumin! What are you doing?!"

"Quiet YunYun! This shall come to pass!"

"Oh, okay. What kind of duel are you proposing?"

"Fu-fu! How about we play a game of chess?"

"Come on Megumin! Olivia-sama doesn't know the rules of our chess game."

"Perhaps you can fill me in, YunYun?"

"Ano…yah sure."

"Thank you. Alright, I accept your challenge. Once the rules are explained we will start."

"Oh, this will be good." I think that was Sora.

Anyways,

YES! This will be easy!

"You're on!"

…..

About 10 turns into the match,

"How are you this good at chess even with the new rules?!"

"If you must know, I participated in chess tournaments during my late teen years. I still play against some of my peers. I must say, your new rules gives a lovely new spice to the game."

Arrgghh!…I guess I'll have to use my one trump card,

"Explosion!"

"Magic Cancellation!" Huh?! The moment I tried to flip the board, the Royal Navy O bāchan slams her right hand on the board in time!

"Oi! What's the deal?!"

"You rules allow the use of any magic and technologies we know of between our two nations. I happen to know of Magic Cancellation from my conversations with YunYun."

I glare daggers at YunYun! She flinches a little. Traitor!

"Now to end this game. This is Admiral Olivia issuing the following order upon Her Majety's Isekai Expedition Fleet: Fire every available Tomahawk missile onto the following coordinates – (she quickly lists all the grid squares my pieces occupy!)."

I can only watch in horror as Admiral Olivia knocks over every single piece of mine until,

"The king has been eliminated. Checkmate."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" x23

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In my anger, I did what any Crimson Demon does when it seeks justice!

"Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark!—KGGKKKGGK!"

What just happened?! Did-did she just hit my throat?! I barely saw her move!

"Megumin! Megumin! Are you okay?! Please! Someone come heal her!"

COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!

"Got it YunYun! I'm coming over!" Was that Kazuma just now?! Oh no, that means,

"Heal…Megumin, can you breathe now?"

"HAAHH—AAHH—HAAA. Yah, I can now. Thanks…Kazuma, when did you get here?"

"Oh just a few minutes ago. We were wondering what you're up to so we came here. Did I just see you lose twice to the Royal Navy O bāchan?"

"Mm-mm-mm-mm! Yes Kazuma-san. She did. Hehehehe." Oh YunYun had the nerve to answer Kazuma's question! On top of that, Kazuma is here to witness my defeats! Seconds after YunYun's answer,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The whole Tea Party burst out in laughter! I never felt such humiliation!

After everyone calmed down enough, I ask as politely as I could,

"What exactly did you do to me, Admiral Olivia?"

"Apologies for the discomfort, Megumin. I did a karate chop right to your throat to stop you from casting your real explosion magic – and I will not hesitate to stop you every time you do this foolish act! If you want my respect as a woman, you must act better than on your anger where actual lives can be endangered unnecessarily. Do we understand each other?"

"Hhhhhh…yes ma'am."

"Thank you, Megumin."

"But…I have to say, no one has defeated me in such a way as this. Therefore, I declare you as my worthy rival!"

Everyone, especially YunYun, gawked on hearing my declaration. Except, of course, the Royal Navy O bāchan.

"Interesting. And what does this rivalry entail?"

"I will work hard to best you as the strongest woman and to earn your undivided respect!"

"Very well then. Gulielmus-sensei did encourage sparring partners to form in this program. You shall be mine. May you join our Tea Times and allow me to educate you on what it means to be a strong woman?"

I give her a "yes" nod with resolve in my eyes.

"Excellent! I look forward to our times together, strongest Mage of Kazuma's world."

She reached out her hand. Then I reached mine out. We shake hands. We are now officially sparring partners and rivals. Even in my defeat, she still respected my accomplishments. I now see why YunYun looks up to her. Then I thought, _so that's why my three 'former' classmates smirked at me!_

…

Meanwhile, unknown to Megumin, everyone else in the room is thinking:

**BEST TEA PARTY – EVER!**

…

* * *

Kazuma POV – 5:00 PM at the suite

We are now eating our promised crab dinner. Normally we'd be really excited and happy about crab but the mood is just different and quiet, maybe awkward, probably because of Megumin's duel with Olivia-sama. She was very quiet on the way back too. As her boyfriend, I should try to cheer her up.

"Megumin? Are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left the officers' quarters."

After a moment of pause,

"_You_ dare ask me? You and everyone eating here laughed at my defeat!"

"What? We were surprised and caught up in moment. It's not often we see someone outplay you."

"Gee, thanks Kazuma. You are a great boyfriend."

Darkness then says her piece, "Megumin, if it makes you feel any better, I would gladly swap places with you so the humiliation is directed at me. Oh! It must have felt sooo baaaad!"

"Thanks Darkness, but I know you too well." Yes…I agree with Megumin on that.

"AH!" and Darkness hugs herself…

"Okay, look. I'm sorry for laughing at you. Right? Is everyone here sorry for laughing at Megumin?"

Everyone nodded yes out of a good heart. But I can tell they are also working really hard holding back a laugh. Can't blame them. They all lost to Megumin many times in chess. So seeing her in such a defeated state after chess is undeniably refreshing.

"See?"

(Sigh) "Okay. I accept all your apologies – every if you all think it's still funny."

I then offer, "Is there anything else I can do to help you feel better?"

"Well…we haven't done our daily explosion ritual for a few days now."

Under most circumstances, I would flat out say no. But Megumin is hurting a little so I gave myself a few seconds to think of a solution. Luckily, there is one,

"We can't do Explosion Magic in real life. We'll get into A LOT of trouble doing that. However, we can go into the Senzo VR world and do it there."

"Aawwee, but it may not feel the same way. Since it's a dream world and all."

"Well, the Senzo tech synchronizes our bodies anyways so maybe it won't be so different."

"Okay, let's give it a try."

She didn't look too happy, but she accepted my proposal at least.

Later that evening, Megumin ended up being surprised and satisfied with her new VR dive Explosion routine. The VR machine allows Megumin to keep her mana drained even after logging off so that worked out well. Plus, I get to carry her on my back. Didn't realize how much I miss that.

* * *

Beloukas POV – 7:10 PM

"So this "Internet" is how most, if not all, businesses can sell to customers around this world?!"

"Yeap. You can even argue the information industry is the backbone of nearly all other industries in my world. Some of the biggest industries by amount of money going in and out are finance (like banking and housing) and transport. But they depend on the Internet for a lot of reasons."

I'm now at this "Chili's" restaurant on base sitting with all the merchants that agreed to meet with me. Agil is telling me about the wonders of the "Internet", something that would turn my world on its head if it is brought there.

"So Beloukas-san, have you ever considered doing other kinds of business?"

"I don't know, Agil-san. Slave trading has always been my forte. I honestly can't help but think of how I can sell my 'product' to customers without them having to show up in person."

"Well…that is the mindset of a merchant after all. But there are other more legal ways to make a lot of money if you work at it."

"What happens if I conduct my current line of business in your world?" I had to ask. I needed to know the consequences.

"I'll be honest with you: It saddens me to admit that people still practice that kind of business even in this world. Ignoring the legalities for the moment, you would still make much money but only with other people who are willing to break the rules and through ethics out the window. Many people and businesses want to stay away from such conducts as their own reputation will plummet and thereby lose their customers. For most of the world, slavery is publicly frowned upon but a few countries still practice it extensively.

Now that I think about it, if your country were to try to establish a long-term trading agreement with this world, the topic of slavery will get brought up in the negotiations and Japan will definitely exercise respect of basic human rights."

"I see. Thank you for your answers and maintaining respect. I know I'm probably not the most respectable character around here due to my work."

"Well. I appreciate you following Lielmus-sensei's advice. Would you be open to other lines of work?"

"Sure. I'll hear out ideas. You mentioned earlier there are legal ways to make money. What are some examples?"

"There's Day Trading, running a tourist business, and running an online business selling legitimate service or products."

"Day Trading?" x4

"Well, I only do a little of it online and on my spare time. But there's plenty who do it for a living. Basically, it's the business of trading stocks of companies. You try to buy when the stocks are cheap then sell when they are as expensive as you think they can get. May be we can have ourselves a tour of the Tokyo Stock Exchange when you are all allowed off base. But America's Stock Exchange in Wall Street, New York is where you can really feel the energy of day trading."

"Fascinating!" Just as I was going to accept the proposal of the tour. Three people approaches our table. Two them I know, but the third…

"Vanir-san! What are doing without me?! You know we run a shop together, right?!"

"You mean _Moi_ runs the shop! Be gone, debt-ridden shopkeeper! Don't interfere with Moi financial research!"

"AH! You're so mean!"

I ask, "Vanir-san. This is Wiz-san, correct? The one who declared she wants to marry you?"

"Yes, unfortunately. (!) This is the owner of the shop I run. She may be a powerful lich but has a terrible sense in business. (Ah!)"

Agil protests, "Vanir-san! No need to be so harsh. Why not let Wiz-san hang with us so she can learn to be a better businesswoman?"

"HAH! The shopkeeper? A better businesswoman? It'll be a cold day in Hell before that ever happens!" Vanir's demeanor towards Wiz tells me she may really be what he says.

"Vanir-san. Please give an example of her bad sense in business."

"One time, she purchased a whole stock of this useless portable toilet accessory that has the flaw of making a sound loud enough to attract monsters when you are doing your 'business'."

Oh boy. Vanir is right.

"Really? I may have bad luck but even I make better business decisions as a travel merchant." Says Otto with a blank face.

"See?! Even the unfortunate travel merchant gets it! But Moi will entertain you all in allowing this Shopkeeper to be with us. Since she now knows, she will not stay away…By the way, what brings the Shopkeeper and the two former students of mine here?"

"We overheard Beloukas-san's conversations with you all when we were in the training room. Wiz-san might be the same case. I thought to come to make sure Beloukas-san isn't causing any problems for you guys."

"Oh no, he isn't, Iwatani-san. Thanks for your concern. I'm teaching him the ways of this world and showing the path of legitimate business. Isn't that right, Beloukas-san?"

"Uhh…yeah. That's right, Agil-san."

Naofumi and Raphtalia gives me this quick subtle look of "are you really, Beloukas?"

"What? I'm being on my best behavior."

"Okay." x2

"Anyways, Agil-san. I do wish to tour the Tokyo Stock Exchange and since we will eventually go to America, we can visit Wall Street."

The three add-ons eventually join us as we continue exchanging stories, experiences, and adventures that we could appropriately share for the rest of the evening. _This is going alright I suppose. I wonder if I can be a 'Day Trader'._

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's Chapter 8! This one was especially funny! Finally bringing a new experience of non-lethal defeat to Megumin was by far the most fun I've had to date! Building Admiral Olivia was great too! Also, The Rising of the Shield Hero's character, Beloukas is underrated I feel. This fanfic gives me the chance to build him a bit more. Plus, now the Isekai Merchant Guild is gaining steam! If you guys feel there's other potential match-ups, please tell me in the comments.

Until next time, take care all!

**Revision 2:** grammatical improvements...


	10. The Senzo Arts called Sorato

Tanya POV

It's been 7 hours since we left the Senzo VR training room. My men and I are now in Ainz Ooal Gown's suite. Our meeting has been going smoothly since we started catching up with the Nazarick group as we were on good terms in our previous "school" adventure. Naturally, we are here to,

"Ainz-dono, I recall in our previous 'school' experience, yourself and your Floor Guardians wielded great magical arts. I hope this time around, we can exchange our knowledge to benefit both our nations."

"Yes, Hans-dono. We can exchange our knowledge. Your spells will benefit Nazarick greatly."

Yes, we are here to exchange our combat arts. As we are talking, we suddenly hear the intercom,

"Hi everyone. Kirito here. I just want to remind you all of our first Senzo arts session starting tomorrow morning at 8 am in the VR training room. Sensei understands if no one shows up due to the events earlier today. If enough people attend, Sensei will proceed with the session. Hope to see you there!"

…

"And there's the new Senzo Arts training that will benefit us both. Will you attend, Ainz-dono?"

"Yes, I will. How about you, Hans-dono?"

"Oh no, not me to be frank. I prefer a little more time away from the VR machine. Lt. Colonel Degurechaff, you don't mind attending tomorrow's first session, right?"

"Yes sir. I don't mind. Actually, permission to speak freely Lt. General Hans?"

"You may."

"May I be the only attendee of our group? I wish to have extensive amount of time with my new Sensei and discuss with him how my men can be trained. I promise to have my men start attending by this Monday."

"You may Lt. Colonel. You can help sort out any kinks that could interfere with our Senzo Arts training."

"Thank you, sir."

xx

The next morning,

"Thank you all for attending this morning. I thoroughly appreciate your resolve to study and learn my people's arts." Says my alien-sensei after he seats himself in a seiza position in front of us.

We are gathered in the Senzo VR world wearing keikogi uniforms seated seiza style in a semi-circle around Sensei. The setting is interesting: the floor beneath us is a wooden deck covered in tatami mats. Something you would expect in a dojo. Yet, there are no walls or a roof and we are surrounded by a naturalistic scene from rural Japan complete with cherry blossom trees and mountains. Present are myself Tanya, and:

Kirito

Kazuma

Subaru

Ainz Ooal Gown

Naofumi

Sora and Shiro

"Now…the first thing to cover is the mindset behind how my people interacts with the universe around us. The mindset is simply this: To _will_ what you desire and force it to be reality, minus the will of another soul. Of course, if you clash with another individual with the same mindset, it comes down to who has the stronger _will_. Naturally, you have a corporeal form you reside in now that limits how you can act out your will.

Now, I want to ask you all this question:

How do you typically grow and/or get stronger?"

I raise my hand. "Yes, Tanya."

"You normally have to eat and train."

"Mmhm, yes. Kazuma?"

"You have to defeat, kill, or eat other creatures."

"Right. Yes, Ainz?"

"I actually want to ask you something. May I Sensei?"

"Yes you may."

"So you survived my 'The Goal of All Life is Death' buff by simply _willing_ to not accept death?"

"In a way, yes. The slightly deeper answer is I _willingly refused_ to accept what your move is trying to accomplish on me. Part of my people's mindset is refusing to accept even a universe's mechanics imposed on you. There's actually a lot more going on behind the scenes. But back to the main subject:

Can anyone tell me what all those methods of growing stronger have in common?"

Sora rises his hand, "If I have to guess, it's the food chain."

"Correct. But what is the starting energy source for the food chain?"

"The Sun."

"Exactly!

My people have discovered long ago how to bypass the entire food chain and go straight to the source of all energy, mana, and even experience points: the **star**! Now don't just interpret it as merely being 'solar powered'. It goes deeper than that! It's how we grew to the heights of power you witnessed yesterday.

Of course, we had to master the art of utilizing and absorbing the enormous output of a star before reaching such a high state of being. This combined with the mindset of willpower makes up what we call **Sorato**, the will of the stars – and we call it so to honor where our power and life first came from. In walking this path, we also discovered how to utilize **any** source of energy to sustain ourselves.

Now, can anyone tell me another highly abundant energy that exist in our universe aside from solar and plasma energy?"

Shiro raises her hand, "Dark Energy."

"Exactly! The energy that never dissipates while inflicting the expansion of the universe. That too, can be used in place of normal means of eating and growing stronger."

_No way…._

_So the Senzos are a people that have mastered the frontier of human knowledge, Dark Energy?!_

My other classmates are in awe or perplex. I raise my hand.

"Yes, Tanya?"

"Sensei, do you know ALL there is to know about Dark Energy?"

"Sadly no. We still couldn't quite master how to stop Dark Energy from expanding the universe. However, mastering Dark Energy ties deeply into my people's main goal of bringing the universe immortality. BUT…I don't want to dive too deep into that subject—not yet anyways. There's a specific way I want to show you all what motivates my people to such a goal. For now, I want to focus on jump starting your Sorato training today. Please allow me a few moments."

Gulielmus reaches out his right hand. A glowing ball of plasma forms in his open hand. It grows from nothing until it is the size of a beach ball. We only feel a gentle heat when we should be burning alive! It looks just like a mini sun.

"First things first. You need to directly absorb a star's essence in order to start walking the Sorato path. In front of me is a tiny fraction the Sun's essence I grabbed earlier this morning for you all. Now, I'm actually making this as easy as possible for you. Without me, you would have to closely approach your home star in a precise manner to absorb correctly.

Clear your mind of everything you think you know.

Think about the goals you shared with me a few days ago.

Trust this star's essence will nurture you the same way any food or battle does.

With that resolve in mind, reach out and touch this mini star."

We all take our time following Sensei's instruction. While doing so, I thought a bit about how I was quick to trust this guy's word when he sent the invitation back in my world. Was I that thirsty to bring Being X down? Just as I am going through every reason why I should not trust this alien, I remembered my future-self did write that tablet for Sensei. I can at least trust myself then. More questions fill my mind as I keep trying to "empty" my mind. I really do need that one-on-one with him today.

When I finally cleared my mind, I reach my hand out to the mini star trusting as best I could in accepting this star's essence.

"!"

I feel a strong hot sensation on my hand making its way up my arm into my body. I feel…stronger? Free? A feeling of blessedness? This is a very similar feeling to whenever I pray to Being X. So a star's essence is this strong?

I pull my hand out when I feel I absorbed enough. My classmates do the same. However, one of us seems to be struggling,

"Mmgh! This burns as if I'm being purified by light magic!"

"Ainz, pull out!"

He does so.

"Now tell me Ainz, why do you think the essence is causing you harm?"

"Because I'm an Undead who is weak to holy and light magic."

"That's just it, Ainz. You still kept in mind your classic weaknesses. Thus, you had the mindset of wanting to resist the star essence rather than absorb it willingly. Try thinking – and believing – you are not just an undead but you are Ainz Ooal Gown who wants to see his friends again and is willing to be one with the star to achieve it."

Ainz for some reason is taken aback a bit stronger than usual when he heard his name. Could it be due to his past as a human?

"I see. I'll try again Sensei."

After a few moments, Ainz readies himself and reaches his hand out to the mini sun. He still flinches upon contact but this time resolves to keep his hand steady in the mini sun. The star essence makes its way up his arm and into his body. He eventually pulls out. This time, he looks unharmed.

"Arigatō Sensei. Your direction did help."

"Glad to see it so. You can now practice the mindset of 'I'm an undead who is NOT weak to holy/light magic'."

That actually sounds pretty scary knowing how strong Ainz already is. Then again, Gulielmus is helping all of us get stronger.

"Does anyone feel different?"

"I feel maybe…lighter? Let me check my adventurer card." Answers Kazuma to Sensei's question.

"Eh? I'm now level 100?! And my stats are almost triple in power too!"

"Excellent! Would you like to test your newfound strength?"

"Oh, would I?! Of course I will!" Kazuma is getting very excited, isn't he? Can't blame him though.

"Alright, one moment please."

Sensei then reaches his right hand out to one side of our dojo platform. Then with his mind, opens a giant chasm about 250 meters wide.

"Kazuma, when you're ready, go ahead and jump across. Do not use any of your magic buffs."

"O-Oh. Okay, Sensei." Ho? Is Kazuma getting cold feet now? _Mental smirk_

He does his best to compose himself. Then he takes a runners position and takes off. He jumps at the cliff of the chasm.

That jump actually looks pretty good! Just as I am preparing to congratulate him on a successful jump, he loses momentum halfway across and starts falling.

"SHIT! AAAAAAHHHHHHaaaaaahhhhhh!

TELEPORT!"

And Kazuma is right back where he was before running.

"Now, tell me Kazuma. Why did you start falling? What was going through your mind?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was thinking these crazy numbers on my card are just too good to be true! And I was right! I always have this crappy stat cap in any world!"

"What you just said is why you failed: you are still believing in your shortcomings instead of trusting what the star's essence is doing for you. You must **completely** trust and accept as fact that you no longer have a stat cap in order to walk the Sorato path. Now there is a science behind all this as well. But it is best explained after you successfully embrace the essence."

"Wakatta. I'll keep trying."

"No. There is no try. It's do or do not."

"…Was that a Star Wars reference?"

"Maybe. Why you ask?"

"…Nevermind."

xx

We go through Sorato training for an hour more. In that time, Ainz grew more confident in his resistance to light/holy magic. Subaru is able to more comfortably control this "Hand of Providence". Kazuma got around to leaping smaller chasms, climb trees with just his feet by "changing the laws of gravity" on himself. Sora and Shiro are able to answer Sensei's complex questions at higher speeds than before (Sensei measures the response time in milliseconds.). Naofumi gained further control of his legendary shield – he now can throw his shield out in the direction he wants and recall it back. Kirito has already been training for a year so he's only fine tuning his Sorato. As for myself, I'm able to "call" forth a power boost. It's not as strong as when Being X curses me, but at least I don't have to depend on him for a power up.

"You've all been making great progress for just Day 1 of Sorato training and I'm proud to see this! However, I believe we can stop here. I wish to allow you all time to build up the resume I've asked for yesterday and need to allow your companions the opportunity to attend sessions with me. Does anyone have questions before leaving?"

I raise my hand. "Yes, Tanya?"

"I wish to speak with you privately, Sensei."

"I don't mind. We can talk once everyone leaves. Anyone else?"

The "dojo" remains silent.

"Alright then! Enjoy your Saturday!"

"Thanks! You too, Sensei. Bye!" x7

…

Once everyone logged off, Sensei and I sit facing each other.

"Now Tanya, what do you wish to discuss?"

"I want to talk about what I will learn to kill Being X and how much you know about him."

"I see. Very well then. Recall our brief mention of Dark Energy?"

"Hai."

"You will learn to master Dark Energy to the point you can weaponized it against Being X."

"I see. That brings up a third question then. Why are you helping me bring him down so willingly?"

"Because your description of him from your future-self's tablet matches one of the gods my people confronted long ago when we tried to work with them to bring the universe immortality. In fact, Being X was actually the spearhead of their opposition to us. He is sure to foil any attempts to achieve my people's goal. Apparently, many gods move onto being deities to people in new universes once their current followers' universe no longer supports any life.

As much as I want to cover this subject more, I want to show it a particular way to everyone when the time is right. And trust me: it will come well before this program is over.

Do my answers satisfy you?"

"They do. Arigatō Sensei.

…Wait. When I read my tablet two days ago, I didn't see anything written about Being X on it. What's the deal?"

"Your future-self wrote on a layer inside the tablet that only someone who is well practiced in Sorato will be able to detect."

"Okay. Guess you will have to show me that hidden layer another time. Oh…something else came to mind. What about the deities Aqua and Tet? Would they move on and abandon their universes too?"

"Don't know yet. They are what my people would call the new generation of gods. They may have a different opinion compared to gods like Being X. Time will tell what they will ultimately choose."

"I see. Now I did promise my superiors I will get clarity on how my men can be train. So I can now explain Sorato training to them. Would it also be fair to say they all can wield the Type 95 operation orb?"

"It would be fair – as long as they fully believe the Type 95 will not explode on them. The only issue is, Being X will notice something is off right away the moment he sees people operating Type 95s without his aid. In fact, if any Sorato is used while in a universe under Being X's watch, he will respond in a not so kind manner. I will still train you and your men, but the process will go more smoothly if everyone, especially your group, knows about Being X's true nature. That way, they will appreciate why they can't use Sorato until we have the upper hand against Being X. However, exchanging magic arts between your fellow classmates' worlds is fine. After all, you've already been transported once before to this 'school' world with most of them."

For now, I want to train you with a secret mission in mind. The mission will be to find out if Being X has any countermeasures in place against the Senzos without being discovered and relay that information back to me. Once we can come up with a plan of attack without Being X noticing, you and your men will be free to use Sorato openly and we will be able to bring him down. Do you accept?"

"I accept the mission, Sensei. I will also try to get back to you shortly on telling everyone about Being X."

"Arigatō, Tanya. I'm truly grateful for you. If nothing else, you may go enjoy your Saturday."

"Yes, Sensei. I will take my leave then."

"…Oh, one more thing!"

"Hai?"

"When preparing your resume, please include how you've come to know Being X. I know you have good reason not to tell your own men but you can still tell the naval officers of this world about him since Being X cannot touch this universe."

"…Will do, Sensei. Again, thank you very much for assisting me!"

"You're welcome, Tanya. See you Monday morning."

"See you too."

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And that's Chapter 9! By the way, I want to thank my few readers who read up to this point. I'm grateful for the attention this story is getting. I hope this new approach to dealing with Being X is more than digestible to Yōjo Senki fans. As always, any reviews is appreciated.

Until next time, take care all!

**Revision 2: **grammatical improvements…


	11. The Interviews

Ainz Ooal Gown POV

It's now Sunday afternoon and tomorrow, our resumes are due. I'm sitting in a private study room with Tanya. As experienced salarymen, we can proofread each other's resume – I guess out of habit. Also, we know each other's true past the most. While typing on our provided laptops, we trade small talk.

"So Ainz, how's your Sorato coming along?"

"Okay, I suppose. I haven't done all that much since Sensei dismissed us yesterday. I've been focused on building the resume. Plus, even though I can trust my group to not spill secrets, I still don't want to burden them with knowledge that I can now resist light/holy magic more. It might create an unnecessary fuss."

"I think I know what you mean. Aqua would especially go into an uproar if she found out about it. Speaking of which, Kazuma now confirms she is a goddess. I don't blame him for lying in the past about her though. That girl doesn't command any respect for a goddess."

"You got that right. I knew she is a goddess from the start though.

…By the way Tanya, how did your discussion with Sensei go yesterday?"

"Well most of it is private so I can't say. But what I can say is it ended with Sensei encouraging me to be honest about Being X on my resume for the naval officers of this world to know."

"Interesting. Sensei also met up with me briefly yesterday evening to encourage me to be honest about my past as a human. He says it should help in building good relations with the naval officers here."

"Huh…well our future selves did tell him the important details after all. Yesterday evening, he showed me the hidden writing on my tablet that details Being X. Apparently, you can rearrange atoms in a different way compared to the surrounding material with telekinesis."

"Me too. I'm my case of hidden writing, I wrote a brief account of myself and the polluted world I came from."

…

After several hours, I review Tanya's first draft.

"This looks pretty good. Although I'm now thinking why did Sensei choose this way of getting to know us? It's not like we will be hired into this world's navies."

"My thoughts too, Ainz. I suppose we will find out tomorrow. Also, your resume looks good too."

…Well that's good.

xx

August 30, 2027 – 8:00 am

"Ohayō, min'na! I hope you all had a good weekend! As you see before you, the three naval officers that couldn't make it last week are now here with us. Please welcome them."

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" a good portion of the class greets the new attendees.

"Thank you, my students. Officers, you may introduce yourselves when ready."

…

"Thank you for having us, esteemed guests of your worlds. I am Capitaine de Vaisseau (Captain) Jean-Antoine Alexandre of the Marine Nationale – here to ensure France has a voice in the coming future of Sorato and Senzo influence. My life goal is to restore complete honor to my family name while servicing my people and country." _And I can understand French too, just like the other languages last week. I wonder what he means by restoring honor…_

"Ano…may I say something, Sensei?"

"You may, YunYun."

"Alexandre-san, you have the most wonderful voice I've ever heard! Can you be my friend?"

And we suddenly have this curve ball thrown in class. The Frenchman is taken aback with a slight blush on his face. The class is giggling, clearly holding back much louder laughs. Megumin is in shock looking at YunYun.

"While it pleases me to see you more socially courageous YunYun, there is a time and place for ever manner of speech. A comment like that may be better given in a quieter manner and setting."

"Oh. Sorry Olivia-sama – and everyone for troubling you all."

"It's okay YunYun. No harm done. We'll discuss this at Tea Time."

"Thank you for sorting this out, Admiral Olivia."

"You're welcome, Sensei."

"Captain Alexandre, you may still give your reply to YunYun's request at your earliest convenience."

"Y-Yes, Sensei."

Kazuma's group is struggling hard not to burst in laughter.

"Excellent! The next officer may introduce himself when ready."

…

"I am Kapitän zur See (Captain at Sea) Klaus von Wittenberg of the Deutsche Marine – here to help steer Deutschland to a prosperous future. My life goal is to improve the relevance in public eye and the role of the Deutsche Marine in this world – especially to ensure we are not left behind in the changing times with the advent of Sorato." _And German too. Although, I could understand some of the words without Gulielmus' help._

…

"I am Capitano di Vascello (Ship Captain) Vittorio Lagorio of the Marina Militare – representing Italia. My life goal is to help bring my country into the future – to help Italia become more than it is. I am a student of Gulielmus for that reason alone." _And Italian…am I going to be able to speak all these languages by the time I go back to Nazarick?_

After Captain Lagorio finished, Sensei follows with,

"Thank you officers for representing and serving your nations.

Now my class, I want to ask you concerning your introductions from last week. Does anyone object to me showing the new officers here a holographic recording of this room from last Thursday? This is to save you the trouble of introducing yourselves again."

No one objects.

"Thank you all. Now then, onto the interviews. Those who have resumes prepared, please follow me and the officers into the room next door. Those staying in this classroom are welcomed to chat amongst yourselves. You may even walk around the base. Although I recommend staying to support your friend when he/she comes back here from the interview.

After the interviews, I may call in additional individuals for a private conversation whether or not you have a resume. Please, do not be alarmed. This is so I can understand some of you bit more.

Afterwards, we can start our first session of written language translations. Any questions before we start?"

I raise my hand.

"Yes, Ainz?"

"I would like to know, why did you pick a resume as a means to get to know us better?"

"Glad you asked. I chose the resume because it gives the interviewers freedom to read and marinate on what the interviewee has written. It makes a good platform to start dialogs as well. Is this answer adequate?"

"Yes, Sensei. It is. Arigataugozaimasu."

"You're welcome, Ainz. Any further questions?"

The class remains silent.

"Let's begin the interviews."

Thus, myself and 15 others gets up and head into the next room.

* * *

**Note to readers**: 3rd person POV for remainder of the chapter since many will interact in a short time. Transcriptions (when people say things in writing) will be handled differently too. _Italic_ font will mean character inner thoughts.

xx

In the next room; Gulielmus, Kirito, and the 7 naval officers are seated on one long side of an oval-shaped table. Seated on the other long side are Kazuma, Subaru, Ainz Ooal Gown, Tanya, Naofumi, and Sora/Shiro.

Gulielmus: "Now to begin our interviews, Kirito here wishes to share his resume with the 7 of you. You may ask him any questions upon review. Kirito?"

Kirito nods in acknowledgement then hands out 8 copies to each of the Isekai guests. They begin reading. His resume lists his accomplishments as well as life changing events.

…

Kazuma: _Geez! This guy lost friends in VR death games? Tough to not have goddesses around. I'll give Aqua and Chris a hug the next time I see them…maybe prepare a bottle for Aqua too._

…

Naofumi: _So he endured pain even in a "normal" world. Puts my experiences into perspective…_

…

Tanya: _He has PTSD-worthy events in his life and still moves on. He would make a fine officer._

…

Sora: _Man! This guy had it rough. What he went through are not games…wait…why do I feel I have experienced loss too?_

…

Ainz:_ He resisted death in his battle with Heathcliff? I wonder how that works._

…

Subaru: _I wish I could really tell him about my Return by Death experiences to relate. Even then, don't know if it will help or hurt him…_

…

They also read through Kirito's last year of growth and leadership development under Sensei alongside his training with Kostya Maksim. Questions came to their minds but felt it best to ask them another time out of instinctual respect for their new classmate.

After a few more moments, the Isekai students gently lower their copies of Kirito's resume with a look driven by a slightly heavy heart and newfound respect.

Subaru: "Here Sensei. I have read everything."

The Isekai students hand the resume copies back to Gulielmus.

Gulielmus: "Thank you all. Right then! Let's begin with Kazuma's interview."

Kazuma: "Hai?"

Gulielmus: "Yes, you heard right. We have to start with someone. BTW, are you okay with your fellow classmates remaining here with us?"

Kazuma: "Y-Yes, Sensei. I have nothing to hide…"

Gulielmus: "Excellent!"

Copies of Kazuma's resume are handed out to Kirito and each of the officers.

* * *

Satō Kazuma's Interview

Admiral McGraw: "So let me get this straight: you're telling us you and your party defeated these supposedly strong Demon King Generals and the Demon King himself with your party – yet with said party still had issues with these giant frogs in your world. Would having a SMAW make your life easier?"

Kazuma: "Hey now, we at least had an easier time dealing with them as we got stronger."

Admiral McGraw: "You've also been revived from the dead on multiple occasions. Your 'wonderful world' has a LOT of grace despite the comical nonsense you go through."

Kazuma: _Tsk! He has a point…_

Admiral McGraw: "Still…you do demonstrate the quick and resourceful mind of a leader and have strong comradery with your party. We could learn a lot from those traits."

Admiral Olivia: "Yes. From what I heard though, you're not always honest about it."

Kazuma: "!"

Gulielmus: "That's all the more reason to be in this program: to improve your strengths and grow on your shortcomings."

Kirito: "Sensei, I have a question for Kazuma."

Gulielmus: "Go right ahead."

Kirito: "Kazuma I'm just curious here, but is the Goddess Eris with us here in the program?"

Kazuma: "! Umm…well…"

Gulielmus: "Perhaps he is not ready to answer that question here, Kirito. Right, Kazuma?"

Kazuma: "Y-Yes, Sensei."

Kirito: "Apologies, Kazuma. Didn't mean to throw you a curve ball."

Kazuma: "It's okay, Kirito." _Damn! How did he even suspect that?!_

Gulielmus: "Good. Everyone, please keep the exchange about Eris confined only to this room until further notice."

* * *

Natsuki Subaru's Interview

Captain Lagorio: "So you are still dealing with a threat called the Witch Cult in your world. You suffered tragic experiences but can't go into detail on some of them due to some witch curse still active on you. And despite being weak by your world's standards, you lead your allies to victory against the Witch Cult on every occasion.

Mannaggia! If it were up to me, I would have given you a battlefield promotion to Major or Captain."

Admiral McGraw: "And I would have given you a Medal of Honor to boot."

Subaru: "Thanks, Captain Lagorio and Admiral McGraw. My allies did the heavy lifting though."

Captain Lagorio: "While modesty and humility is good, it doesn't hurt to acknowledge your own achievements. You still provided leadership to the heavy lifters, and that's praiseworthy."

Subaru: "…"

Gulielmus: "Perhaps during this program, we can help you find that balance of humility and confidence. Wouldn't you like that, Subaru?"

Subaru: "Yes, Sensei. I would like it very much (a warm smile forms on his face). Thank you again for having me as your student."

Gulielmus: "You're welcome, Subaru."

* * *

Sora/Shiro's Interview

Captain Wittenberg: "A pristine world where violence is forbidden yet the sentient races still look at each other with hostility. And you two: NEETs who demonstrates a leadership where you treat all races equally where it matters. You are a very interesting pair to say the least."

Sora: "Umm…arigatō Captain Wittenberg?"

Captain Wittenberg: "Please don't misunderstand. You two are fine examples of someone who can win wars without any loss of life. Students of Sun Tzu's Art of War if you will. The Deutsche Bundeswehr could learn something from your mindset."

Shiro: "Arigatō, Captain Wittenberg. Your praising words are welcomed by『 』."

Gulielmus: "I would like to add: I have challenges in mind for the『 』siblings to train them for scenarios when they don't have the luxury of the 10 pledges. (Sora and Shiro's faces turn pale upon hearing Sensei's words.) Oh…please do not be alarmed. This is to help you grow, not kill you."

Captain Wittenberg: "And I look forward to the fruits of that growth."

* * *

Iwatani Naofumi's Interview

Captain Alexandre: "Betrayed within the first week of being summoned. Your new country filled with corrupt leadership issues minus the Queen, Second Princess, and a few Nobles. And to complete your picture, there is this ongoing 'Waves' phenomena to contest with.

Despite all this, you formed great camaraderie with your allies and is even given leadership over a domain. Looks like we'll have to prove a lot to earn your trust due to your experiences. Isn't that a fair assessment?"

Naofumi: "Yes, that's accurate Captain Alexandre. I appreciate your acknowledgement of my background."

Captain Alexandre: "De rien, Shield Hero Naofumi. Hopefully, we can help make your Kingdom of Melromarc a much more trustworthy place to live."

Naofumi: "I will greatly appreciate that…Sensei, may I ask you a question? It just came to me."

Gulielmus: "You may, Shield Hero."

Naofumi: "What do you know about the Waves?"

Gulielmus: "Ah yes. The Waves are the works of a deity called Medea Pideth Machina. She opposes my people's goal of bringing the Universe immortality and based on your description of the Waves now, she really believes the Senzos are no longer around to stop her. My people know her to be the selfish kind who does not care of any suffering her actions bring."

Naofumi: "!"

Gulielmus: "Seems this must be quite the revelation for you. You must have many questions in mind about her. We'll have to continue our conversation at a later time since we have our interviews to finish."

Naofumi: "Yes, Sensei. Arigataugozaimasu."

* * *

Ainz Ooal Gown's Interview

Gulielmus: "Now Ainz. Before we start your interview, I wish to know if you prefer the presence or non-presence of your classmates seated on your side."

Ainz: "I prefer their company, Sensei. However, I also prefer what is said here to stay in this room."

Gulielmus: "Understood Ainz. Can we trust all of you to keep Ainz's interview confidential?"

Everyone nods in agreement.

Gulielmus: "Excellent! Let's begin review of your resume."

…

Captain Maksim: "Mysteriously summoned against your will from a future but polluted Earth while in a VR game to a medieval-era world as an undead Overlord. Thus, putting you in a situation where you are automatically assumed an enemy of humanity even though you are originally a human being. In addition, most of the characters summoned with you are programmed to look at humans with contempt. What a precarious situation you are in considering you are still committing actions that sometimes favor humans. Must not always look good in your companion's eyes.

I take it you wish to find a way how to completely retain your humanity without losing everything under Nazarick?"

Ainz: "That's a fair summary, Captain 1st Rank Maksim. As I said on Day 2, I'm here because I wish to reconnect with my actual friends back in the future Earth and find out why I was summoned. Despite my Floor Guardians' controversial standing against mankind, they are still valuable to me and my real friends. I may not forgive myself if I ever lose them. However, retaining my complete humanity may have lethal consequences with the Floor Guardians."

Captain Maksim: "And would Sensei's Sorato and leadership training help prepare you to deal with those consequences if you were to retain your humanity?"

Ainz: "Perhaps so. Sensei, did you say in the invite you will help me be more honest with them without losing their loyalty?"

Gulielmus: "Yes I did and intend to keep my word. I also want to remind you all I'm still keeping my promise to not let unnecessary harm befall anyone – that includes not letting anyone die.

While Ainz is with us in this program, I intend to investigate the moment Ainz was summoned to his New World. I want to rule out the possibilities being: the future Earth may possess Senzo technology or the summoning is the work of an unknown deity. Ainz and I may have to plan and take action should we confirm either possibility. In any case however, I intend to help Ainz reconnect with the future Earth in a discrete manner to reach his friends."

Ainz: "Arigatō, Sensei. I did order all my companions to not harm anyone while we are here. They may look at humans with contempt but they at least obey me without question."

Gulielmus: "Your fulfillment of my wish is very welcomed, Ainz.

Does anyone have questions for Ainz?

…

Yes, Admiral?"

Admiral McGraw: "I have a thought concerning the incident where adventures tried to raid Nazarick.

While it's easy for people to think the worst of Ainz's actions killing those adventurers. Another way to look at this is Ainz simply protecting his property. Maybe it's just the American in me talking but I wouldn't want anyone stealing my stuff if I can help it."

The Isekai Students all had mixed feelings upon hearing Admiral McGraw's thoughts.

Gulielmus: "While this is a very interesting point of view, Admiral McGraw. I feel this may lead to a long ethical, philosophical, maybe even political debate. If you don't mind, I wish to move on to the next question or Tanya's Interview."

Admiral McGraw: "I don't mind moving on. Thank you for allowing me to speak, Sensei."

Gulielmus: "You're welcome Admiral McGraw. Any further questions?"

The room remains silent.

Gulielmus: "Right then! Let's move on to the last Interview."

* * *

Tanya von Degurechaff's Interview

Gulielmus: "For your interview Tanya, I wish to know your preferences before we begin."

Tanya: "Yes Sensei. Like Ainz, I don't mind the company. However, I wish to keep this Interview confidential until I feel it's okay to tell anyone else."

Gulielmus: "Understood Tanya. Does anyone here have an issue with Tanya's wish?"

Admiral Olivia: "Sensei, if I may?"

Gulielmus: "Yes, Admiral Olivia."

Admiral Olivia: "While I don't mind keeping Lt. Colonel Degurechaff's interview confidential from the rest of the Isekai class, I don't think I can keep this a secret from my senior staff and my government. They will want to be sure they are aiding the right ally. Actually now that I think about this, it applies to Ainz's interview as well."

The remaining naval officers nod in agreement.

Gulielmus: "I see. Your honesty is appreciated, Admiral Olivia. Tanya, what are your thoughts on this?"

Tanya: "Well it's understandable your governments will want to know. Let's see then…How about this: You can share what is said here with your people. However, I will share my interview with my superiors and men only leaving out details concerning Being X for now. After all, we do want to be on friendly terms with this world. Is this a fair compromise?"

Admiral Olivia: "Yes this is acceptable. We'll keep this interview discreet on a need-to-know basis. Does anyone here object?"

The room remains silent.

Gulielmus: "That settles Tanya's Interview. Ainz, do you have concerns about your interview's confidentiality?"

Ainz: "I only wish to stay on friendly terms with this world as well. You may tell your senior staff. However, I would be interested in bringing technical knowledge back to my world. In exchange, I can provide technical knowledge that is magic-based. Would that be fair?"

Admiral Olivia: "That is acceptable. Thank you, Ainz."

Gulielmus: "Excellent! Let's begin then."

…

Captain Kazuyuki: "To summarize: You were reincarnated from a salaryman to a little orphaned girl in another world by this entity you call "Being X" just because you chose not to worship him. You chose to fight for your Empire as you see it as the only option for a better life. In addition, this Being X is using you to try to gain more followers. He doesn't seem to care how many people die in your war. This is a god no one would want to worship if they knew him like you do."

Tanya: _And I'm glad we can agree on that. Sensei was right to be forthright about him._

Captain Kazuyuki: "Your military service record is exemplary. Clearly shows you are great at doing any job. But speaking of your Empire's wartime situation, would your leadership be open to letting go of these other countries' home territory if your Empire were given significant aid to the point of being unconquerable?"

Tanya: "We would have to talk with my superiors for that question. However, I feel there's key information I would need before I can bring them into the conversation."

Captain Kazuyuki: "And what would that information be?"

Tanya: "I'm not certain yet. It could be information regarding Being X. Information that would convince them to consider compromising in our future negotiations. Hopefully, time will reveal such information."

Captain Kazuyuki: "I see. Arigatō, Lt. Colonel Degurechaff. That's all for now."

Tanya and Captain Kazuyuki exchange bows.

Gulielmus: "Thank you all for the controlled discourse. Tanya and I will continue conversations in private concerning Being X. If we come up with a plan of action, we'll inform the naval officers in this room of it."

* * *

Gulielmus: "We may now proceed to the private conversations I wish to have. Everyone please make you way back into the classroom. I'll bring up the rear. Once everyone is settled in, I will take a moment to decide who to speak with first."

Everyone stands up from their seats and make their way back to the class. After everyone settled down,

Gulielmus: "I appreciate you all baring with us this morning. Please allow me a few moments before I call the first individual for a private conversation."

The alien-sensei steps out into the hallway closing the door behind him. Everyone else waits in anticipation to be called.

After a few minutes, the door opens. Who will Gulielmus call in?

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Author's Note**: And that's Chapter 10! This turned out to be a challenging "writer's block" chapter. The idea of a group interview just seems funny in my mind and I hope it comes across funny in some way to you all. Also I felt this is a "dialog necessity" chapter to build the relationships between the Isekai Student and the people of Kirito's world. It may end up coming across boring to many people. But I still feel it's important to include this in my series.

Until next time, take care all!

**Revision 2: **grammatical improvements…


	12. Deep Concerns

I watch Sensei open the door and step back into the classroom. After a few seconds,

"Subaru. Please come with me."

Yes…He calls me to come.

I follow my alien-sensei to a different room with a basic office table and a window on one side. We seat ourselves on either side of the table.

"The reason I wish to speak with you privately is because I want to get to know you – and the Witch of Envy."

"!"

"I understand you may not be allowed to speak openly of her. However, if you completely trust me, please tell me in detail how you had those tragic experiences."

"Right…I do remember you said your people had experiences with such entities in the past."

"Correct. Also, your future self described her in detail on your tablet. Take as long as you need. Even if five minutes pass and you decide not to tell me, you are free to go. I will hold nothing against you."

A few minutes have gone by. Questions came to me. I need to know Gulielmus' intentions.

"Sensei, why do you wish to know the Witch of Envy and the more private experiences of me?"

"Because I wish to fine-tune how I will train you. It may be necessary to involve her to ensure no unnecessary stress on your relationships. Also, I sense you had experienced great pains in your life and I wish to aid healing them. I guess in a way, I want to atone for my people's absence from guiding your world."

"I see."

Couple more minutes passed. Thoughts are going through my head as I debate internally if I should let this person into that part of my life. Well…he was able to communicate with me without triggering her. He never pried about her publicly. Demonstrated time spells cannot stop him. Most importantly, never looks down on us even though his overwhelming strength gives him the "right" to. Well…I'll give it a shot.

"I die and…" Everything immediately freezes and a dark shadow comes out of one side of the room. That got her attention all right. But before she could do any real harm,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Satella. Or…should I call you the Witch of Envy?"

"!" x2

The Witch is stunned by Gulielmus' sudden speech, movement, and eye contact with her within this frozen pocket of time. A second later, she launches hundreds of Unseen Hands at Sensei! They do grab him…but he is unaffected by them. A moment later, a powerful glow flashes out of Gulielmus and disintegrates all the Hands! He then proceeds to quickly grab the Witch of Envy by the throat, pinning her against a yellowish force field formed by him.

"Sensei?!"

"It's alright, Subaru. Please be calm. Now, now. There's no need for hostilities. I only wish to talk with you and Subaru and get to know the both of you a little better."

The Witch of Envy struggles violently for a bit longer while in Sensei's grip. She tries using her powerful Authorities on Gulielmus but to no avail. Eventually, she finally surrenders and calms down in probably realizing Sensei is just that much stronger than her. Amazingly, not a single scratch is seen in the surrounding room. What a surreal sight!

"Now, I am going to let go of you. Can I trust you will not raise hostilities against anyone here?"

The Witch of Envy nods "Yes."

"Good."

Sensei lets go of her. She just stands there, maintaining eye contact with him.

"Please take a seat."

Sensei with his mind, pulls up an empty seat next to me. The Witch of Envy, or "Satella", gently takes her offered seat. He then seats himself back on the other side of the desk.

"Now, Subaru. Please continue."

After a moment, I turn to look at Satella. The obscuring shadow she first appeared with withdraws, revealing her face that looks too much like Emilia's. For the first time in our encounters, she carries a look of pleading vulnerability as if saying, "Please…don't" instead of the usual look of obsession or romantic concern.

"Sorry Satella, but I came here to get stronger to protect everyone. But I'll find a way to include you somehow."

She responds with a downcast look as she tilts her head down to face her lap.

"As I said before Sensei, I die and go back in time set by Satella here. During my failed time loops, I experienced tragedies like Rem killing me, watching Emilia's heart get crushed, getting eaten by vicious rabbits, getting burned alive, witnessing the corpses of my friends!"

Tears are coming to my eyes as I recount the memories that still stings like hell. I can see in the corner of my eye, Satella is trembling upon hearing my words.

"To Satella's credit though, Return by Death has allowed me to save as much of everyone I cherish as I can."

Her trembling stops and looks my way with tears in her eyes as if to say "Subaru…"

"I see. Arigatō Subaru…Satella, do you have any thoughts?"

…

"…Why…don't…you…just…kill me now?" We hear her say this dangerous line under her breath.

"!" x2

"And why would I do that, Satella?"

"YOU ArE GoiNG TO TRAIN MY LOVE hERe TO HeIGhTS whERE I mAY NOT BE NeeDED ANYMORE! I ThouGHT I CAN ATONE fOr MY past SINS BY HELPING MY beLOVED **SUBARU**! BuT I bRiNG ONly mORe PAIN eVen TO HIM!"

Now Satella has an endless flow of tears coming out of her.

…

"Subaru still regards you, did he not?"

…

"Nani?"

…

Sensei gets up from his seat and walks over to Satella. He lowers himself until he is at eye level with her.

…

Looking straight into her eyes, Sensei gently repeats himself.

"Subaru still regards you, did…he…not?"

…

Satella stops crying for a moment as if to acknowledge Sensei's question, but remains quiet. There's still a clear look in her face that says, "I'm worthless."

"Well…whether you accept it or not, the fact remains Subaru does regard you. Additionally, you are remorseful of your actions that bring pain. I believe you have hope because of so. With that said," Sensei walks back over to his seat.

"I will share with you my plans for Subaru. The specialized Sorato training I intend for him is telepathy. The experiences he endured may have brought horrific pain – but they also laid the foundation for a strong mental fortitude. I wish to strengthen this further to the point he will be able to develop his own telepathic powers – powers that will stay with him wherever he goes. Thus, he will be able to read the thoughts and emotions of others in time of need. But more importantly, be better able to regulate the emotional and physical pain he goes through as he faces the Witch Cult. It will give him the added benefit of freely, but privately, contacting you whenever he wants to chat with you."

Satella is stunned by Sensei's words. She looks as if she just heard a message of welcomed salvation. These words of salvation apply to me too. Telepathy training, huh?

"Now I would like to ask the both of you: I know this is sudden and I apologize if it is; but Subaru, do you want to share your memories with Satella? And Satella, do you want to have his memories so you will know exactly what he's been through? If you both accept, it will be painful no doubt. But it will help in building a stronger understanding between both of you."

I don't know what to think of Sensei's offer. Honestly, this whole meeting has been feeling too good to be true compared to everything I've gone through. I mean, we are actually having a full in-depth conversation with Satella? With the Witch of Envy?! And she's been showing this vulnerable, broken side of her I never thought was there!

…

But I've also been feeling this bottomless amount of love for Satella that I still can't explain. Sensei could have just outright kill her but did not. He has not given me any reason not to trust him. Accepting his help may just tell me the answers I've been searching for.

Plus, if I can talk to Satella on more even terms, it will help me get a much better baring on my world. I was going to give my answer when,

"I will accept Subaru's memories." Satella answers trembling but with resolve. I'm honestly moved by this.

"Arigatō, Satella. Subaru?"

…

"Yes. I will share my memories."

"Excellent. Please allow me a moment."

Sensei comes over to our side of the desk and lowers himself to our eye level. He gently wraps his hands around our heads, placing his thumb on our foreheads.

"Please remain relaxed as I copy Subaru's memories over."

As Sensei does his process, I briefly relive the painful memories of my failed time loops and fight the urge to flinch out of his hand.

When the process finished, Sensei lets go of our heads. I look over to Satella…and she is in a mixed state of shock and deep remorse. She looks up and turns to me with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Moments later, she comes over to me and hugs me tightly. "I'm sorry, Subaru!"

I instinctively return her embrace while she cries in my shoulder.

Despite the pain and the surreal experience I just when through in the last 20 or so minutes, I feel…incredibly warm…and free right now. Almost as much as when I talked to my "parents" in Echidna's Tomb.

Sensei gave us a good amount of time embracing one another until he finally speaks up,

"It brings me great joy and pride to see you two like this. Satella clearly shows she deeply cares about your wellbeing, Subaru. However, there are others I wish to talk to."

"Oh, sorry Sensei. Satella, are you okay for now?"

She nods, "yes".

"Satella, before you go, I wish to know: What am I to you?"

…

"You are someone who has Subaru's best interest in mind – and someone who can bring great healing where we can't."

"I'm glad you think that way of me. There will be more meetings like this so look forward to them. Until next time, take care Satella."

"You too, Gulielmus."

She then turns to face me, "Bye my love!"

"Bye, Satella." I respond with a heartfelt wave.

In the next blind of an eye, the Witch of Envy disappears and time resumed again.

"Apologies Subaru, I should not have rush your moment with her since time was frozen around us."

"It's okay, Sensei. She seems grateful to have that kind of time spent with us."

"Yes. So it would seem. Are you ready to rejoin your friends?"

"Hai."

"Alright then. Let's go. I'll follow you into class so I can call my next set of individuals."

Thus, the alien-sensei and I walk back to class.

…

"That was quick! Did everything go alright, Subaru?" Emilia is the first to say something as I come to my class seat. I just realized only 5 minutes of real time passed.

"Yeah…everything's fine. Sensei and I just had a good brief conversation about some of the things I went through."

"Mmmhh? I hope you're not keeping secrets from me, Subaru." _Oh come on, Emilia-tan!_

As I was trying to think of a reply, Sensei interrupts,

"The next individuals I wish to speak with are Kazuma and Chris."

* * *

"!" x2

_Nani?! Am I in trouble? And what does he want with Chris?! Wait…why am I thinking like this? He did say he only wants to know us better. Plus, Subaru seems fine, maybe even refreshed, coming back here. Yeah…everything should be okay…I hope?_

"Yes, Sensei." x2

We follow the alien into the next room. Chris and I take seats opposite a desk from Sensei.

"Now the reason I have both of you here is because I have concluded that Chris is indeed the Goddess Eris. Both of you are making consistent efforts in keeping this fact a secret. I wish to know why."

…

…

…_Shit_…

…

…

Chris replies first, "Sensei, I like to know first how you've came to that conclusion."

"No problem, Chris. Back on Day 2, Kazuma gave thanks to the Goddess Eris for her contribution and you showed elevated reactions despite your efforts to not reveal yourself (_Crap! Sorry Eris!_). Kirito also probably made the same observation and inquired about it during Kazuma's interview.

Additionally, I can detect the faint energy signatures of a goddess in you that are comparable to Aqua's.

People are going to catch onto your secret overtime, Eris. If you wish to keep your identity private, I need to know your reasons so I can support you."

"Uuuuu…I figured keeping my identity a secret for two years maybe asking too much." And Chris replies dejected.

"Sensei if you don't mind, I'd like to answer for Eris-sama here."

"I don't mind. Whenever you're ready, Kazuma."

…

"There are several reasons. The first that comes to mind is she wants to have a normal relaxed friendship with Darkness without the stifling relationship between a goddess and a devotee. The second is if people know Chris is Eris in my world, she would not have the incognito she needs to retrieve the divine relics scattered in it. And the third reason: because Aqua will give her hell if she knows as they are on competitive terms. Well…at least that's how Aqua sees it. Does that cover everything, Eris-sama?"

"Yes, Assistant-kun. Thank you."

"I see. Well, I believe I can help address all three issues. Care to hear them out?"

"Okay, shoot." I respond intrigued.

"For the first issue, we can come up with several means of conveying Eris' relational needs to Darkness. Should Eris reveal herself and Darkness does not respond well to Eris' verbal request for a relaxed friendship, I can establish a telepathic connection between the two so Eris can convey the deepest of her emotions words just cannot carry. Even if that doesn't work, I'll be here supporting and talking Eris through every means we can think of. In the end, I believe the best of friendships is when there are no more secrets between Eris and Darkness.

For the second issue, we can talk and study over the energy signatures of these divine relics so we can develop means of tracking them down discreetly with greater accuracy. Also, my Sorato training combined with learning magical arts from the other worlds should give us plenty of options of how you can maintain stealth and agility anywhere you go. Maybe consider a new art where you can transform into an invisible ghost at will or consider learning Tet's abilities as a god as I see him able to phase in and out of space freely.

For the third issue, Admiral Olivia and I have been discussing in private on how we can deal with Aqua. I have ideas of how I can discipline her. Her pride issue is not as bad as Priscilla, but it is still an element I can't ignore. If you do decide to reveal your identity, please do it while Admiral Olivia and I are present.

By the way, why is Aqua competing against you Eris?"

"Well, as goddesses, our power depends how many worshipers we have. Aqua-senpai gives me a hard time often because I have more devote 'children' than she does."

"Mmmm…The Sorato training will allow you and Aqua to not have to depend on devotion as a primary source of power. Is that something you are okay with?"

"What?! No! I can't abandon my children just because I have another source of power! How would they feel if I did that?!"

Her response of conviction is why I like her as a main heroine so much!

"That's a good heart you have Eris. If you do learn Sorato, you still can continue your relationships with your 'children'. I do not intend to replace what is already good but enrich them instead. The benefit of having another power source is so you can focus more on the quality of your relationships and less on the quantity."

"Oh…I see."

"Also concerning Aqua, the two of you, Megumin, and Darkness: the specialized Sorato training I have in mind is turning your deep friendships into a tangible power. I dare say the fruits of such training will prove to be just as fulfilling if not more so than having devotees. Of course, those friendships must be nurtured further."

After listening to this somewhat bold statement from Gulielmus, Eris then asks,

"Sensei, aside from helping us get stronger through Sorato, what exactly do you want to see in the five of us?"

"I want to see a future where you and Aqua no longer have to childishly compete with one another and learn to appreciate each other – to enjoy each other! I want to see you and Darkness enjoy great memories just as fluidly as Darkness does with Aqua. I want to see Kazuma grow in how he loves all four of you – and it doesn't have to be the romantic kind of love. He does cares deeply about you all and I want to teach him ways how he can express that more."

…Why do I feel like crying? I'm not crying! I'm not crying!

This-This Sensei just has a way of reaching your heart! What the hell?! I'm not crying! I'm not crying! I'm not crying!

"Kazuma, are you crying?" Eris gently asks.

"No I'm not!...*sniff*…*sniff*…"

"There there…It's okay Kazuma." Eris comes over and embraces me. Well, at least I'm crying with Eris comforting me. And…is it just me or is Eris crying too?

"…*sniff*…*sniff*…Uuuuhhhh."

"WAAAHHHH-HAAAA-HAAAAA!" x2

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M CRYING!"

"ME NEITHER! FORGET MY IMAGE AS A GODDESS! I'M CRYING ANYWAYS!"

As Eris and I share this rare moment of tears, I realize we are crying because we feel a heavy burden is soon to be lifted off our shoulders. We felt…**free**.

After calming down from our moment, I muster the strength to say my next piece to Sensei,

"Excuse us for crying so much."

"It's okay."

"Anyways, while it's great you will help us if Eris decides to reveal herself, we still need some time to think over it before letting you know. Right, Big Boss?"

"Right, Assistant-kun."

"Very well then. In the meantime, I will do my best to ensure Eris' identity remains confidential. Please come talk to me once you've decide, Eris."

"Will do, Sensei. And thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome, Eris. When both of you are ready to return to class, please say so."

We take our time wiping away our tears and making sure our faces doesn't show we were just crying.

"Okay Sensei. We're ready."

"Excellent! Let's head back."

…

"You two seem awfully happy. What did you guys talk about?" and Aqua greets us with this question when Chris and I returned to our seats.

"Oh…just some private matters."

"Private matters? Kazuma, I hope Sensei is not encouraging a romantic relationship between you and Chris."

"Oh, give me a break Megumin."

Just as I was going to say my next piece to her, Sensei calls out,

"The next group I wish to speak with is from Naofumi's world. I want the following individuals to follow me:

Naofumi

Raphtalia

Filo

Rishia Ivyred

Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc

And Second Princess Melty Q Melromarc"

* * *

This is a bigger group compared to the previous two he called out. This could be about the Waves I've asked about during my interview.

We head our way back into the Interview room. Sensei then sits on one side of the table while the rest of us sits opposite him.

"Thank you all for coming here. First things first, I want to know if you all feel it will be beneficial or detrimental to have the other three Holy Heroes join us. The topics we will discuss are the Waves and the perpetrator behind them."

"!" x6

_So we are talking about that after all._

One of us raise her hand.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Sensei. I believe it will be to our benefit if we include the other Holy Heroes in our discussion. However and with respect, some of us may disagree with the notion."

"Her Majesty is correct, Sensei. The three 'Heroes' only care about themselves and every attempt we made to unite us is always met with failure."

"I see. Tell me Naofumi: were they always like this?"

"…Now that I think about it, not always. We did wanted to form a party together at first."

"What happened then?"

"We were told working together would hinder our growth. There were people who ensured that division remained in my world."

"And who are they?"

"Trash and Bitch. Formally, King Aultcray and First Princess Malty."

"Mmhh…I recall from your tablet, you described Bitch as someone who would cause many problems and divisions if the invite was extended to her. She shows contempt towards the Shield Hero and is a pathological liar. Am I missing anything about her?"

"Well she makes consistent effort lying about me to the three Heroes and shows no real, genuine support during the Waves."

"Interesting…This is just my intuition: Bitch may be connected in some way to the perpetrator of the Waves. This gives me more reason to include the three Heroes in our planning."

"And does this perpetrator have a name?" asks the Queen.

"Yes. Her name is Medea Pideth Machina. She's an enemy of my people."

…

"Alright. Let's bring in the others." I say.

"Understood. Please allow me a few moments."

Sensei steps out of the room. Soon, he returns with Motoyasu, Ren, and Itsuki in tow. After taking their seats, Sensei begins,

"Now to begin our topic. As said to some of you already, the perpetrator behind the Waves is Medea Pideth Machina, a self-proclaimed deity and an enemy of my people. She was once a mortal that found her own path to immortality. Unfortunately, that path involves the consumption of worlds – without any regard to the lives she kills. The Waves you see now are part of her process of consumption. My people have made observations of her in the past and were planning to intervene.

Tragically, we had to abandon our pursuit as she resided in universes we couldn't touch anymore due to a Peace Treaty we made with the gods long ago – that being a story for another time."

"Medea…Pideth…Machina…Our real enemy." Ren says under his breath, "So if she can eat worlds, why does she initiate the Waves?"

"She loves to play with her food. A prime and disgusting example of a sadist."

I can see in the corner of my eye, Raphtalia is silently fuming with rage. I can guess why. Myself, Her Majesty, Melty, even the other Heroes are disgusted by Medea's description.

"So…what does Mal-I mean Bitch has to do with this?" asks Motoyasu.

"The character descriptions and actions of Bitch matches too well to Medea's, strongly suggesting a connection of some sort. While it is inconvenient she's not here so I can thoroughly study her, her absence does ensure a greater possibility of unifying everyone in this room. After all, Bitch could be a spy for Medea collecting information against me to find a way to kill me."

"So what is our plan going forward, Sensei?" I asks.

"I will proceed with the promised Sorato training for you all. However, I do have concerns. The prime one being that while Medea maybe arrogant, she may still be able to sense any Sorato usage and respond quickly. She may outright kill you even after two years of Sorato training. Right now, we don't know her full combat capabilities. Of course, I can share information – but it is outdated by one million years."

"Right. I see your point Sensei. So how do we go about collecting new information on her? I doubt she'll make herself an easy target."

"Correct, Naofumi. First, I will teach the whole class how to conceal your Sorato energy signatures. Second, we'll plan on how we can discreetly collect information through Bitch as that is our strongest lead now…are you all right Your Majesty and Second Princess?"

"Y-Yes, we'll be fine. It's just…we knew my first daughter to always be a troublemaker, but to think that she could be in league with the Waves the whole time…"

There's a clear look of shock and sorrow on both their faces. Sensei hands them both a glass of water.

"Do you two need a moment to rest?" asks Sensei.

…

"Naofumi, Raphtalia, and Filo; please escort Her Majesty and Second Princess to the room next to us. The door over there will lead you to it. It's clear to me they need you privately right now. I'll stay with everyone else here."

"Hai. Your Majesty. Melty. Please come." I offer my hand to Her Majesty then to Melty once I helped the former up.

We do as Sensei instructed and head into the next room. Once I closed the door behind me,

Filo asks "Melty? Are you okay?" as she embraces Melty.

"…*sniff*…*sniff*…"

…

"…How did I miss this? How did I miss this as her own Mother?! If I could have done more as the Queen, you all would not be in this tragedy."

The Queen has clutched fists pressed against her thighs while seated, clearly in deep distress.

Raphtalia walks over and embraces her. The Queen seems to calm a little. Words are coming to my mouth. I hope they will help,

"…Your Majesty. This must be a lot to take in. I hardly can keep up with it myself. I can only imagine what you must be feeling.

Please know this: I trust you. The fact that you are this distress because you think you could've done more tells me you really are on my side.

Besides, this Medea probably intends for no one to know about her true nature so please…don't beat yourself up."

Her Majesty looks up to me. Tears that were flowing down her face have stopped. Looks like I'm helping. I find a seat for myself then continued,

"Sensei showed me on my golden tablet that my future-self was the one who recommended inviting you and Melty. I probably figured despite the pain of this moment, having you two included in this revelation and the coming training would help way more than hurt."

"Yes…I suppose you're right, Iwatani-sama. Thank you. With a few more minutes, I'll be better."

"Me too, Iwatani-sama. Filo-chan, thank you. Your hugs always comforted me."

"Anytime, Mel-chan!"

After a few more minutes, we make our back into the interview room.

"Hey Sensei."

"Ah, Naofumi. Good to see you and everyone back."

"Likewise. We're ready to continue planning."

"Right. But first, I want to let you what we've been discussion while you were away.

My conversations with the three Heroes has revealed to me their selfish goals are driven by past hurts still not yet resolved. Therefore, I will adjust my training of the four of you. This will mean I will spend more time separately with each of you to ensure you are given full tailored attention. I will be counseling you in that time."

"Oh, come on, Sensei! No need to tell Naofumi of all people the details!"

"Apologies, I thought you were okay with this." Responds Sensei to Itsuki.

"Well…I'm glad to see you are helping us in this way other than the training, Sensei. We could use the healing away from Bitch anyways."

"Glad you feel that way. Now then, shall we continue with our planning?"

"Sensei."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I honestly feel this may be a good stopping point. Didn't you say you only wanted to get to know us better in these conversations? And we can always schedule a next meeting, can we not?"

"Yes…you're right Your Majesty. Apologies. I got carried away in my zeal to go after Medea. We can continue planning another time. Would next Wednesday after dinner work for you all?"

Everyone nods "yes".

"Excellent! Then this meeting is adjourned. Thank you all for your time with me."

"Arigatō, Sensei." x6

We exchange bows and head back into the classroom.

* * *

After escorting Naofumi's group back into class, I take up my "teacher's spot" in the front to address everyone.

"Min'na! Thank you all for baring with us. I see the entire morning has gone by. How about we take off for lunch and meet back here in an hour and a half?"

I spot Tanya raising her hand.

"Yes, Tanya?"

"Sensei, I couldn't help but wonder: Why did you go into stasis in the first place?"

"That's a fair question. I feel I should have covered this on Day 2. Apologies."

"It's alright, Sensei."

"Now to your question: I was placed into stasis as a mission for my people to discover any useful information past the "Great Filter" point for my people. Our calculations back then was strongly hinting we would vanish corporeally at some point within the last one million years. Once I find out everything I need, I will go back in time to report to my people.

Of course, the seven tablets were not placed with me when I went into stasis – only to be discovered when I awoke just a year ago. That added on to my initial mission, which I don't mind. If my people are truly destined to be corporeally absent forever, then I do want to pass my people's knowledge and wisdom to this time's sentient races."

"I see. Arigatō, Sensei."

"You're welcome, Tanya."

With the conversation concluded, we make our way out for lunch. I spend my time with the naval officers chatting over the interviews we've had with the Isekai students. Different opinions were shared, but we all agreed the new Isekai students have extraordinary circumstances. Eating is an option of course for me but I practice it anyways for social cohesion.

Afterwards, we return back to class where we can finally begin and facilitate our two weeks of fun learning!

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Author's Note**: That's Chapter 11! This is one my favorite writes to date. I imagined what-if scenarios where our favorite characters get outside help of the deep kind and what would that look like. I hope you like it as much as I do. The next chapter will be more on the fun side so look forward to it!

Until next time, take care all!

**Revision 2: **grammatical corrections and improvements.


	13. Two Weeks of FUN FUN FUN!

Gulielmus POV

I've seen and been verbally shared many things in the two weeks before the off-base privileges were given. In my millions of years of life, I never stop enjoying the teaching and raising of all kinds of people – and enjoying the fruits of that time spent with them. There's always something fulfilling about it. The last two weeks are principally no different, but the memories made are just as enjoyably unique as all the other memories made in my lifetime. The highlights that come to mind are,

"Why is it important for us to practice writing Japanese even though we already can understand every language with your aid, Sensei-_desu_?" asked a complaining Izuna.

I answered, "Because we want to ensure you will not accidentally text 'I killed you father' when you are trying to text 'I want a cheeseburger'."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the whole class went up in uproar.

"Plus, there will be times I'm not present to translate for you. Since you met me, I've been handling just the verbal communication between all of you."

…

Shiro and Jibril were diligent in building our Rosetta stone of all the guest worlds' written languages. They didn't encounter toooo many problems,

"Why do I need to help write the same paragraph in my world's language and then learn all these other languages?!" complains Aqua.

"To ensure you don't accidentally write 'I'm in love with your step-mom' in Subaru's i-glyphs when sending a letter to the King of Lugnica!" Kazuma answered while laughing. Most of Subaru's group caught the laughing virus in that moment. Aqua's face froze flushed mixed with anger and embarrassment upon hearing his words.

"Isn't that right, Shiro-san?!" He was still laughing between words.

"Yes, Kazuma-san. More or less."

Admiral McGraw added while recovering from a good laugh, "Besides, the language translations will help us too. From my perspective, we will need to know the worlds' languages to better establish official relationships between our nations. Treaties and trade agreements are often written in both involving nations' languages. I mean, I wouldn't want to read 'your a$$ smells like butterflies' on a poorly written treaty."

"He-he-he! Agreed, Admiral McGraw." Answered the laughing Shiro.

…

"'Decomposed horse stew with fried crap'? Really?! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" responded a jolly Beloukas while I showed the class a slide show of bad translation examples from road signs, billboards, and restaurant menus. Thus, demonstrating the consequence of not understanding the language literally as opposed to orally.

He continued with, "So translations are REALLY important for business too!"

"IT IS FORBIDDEN TO THROW **NOTHING** DOWN THE TOILET!" responded Dust on the next slide. Laughter followed suite.

"'Paul is dead' when the original text really means 'meatballs'! Rest in peace Paul!" salutes Sora while laughing at another slide.

* * *

Another highlight Kirito shared with me was actually something he initiated last Saturday…

"Hey Kazuma, Subaru. I have a class-bonding idea."

"Oh, hey Kirito" answered Subaru, "what's your idea?"

"I was thinking we can all have a marathon of one anime show. We can watch together in an outdoor theater space after sundown."

"…"

"…"

"…Do you realize how incredibly meta that is?" asked Kazuma.

"Yes, I know. Many of your companions look like they came from Isekai anime shows themselves."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong. What you say is technically right but I actually like your idea. Let's ask the others and see what they think. By the way, which anime are we watching?"

…

Julius: "What is this? A simple bald man with a cape? No sword at hand?" (Perplexed face)

(Guitar plays!) **JUSTICE ENFORCEMENT**

Scene switches to a crying girl and an evil purple villain. He's about to crush the girl!

Everyone new to the show: "!"

Villain opens his hand. Nothing!

Garfiel: "Da hell?! The bald guy's that quick?!"

_"And who do we have here?"_

_"Just a guy who's a hero for fun."_

Everyone: "Nani?"

_"What kind…of half-assed backstory is that?"_

Garfiel: "Preach! Subaru's the cooler Captain!"

_"I was formed from the constant stream of pollution with which you humans have suffused the earth._

_I am Vaccine Man!_

_The Earth is a single living organism. You humans are nothing but a disease-causing bacteria eating away at her lifeforce. In order to obliterate humans and their evil civilization, the Earth has given birth to me!_

_You say you do this for fun? For fun?!_

_How dare you confront me, Mother Earth's apostle, for that inane reason?! Yet, what more could be expected from a hu-"_

They all watched as this bald cape man throws one punch – instantly blowing the villain's body apart!

Everyone: "Nani?!"

_"Not again…All it took was one punch! DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"_

Garfiel: "Da f'ck?! Th's guy just gonna kill his 'nemies with one punch?! And he's got'a problem with it?!"

(Guitar plays) **ONE PUUUUUUUUUUNNCH!**

Julius: "Oh my god. This 'play' is literally called 'ONE PUNCH MAN'." (Exasperated face)

Subaru: "This is gonna be a great marathon!" (Laughing face)

Kazuma: "Oh yeah! I'm gonna enjoy hearing our overpowered companions rip this show apart! Meta experience 10/10!" (LOL face)

Everyone not a citizen of Japan: "?" (Confused face)

…

_"I've become too strong."_

Garfiel: "Awwww. That fight w' the subterraneans was jus'a dream? Maan, I get it now. He wish ta' fight enemies close ta' his strength."

…

(Saitama/Mosquito scene)

Saitama smacks his hand…Mosquito flies away. Saitama: STIFF FACE. Proceeds to chase down the mosquito.

Jibril/Albedo: "The hell? How is a mere mosquito faster than him?!"

Kazuma/Subaru: "Tsk!—Tsk!—Tsk!—Tsk!" (ROFLS)

…

(Saitama/Carnage Kabuto fight scene)

_"You bastard!_

_How the hell did you get that strong?!"_

_"So you wanna know too?_

_Okay fine._

_Genos, you listen carefully too."_

Everyone's thoughts new to the show: _Yes! What is the secret to his power?!_

_"First, what's important is, to make sure you stick to this intense training regimen._

_Listen Genos._

_You just have to keep doing it._

_No matter how hard it gets._

_It took me three years to get this strong._

**_One hundred push-ups!_**

**_One hundred sit-ups!_**

**_One hundred squats!_**_"_

Everyone: "…Nani?"

_"**Then a ten kilometer run.**_

**_Every single day!"_**

Everyone: "…**BULLSHIT!**" (Angry faces!)

Darkness: "I TRAIN JUST LIKE THAT AND I'M NO WHERE NEAR THAT STRONG! OOOOHHHH, I'M SOOO JEALOUS OF HIM! I COULD TAKE ALL THE BEATING IN THE WORLD AT HIS LEVEL!"

Those who've seen the show: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! ROFLs! ROFLs!"

…

(Saitama/Speed-o'-Sound Sonic first fight scene)

_"Can I go home?"_

_"Bastard! Wind Blade Kick!"_

Saitama casually steps out of the kick's path.

_"Checkmate."_

Held fist right to the ninja's crotch!

Everyone, even the girls: "**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" (Almost everyone is holding their crotches. Even Darkness is not enjoying this pain empathy.)

_"Ah. Sorry!_

_That wasn't on purpose. I meant to stop before hitting you, but your momentum carried my fist into your…"_

WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE STAND BY.

…

(Saitama/Genos practice bout scene)

_"Nani?"_

**死**

**DEATH**

Megumin: "Wait…didn't this scene play out between us and Sensei?"

Kazuma: "Yes. Yes Megumin, this scene did play out between us and Sensei."

…

(Saitama/Boros fight scene)

_"I will defeat you!_

_All my energy will be released, blasting you and this planet to Hell!_

**_Collapsing Star, Roaring Cannon!_**_"_

_"In that case, I'm using my final move too._

_Killer Move: Serious Series…_

**_Serious Punch_**_."_

Everyone watches this bald cape guy punch right through the beam of death and hit the egotistical alien.

Aqua: "YAH! I WANNA PUNCH LIKE THAT!

Killer Move: Serious Series…**SUPER SERIOUS GOD BLOW**!" (Happy fired up face while throwing a punch forward)

Kazuma: "Please no, just…no Aqua." (Face palms!) _Oh god! Oh fuck! Saitama better not become her new role model!_

* * *

Just as I encouraged, rivalries, thus sparring partners formed during our class sessions. Such as,

"Albedo-san, you have very pretty wings."

"Why thank you, Silica-chan."

"…Can you fly with them? Or are they just for decoration?" asked someone else from across the classroom in a voice of contempt.

"Why yes, I can fly in them Jibril-san." Answered Albedo now facing Jibril with a challenger's gaze.

"Faster than me?"

A good portion of the class let's out a soft "oooooooooo" after the question was heard.

"Ho-Ho. Are you challenging me, Jibril? Let me warn you: Nazarick knows no defeat."

"Ara ara. Those are bold words coming from a mere succubus/nalfeshnee mutt. ('Eep!' Lolisa seemed negatively affected by that comment. Aqua lets out a low 'Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!') Then again, I have no clue what you can do against a Flügel like me."

After Jibril's blatant taunt, both winged powerhouses stood up and locked competitive eyes with each other. The classroom started getting nervous about the new development. I then spoke to break the tension,

"It seems we may have a new sparring pair in the making. Ainz, Sora/Shiro, Albedo, and Jibril; please follow me to the VR training room. The rest of you may continue your translation work."

"Hai, Sensei." x5

"Sensei."

"Yes, Shalltear."

"I wish to come to support Albedo and to see this new side of her."

I make eye contact with Ainz. We both node in agreement.

"You may come, Shalltear."

…

After we settled into our VR training grounds – which is the same canyon from Day 3,

"I want to make the rules of sportsmanship clear for you all:

\- First, you make go all out with killing intent ONLY in set VR spaces where respawn or safety from actual death is enabled.

o We can't have you die on us as it will cause severe grievances between the Elkia Federation and the Sorcerer Kingdom

o When both of you start training in real life, I will allow bouts between sparring partners only if I trust there's no genuine killing intent.

\- Second, talk to each other however you like but please try to speak from a heart of helping your partner get stronger as well as yourself. If either of you are genuinely emotionally hurt by anything your partner has done, please do not be ashamed to speak to me and your respective master. I don't want any unnecessary grievances between my students to linger.

Ainz and Sora/Shiro, a word please."

The three I called out approached me as Albedo and Jibril looked onto us in the distance. Shalltear was closer but remained where she was. Once they were a few feet from me, I kneeled down to meet their eye level.

"I wish for the three of you to relay the following commands to your companions."

"I take it you are respecting the fact we are their recognized masters, Sensei?"

"Correct Ainz. I figured their absolute obedience to you and Sora/Shiro respectively will ensure no loss of comrades. Plus your words bear more weight than mine anyways."

"Wakatta."

After listening to my instructions; Ainz, Sora and Shiro turned back to face their companions.

"Albedo."

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

"When training with your new partner, fight your hardest so you can grow stronger for Nazarick. I am very pleased you have such a grand opportunity. However, under absolutely NO circumstances without mine AND Sora/Shiro's permission are you to kill Jibril with the intention of not letting her come back. Please follow Sensei's sportsmanship rules."

Albedo looked a little taken aback then glanced at Jibril. She faced Ainz again after a moment.

"Wakatta, Ainz-sama."

The opposing 'team' said their piece next.

Sora called out, "Jibril."

"Yes, Master :)"

"I know you enjoy fighting and taking prizes too much based on your stories from the Eternal War but please don't try to genuinely take Albedo's head without mine, Shiro's, and Ainz's permission. You will make me and Shiro really angry and sad if you do. At least fight your hardest with the same energy as playing to win a game."

Ainz, Albedo, and Shalltear: "!" They must have thought,_ She collected heads?!_

"Haaii!" responded Jibril with a carefree smile on her face, unashamed of the fun she was going to have soon.

Sora may be faced away from me but I sensed unease from both him and Shiro as they heard Jibril's casual and disturbingly cheerful reply.

"Excellent! Now you may face each other, exchange respectful bows, then begin your bout when ready. You may continue to fight until both of you are satisfied or when 15 minutes is up. I will be protecting the non-participants from any harm."

"Wakatta, Sensei." x2

After the new sparring pair acknowledged me, they faced each, exchanged a bow, then took combat stances. Albedo quickly changed to her full battle gear (the armor Hermes Trismegistus and Battle Axe) and Jibril readied her scythe. I sensed from their masters, they were seeing for the first time a passionate side of their companions with fire in their eyes like never before.

A few seconds passed. Then…

CLASH! Their weapons connected upon charging each other. Milliseconds later, Jibril teleported to Albedo's 6 o'clock and attacked her back—only for it to be blocked by a surprisingly quick parry! She quickly proceeded to attack the armored succubus from multiple directions—and they were all parried! Looking at them in disbelief,

"Ainz-sama."

"Hai…"

"W-Was Albedo always this quick?"

"I-I think this may be the fruits of her Sorato training so far, Shalltear."

"R-Right."

Jibril teleported in front of Albedo but not to attack,

"Pretty nice moves for a mutt."

"You're not bad yourself. Then again, if you are supposed to be a God-Killer, aren't I suppose to be 'dead' by now?"

Jibril maintains a smile at Albedo's taunt, even though a vain popped in a corner of her head.

"Ooohh. I almost forgot, mutt. Didn't we start our cute little cat fight on the question of who can fly faster?"

"Why yes we did, 'angel of death' impostor."

"Well then, shall we?"

Seconds later, both winged powerhouses are hundreds of feet in the air, clashing with their melee weapons. Jibril clearly had the greater agility and speed while Albedo with every inch of ferocity in her spirit parried every incoming attack. Whenever Albedo went on the offensive, Jibril teleported at the last millisecond to dodge her attacks, which of course frustrated her. Looking on at the time with mixed awe, worry, and terror;

"Nii-chan."

"Hai?"

"Jibril is really scary."

"Hai. What happened to that cheery Jibril who ruined our expectation of her when we first met?"

Jibril started shooting many dark magic orbs at Albedo. In response, Albedo casted Parry Missile to deflect the orbs away. Jibril sent a more powerful orb at her in which Albedo responded with Counter Arrow. She successfully deflected it back to Jibril—in which she of course dodged it with teleport. Albedo then grabbed Jibril behind her—much to the latter's surprise—and throws down still holding her to the ground hard!

After the flying rocks and dust settled from the impact, everyone present can see Jibril still pinned against the ground by Albedo. The latter was pushing her battle axe towards her face while the former was resisting.

"Urgh! You're quite strong for an impostor!"

"So are you, mutt. Tell you what: I will concede if you manage to get your axe to touch my face."

"Ho? You think I can't?"

"Prove me wrong then."

Albedo was just millimeters away from cutting Jibril's nose when the latter decided to play dirty,

"Oopsie!"

Jibril quickly took one hand off the axe's handle and shot right into Albedo's face a strong dark orb sending her skyward. Albedo instinctively casts 'Walls of Jericho', forming a barrier in front of her to stop Jibril from a follow up attack. However, Jibril absurdly smashed her way through the barrier and proceeded to strike with her scythe! Albedo blocked the incoming attack with her axe! Jibril then took one hand and started rapidly punching her armor. She then threw one big punch that shattered her armor's outer layer and sent her flying towards a cliff wall.

Right when Albedo smashed right into said wall, Jibril fired a barrage of dark orbs at her. The orbs exploded upon contact. Jibril was about to cast a larger orb at the center of the dust when Albedo appeared right behind her!

While stunned Ainz exclaimed, "Eeh?! When did she learn Greater Teleportation?!"

Albedo swung her battle axe down on Jibril. The latter blocked with her scythe!

I suggested, "It seems Albedo is already pushing her limits after just a few days of Sorato training. The rival chemistry between her and Jibril is fantastic. You should be proud."

"Oh. I see."

Jibril parried Albedo's battle axe outward, leaving the latter wide open. She then grabs her by the throat and prepared a massive amount of energy to blast into Albedo. However, just as Jibril unleashed her attack; Albedo teleported at the last millisecond! The energy blast continued and struck the ground with great effect.

Jibril quickly scanned her surroundings. Albedo attacked from Jibril's 5 o'clock to which it was parried. They continued striking each other while airborne, both teleporting multiple times to get to each other's opening!

Eventually, Jibril's superior agility and speed caught up. In the midst of the bout, Albedo takes another heavy blow to her stomach from a vicious kick and then another to her back via Jibril's scythe—to which she was sent flying to the ground. Her last two of three layers of armor finally shatters, forcing her to absorb what's left of it into her skin. She got up as she did so.

Jibril gently lands in front of Albedo,

"Do you concede, mutt?"

Albedo looked up at her winged rival and smiled,

"Not a chance, impostor."

"I won't have it any other way."

Jibril charged Albedo with a scythe strike in mind. Albedo parried! The two continued to exchange axe and scythe strikes that were blocked or parried at every attempt! They then connect their weapons in a hold, each side trying to overpower the other! Jibril teleported but Albedo follows suit just a millisecond later! They continued clashing and teleporting, both sides not willing to give a single inch of ground to the other! As much as I wanted to let them continue to their heart's content, time was almost up.

After clashing in the air, the two land on the ground about 50 meters apart and charged each. I used this moment to,

"Times up, esteemed rivals." come in between both of them and catch their swung axe and scythe with my hands.

The winged rivals were surprised but quickly caught on that their 15 minutes was up.

"Now then. Both of you showcased fantastic energy during your bout. But now that this is over, I would like to see you two practice the sportsmanship that myself and your masters wish to see. When you've calm down, bow to each other and exchange a brief word of respect."

"I agree with Sensei, Albedo. Please show respect for your new sparring partner." Said Ainz.

"Jibril, please be a good Flügel and show good sportsmanship as we wish it." Said Shiro.

The two winged powerhouses calmed down, stepped back a little, and exchanged a respecting bow to each other. They raised and said,

"I haven't been this excited in combat since the Eternal War. Thank you for this, mutt."

"You're welcome, impostor. It's nice to face someone who is…somewhat challenging."

"…Uuugggh. They still insulted each other…" x4

* * *

Another notable rivalry formed when my SAO veteran students decided to bring some of Kazuma's group into a Senzo enhanced version of Gun Gale Online. They were in a virtual firing range.

"Ooohh! Looky, Looky, Kazuma! I'm holding a gun!"

"Yeah…I see that. Please be careful with that, Aqua."

Both Kazuma's and Kirito's group felt a bit nervous with how Aqua so childishly handled an AK-47. At the moment, she had the gun pointed down. Sinon spoke up,

"Hey Aqua-san, here. Let me show you how to properly handle that assault rifle."

"Arigatō, Sinon-san." As the Goddess of Water gave thanks with a smile, she CARELESSLY pointed the gun up towards the group in front of her.

"Hey!" "What are you doing?!" "Don't aim that here!" "BAKA! AIM THAT WAY!"

Naturally, the group responded in a panic with Kazuma completing the dialog.

"What?! Reeeelaaxxxx! I'm not going to pull the trigger on anyone here! Even if I did, the safety's on!"

"Is it?" asked a growling Kazuma. Aqua started to look unsure.

"Ummm. Maybe?" she innocently answered.

"…"

"…"

"That's it! STEEEEEEAAAL!"

"AAAHH! KAZUMA'S STRIPPING ME AGAIN!"

"Oooi! Word Choice! Anyways, I have your gun now…**THE SAFETY'S OFF**!"

Kazuma then proceeded to angrily dismantle the AK quickly starting with the release of the magazine. After he finished with the assault rifle now in pieces on the floor, Megumin spoke up intrigued.

"Kazuma, two questions. One, did you actually intended to steal the gun? And two, when did you learn to take it apart so quickly?"

"..Uuuu…*sniff*…uuuu…*sniff*…AK-chan…"

"Right, Megumin. With Sensei's Sorato training, I have a bit more control over what I want to steal. As for gun handling, I had Captain Maksim and Tanya teach me a few pointers before coming here. Someone had to make sure a certain blue-haired BAKA doesn't screw us over!"

"HAAHH?!"

Before things got out of hand, Kirito intervened, "Oookay! That's enough you two! We didn't come here to watch your cute couple's quarrel. Aqua-san, we will have to delay your gun tutorial for a later time. Okay?"

"…*sniff*…Okay, Kirito-san…"

Kazuma sighed while looking onto this sight and calming down. He and Kirito then noticed Chris over at a weapons table. She was eyeing a long-barreled rifle. Sinon took notice moments later then walked over with a smile.

"Hey. You have good tastes. That's the Barrett M107. Are you into sniper rifles, Chris-san?"

"I don't know, Sinon-san. I like the shape and impression of this 'weapon'. It's like its calling my name for some reason."

"Well. Maybe you should try it out."

"I don't know. I never handled one of these 'rifles' before."

"It's okay. I can show you how."

"Arigatō, Sinon-san. I'll be in your care."

While Kirito was liking the sight of his friend helping out a newbie, he noticed Kazuma was more in complete awe of the two girls handling a .50 caliber sniper rifle. He decided to tease a little,

"Liking what you see?"

"Well…uuum…it's just…Chris looks surprising cool with that rifle. It's like she's meant to carry one!"

"How cool, Kazuma? I hope your heart is not beating too hard for Chris." Apparently, Megumin also took notice and may be jealous of Kazuma's gaze at Chris.

"…It's just a cool sight. Nothing more. Please don't ruin this."

"Okay…whatever you say."

After Sinon finished giving Chris a crash course in sniper rifles,

"Okay Chris-san, try aiming for the center of that paper target 75m away."

"Hai."

Chris took aim in a crouch stance while her Barrett took support from a set of shooting sticks.

After a few seconds of looking down her scope,

She fires.

Like any gun, the Barrett recoiled with a loud burst. Chris however, was a stunned by the sensation as she never wielded such a strange foreign weapon. As for the paper target she aimed for,

"You actually hit the bulls-eye…great job, Chris-san! Are you sure you never handled rifles before?" Sinon inquired.

"Well yes as I said before. You know, maybe this is due to the fact I'm very lucky in life."

"Is that so? Let's test your luck then. Aim for a target 100m away then fire when ready."

Chris did so. She fired…a hole is blown in the bulls-eye!

"Ha-ha-ha…guess my luck works here."

"Okay…try more targets."

Chris did so and always managed to hit the bulls-eye. Everyone present stared in disbelief, maybe some in awe. Sinon however, started to look insecure—maybe even jealous—about a newbie who can already fire so accurately.

"I don't understand how you are able to do this but I can't ignore it! How about I challenge you to a shooter's duel?"

"Okay sure. What do you purpose?"

"We set targets to move side to side at 150m away then we fire as fast and accurately as we can within 3 minutes. Shooter with the most bulls-eye shots win."

"Alright, you're on."

…

1 minute into the duel and Sinon is thoroughly irritated Chris did not miss a single shot and doing her own best to match.

"Oi! I bet you can't hit your targets without looking!"

"Is that so? Let me try that out then!"

Sinon and Chris locked eyes on each other with a challenger's gaze…while still able to hit their bulls-eye holding their rifles with one arm!

Everyone else is beyond disbelief and got nervous. Kazuma and Darkness exchanged a few words.

"K-Kazuma."

"Hai."

"I haven't seen Chris' eyes like that since she faced Count Zereschrute."

"H-Hai. I remember that look too."

Kirito and Asuna also exchanged comments.

"K-Kirito-kun."

"Hai."

"I haven't seen Sinon eye's like that since she first fought you in BoB."

"H-How'd you know about that fight in detail?"

"Well she did share with me her stories of you and showed me the footage."

"Oh. That makes since."

Kirito admitted to me he was embarrassed and a little worried of Asuna's thoughts on that memory at the time. It was cleared up later with her though.

"W-Well, in any case. It looks like we have a new sparring pair on our hands. I will tell Lielmus-sensei soon."

"Hai."

…

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! (ANGRY RIVAL FACES!)**

* * *

And last but not least of my cherished rivalry memories…

"Silica-san. You've been making great progress on our i-glyphs."

"Arigatō, Emilia-san. I've been really enjoying this."

While I witnessed this friendly exchange between the two, I noticed a third person looking onto to them with eyes of near jealously. I wondered at that moment if it may turn into anything.

And sure enough on the next morning, Felt discreetly stole Silica's mini Pina keychain from her bag while they were coming to seat in class. If this was the Silica when I first met her, she would have noticed hours later. However, this is Silica after one year of training under me. With that said within seconds of Felt's pickpocket,

"Felt-san, I would like my Pina keychain back please." Silica asked with a smile as she approached Felt.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I felt your intentions and actions the moment I was sitting down. You walked pass me and took my keychain. It's in your back right pocket."

Felt was taken aback by how accurate Silica's description was. Those who knew Felt quite well were also surprised. With resignation, she hands her back the keychain.

"Alright sister, you got me. I gotta say, you're more than I expected. Tell me something: if you knew so quickly, why didn't you stop me earlier?"

"Oh…I didn't want to get physical with you here in class. That would not be good for either of us. By the way, I felt everything right at the moment you stole from me. Your Divine Protection energies gave you away."

"!...I see. Say…I wanna see how fast and how in-tune with your senses you really are. Can we have a contest of speed after class?

"Sure, I don't mind."

As much as I wanted to leave the situation as is, I decided to speak up,

"Silica-kun, thank you for handling the situation with great maturity."

"You're welcome, Lielmus-sensei."

"However, I feel that Felt will have difficulty concentrating in today's session. That being said, I request for you to have your contest of speed right this moment. Do you accept?"

Felt silently reacted with a slight surprise and Silica gave me a look of acknowledgement while in thought of my request.

After a few moments,

"Yes, Sensei. I don't mind having the contest now."

"Arigatō, Silica-kun. With that settled, I want the following individuals to come with me to the VR training room: Silica, Felt, Kirito, Asuna, Reinhard, and Subaru"

…

We situate ourselves in the VR space. Oddly enough, both Silica and Felt requested an urban environment for their contest. I'm guessing they prefer obstacles to work with.

I gave them the same briefing on sportsmanship rules just as I did with Albedo and Jibril which no one had issues with. For their contest, they arranged to have a small round relic as their target of interest hidden in a random house of my choosing in which they will find, take, and then race back to me with the relic at hand—all the while they will spar with each other.

The rivaling speed demons take battle stances facing each other.

"Set! GO!"

The two immediately engaged in knife-to-knife combat. They parried every move with rapid pace. Silica managed to land a kick on Felt, knocking her back! She use this moment to start making her way to the relic with dashing speeds! Felt recovers and gave chase to her, likely using her Divine Protection of the Wind to catch up.

As for how Silica found the relic? Well, the relic emitted a very faint amount of my energy signature. Silica was able to sense it and made her way for it, occasionally fending off Felt's attacks from behind, above, left, and right!

Eventually, she reached the house with the relic and stepped into the room. Felt came rushing from behind and went for Silica's legs! The latter side dodged letting the former take the relic! Silica gave chase! Felt led the race via the rooftops with Silica following behind.

Felt then jumped off the roof of the house closest to me with a look of assured victory. However much to her surprise, Pina comes striking into her head from 8 o'clock and knocks her off course, sending her to the ground! Silica used this moment to quickly grab the relic back from Felt's hand and dashes towards me with focus. Felt recovers and tried one last time to secure her victory.

Ultimately, Silica was able to touch my leg first before Felt had a chance to knock her off balance. To Felt's credit, she was just millimeters away from hitting Silica. After the qualifying touch from Silica, Felt punched her in the head from her 4 o'clock and sent her sliding on the ground. Felt did realize just after Silica stopped sliding that the former lost. I asked,

"So was this contest of speed to your satisfaction, Felt?"

"Tsk! I guess. It's clear I need to be faster."

After voicing her apparent dissatisfaction with her loss, we turn to Silica who was getting up. Felt asked,

"Silica's your name right?"

"Yeap, that's me." Answered with a smile. Wonderful sportsmanship, I thought. Felt then commented to Silica,

"Hhhhhhhh…you know, whenever I see you, my blood boils in ways I've never felt before."

"Same here. Guess that makes us rivals?"

Felt smiled at that question. "Yeah. Guess that makes us rivals."

Silica walked toward Felt at that answer and extended her right hand out.

"Then let's help each other get stronger."

Felt grasped Silica's hand and shook it firm. "Yes. Let's"

Reinhard then spoke,

"Felt-sama, I'm happy for your new partnership. Indeed, you will become faster. May be even learn how to fly as Subaru says."

"Hm. I guess so."

Felt then looked at the little blue dragon on Silica's shoulder.

"I take it that's Pina?"

"Hai. Pina does feel sorry for hitting you so hard earlier."

"No need. Pina shouldn't feel sorry for protecting you. You're lucky to have a loyal little dragon."

"Arigatō, my fellow rival."

* * *

Oh! There's one more memory I really want to share with you all. Of course, it regards the number one comical troublemaker in my class: Aqua.

"You all know I'm a Goddess now, right?!

Therefore, you should all be praising me!"

The rest of the class stared at the complaining goddess in irritation. Tanya replied,

"Aqua, even if we know you're a goddess, we still have the right to choose who we worship—if we worship anyone for that matter."

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT LEAVING THIS CLASS WITHOUT SOMEONE PRAISING ME! Oh…other than my child Cecily here."

"Yes! Thank you, my dear beloved Aqua-sama. Your beautiful words honor me!"

"SEE?! SEE?! SOMEONE ELSE PLEASE PRAISE ME LIKE CECILY HERE!"

"Oh brother..." said a Kazuma at his limit of patience. The rest of the class looked like they were reaching their limit too.

Then an idea came to me, one some might consider to be…controversial. I proceeded with it anyways,

"Class…how about we go ahead and praise the Goddess of Water here?"

"HUH?! Are you crazy Sensei?! That's only going to feed her already bloated ego!"

"I understand Kazuma. Please, here me out."

"…Okay Sensei."

"Arigataugozaimasu. Now then, we will play a game with Aqua. This is how it will go:

\- We will have Aqua stand in front of the classroom.

\- Everyone else will take turns saying nice things to Aqua. It can be about her physical appearance or about whenever her personality contributed in a position manner.

\- We will praise her for 1 minute 30 seconds.

\- **In that time, Aqua is NOT allowed to respond back in any manner we deem irritable, disrespectful, or egotistical.**

\- If she does respond in such a manner, we are to immediately cease our voices and I will deliver a surprise consequence to Aqua right here in class.

\- Aqua wins the game if she manages to not show any such behavior for the full minute-and-a-half.

Is this clear to everyone?"

"Hai." Responded the whole class.

"Right then. Aqua, please come forward."

"Hai, Sensei. You watch Kazuma! I will win this game of praise!"

"Hai hai." Responded Kazuma to a heavily grinning Aqua. He had a slight smirk himself—probably looking forward to the fun we are about to have.

Aqua stood to my left and faced the class. I got a timer ready. I then announced,

"Game start!"

Emilia: "Aqua-sama, I reeeally like your hair loop!"

Wiz: "Aqua-sama, you are a wonderful friend!"

Darkness: "Aqua-sama, you bring a smile to everyone when you enter any room!"

Megumin: "Aqua-sama, you're my best friend!"

Shiro: "Aqua-sama, you are as colorful as Disboard!"

Tet: "Aqua-chan, you are fun to play with!"

I can sense Aqua's ego getting bigger and bigger.

Aqua: "Why thank you all. I'm glad I mean that much to you."

To her credit though, she managed to respond a few times with respect and appreciation. But I can tell she's struggling to keep it that way.

Subaru: "Aqua-sama, you are really funny!"

Reinhard: "Aqua-sama, you are a delight to have around!"

Raphtalia: "Aqua-sama, you have very pretty hair!"

Albedo: "Aqua-sama, we appreciate you not purifying Ainz-sama most of the time!"

Chris: "Aqua-sama, you are a nice person! I appreciate you helping Kazuma and his friends all the time!"

Just as the praises kept rolling, Kazuma decided to stand up catching everyone's attention. At this point, Aqua was smiling from ear to ear in utmost glee. He takes a deep breath, took a Shakespearian-like stance, then,

"AQUA-SAMA! Oh! Aqua-sama! My best friend and one and only Goddess of Water! You revived me countless times and cleaned up after all of my mistakes! You are the best Onee-chan a piece of trash like me could ever have! Your beauty and cuteness are unmatched even against all the Pop Star Idols in Japan!

Oh! My Aqua-sama!"

"HAH! THAT'S HOW YOU SHOULD PRAISE ME EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK, YOU DAMNED HIKI-NEET! COME DOWN HERE AND LICK MY FEET AS PUNISHMENT FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSE ME EVERY SINGLE DAMN DAY!"

Just as Aqua finished her response, she noticed Kazuma carried a devilish grin on his face as if to say 'I win'. She then noticed the entire class was silent.

Her mind processed moments later: she lost the game. With that realization, she hesitantly and very slowly turned to me. What she saw next was,

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**MENACING**

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**MENACING**

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**MENACING**

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**MENACING**

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**MENACING**

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**MENACING**

In a later conversation, Kazuma described my morphed appearance to be the following:

My skin changed to a much, much darker tone. "Warts" were popping all over my body but the warts themselves were the size of a big fist and appeared like the heads of the giant frogs in Kazuma's world. My eyes assumed the appearance of large solar eclipses. To complete my image, my tongue takes the length of a frog's in proportion to my body, dangling almost to the floor, swaying side to side.

Aqua's face was thoroughly transfixed in horror by my appearance, sweating heavily in the process. She then stepped back slowly. She tripped! I slowly floated toward her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She got up in sheer terror and ran out of the classroom. I followed her while still levitated, maintaining my horrifying appearance—and chased her all over the base, providing entertainment to all the onlookers. At the time, I hoped this was enough to teach here humility.

I can imagine the class erupted in laughter after Aqua and I left the classroom that day.

…

That was fun remembering all the highlights of my last two weeks in just nanoseconds. I'm now sitting with my Naval Officer students reviewing over the information and factors to determine if granting off-base privileges is viable. I brought up the fact that more than half the students already had experience being in a different world similar to Japan. We eventually and unanimously agreed to let the off-world guests leave the base and tour Japan. I've also shared ideas of how we can kick off Day 1 of their off-base privileges.

I hope no one gives me a reason to regret my decision…

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And that makes Chapter 12! The longest to date! I've been waiting to do this completely comical chapter and happy it's finally here! I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did.

Until next, take care all!

**Revision 2: **grammatical corrections...


	14. Day 1 Off-Base: The Amazing Tokyo Race

September 10, 2027 – 8:00 am

Gulielmus POV

"Class, I want to thank you all for your diligence and hard work performed in both your Sorato training and the written language translations. The naval officers, base commander, and I have approved and will grant your off-base privileges."

My class responds in applause upon my announcement. I feel elevated and proud of them myself. Once the applause died down, I continue,

"Now I wish to begin your first outing with a little contest. It will be a race to a designated point in Tokyo. The participants will be—yes Subaru?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Sensei. My friends and I have been curious about your real age aside from your time in stasis."

"My age, huh? I don't mind the question. But first, does anyone here want to share their ages?"

"I don't mind starting first since I interrupted you. I'm 18 years old."

"I'm 6,000 years old." Tet says playfully after Subaru as if to one up him.

"Fuahahahaha! Moi's much older than thou, playful god of games." Taunts Vanir

"Oh? How much older Vanir-san?" answers Tet with a challenger's smile.

"Hahaha! How about we play a game? I'll tell you my age if you win."

"Eeeeh? Sure! But we play with only Aqua and Wiz as witnesses. Can't have you cheating with your All-seeing power."

"Hahaha! The god of games is already taken measures against Moi. Thou are a worthy opponent, better than that joke of a goddess over there!"

"HAAAH?! You're talking about me now?!"

"Okay Class! Let's not get too off track. Tet, Vanir; you can settle your dispute another time. Is there anyone else who wish to share their age?"

Class remains silent. Subaru then says,

"I think there's no one else. Come on, Sensei. What's your age?"

"Yeah." "How old are you?" "Come on, Sensei."

Requests from various students follows after Subaru's "Captain Obvious" moment.

"Okay. Are you ready to hear my age?"

Everyone nodded yes with anticipation in their eyes. I answer,

**"4,278,346 years old – including my time in stasis.**"

Every new students' jaws dropped after hearing me.

"…4…million?"

Moments later, Subaru says,

"Ano…thanks for sharing this with us Sensei. That's really REALLY old."

"It is. Isn't it? Now then back to what I want to do to kick off today. The allowed participates of this race through Tokyo will be anyone in this classroom new to Tokyo under the temporal age of 13."

"Under 13? Why under 13?" asks a suspicious Hyoizaburoo.

"I understand your concerns, Hyoizaburoo-san. Please do not be alarmed. There are good reasons.

\- Japan has laws protecting the rights of children in regards to any violence done against them so if something does happen and we have the evidence—and we will have the evidence, we are covered legally.

o Law enforcement will respond if they happen to be on scene when something happens.

o Plus, there's me—which you'll see later how.

\- This country has a societal infrastructure that encourages children as young as 5 years old to make independent trips from home to school and back.

o Cars (which are the mini mobile fortress destroyers) drive slowly to share the road with pedestrians.

o Crime rate is extremely low.

o There's also the practice of women-only carts in trains and cafes for added safety.

\- The participants of this race will give encouragement to the rest of this class that Tokyo and Japan are navigable.

\- Those under 13 have been progressing nicely with my Sorato training. Not to mention some of the underage are already strong by human standards. If they get approached by anyone meaning harm, this will be their chance to shine.

o They've also studied the common forms of Japanese scripts. This race will test their knowledge.

\- One last thing: Even though she knows Tokyo quite well, Shiro may participate in the race due to her social handicap.

Does this address your concerns, Hyoizaburoo-san?"

"I guess so. My daughter Komekko doesn't have to partipate, right?"

"Correct. She is not required. However, if she **wants** to participate, I recommend letting her."

"I don't know…"

"Otōsaaan! Please let me go on this trip! I wanna see onii-san's big city and smell all the great foods!" Komekko pleads with all her heart in response to Hyoizaburoo's expressed doubts.

"You know Hubby, we do let our little Komekko stay at home a lot, right?" Yuiyui interjects.

"Well, that's true. But a big city is different." He locks eyes with Komekko who is giving him such a pleading puppy dog look.

"Well…if our youngest daughter wants to…then sure. But Gulielmus-san, you will protect her right?"

"You have my word, Hyoizaburoo-san. And you will see how later today."

"YAAAYYYY! I GET TO SMELL FOOD...MAYBE EAT THEM!"

As Komekko finishes her little victory dance,

"Shiro, you don't have to go on this outing since it's the real Tokyo."

"Right, Nii. I'll go maybe a bit later."

Little Komekko happens to overhear the『 』siblings and taunts, "Eeehh? White-haired Onee-san is scared she'll loose to someone tiny?"

"…Oi." Both siblings shoot back, clearly provoked.

The『 』siblings get up with Shiro marching right up to Komekko. Standing in front of the little Crimson Demon she then says, "『 』does not back down from a challenge. Nii-chan, I will go on this race."

"You got it Shiro."

"Let me come with you-_desu_."

"Okay Izuna-tan, you may come too."

As the group from Disboard settle their participants, others start announcing their intentions.

The first to speak is Iris.

"Your Majesty, please let me partake in this race on behalf of the Kingdom of Belzerg. This will allow me to accompany Komekko-chan."

"*sigh* Very well, my little princess. Gulielmus-san, I'm holding you to that promise you made."

"Understood, Your Majesty."

"YAY! Onee-chan's underling is with me!"

The next set of voices came from Naofumi's corner of the class.

"Master! Filo wants to race! Filo wants to see your home city!"

"Well you have been studying really well on your Katagana and Hiragana scripts. Go ahead Filo. Just stay in human form please."

"Will do, Master! Filo will see the city! Yay!"

"Your Majesty, please allow me to accompany Filo-chan in this race on behalf of the Kingdom of Melromarc."

"You may participate Melty. I know you'll be okay with any of Iwatani-sama's trusted friends."

"Arigataugozaimasu."

"Yay! Mel-chan will be with me!"

That settles their group. Next is,

"Sensei, I wish to participate in this race on behalf of the Emilia Camp."

"You may, Petra. Will you go by yourself?"

"Well, if I have to. Honestly, I would like to have Beatrice-chan with me. But I know she's technically older than 13."

"You have a point. But she does look 12 years of age and does not know Tokyo as well as Subaru does. I will allow this exception if Beatrice decides to join you."

"Sensei! What are you getting at, I suppose?!" _She's really touchy about her age, isn't she?_

"Come on Beako. I will feel better if you go with Petra. Besides she's your BFF, isn't she?" pleads Subaru.

"Ghhah! I suppose…Fine, Betty will go with Petra."

"Arigataugozaimasu!" Both Subaru and Petra give their thanks for Beatrice's participation.

"Excellent! That's makes a fourth group. Anyone else wish to partake in today's race?"

A peculiar veteran student of mine raises her hand.

"Yes, Asuna-kun?"

"Lielmus-sensei, may Yui-chan take part in this 'Amazing Race—Loli Edition'?"

"…Har…har…har…Very funny, Asuna-kun…but no." I give Asuna my 'unamused smiley face' with my response. Yui knows Toyko like the back of her hand.

"Oh well…it was worth a try. He-he."

My veteran students giggles loudly at this exchange. To be honest, I appreciated this moment myself.

"Aside from that, anyone else?"

The class remain silent.

"Alright then! I will now explain the details and rules of the 'Amazing Race'. The four teams will be taken to four different starting points on the western end of Tokyo's Special Wards. The final destination will be on Tokyo's eastern end. The exact destination point will only be revealed during the race.

\- Each of you, participating teams, will be given a packet that gives you the information, clues, cash, and train tickets you need to make it to the next destination point. Spend your cash wisely.

\- Speaking of destination points, there will be three of them you will go through before reaching your final destination. At each point, there will be JSDF personnel waiting with a new packet for you. They will wear their uniforms so you can't miss them. Use the clues given in your previous packet to find them.

\- The third point will have the information and clues for the final point.

\- I have means of watching your every move for safety measures, so be sure you are acting on a behavior you are okay with me and your loved ones witnessing.

\- If you run into any harm you can't avoid or deal with, myself and your closest loved ones will teleport to your location right away.

\- And lastly, the team that reaches the final point and touches a golden trophy wins.

Any questions before we begin?"

The room remain silent. Everyone has excited anticipation in their eyes.

"Excellent! The four teams and their closest loved ones please follow me to the front gate of the Naval Base. The rest of you, please proceed to this location on base (which is an open park with picnic tables).

After I drop off the four teams to their starting points, I will rejoin the rest of you."

At that, the whole class stands up and we proceed to walk out. They follow my instructions with the four teams tailing behind me to the front gate while the rest follow the officers to the open park. With the four teams and myself are Sora, Dola, Ino, Naofumi, Raphtalia, Queen Mirellia, Subaru, Emilia, Frederica, Hyoizaburoo, Yuiyui, Megumin, Kazuma, and King Belzerg.

It's worth mentioning everyone is wearing appropriate attire than let them blend in with the local populace as I instructed earlier. They were all assisted by the officers on selecting their new clothing at the base's Navy Exchange yesterday. Those of royalty were especially encouraged to dress in business casual so to not draw attention as this world does not know them yet. After a few minutes of walking, we approach the front gate known as the Carney Gate. I turn and face my group announcing,

"We are about to step foot into the rest of Japan. Are you all ready?" I couldn't help but smile at them as I ask.

"Ready as we can be, Alien-sensei!" answers a cheery Komekko. The others around her smile at her cute aura.

As we walk through the gate, one of the base MP guards notice us.

"Ohayō, Gulielmus-sensei."

"Ohayō, Officer Toshiro. Everything going well?"

"As well as it can be sir. These are your new students?"

"Yes they are. We are kicking off today with fun activities in Tokyo."

"I see. Well, you all have fun then. Try not to draw too much attention."

"Understood. I assure you, they are in good hands."

"Knowing you, I'm sure they are. Take care, Sensei."

"And you as well."

After exchanging our goodbyes, we proceed across a footbridge outside the Carney Gate. Once we got on the other side,

"Okay my students, we will traverse Dobuita Street and two other streets to reach the Shioiri Station. Four JSDF Officers will be there waiting for us and each one will accompany each team at their starting points. From there, we will ride the train up to Tokyo where the four teams will be each dropped off at their starting points. Loved ones are welcome to wait with the teams until the race begins. Any questions?"

Emilia raises her hand. "Sensei."

"Yes, Emilia?"

"Is there anything special about Dobuita Street?"

"You know…funny thing is I don't. I may be powerful but I learn things on a need-to-know or want-to-know basis. How about we go find out together?"

"Okay Sensei." Answers with a pleasant smile.

Komekko then drops this snide remark, "Heeehh? Our Alien-sensei is not all-knowing?"

I face her and casually answer, "…I never claimed to be all-knowing."

"Ooooooooo." x21

…

"Hey I know we are next to an American Naval Base but damn! There are lots of references on this street."

"So it would seem."

As we are walking down the narrow but charming Dobuita Street, Sora speaks his mind on the names of the shops we pass. We see names like "M.C. Perry Cafe & Grill", "Yokosuka Navy Burger", "New Texas", and "Vegas Fashion Chourt". The mixed in English words didn't help some of my new students as they try to read the signage.

A certain little princess asks Kazuma, "Onii-chan, what are those symbols mixed with the Japanese script?"

"That Iris is what you call **American Influence**."

"American…influence?"

"Yes, my little sister. It's when a stronger country gets to have an unconditional say in a weaker country's day to day life. You'll learn more about it in our class sessions."

I had to say my two-sense though, "Well we can at least be grateful the United States for the most part, did not inhumanly mistreat Japan as a people after World War II. Worst has happened between other nations in this planet's history."

"Uh…right Sensei."

…

After walking through the streets, we arrive at the Shioiri Train Station. We link up and exchange greetings with the four servicewomen of the JSDF whom were waiting for our arrival. It was fun guiding my students through the ticket gates with their giving tickets. The newcomers are easily startled by the opening gates after they insert their tickets. We then wait on the platform for the next train. I'm curious on how some of my students feel about their experience. Naturally, I inquire,

"So Your Majesties Belzerg and Melromarc, what do you think of Japan so far?"

King Belzerg answers first, "Well it's…different but similar to my kingdom in some ways. Narrow roads, most of the buildings are two to three stories high, and open shops and bars just like how the streets back in my capital would have it. Sure the shapes, language, and colors may be different but the charm is there. Although, this world could use cleaner air."

"Interesting thoughts, Your Majesty. How about you, Melromarc-sama?"

"I'm still getting adjusted to how people move around using these 'cars' instead of wagons. Sure I see them occasionally in the Naval Base but walking out here really brings it home just how technologically advanced Naofumi's original world is compared to mine. Right now, I'm honestly anticipating this 'train' we are awaiting."

"I see. Well I hope your first impression of the train will be a positive one."

"It's funny you say that, Melromarc-sama. I was thinking similarly." Says King Belzerg.

"Nice to know the two of us royalties think alike." Says Queen Melromarc with a smile.

These two are getting along quite well, aren't they? Iris and Melty seems to have taken notice as well.

"**_Mamonaku ni-ban-sen ni Oppama-yuki ga mairimas_**_ (Soon, to platform number 2 a train going to_ _Oppama to come)._"

Suddenly, we hear the announcement from the station's intercom. Moments later, the whooshing, electric motors, and screeching brakes of the train are heard followed by the train in question coming into sight.

Some of my students look on in awe at this long machine that carries many people.

"Sensei…please tell me we are not going inside this monster!"

Apparently some like Megumin see this machine as a monster. I stare blankly at her.

"Megumin, this is a train. Trains are safe creatures that take you to faraway places nice and quick. As long as you obey the unseen woman's safety instructions, you'll be fine." Kazuma tries to put her at ease—but with a blank face.

Anyways, the train comes to a full stop and open its doors. I take lead and board the train. Since I'm twice a human's height, I bend down comfortably since I'm used to it. I then urge my group,

"Come quickly now! The train will not wait long for you."

There was a brief hesitation among those who never rode a train before. Fortunately with the help of those experienced with trains, everyone got on before the doors closed.

"Good job everyone for keeping up. Now then, we will get off at the Yokohama Station to get on the train bound for Tammachi Station. In the meantime, enjoy the views of Japanese Civilization."

Iris POV

After settling in and hearing the kind unseen woman say some safety guidelines, the doors close and the "train" begins to move. Honestly, I'm excited even now to go on an adventure with Onii-chan and Boss—even if there are no monsters to kill. I and my classmates close to my height are seated next to the windows while my father and the adults are standing holding onto these hanging "rings". Sensei of course…is crouched.

I look outside my window and I see a street with these "cars" below, then go through two tunnels.

After clearing the second tunnel, I see more hills covered in trees and houses before we go into another tunnel. Kazuma's world looks fantastic! People seem to live in harmony with nature. There's this charming feeling that people use every inch of space to the best they can. It's quite cute!

"Nē, Izuna-tan. Let's count how many train stations we pass before we get to Jiyūgaoka Station."

"Okay Shiro-_desu_."

I overhear the two starting their game to pass the time. What can I do? The scenery is great but the trip to Jiyūgaoka will take an hour according to Sensei. The train ride is strangely soothing though.

3 Minutes and 9 tunnels later, our train slows down and stops at the Oppama Station.

Emilia POV

While our train open its doors to let people on and off, I notice a woman standing close to the front end of the train wearing a dark blue uniform of some kind. She was making all these point-precise hand gestures.

"Nē, Subaru."

"Hm? Doshta, Emilia-tan?"

"What is that woman doing over there?"

"Oh, her? I think…she's a conductor. She's making hand signals with someone at the front of the train."

Both Subara and I turn to look for the other person. Such enough, we see a man with the same kind of uniform inside the front compartment making similar hand signals. He then steps out of our train.

We look to the woman and see her stepping onto the relieved conductor's place. She then makes more gestures before she faces the front window, close all the doors, and starts the train. I've never seen such mechanical movements from a person. Afterwards, we leave the Oppama Station behind us.

…

Gulielmus POV

36 minutes and 5 stops after leaving the Shioiri Station, we finally arrive at the Yokohama Station.

"Min'na! We are here. Let's make our exit quickly now!"

Everyone did as instructed in a quick manner.

"Sensei, can't we just teleport to the Train Stations right from the Naval Base?"

Kazuma asks me this sensible question. I answer patiently with, "Apologies for not explaining everything upfront but I wanted everyone here to experience Japan's railway system to Jiyūgaoka Station before we move onto teleporting the remaining three of the four teams to the other starting points."

"Okay that makes sense. Thanks Sensei."

"You're welcome. Now everyone, let's make haste! We don't want to miss the train to Tammachi Station."

As we walk among many people through the station's wide corridors lined with shops, I overhear two of my students discuss their game.

"Izuna-tan, how many stations you counted so far?"

"17 train stations so far, Shiro."

"Good job, Izuna-tan! That's my count too!"

…What a lovely pastime, I thought. The locals naturally give us looks due to my non-human students accompanying me. Fortunately, they also know not to mess with a Senzo.

"Stay close everyone. I don't want to be losing any of you."

_I hope the adults don't feel too much like I'm a chaperon over them._

Nobody seemed to complain though. We make it to the platform for the Tokyu Toyoko Line without issue then wait for our train to Tammachi Station.

8 minutes after getting off the previous Keikyū Line train, our next train arrives. The doors open, letting people come out. We board the train more smoothly this time around afterwards. Onwards to Jiyūgaoka Station!

My students seem to be in a little awe as we pass through more tunnels and by taller buildings. 25 minutes and 7 stops later, we arrive at our destination and disembark from our train and walk over to a clearing on the platform.

"Okay class, great job in keeping up with me and conducting yourselves with propriety. Now I will teleport the three other teams to their starting positions. Afterwards, I will teleport myself back to Yokosuka. Once everything is in order, I will signal the race to begin via our JSDF officers. Afterwards, I will teleport all non-participates at the starting points back to Yokosuka as well. Team Petra, Beatrice, and respective loved ones; please remain here with Second Lt. Fujimoto. Everyone else, please follow me. We will go to a place where I can teleport us discreetly."

Everyone exchanged jolly goodbyes while following my instructions. I lead them up a staircase in one of the neighboring buildings to the roof. The informed staff of the building ensured we had no issue passing through the doors. Once there, I turn and face my group.

"Brace yourselves."

In a flash, we teleport over to an accessible roof of a building next to another train station.

"Now then, I want only Team Komekko, Iris, respective loved ones, and Second Lt. Hamasaki to come with me to the Seijogakuen-mae Station. Everyone else, please remain here. I will come back to you once I've dropped off Team Komekko then have us teleport to the next station."

"See you all later, min'na!" says the little Komekko.

Everything proceeded as I intended and I repeat the same steps with the last two train stations. I say my last goodbye to Team Shiro at Hibarigaoka Station then teleport only myself over to the reserved park in Yokosuka—right in front of everyone already seated for the show.

"Ooooh, hey Sensei!" Klein is the first to greet me. Others follow suit.

"Hey Klein and everyone. Good to see you all again. Give me a moment to setup our 'camera feeds'."

My SAO and officer students know what I mean. However, my new Isekai students are puzzled by my statement. I teleport in a small cube-shaped device that has various uses from my private room in the VR training building. I set the cube down in front of everyone facing me then activate it with my mind, thus creating four holographic screen projections each one focused on one of the four teams. The newcomers are startled at first but eventually became impressed with what.

"Naruhodo. This is what you meant by protecting everyone and gathering the evidence if we need it."

"Indeed, Crusch. Now, let's get ready for the Amazing Tokyo Race! JSDF officers, don't you copy?"

"Hai!" x4

"Excellent! Now, please hold your walkie-talkies up to our teams."

The officers do so.

"Now when I say 'Game Start!' the officers will give you a packet for you to the open. As I said earlier this morning, they will have everything you need to get to the next point. Are you ready?"

The four teams respond "Hai!" with determined smiles on their faces.

…

…

"**GAME START!**"

The officers quickly hand over one packet to each of their respective teams. Upon receipt, they quickly tear open the packets to start reading their clues. Money, train tickets, and a satellite image of the next station's surrounding area are provided.

Shiro: "Take the train to Ikebukuro Station, then find the place where a wellspring share its night with golden lights."

Melty: "Take the train to Shinanomachi Station. A place where many people dine with drinks and BBQ out in the open lie in wait close by."

Iris: "Take the train to Yoyogi-Uehara Station, then seek a small open place that has a red grid for children and cherry blossom trees."

Petra: "Take the train to Naka-meguro Station. Seek a humble little store of orange, white, and green at the foot of the tallest building close to you."

The four teams scan around them looking for the signage to direct them to the correct platform for the next train. At nearly the same time, everyone found what they are looking for and rush over. Their loved ones follow behind. Minutes later, their respective trains arrive and open their doors. The teams board them while saying their goodbyes.

Shiro: "Jā ne, Nii-chan!"

Sora: "Jā ne, Shiro! Make your Nii-chan proud!" He is seen joyfully crying as Shiro and Izuna boards the train.

Petra: "Jā ne, Subaru and Emilia-sama!"

Subaru: "Jā ne, Petra. Beako, take care of your BFF please!"

Beatrice: "I will, in fact!"

Komekko: "Bye-bye Otōsaaan, Okāsaaaan, Onee-chan, Onii-san!"

"Bye-bye, Komekko!" x4

Iris: "Take care, Otōsan. I'll do my best for us!"

King Belzerg: "I'm sure you will. Be safe, Iris!"

Filo: "Bye, Master!"

Naofumi: "Bye Filo! Take care not to cause trouble!"

Filo: "Hmph! Filo will not cause trouble!" she gives off a cute pouting response.

Melty: "Don't worry all! I'll make sure she doesn't!"

Mirellia and Naofumi: "Arigatō, Melty! Take care!"

With their goodbyes complete and the trains leaving the station, I teleport everyone else back to our park in Yokosuka. I say afterwards,

"Hi everyone. Please take a seat and enjoy your loved ones' Amazing Race."

"Hooohhh! This is what you meant by ensured safety!"

"Indeed Hyoizaburoo-san. We get to watch them in real time."

The teams' loved ones take their seats on the grass. As they did, the crowd is full of energy over the Race. At the bottom of each team's screen, everyone can read the respective Team's checkpoints they are supposed to arrive at. They read as follows:

Team Shiro points:

Hibarigaoka Station **-** Ikebukuro Station (packet in Ikebukuro Nishi-guchi Park) **-** Nippori Station (packet in Asakura Museum of Sculpture) **-** Keisei Takasago Station (packet in Mengokoro Kunimoto Ramen Restaurant)

…

Team Komekko points:

Seijogakuen-mae Station **-** Yoyogi-Uehara Station (packet in Shibuya Kuritsu Uehara Park) **-** Otemachi Station (packet in Wadakura Fountain Park) **-** Kanamachi Station (packet in Katsushika Central Library)

…

Team Filo points:

Kichijōji Station **-** Shinanomachi Station (packet in Forest Beer Garden BBQ restaurant) **-** Asakusabashi Station (packet in Komeda's Coffee) **-** Keisei Takasago Station (packet in Himalaya Indian Restaurant and Bar)

…

Team Petra points:

Jiyūgaoka Station **-** Naka-meguro Station (packet in 7-Eleven Store at the base of the Nakameguro Atlas Tower) **-** Higashi-ginza Station (packet in Chuo Ward Tsukijigawa Ginza Park) **-** Keisei Takasago Station (packet in Yoshii Restaurant)

…

Displayed at the bottom of the whole projection is the final point in text: 帝釋天参道 (Taishakuten sandō) Shopping Center. Closest train station is Shibamata Station.

…

"Place your bets, everyone! I'm putting my money on Team Komekko!"

"Really Dust?! We are placing bets on little girls now?!"

"Whaaat? This race will be more exciting with a little money on the line."

Lynn confronts Dust. However,

"You know what...I'll put down ¥500 for my Team Shiro. I know they'll win!"

"Sora!" exclaims Dora.

"Well since we're doing this, I'm placing ¥1,000 for Team Komekko!" Kazuma place his bet. Megumin, her parents, and King Belzerg follow suite despite their initial hesitation.

"Okay, I'll place my obligatory bet of ¥1,000 for Team Filo." Says Naofumi. Then, Queen Melromarc comes forward with her fan brought open to her face. She dramatically declares,

"I will place ¥2,000 for Team Filo!"

"OOOOOooohhhhh!" the crowd cheers in excitement! In the sea of joyous cries, one peculiar voice speaks out in a deep boom,

"Comrades! I will bet **¥10,000** on a draw!"

"!" The crowd responds in quieted disbelief mixed with displeasure to Captain 1st Rank Maksim's sudden declaration.

"Yes, you heard me right, comrades. For what I know so far of your cherished companions, they are all capable individuals. This leads me to predict they will all somehow grab the golden trophy simultaneously—perhaps even break it in the process. Thus, ending the Race in a draw."

"Well, that's an outcome that's not off the table. I will still support Team Petra to the end!" declares Subaru.

Everyone continued placing bets as our Teams ride their trains to the first checkpoints. The bet placements finished just before they got off their trains. Our brave—but nervous—girls all agreed on asking the locals for directions.

Izuna: "Excuse me sir, is there a wellspring close by-_desu_?"

Bystander 1: "Umm…wellspring? I don't know of any wellspring."

Izuna: "Um, well we have this clue to go to a wellspring that spends its nights with the golden lights."

Bystander 1: "I see. It could be referring to Ikebukuro Nishi-guchi Park that has a fountain and nightly decorative lights just west of here. Shouldn't be hard to find. I hope it helps."

Izuna/Shiro: "Arigataugozaimasu!"

Sure enough, they find the park and the officer waiting for them at the fountain ready to give the second packet. They obtain it and jog back to their station afterwards.

…

Iris: "Excuse me sir, is there any open parks close by? Maybe even one with a red grid and cherry trees?"

Bystander 2: "Sorry, I don't know which park that could be."

Komekko: "Sir, do you have 'smartphone' or 'iPad'?"

Bystander 2: "I do have both."

Komekko: "Give me iPad please. I can find park that way."

Bystander 2: "Okay. Give it back when finished please."

Komekko: "Arigatooo!" giving thanks with a beaming smile.

Within minutes, Komekko uses Google Maps to search through 3 parks within 500 meters of Yoyogi-Uehara Station. She finds the park closest to them with pictures of the cherry blossom trees and a 3D monkey bar grid of some kind. Iris overseeing this is impressed.

"This must be it, Onee-san!"

"Good job, Komekko!"

Meanwhile back in Yokosuka,

"Oi. When did Komekko learn how to use an iPad?" Kazuma addresses his question to Yuiyui.

"While most people were not looking, Komekko would play around with those flat tablets in learning about everything of your world."

"Gosh! Komekko proved again she will be an amazing person in the future. She must have kept this a secret for a time like this…"

…

Team Filo asks locals and obtain directions for a restaurant to the south. However, they have another unexpected source of confidence.

"Mel-chan, Filo smells BBQ…this way!"

"Eehh? You can smell that?"

"Yes! Filo can! Filo's been eating BBQ with Master a few times." exclaims joyfully.

What amazed Melty and everyone watching back in Yokosuka even further was the fact Filo can smell the distinct BBQ restaurant apart from a different Japanese restaurant closer to the station. Team Filo proceeds to the Forest Beer Garden BBQ restaurant and obtain their second packet without issue. Or so we thought…

"Please Mel-chan! Let's eat their full course meal!"

"Filo-chan! Filo-chan. We have a race. I'll buy a snack for you. But we have to go!"

"Eeeeh? Okaaaayy." Filo sighs as she surrenders to Melty's direction.

Team Filo jogs back to Shinanomachi Station afterwards.

…

Petra: "A little store of orange, white, and green…I've never heard of a store with such colors."

Beatrice: "There's the tallest building close to us. Maybe we'll see the store if we get closer, I suppose."

Petra: "Okay, we'll go there."

Team Petra walks over to a tall somewhat cylindrical building just south of Naka-meguro Station. As they do, they spot their destination.

"There it is, Beatrice-chan! Let's go!"

"Hai!"

They pick up their pace. Meanwhile…

Subaru: "A 7-Eleven store? Really, Sensei?"

Gulielmus: "Hey now. 7-Eleven stores are fantastic in this country! Everyone here will benefit from learning about them as great, fair-priced stores providing your basic food needs. I especially appreciate their onigiri (rice balls)."

Team Petra obtains their second packet then jogs back to the Station for their next ride.

…

All four teams got through their first checkpoint without any major issues. The experience goes about the same as they go through their second checkpoint, obtaining their third packet. However, their smooth experiences are cut short just afterwards…

Team Shiro is making their way out of the Asakura Museum of Sculpture when they see a large group of primary school children approach the front entrance.

Izuna: "That's a lot of people. Do you know who they are, Shiro-_desu_? Shiro? Shiro?!"

"Lots…of…people…SCARY!" Shiro is in full social shock complete with a pale face!

Sora: "AAAHHH! HER SOCIAL FEARS HAVE CAUGHT UP TO HER! Please Izuna! Just get Shiro out of there!" He screams at Team Shiro's monitor. Of course, they can't hear him. Sora and the rest of his Disboard companions—except Tet who is smiling in fun—are pulling their hair out at the stressful sight.

Izuna: "Shiro! Shiro! We have to go!"

Shiro: "People….scary….people….where's Nii-chan?!"

"Who are those girls over there?" "Yeah. One of them has purple hair and cat ears."

Izuna notice the school children looking in their direction. She places Shiro on her back and hastily walks back into the museum. She quickly finds a side exit of the building and rush her way through, triggering an audible alarm. I quickly explain to the JSDF officer and the Asakura Museum staff over the radio of Shiro's social anxiety and advised to let them continue the race while I still watch them through my monitor system. Team Shiro makes it back to Nippori Station and board the train for Keisei Takasago Station.

…

Iris: "Komekko, may I see the clue again please?"

Komekko: "Okaay! Here's the clue. AAHH!"

Just as she was going to hand the paper to Iris, a sudden gust of wind comes by and blows the clue right out of her hand. The little piece of important paper fly with the wind into a nearby street and meets its fate with a fast moving truck.

"AAAAAAHH!" screams everyone watching them.

"Awawawawawawawa…" x2

Now Kazuma's group are the ones pulling their hair out.

Iris: "Okay Iris. Calm down. Komekko, what do you remember about the clue?"

Komekko: "Ano…Kana…machi…Station and…a library…I think?"

Iris: *sigh* "Okay, Kanamachi Station and a library. That's better than nothing to go by. Let me write that down fast so we don't forget."

Kazuma: "Yah! Way to go, Iris!"

Megumin: "Way to go, Komekko!"

…

Melty: "Oh boy, that coffee shop was kind of tricky to find. Right, Filo-chan? Filo-chan?"

Team Filo's loved ones: "Oh no. Not us too…"

Melty frantically searches around her for Filo. She probably felt 5 intense minutes pass when only 30 seconds went by before she found Filo—staring into the window of a burger café called "Freshness Burger".

"There you are Filo! Come on, we have to go."

Filo's tummy grumbles just as Melty finished.

"Filo is hungry, Mel-chan."

"Okay, we'll buy something cheap and quick to take with us."

"Yay! Mel-chan's the best!"

Melty buys the cheapest burger the café had on the menu and gives it to Filo. They make their way back to Asakusabashi Station with Filo eating the burger. They are about to cross the ticket gates when Melty realizes,

"Wait…where's our tickets? Huh?! Where's our packet?! Ah! We left it back in Burger Café! Filo, we have to go back!"

"Right Mel-chan. Let's go!"

They hurry to recover their lost packet. To their fortune, one of the café workers kept the packet in safety and return it to Team Melty once they enter the café. With no more issues, they board their next train to Keisei Takasago Station.

…

Petra: "Okay Beatrice-chan. Onwards to Keisei Takasago Station!"

Beatrice: "AAAWWW!"

Both girls pump their fists in the air in determination. They step towards crosswalk to wait for the lights to change for pedestrians. However, Petra is still unfamiliar with the bumps and grooves of the modern world. In a rare fluke of misfortune, Petra trips on a bump and falls forward towards the street flooded with moving cars.

Time seems to have slowed down for everyone watching this unfold. For almost everyone in Subaru's group, their hearts skipped several beats along with a surge of adrenaline in response to the shock inducing moment.

A clear face of panic is shown on Petra as she falls forward.

Just milliseconds before Petra meets her fate with a passing car, she is suddenly pulled back into the sidewalk.

But no one touched her.

It turns out…Beatrice pulled her back with magic.

Everyone watching destress as they now see Petra safe in Beatrice's arms.

"Betty can't have you getting hurt in this race, in fact. How did you get klutzy all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry, Beatrice-chan! I don't know how I fumbled that one!"

There are tears in Petra's eyes as she gives her remorseful reply to her BFF.

"Hmph! Apology accepted, I suppose. Come on now, we have a race to finish."

"Hai."

Team Petra jogs back to Higashi-ginza Station. Naturally, Petra is watching her every step now.

…

A good 20 or so minutes later, Team Komekko disembarks their train at Kanamachi Station.

Iris: "Excuse me sir. Is there a library close by?"

Bystander 3: "A library? Well, the only one I know close by is Katsushika Central Library. Just leave the south exit of the station and follow the road next to Keisei Kanamachi Station and the building with a rounded corner and a red roofed entrance on your left will have the library inside."

Iris/Komekko: "Arigataugozaimasu!"

The two quickly run south following the bystander's directions. As they enter the building known locally as Venasis Kanamachi, a group of primary school boys notice and follow distantly from behind. Team Komekko's parents and I take note of this.

A few minutes have gone by and Team Komekko exits Venasis with the final packet at hand. They are greeted by the same group of boys.

Hyoizaburoo/King Belzerg: "Oi! Get away from my daughter!"

Claire: "Sensei! Please teleport us there so I raise my sword against those impeding Iris-sama!"

Myself: "I understand you concerns. Please everyone calm down. I want to see how the two handle the situation on their own."

Boy 1: "Hey. One of you look like an outsider. Where are you from?"

Boy 2: "Hey girl with red eyes, are you cosplaying a character I know? You look cute!"

Iris: "Sorry. We really need to go! We're on important business!" states politely but with urgency.

Boy 1: "Eeeh? Can I least have your phone number?"

Komekko: "Guys! We really need to go. Leave us alone!" says with a face of refusal.

Boy 2: "Hey I'm not letting you go until you go on a date with me!"

Kazuma: "Really?! These 10-11 year old school skippers are seriously cat-calling them?!" says with simmering rage.

Komekko then steps right up to Boy 2, stares him in the eye, then…

"AAAHHHoooohhhhh!"

Kicks him right the groin! Boy 2 capitulates and falls to the ground.

"Oooooooooo!" says everyone watching in excitement!

Shalltear: "Ara ara! I love how little Komekko-chan handled that! Putting boys in their places!"

"Hey…Kazuma."

"Yes Dust?"

"Remind me to never get on Komekko's bad side…ever!"

"Hah-hah. You got it bro."

Komekko: "Come on Onee-san! We gotta go!"

Iris: "Hai!"

Boy 1 steps in front of Iris. "Oi! Give me your number since your friend hurt mine!"

"I'm sorry for this." Iris gives him a courteous bow.

PAHH! "AAAHHHoooohhhhh!"

And proceeds to kick him in the groin. The two girls quickly run for Keisei Kanamachi Station.

Meanwhile…

The other three teams arrive at Keisei Takasago Station in different enough intervals. Their final packet were also placed in different restaurants around this station. Thus preventing them from seeing each other. However, once they come back with their final packets at hand…

Shiro: "Metly? Filo?...and even Petra and Beatrice."

Beatrice: "I could say the same to you all. Our third packet brought us here too, in fact."

The three teams continue eyeing each while waiting on the platform for their final train to Shibamata Station. Izuna quickly initiates Blood Destruction mode to try to read the other teams' packets without being noticed. To her expectation, time has greatly slowed down around her. She walks over to Team Petra. The unexpected suddenly happens,

"Don't think we are such easy opponents, in fact! Now go back and rejoin Shiro-san. Shoo! Shoo!"

Izuna is surprised by the sudden outburst from Beatrice. Adding to the surprise,

"Filo is not slow too! Filo will do whatever it takes to be Master's best ally!"

At this, all a stunted Izuna can manage to say is "Tsk" and rejoins Shiro while relaxing away from Blood Destruction.

Everyone else here watching did not see this turn of events. I of course can see this because I trained Beatrice and Filo to deal with time dilation scenarios at their request. They were all too aware of temporal spells like Ainz's Time Stop and wanted to defend themselves against it. I am honestly impressed and please they are implementing their training.

Their final train arrives and the three teams board it—while keeping an eye on each other. The atmosphere here in Yokosuka has been gradually intensifying since the three teams spotted each other.

Just minutes later, all four teams disembark at their target station. Team Komekko gets off on the eastern platform while the other three teams gets off on the western side. The clues read by all of them tells of an outdoor shopping plaza where 5 roads intersect. They quickly ask the locals for directions and got word of a place called "Taishakuten sandō Shopping Center". Both trains leave the station, allowing Team Komekko to make eye contact with the other three teams. After half a second of realizing how close this race is, Team Komekko speeds off to the north exit. The other teams give pursuit, crossing the tracks from the other side.

Everyone watching are now at the edge of their seats. After just 30 seconds of running….

"There it is." x8

The four teams spot their final goal in the middle of a 5 road intersection overseen by a JSDF officer: The golden trophy. The local pedestrians take note of the unusual group of girls and quickly sense they must get out of the way—they do so.

The teams take one last quick competitor's glance at each other, then…

*queue dramatic violin music*

They sprint for the trophy! Everyone at the shopping center quickly ducks further inside any open store!

After just 2-3 seconds, 8 different hands reach out for the trophy at the same time! ALL grab the trophy at the same time!

Now the 8 LOLIs are wrestling over the trophy!

Everyone watching is in complete bewilderment of this scene!

"I got this first!" "NO! I GOT THIS FIRST!" "NO! ME!"

The girls are screaming at each other in anger. After a good 10 seconds of fighting over the trophy,

It breaks into four different pieces!

A handle for Team Shiro!

Another handle for Team Komekko!

A ½ cup for Team Filo!

Another ½ cup for Team Petra!

…

…

"Nani?! What does this mean?!" screams Komekko.

I speak to the JSDF officer at the shopping center over the radio.

"2nd Lt. Takahashi, please bring your walkie-talkie up to the race participants."

She does so and the four teams turn to the walkie-talkie to listen. I announce,

"This means the race ended…**in a draw**. I know it's not what any of you wanted, but I'm happy to see you all doing your best in a new city you've never been to."

As I said this, Vanir is laughing hysterically due to the abundance of anger and disappointment swirling among the teams' supporters. Adding salt to their wounds,

"Alright comrades, where's my money?"

Those who bet their yen tearfully proceeds to hand over their money to a smiling Captain 1st Rank Kostya Maksim.

And thus concludes the afternoon of their unforgettable lost…**to a Russian**.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally! That's chapter 13 done! Sorry guys for the month long absence. The coronavirus pandemic and personal life matters has been big distractions while writing this chapter. It was also very challenging since extensive research into the Tokyo Rail System was required to make this chapter sensible to me. But it's finally here and I hope you all enjoy it! Next chapter will cover this same day's night time fun some of the class will have so stay tuned! Also, stay safe and live strong, everyone!

Until next time, take care all!

**Revision 2:** grammatical corrections and improvements...


	15. That Night

Ainz Ooal Gown POV

It has been hours since the end of the Amazing Tokyo Race. A lot of fun to watch honestly. Reminded me of a TV show I saw long ago. Gulielmus-sensei teleported everyone back to Base minutes after the race concluded to further destress their loved ones. Anyways, the sun has already set about an hour ago. Myself, Albedo, and Shalltear are about to climb inside this insanely expensive hypercar for our first outing in Tokyo. As to how we got here, well….

—4 hours earlier—

"A human salaryman before becoming the King of Undead. It's still a surreal story to me! I would have to think about what I would do if I were in your situation."

"That's understandable, Vice Admiral Gettysburg-dono. Just between you and me, I still have to navigate my New World life even as someone this strong."

"Come on! Really? You with all that power at your disposal?"

"Yes. One would think that. I use to think just a little like that and it nearly cost me one of my Floor Guardians."

"Oh right. The Bloody Valkyrie incident. By the way, here's my car I wanted to show you."

Yes…I've been talking with the Base Commander, Vice Admiral Thomas Gettysburg just as Gulielmus-sensei encouraged me. We met each other just a few days after my arrival to this world. He was much more on-guard back then. Anyone would. Just as Sensei advised, I've shared my human experiences and even my desire to have those experiences again. It did greatly ease my dialog with him. We are now even talking about some of our hobbies. Speaking of which…

"Sugoi…I've never seen a German car like this!"

"Glad to see you impressed. This is my **2026 Mercedes Benz AMG ONE** Hypercar.

Come. Let's open the doors"

In front of me is a beautiful piece of German engineering…

Painted in lunar silver, the body is smooth and has curves in just the right places!

Set low to the ground just as any race car should be!

Even sports a dorsal fin running to the back from an engine intake situated on the TOP just like those on Formula One cars!

Gettysburg-dono opens the doors.

THEY OPEN UPWARD LIKE ANY SCISSOR DOORS ON SPORTS CARS!

"Aaaaahhh!" I must look like a kid in a candy store right now.

"If that impresses you, check these out."

…

THERE ARE VENT FLAPS ON TOP OF THE FRONT WHEELS!

I start getting self-conscious of my behavior and compose myself. Yes, Sensei has taught me how to control some of my undead attributes. I can now experience stronger emotions at will.

"Mmgh mmgh. Thank you for your showcasing. This is a real treat, Gettysburg-dono."

"You're welcome, Ainz-dono. Say…can you drive well?"

"Um…I have practiced in the Senzo VR room and recently got my Class 1 driving license just yesterday."

"That's good then. Want to give my car a spin tonight?"

"Oooh I don't know. That's entrusting a lot to me."

"You have a point there. Still I want to reward you for your social efforts here in Yokosuka. I think you will look very appealing sitting in the driver's seat. You're sure you don't want to try it?"

I thought long and hard on his offer. This is after all, a good gesture of friendly relations. It would be unwise for me to turn this down. I could use my magic to keep this car protected if need be.

"You know what…I will take up on your offer. I promise to do my best to keep your car in pristine condition. Thank you for your kind trust in me." I bow to him as I give my gratitude.

He bows in reply. "It's nothing, Ainz-dono. Have fun! I recommend bringing one of your female companions with you to complete the experience."

"Uuuu…right."

Some hours later, I decided to talk to Albedo and invite her to come with me on my first outing. I figured, why not do this bold 'bad boy in a sports car with lady at hand' experience. I tried to do it in secret but Shalltear with her damn good vampire sense of hearing caught our conversation! That obviously meant we compromised by letting her come and sit on Albedo's lap and keeping this arrangement a secret between the three of us. I commanded everyone else to stay on base with the promise of quality time with them later. Sorry everyone, forgive me!

And so, here we are….

"Ah! So this is the 'hypercar' you've told me about!"

"Yes indeed, Albedo. I hope you two will find tonight to be fun."

"Any time spent with you is always fun, Ainz-sama!" says Shalltear.

"Hm. Fair point." _Right. They are always going to think that way._

Per Sensei's advisement, we are in attire that would make sense for a Friday night out in Tokyo. Although we dressed up for the experience.

Albedo is wearing a white high slit party dress complete with a golden necklace.

Shalltear is wearing the same kind of dress but in blood red complete with a black necklace and earrings. I must note she's not wearing pads as I commanded since it would not go well with the dress, much to her reluctance. I did my best to tell her she looks better this way.

As for myself,

I'm wearing a full black leather jacket and pants just like what you see bikers wear. Ah! I also have my shades on! You gotta have your shades to complete the look!

"Alright ladies. Let's climb in carefully and have fun tonight."

"Hai!"

* * *

Kirito POV

I am close to the Carney Gate of the base leading a group with Kazuma, Subaru, Naofumi, Sora, and their closest friends. Also with me are Asuna, Sugu, Shino, Klien, Silica, and Liz. Agil went with his new "merchant guild mates" to give them a tour of Tokyo from a different perspective. Tanya and her group are with the Naval Officers and some of the Isekai Royalty guests following their own itinerary. However, I find it odd I don't see anyone of Ainz's group.

"Okay everyone, let's have fun within reasonable limits! Trust me on this: we don't want to give Sensei any reason for him to come after us."

Kazuma replies to me with, "Oh I understand Kirito. I'm keeping a VERY close eye on my troublemaking friends here."

"Huh?! Are you talking about us again, Kazuma?!"

"YES I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU GUYS, MEGUMIN! Otherwise, Sensei will come after us and give us some immediate punishment just like he did with Aqua!"

"Tsk! You have a point as much as I hate admitting it…"

After Megumin trailed off her words, I continue with a question.

"Okay so do you guys have any place in mind you want to go to?"

"AKIHABARA!" screams Kazuma, Subaru, and Sora. Why…am….I….not…surprised?

"HAAAHH?! We are not going to Akihabara! That's where all the HikiNEETs go!" screams Aqua.

"What's so special about Akihabara?" asks Emilia.

"Subaru-san, please allow me the honor to answer her question."

*Sigh* "Go right ahead, Klein-san."

"Arigato, Subaru-san! Okay, Akihabara is a very special place for all Japanese countrymen! (You mean Japanese HikiNEETs…). There's themed cafes, shops with all the parts, stores that sell wonderful technologies, and more! PLUS! THERE'S ALL THE COOLEST FIGURES YOU CAN EVER COLLECT!"

"Ano…thanks for answering Klein-san. It seems like a wonderful place…for guys though."

Emilia appears hesitate which is understandable. I present an alternative.

"Guys as much as I would like to take us to Akihabara, let's consider everyone's feelings here. How about we first go to the Imperial Palace in central Tokyo then work our way out? Does that sound good?"

The guys take a little time to think over my proposal. Just as they are about to answer, we hear the low hum and rumble of a sports car coming closer to us.

Wait…is that…Vice Admiral Gettysburg's….?

_VVRRROOOOOMMMM_

The one and only **2026 Mercedes Benz AMG ONE **hypercar pulls up right next to us catching all of our attention. The driver's window lowers with a Reggaeton-style song playing on the stereo…

_Mamasita. Oh my darling. Mamasita. Oh my darling. Reggaeton. Reggaeton. Reggaeton. Reggaeton._

"Ainz Ooal Gown?!" screams all the guys. Ainz even has a pair of dark shades on!

"How the hell you get to drive this AWESOME HYPERCAR?!" Sora is super jealous.

"Ainz, I take it Gettysburg-dono entrusted you with his car?"

"Indeed Kirito. He wanted to reward me for my social efforts here. How could I refuse?"

"I suppose. That sounds like him anyways."

Next to scream is Kazuma.

"AINZ! DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE IN THERE WITH A GIRL!"

"~Hello Kazuma!~ Yes! I'm here with the Great Ainz-sama!"

"~As am I too!~"

"AAAHHRRGG! AINZ HAS **_THE_** **TWO** GIRLS WITH HIM!"

"Oi Kazuma. I'm just having a once in a blue moon experience here. Besides, be happy you have your harem there." Ainz drops this bold encouragement.

"!" Kazuma and his girls all got blushed. "SH-SH-SHUT UP!"

"~How're you doing, Imposter!~" and now Albedo is having her round with Jibril. Their face looks like those in a pleasant conversation. If only their words could match…

"~Hello, Mutt!~"

"~I hope you have fun on your date with Sora-san!~"

"HAAH?!" Sora's jaw dropped a bit.

"~Yes I will, Mutt-san! Go crash and burn for me please! :)"

They are still passive aggressive with each other but at least they finish.

"Anyways. You guys all have fun. See you later."

"Okay, take care Ainz."

The King of Undead proceeds to close his window then drives forward with a strong REV on the engines. Once he turns the street corner outside the gate, he takes off speeding.

_VVRRROOOOOMMMM! Vvvvrrroooooommmm!_

…

…

"DAAMMMN IIIIIT!"

"Kazuma, why are you so upset? Is it that important to have such a cool looking mobile fortress destroyer? You have me, don't you?"

"Well yeah I do Megumin. It's just Ainz has the perfect arrangement for a date and now I'm nervous about how our first night out in Tokyo will go…Wait, did I just say that out loud? DAMN IT!"

"Kazuma…Kazuma. It's okay. I'm sure what you have in mind will still make me happy. Come on…Let's go have fun, okay?"

"Right…Arigato, Megumin."

Nice to see his girlfriend comfort Kazuma with an embracing hug and a quick kiss. I give them a minute then say,

"Okay everyone...shall we?"

"Yes, we shall. Lead the way, Commodore Kirito." Says Kazuma.

Thus, we walk off base for the Shioiri Train Station.

* * *

Back to the Great Ainz-sama!

I've been driving up National Route 16 to Tokyo, allowing my two Floor Guardians to soak in the neighborhood and city night time scenery. We're making our way to a nightclub venue called Aoyama Hachi where party goers can come in cosplaying their favorite anime characters. I figured this is the place to try having fun without scaring people.

Shalltear for many times would stick herself out of the passenger window and enjoy the wind like a dog. Albedo joins her in the fun taking turns.

"Whhooo-hooo! Ainz-sama! This is great!"

I'm genuinely happy to see them having fun like this. THIS IS GREAT!

2 and a half hours after we left Yokosuka, we finally arrive at the venue. Gettysburg-dono contacted them in advance to ensure we didn't have issues getting in.

"Ah! If it isn't our three special guests attending tonight? Welcome to Aoyama Hachi! Right this way please."

"Arigato, Suzuki-san."

The venue's bouncer steps aside to allow us entry. I whisper to my girls,

"Okay you two. Please remember: don't harm and/or kill anyone else. We can't have dead bodies on our account. If people make advances on you, do whatever you can to assert your 'no' without violence. If they persist, come get me. Also, if they ask questions about what you do, you can answer truthfully but let them believe you are only cosplaying a fictional character in doing so."

"Yes, Ainz-sama." x2

I hope this is enough. As we make our way in, the party guests take note of us.

"Wow! That's an awesome costume!" "Are you cosplaying a demon lord or something?!" "DAMN! I WISH I HAD WINGS SO WELL MADE LIKE THAT!"

"Min'na arigatō! Min'na arigatō!"

The three of us take in the compliments and give them our waves. So far, everything's going well.

We hear yet another surprisingly Reggaeton-style song blaring from the speakers. Seems that's the consistent theme tonight.

**_One-two-three-four._**

**_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro._**

**_I know you want me (want me)._**

**_You know I want cha (want cha)._**

**_I know you want meeee._**

**_You know I want cha (want cha)._**

"You hear that girls? Let's dance!"

"Hai!"

And we go off dancing Free Style in the middle of the Floor! Honestly, I don't know how to dance well but we're here to have fun anyways. The girls would often dance in sync with me but seems happy doing so.

Sometimes, a song would come where couple dancing made sense and I would try it out with Albedo. Again, I don't seem to be good at it but Albedo kindly covers my mistakes. Being the fair Overlord I am, I facilitate turns between Albedo and Shalltear on couple dancing. There would be times the two girls shake their behinds at me which proves to be more stimulating that I thought. Guess I have to re-engage my undead abilities.

Anyways, after dancing to about 7 songs, we take our seats at the bar. The bartender strikes a conversation with me.

"That's such an awesome costume! What do you actually do for a living?"

"Oh me? Well, I lead a nation called the Sorcerer Kingdom. I am known as **Ainz Ooal Gown**!"

"Wow! That must be your cosplay response! But really, what do you do?"

"Well unfortunately, that's a secret. I'm simply here to let loose a little."

"I see. Okay fair enough. How about your companions?"

"I serve as Albedo: the Sorcerer Kingdom's Prime Minister and Overseer of the Floor Guardians. Of course, my real job is a secret."

"I serve as Shalltear Bloodfallen: the Sorcerer Kingdom's Floor Guardian of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Like my Great Ainz-sama here, my real job is a secret too."

"Okay…Thanks for your flaring introductions. Apologies for my manners. What would you all like to drink?"

"We'll have the strongest drink in the house." You only live once right? Wait? That doesn't make sense as an undead. Anyways…

"Okay. We have Honkaku Shochu. Is that fine?"

"Sure."

Minutes later, the bartender serves us the Shochu. We all take our sips.

"Mmm! A strong drink with a nice hint of sweet potato in it. We should take this back to Nazarick, Ainz-sama. Wait…you can now drink to?"

"Indeed Shalltear. Sensei has helped regain some basis organ simulations into my physique. I can now experience food and drinks like you."

"Subarashī! I will thank Sensei when I see him again!"

"He will definitely appreciate it. Be sure you do."

We continue talking and trying more drinks for another hour until I decide to head out and take the girls to a lookout point in the mountains of the Saitama Prefecture.

As we drive our way to National Route 299, we stop at a traffic light. Then, we hear the revving of a sports car pulling up next to us. We look over and we see the sports car's driver eyeing us.

Albedo says with clear annoyance, "What is it with this insect?"

I think I know what this means. "If I'm guessing this right, he wants to race us."

"Really? Race us? Does he know who he's dealing with?"

"No, he doesn't Shalltear. But that can be a good thing."

Mmmmm….

"Albedo, Shalltear. Prepare buff spells and apply them on this car. I will casts some myself. We are going to race him and use this opportunity to test our magic backed by our new Sorato arts."

"Yes, Ainz-sama." x2

We discreetly casts our magic on the hypercar in a manner avoiding the other driver's notice. We can only do this under the new Sorato arts. Afterwards, I rev the engine to show him we accept his challenge. Both our cars are now revving to go.

Vvvrroomm. Vvvrroomm.

Once the light turns blue…..

**_VVROOOOOOMMMMM! _**_VVVRROOOOOMMMMM! Vvvvrrroooooommmm!_

Speeding through large clearances in traffic, I race in a manner to get my opponent to use up his gimmicks, giving him a false sense of victory. Once I feel he did, I go ahead and speed past him. To my surprise, he is able to keep pace behind me. Just as he is about to pass me, I go ahead and leave my opponent in the dust. Seems our arts are working.

As to how we can do this now. Well, we practiced in the Senzo VR world. What a great tool!

Speeding down Route 299, we find ourselves alone with no other cars. Eventually, a truck is coming up on my lane and my opponent is able to position himself to prevent me from passing. Well it looks like it's time to try **that** test.

Just as we are meters behind the truck, I cast "**Fly!**"

I most definitely surprised my opponent in doing this. Now, we are a **_flying_ 2026 Mercedes Benz AMG ONE** in Japanese airspace. I notice in the corner of my eye, my opponent has pulled his car over to the side of the road and is screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NAAANNNIIIIIIII?! WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCK?!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That's how you win a race!"

"Sasuga Ainz-sama! That insect has nothing on you! NOTHING!"

We fly over to the mountains of the Saitama Prefecture until we spot an empty lookout parking lot. I gently settle our car down onto it.

"Girls, let's check around the car to make sure we didn't damage it. I would hate to break Gettysburg-dono's trust in me."

"Yes, Ainz-sama." x2

Minutes later,

"All clear Ainz-sama." x2

"Thank you girls."

After securing the car, we fly over to the highest peak we could find close by to gaze at the clear night sky and the amazing view of Tokyo. Albedo's voice breaks the silence minutes after we settled down,

"Say Ainz-sama….why do we have to respect humans all over again? We had to do it in that previous school world and now we are doing it all over again!"

"Seriously, Albedo. Is it really that bothersome to you? Does it really hurt you to avoid killing humans?"

"Yes, it does Ainz-sama! Why do we have to respect such lowly creatures?!"

I give out a long sigh. I then ask,

"Albedo. Shalltear. Do you two still firmly believe I will never betray the Great Tomb of Nazarick and you all?"

"Why yes Ainz-sama! Of course we believe you! I don't understand the relevancy."

"Listen…we are now in a world where humans are shown a path that allows them to surpass even us at our current strength. If we don't grow and change our own views, we will get left behind. That much I'm certain based on the last two weeks of Sorato training I've had. Also it bares to mention what Sensei will do to us if we so much try to bring harm to anyone here. You've experienced his power first-hand."

"You…right…Ainz-sama. Sorry for being brash my Lord."

"It's alright, Albedo. I appreciate you being honest with me. Now I want say to the both of you: All my decisions has and **will** always be for the benefit of Nazarick even if it means I have to wisely respect other worlds and their powers. If I make enemies here, Nazarick will be done for. Plus, this is the opportunity to try to contact our Supreme Beings."

"Yes Ainz-sama. Thank you for reminding me of the big picture. I'm okay now."

"Good to hear, Albedo. Now let's enjoy the sight before us."

"Hai." Says a cheery Shalltear. Seems she's okay too.

My two Floor Guardians cuddles with me. I allow it as a reward for them not making my night difficult. N-Not that I wanted this.

…

…

"This is quite a nice view."

"Indeed Albedo. If we play our cards right back in our world, we can have cities this vast and so full of light in the future. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yes…it would be….Ainz-sama."

* * *

Agil POV

It's around 10 pm and I'm attending the bar in my one and only Dicey Café. Normally, Kirito and his gang would be my regulars sitting at the bar. This time however,

"What a wonderful diversity of businesses in this megacity! Fuahahaha! Moi can envision such richness for the Kingdom of Belzerg should we bring these ideas back!"

"Yes! It's so wonderful! I especially love the 100 yen shops in this city! I would love to open and run such shops back in Axel!"

"Ha! We had to restrain you many times from buying good quality but needless items you useless shopkeeper! Don't open any new shops in Axel!"

"Ah!"

"Well there's also the underground shopping center. Never thought it would be so pleasant to be underground." Comments Otto. He's likely trying to change the subject to stop Wiz and Vanir's quarrel.

Yes, I have sitting at my bar Vanir the Arch Duke of Hell, Wiz the shop keeping Lync a.k.a. "The Ice Witch", Otto Suwen the Internal Affairs officer of the Emilia camp, Erhard the humble weapons shopkeeper, and Beloukas the Slave Trader.

…What a very unique bunch.

"Indeed! This city is full of merchants of the upmost competency. I'm really curious how the more hardware or weapons-like shops run around here. I'll have to admit though, the Conveyor Belt Sushi bars really made an impression on me. I've never seen so much tools that can move on their own!" says Erhard.

Thinking back on my day, we left Yokosuka around 2 pm after relaxing with a lunch away from the heated conclusion of the Amazing Tokyo Race. I took them first to the Toyosu Seafood Market while it was still open to give them I rough idea of Tokyo's Fishing industry. They were more impressed than I thought over a relatively empty space with the open shops at the walls of the market area. We agreed to come back the next morning to see the market at its most vibrant.

Afterwards, we went to the closest 100 yen shop I could find and showcased the wonders of Japanese Market Ingenuity where you can still have such quality products at low prices. But just as Vanir commented, we had to remind Wiz on multiple occasions that we are ONLY window shopping—sometimes restrain her. We really do need to teach Wiz how to not be such an easily tricked woman. I may have my wife meet her to teach her some pointers.

When we were hungry enough, we went over to a Conveyor Belt Sushi restaurant called Sushi-Go-Round KANTARO. Beloukas was especially impressed with the practice of automated service. To have food delivered to you without needing a waitress left quite a mark on him.

As promised, I took them over to the Tokyo Stock Exchange. They were a little fascinated with what they saw inside. But I can tell they still can't fully appreciate what is displayed on the big screens lining the walls since they don't understand. Except Vanir as he probably read my mind but didn't share much with the others—probably because of Wiz.

Afterwards we came to my humble little abode of a café shop. They all enjoyed the warmth and hominess of it—and the drinks too.

Hmm. Something just came to me. So I ask,

"Erhard-san, you look surprisingly unsatisfied. I take it you still want to see a weapons shop?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to give you that impression Agil-san. While I did enjoy the other wondrous kinds of shops you showed me, at the end of the day the Blacksmith in me will always seek a weapon or any metal shop."

"I get you. Thing is Japan is the kind of country that bands most firearms and swords from civilians. You have to get a lot of legal permission to even own a weapon compared to your world. In fact, the law permits only three gun shops for every prefecture."

"Is that so? Well…I guess it makes sense for safety reasons. Three shops per prefecture? That explains why I didn't see any in our short time today."

"Say…I can still take you to a museum featuring swords. Better yet, one that has workshops still in operation."

"Heehh? Does any come to mind?"

"There's the Bizen Osafune Sword Museum over in the city of Setouchi in the Okayama Prefecture. But it's a 6 hour journey by train going there so we will have to plan a two day trip."

"I wouldn't mind. There's not much else I can do here at the moment aside from listening to Sensei's lectures. Maybe we can invite others in case they want to join."

"That's a good idea! Let's talk more on this later. Cool?"

Erhard replies, "You got it!" with a cheered smile.

Just as we finish our conversation, Vanir gets up and walks over to my front door.

I ask, "Vanir-san, is something the matter?"

"Shhh."

…

…

I decide to whisper, "Wiz, what's going on here?"

*sigh* "If I had to guess, Vanir-san is going to make the person outside that door very angry or disappointed in some kind of way. But he will not physically hurt the person."

After hearing something very concerning from Wiz, I debate if I should try to stop Vanir. I may have some Sorato training under my belt but not sure how much even emotional collateral damage I could incur in engaging an Arch Devil. As I got close to making my decision, Vanir facing the door suddenly imitates the voice of a certain enemy from my SAO days!

* * *

Kirito POV

We had a very eventful 3-4 hours of spending time with our new friends. Afterwards, we decided to come to the Dicey Café as everyone wanted to see a little more of my friends' life. As I was about to open the front door,

"Kirigaya Kazuto…It's been a long time, Black Swordsman. I have something important to discuss with you."

…

…

**What the hell is _HE_ doing here?!**

Breaking the brief and stunned silence first is Asuna.

"Kirito-kun…is that who I think it is behind the door?"

"It just might be, Asuna. But there's only a slim chance it is _him_."

That's right. There's only maybe a 1% chance that it is him in the flesh. But 1% of anything will anyways trip me up as much as I hate to admit it. Very likely, this is some kind of a very elaborate prank. But his voice is replicated so perfectly. As I am going through my thoughts, I hear Sora's voice.

"Kirito, is that someone you know?"

I turn to him and say "Yes…Sora. That is the voice of an enemy of sorts from my SAO days—**Akihiko Kayaba**. Well…these days in the few times on virtual reality, he talks to me like a friend but I will probably never really trust him. But there's also a good chance someone else could be impersonating him perfectly."

"I see…so that kind of relationship. What do you propose we do?"

"Well…only guaranteed way to know who is speaking with that voice is to open the door. I honestly would hate to see this break into a fight."

"I see your point Kirito. But you have your friends trained in Sorato _and_ you have all of us. Whoever is talking should not be dumb enough to face all of us."

"You have a solid point, Sora. Alright then, I'll open the door. Asuna and friends, are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Alright. Everyone here, brace yourselves."

They do so taking up semi-battle stances. I face the door again.

"Okay whoever is talking to me, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well first, I need you to come inside. Your friends are more than welcome to join our conversation."

"Alright then, I'm coming in."

I proceed to open the door while maintaining as much cool as I could. Just as I was half-expecting to see Kayaba's face,

"FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you really expect to see that drabby shut-in scientist, black swordsman harem-brat?! It is only **Moi**! **Vanir**!"

…

**What..the…hell…is happening?!**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Delicious! Delicious! Oh yes! You and your friends' emotions are truly delicious!"

…

"…Mind someone here explain to me what just happened?"

Kazuma steps forward upon hearing my question.

"In short summary, Commodore Kirito, you've been **Vanir'**ed. Remember when I told you Arch Devils feed off the negative emotions of people?"

"Yes I do recall."

Kazuma says "Well…this is how he does it" with genuine sympathy in his voice.

What a sick joke! Then again, he would not be called an Arch Devil for nothing.

"Aqua-san."

"Yes, Kirito-san?"

"You still hate Arch Devils right?"

"**With a passion!**"

"Good. Please give Vanir here a good punch on behalf of all SAO survivors."

"You got it!" Aqua steps forward with knuckles cracking.

Kazuma screams "AQUAA! DOOON'T!"

She rushes at Vanir who is in a combat stance himself, fist prepared.

"**GOD BLOOOOWWWW!**"

Right when Aqua and Vanir are only two meters apart, a third person quickly steps in between from the café. It's Agil.

He is able to block both their fists. Good thing he is trained in Sorato.

"Enough you two! Kirito, I understand your feelings in this moment. I really do. But I really don't need my café getting trashed. I expected better from you!"

"Sorry Agil. I was prepared to pay for the damages somehow. Be it in resources or learning from Sensei to reverse broken wood."

"I appreciate your gesture but I rather not have to deal with a trashed café in the first place. Now for you two: Aqua-san please step back for bit."

"But-but!"

Kazuma presses "Aqua, please do as he says." while holding onto her shoulders.

"….Tsk! Fine!"

"Thank you Kazuma-san and Aqua-san. Now Vanir-san, I understand negative emotions is your primary food source but don't use our most sensitive memories and topics to farm them! Or else, I will kick you out of our Isekai Merchant Guild!"

"Ho-ho? Is a mere human negotiating a contract with Moi?"

"This mere human is stating a boundary with you! If you intend to disrespect it, I will bring Gulielmus-sensei into this. But I don't mind if it takes a contract with you to respect it."

"…Very well then, Bartender Guild leader. Moi will settle a contract with you. Terms being as long as Moi does not pry into the most sensitive of topics and memories among everyone of Sensei's students, Moi will remain a member of the Isekai Merchant Guild. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes I agree to them. Thank you for being reasonable, Vanir-san."

Thus, Agil and Vanir shake hands, finalizing their new contract.

* * *

Agil POV

It would be another 15 minutes or so before everyone settled down from the Vanir-inflicted drama. Eventually, Kirito's entire group came inside my café and talked about their fun experiences in Tokyo and what else would they want to do while still in Japan.

"Eehh? You guys are going to the Fish Market tomorrow morning? I wanna come too! I wanna see what kind of crabs I can buy!"

"Yes, Aqua-sama! I would love to have you come! Maybe we…wait….let me ask my new Guild leader first. Ano…Agil-san, may Aqua-sama come with us to the Market tomorrow?"

"Sure, Wiz-san. As long as Aqua-san and Kirito does not make any trouble, she can come."

"Oi! I reflected on my actions, Agil…You're not going to let this go, aren't you?"

"Nope."

Kirito let's out a sigh. I know he'll improve but it's my job as his friend to give him a hard time. Sora then says,

"Don't worry everyone. I can have Jibril keep a very close eye on Aqua-san to make sure no trouble arise."

At this, Kazuma steps towards Sora and shamelessly bows to him.

"Arigataugozaimasu!"

"Wait a minute! Do you guys really believe a well behaved Goddess like me is going to cause trouble?!"

Jibril listlessly replies with, "Uhh, yeah you do make trouble. Would you like to play your praising game again?"

"No no! No no! I'm fine thanks! Please trust me! I will not make any trouble!"

Kazuma's and Sora's group look straight and blankly at Aqua, then…

"… Pfft."

"WAAAAAHHHH!"

…

Minutes after the Aqua-inflicted drama settled down and more of the group decides to join our Fish Market trip, Kazuma brings up a concern.

"Hey guys I still want to join you all in the Fish Market tomorrow but it's already past 11 pm. Do we have to go back to Yokosuka?"

"No we don't Kazuma. In fact, my friends and I are planning to stay overnight at a nearby capsule hotel. You're more than welcome to join us. Sensei will not mind and he did give you all money to spend for the weekend."

"Ohhh! That is a good plan! Thanks for the invite, Kirito!"

"Capsule…hotel?"

"Yes Darkness, capsule hotel. The sleeping space is much smaller than what an Ojou-sama like yourself is accustomed to."

"Need I remind you Kazuma? I've slept plenty of times outdoors with you on many of our adventures."

"Uh, yes technically you're right but watch your choice of words please!"

Sora speaks in as he overheard this,

"Heeh? Are there more steamy stories you care to share with us, Kazu-Chad?"

"Sh-Shut up! It's not what it sounds like!"

Just when it looks like the Kazuma-inflicted drama will continue, Kirito interjects.

"Hey guys, as much as I want to let this comical skit play out, we do need to sleep for tomorrow's outing so let's head out. We've already found a hotel with enough vacancy for all of us."

"Aye aye, Commodore Kirito!"

…It's funny but did Kazuma really have to address him that way complete with a salute?

* * *

Kirito POV

After saying our goodbyes to Agil, we make our way to a capsule hotel called Ueno Station Hostel Oriental I. Agil's Guild members also made reservations there so they are walking with us.

During our 20 minutes of walking, many in our group was still taking the night time sights of Tokyo. I only can imagine the feelings they must be having. After all, their home cities probably don't feature so much street lights, signage, and people still walking about this late. Eventually, we arrive in front of a pair of circular shaped automatic glass doors that leads into the lobby of our hotel. They open as I step close.

"Whoooo!"

Man, our Isekai guests are such tourists. Anyways, we spend another 30 minutes checking in since there are 35 of us in total. The arrangement includes separating us by gender since there is a men's only and women's only capsule rooms. We then put away all of our belongings in lockers not needed in our assigned capsules and head to the baths. Vanir decides to sit in the commons area striking up small talk with the locals. I'm now in the men's bath with Kazuma, Subaru, Sora, Naofumi, Otto, Garfiel, Erhard, and Beloukas.

"Haaaaaa! It's been a long time since I've last soaked in a bath after a long day."

"Really, Erhard-san? Don't we have a men's bath like this back in Yokosuka?"

"Well yeah we do, Otto-san. But I haven't walked around as much as I did today for the last two weeks. Being confined in one place does things to you, you know?"

"You have a point. Also, we are following only a student's life and not a merchant's these days."

"You got that right."

"Oh? Is life here making you too soft, Erhard-san?"

"HA! Says the Shield-Hero-Chick-Mancer-sama!"

"Oi oi!"

"Heeh? I thought only Raphtalia-san has the hots for Naofumi. So Filo-san and Rishia-san are into you too?"

"Shut up. If I recall Subaru, you have a reputation of being the loli-mancer."

"What?! Where'd you here that?!"

"Oh. My bad, Natsuki-san. I must have slipped on that juicy fact while Iwatani-san overheard one of our guild meetings."

"Damn it! It's not my fault they seem to flaunt all over me!"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses."

While I watch Subaru and Otto have their banter, I couldn't help but feel I'm going to get roped into this. As if on cue, Klein speaks out.

"Hey guys, I've been wondering for some time so I have to ask: how many of you actually have harem problems?"

…

…

He HAD to drop that bomb!

…

…

Everyone remains silent and avert their eyes from Klein. I don't blame them. Some giggling could be heard from Otto, Garfiel, and Beloukas.

Klein screams in one breath, "Oh come on guys! Aside from Kirito the chick magnet (_Klein!_), I see Kazuma the Chad here with four girls always close to him (Oi!)! Then we have Subaru the loli-mancer (Hey now!)! And then over here, Naofumi the Shield Hero-_sama_! And then! And then last but not least, Sora the Game Master! I bet that Jibril chick is all over Sora!"

When he finished, Sora moves over in front of him, places a hand on his shoulder, and says,

"I feel sorry for you bro…you must be desperate for a girl, right? I feel your pain. Don't worry. Be as accomplishing as the League of Extraordinary Chick-Magnets here and I'm sure you will have girls all over you in no time."

"Sh-Shut up! Don't look at me with those eyes!"

"Hey. Just trying to cheer you up. By the way, I'm curious about something Kirito. So those female friends of yours all have deep affections for you?"

"Hey now, if you're going to ask me that. Are you prepared to answer my question about you and Shiro-san? Surely, there's no forbidden love right?"

"Ooooo! You got me there, Commodore Kirito!"

To my relief, he backs off hands raised in surrender with a slight smile on his face.

"Anyways in all seriousness, this talk about harems does bring an elephant into the room and I want to address it."

Everyone turns to me with a straight face. I continue,

"We are going to be students together for the next two years. We may decide to even keep in touch afterwards. There are going to be situations where my close friends will end up under your temporary care in some way and vice versa between all of us. Can we agree to protect each other's friends when the time calls for it? This request applies to all men in this bath. Even you Klein."

…

…

"So basically if say Asuna-san is in my party for a short time and Megumin is in yours, all I have to do is make sure she comes out ok and trust you will do the same with Megumin?"

"Yeap. That's basically it Kazuma. Of course, I will not make romantic advances on Megumin-san and trust you will not do the same on Asuna right?"

"He! That's a given, Kirito! I won't want anyone putting Megumin in an uncomfortable situation either. Although…for an agreement like this, I feel we should all drink Sake together."

"You're right, Kazuma. Maybe we should. I'll go buy a bottle once we leave the bath."

Otto suddenly chimes in with, "Kirito-san, I happen to have a bottle of Sake from Agil-san so we are covered."

"Thanks Otto-san. That's leaves only the cups."

"Kirito-san, just so you know, I do agree to protect your comrades if I'm in that situation. Even though, I doubt any of the girls will let such a situation happen."

"You have a point, Beloukas. Thanks anyways. I shall trust you if it does happen." _Plus, there's way more pros that cons for Beloukas in protecting the girls, especially with Sensei in the picture_.

"Arigatōgozaimashita." He gives his thanks with a bow. Everyone else also gives their agreement in one form or another.

Sometime after we left the bath, we gather in a clear commons area where I prepare the Sake for everyone. Once each of us have our own cup, we lift for a toast.

I solemnly say, "To the protection of our friends. And to safe journeys."

"Aye!"

Then we complete our exchange of Sake, finalizing our promise.

I know this is a big risk. It was honestly a challenge from my alien Master to eventually do this in order to foster more friendships. I will have to extend the subject to Ainz and possibly Tanya as well. I really do hope we will fulfil our promise to each other going forward…

* * *

Emilia POV

After enjoying ourselves in the women's bath, we got ready for bed and gather in our reserved women's only capsule room. It's a long big room with two rows (one stacked on the other) of these cute small sleeping spaces, lining up one wall of the room. The theme of the room is that of an old Japanese home. It looks reaaallly cute and the mood feels sooo warm!

"Asuna! I never thought such a practical idea can look sooo good!"

"I know, right?! Honestly, I never had a reason to stay over at a capsule hotel even though I live here."

"Yes well, no one can expect anyone to have fully explored a city as big as Tokyo. I haven't even visited every corner of the city of Lugnica back in my world."

After I share my thoughts with Asuna, she gives a long pause—as if taking in what I said, then says with a smile,

"Thank you Emilia, for coming out with us. I had a LOT of fun being with you all!"

"Ahh, you're welcome Asuna. Having you and your friends guide us through the city added to our experience."

Just as we finish our exchange, Jibril comes walking in next to us with a mischievous smile.

"Hey guys, look what I have here!"

Everyone in the capsule room faces Jibril. She presents to us a small voice recorder.

"I managed to record the boys' conversation in their bath."

"!"

"Jibril! Bad girl! You shouldn't be eavesdropping on Nii's private moments." Says Shiro.

"Ahh! But Master!"

"No Jibril! Please delete the recording."

Aqua interjects, "Wait! Shiro-chan! Please let me at hear the recording! There could be juicy gossip material in it!"

"No Aqua-san!"

*sigh* "Sorry Aqua-san. I have to obey Master…"

"Tsk! Fine!"

Just as Jibril was going to press something on the voice recorder with a sorrowful expression, Aqua quickly runs up and tickle her. I remember from earlier conversations that when Aqua gets serious about what she wants, she really will put her mind and skills to it.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Having Jibril distracted, she presses on the recorder and we can suddenly hear Erhard-san's voice.

"_Haaaaaa! It's been a long time since I've last soaked in a bath after a long day._"

"Guys…we really shouldn't be doing this."

I tried to appeal to everyone but Aqua…

"Oh come on, Emilia! We are just getting to the juicy parts!"

_"HA! Says the Shield-Hero-Chick-Mancer-sama!"_

_"Oi oi!"_

_"Heeh? I thought only Raphtalia-san has the hots for Naofumi. So Filo and Rishia are into you too?"_

_"Shut up. If I recall Subaru, you have a reputation of being the loli-mancer."_

"Ha?! They are now talking there experience of seducing us?" exclaims Aqua.

Everyone has flushed cheeks with various looks from embarrassment to disgust.

As the conversation seems to be getting worst, Kirito-san strikes a very important topic.

"_We are going to be students together for the next two years. We may decide to even keep in touch afterwards. There are going to be situations where my close friends will end up under your temporary care in some way and vice versa between all of us. Can we agree to protect each other's friends when the time calls for it? This request applies to all men in this bath. Even you Klein._"

As he makes this request from the bottom of his heart and hearing our men agreeing even to the point of exchanging Sake, the mood had changed drastically to one of shame for violating their privacy mixed a lot of warm feelings in knowing the guys cherish us and want to protect us.

"…I feel bad for eavesdropping now…"

I give a sigh and say, "What's done is done, Aqua…Everyone, can we agree to support each other with our men when the time calls for it?"

Everyone nodded yes while still lifting themselves out of the shame they felt earlier.

"Good. Thank you everyone. I'll be in your care when the time comes." I reply with a bow.

Asuna next to me then says, "Thank you for handling that delicately."

"It's no problem. I just wished I learned about their agreement when they want to tell us."

"Yeah…me too. It's getting late so I should go sleep now. We have a fun day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Asuna and everyone."

"Goodnight." x24

With that said, we all climb into our cute little capsule beds and turn in for the night. I could sometimes hear whispering chatter in the room but it fits the mood of a girls' slumber party. I quite like it. As I finally drift to sleep, I couldn't help but think,

_Thank you Subaru, for being my knight and my best friend…_

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That makes Chapter 14! This was a fun one! I hope you all enjoy it! For the next month, I will be doing grammatical corrections on previous chapters and also start publishing short/side stories for this Arc. There are still key scenes I felt are important to write but can't quite fit in the main story so look forward to the gaps being filled in!

Until next time, take care all!


	16. The Science of Sorato

Monday, September 13, 2027 – 8:00 am

Asuna POV

"Ohayō, min'na! How was everyone's weekend?"

"Good" "Very good" "It was okay"

Various replies are given to Lielmus-sensei's inquiry. I was thinking about the fun moments myself.

"I've heard some of you went to the Toyosu Fish Market. How did it go?"

Hearing his question, I answer to ensure he doesn't call me out.

"Hm? Yes Sensei. We had a wonderful time! Everyone new to Japan was thoroughly impressed by the huge selection of fish and seafood out on display. Aqua really wanted to hoard all the tuna for herself (Oi!) but we handled it okay. We loved watching the energetic fish auctions in action."

"I see. Interesting. Arigatō, Asuna-kun. Looks like I will have to leave the full story of your fish market adventures for another time. For now, I want to start today's lessons that will cover the science behind Sorato and the multiverse."

"Okay. You're welcome Sensei."

We exchange quick bows then he continues,

"Now it's been a good two weeks since many of you started your Sorato training. So far, you've been learning the simple yet deep mindset and words for my people's arts. Today, you will learn the inner workings and the science that goes on in Sorato."

Many in the class respond with quietly excited anticipation and attention. I can understand. I was the same way when Sensei started teaching myself and my friends the same lessons about 11 months ago.

"The reason you needed to learn the 'spiritual' aspects of Sorato is because it is the only way to allow the powerful essence of any star to fuse with your soul—scientifically known as Fluctuating Lights or Fluctlights for short.

Your thoughts, motives, and intentions all determine how your soul interacts with other souls and other deep forms of energies. This is why you need to willingly accept a star's essence for it to fuse with you. Once the fusion is done and as long as you do not reject it, the essence will stay with your soul regardless of what happens to your body.

Any questions so far?

Yes Emilia-kun?"

"So…what makes a star's essence so special?"

"Excellent question.

The essence of a star comprises of two important properties:

\- First, there's the traditional physical and energetic properties known as the superheated hydrogen and helium atoms coupled with the strong amount of radiation and energy they emit.

\- And second, those same atoms carry Fluctlights—a more primordial form that is not as well defined as your soul.

But because Fluctlights exists in stars, some speculate the stars themselves are 'alive'."

"That's…reeeaally interesting…so…why does fusing with this star's essence make us stronger?"

"When you fuse with the essence, you give that essence purpose—you fulfill the star's primal desire to carry out your soul's will. You want to be stronger? The star essence will help you achieve it. You want to share your heart with those who matter in a strengthened and deep manner? It will help you achieve it.

In fact, its most primal desire of all is to give—life. And that is all of us here."

…Sensei still teaches with the same balanced passion and conviction he did all those months ago.

"Yes, Ainz-kun?"

"So…how does a strong soul fused with the star's essence make your body stronger? And how does this Sorato art allow you to resist or be completely immune to magic and energies trying to hurt or kill you?"

"The willing thought and conviction I exercise whenever I deal with anyone trying to bring harm to me is:

**I will not be subjected to another soul's will. I will not allow this soul harm me. I will not allow this soul to terminate my life.**

Your body changes according to your will. It can be as hard and resilient as you believe it to be. However to be more efficient in dealing with someone meaning harm, I also exercise:

**I will know and understand how this soul is trying to harm me.**

With that conviction in place, I use whatever means to analyze the physical and/or energetic properties of the opposing soul's attack. Thereby, I can come up with the best countermeasure to the incoming attack. All this is happening in my mind in just a yoctosecond, or 1 quadrillionth of a second."

…Ugh. Everyone must be thinking "That is just **stupid fast…**"

I did.

"I see…so that's how you can respond to any magic being cast against you."

"Well…the thing about magic is my people understand it as a science. While you may categorize magic into 20 or so distinct types (dark, light, earth, fire, etc.), we see 20 trillion possible combination of energies that make up those 20 types. In fact, one could speculate the practice of magic is a precursor of Sorato. All magic really does is manipulate energies and matter in an over glorified manner."

Yeap…that's how crazy stupidly advanced these aliens are.

"AAAAHH! MY BRAAAAIIIIIN HUUURRTS!"

"Apologizes, Aqua-kun. But you must brace yourself as there's more to cover."

"AAAAAHHH!"

…

After another 10 minutes of Q&A about the science of Sorato, we move onto the next important subject.

"Now on the topic of the multiverse. This is in a way—Getting to Know You: Part 2. I would like to begin by having each of your groups tell me a little about your worlds. As we share about our homelands, I will be drawing out a diagram of our universes and their relationship with each other."

There's a growing air of perplexity and curiosity in the classroom. Sensei never really talked about the multiverse with me or Kirito. I'm just as new to this as everyone else. This will be interesting…

"Which group would like to go first?"

A hand raises. "Yes, Naofumi-kun."

The Shield Hero begins with standing up then a bow, "Arigatō, Sensei. For what I know, there's at least 6 different universes I've interacted with in one form or another:

\- There's my old world I was summoned from.

\- There's Motoyasu's old world.

\- There's Ren's old world.

\- There's Itsuki's old world.

\- There's our current world we came from which includes the Kingdom of Melromarc.

\- And lastly, there's the opposing world which the Waves and heroes like Glass and L'Arc Berg come from."

As Sensei listened to Naofumi, he draws his promised diagram beginning with a circle in the middle of the board. He comically writes "WE ARE HERE" in it. Then he draws a line going in a lower-left direction, drawing another smaller circle at the end of it. "Four Holy Heroes" is written in it.

By the end of Naofumi's summary, Sensei has drawn another five smaller circles around the Four Holy Heroes circle connected by lines.

"That's a nice little handful of universes. I wish the relationship between some of them were on better terms."

Naofumi understandably sighs, "Yeah…so do I Sensei."

…

"So in your case Tanya-kun, we have only the universes of your old world of 2013, your current world of the Greater Empire, and Being X's realm. Does that cover it?"

"Yes, Sensei."

Tanya's case is quite strange. From what Viktoriya told me, Tanya and Sensei did have a group talk with Tanya's group concerning her origins and got as far as revealing her not so friendly relations with the entity known as Being X. Viktoriya and her colleagues all have mixed feelings of what they learned and have a hard time digesting it. But they have trouble denying Tanya's origins explaining a lot about her qualities and knowledge. Another three circles and connecting lines are drawn with the labels "2013", "Greater Empire", and "Realm of X".

…

"Subaru-kun. Please describe your world."

"Yes, Sensei. From what I've learned, my current world…is actually flat. It features the Great Waterfall at the edge and all the celestial objects seem to all revolve around this flat world."

"…Interesting. And I can understand your reservations to give me such a description since most other universes feature spherical bodies with no fixed center. But please be rest assured: Not only do I believe you, I know it to be fact. After all, my people have visited your particular world millions of years ago."

"…Your people…has been there before? I will need you to elaborate a little on that."

"I sure can Subaru-kun. However, I wish to know of the other worlds first. Is that okay with you?"

"I guess so, Sensei. Please remember to elaborate before you dismiss class."

"Will do."

With that said, Sensei draws two more circles labeled "Subaru's Japan" and "World of Od."

…

"Now, Ainz-kun. There's only your old world of 2138 and your New World, correct?"

"Yes, Sensei."

Ainz's case is interesting too. I've gradually learned he was "summoned" to his new world while he was spending his last moments in a future DMMO-RPG game called YGGDRASIL. The mechanics and reasons behind his summon is still a mystery at this point. Although Sensei still suspects the people in the world of 2138 could be using Senzo technology.

Sensei draws two additional circles labeled "New World" and "2138".

…

"Your turn, 『 』Siblings."

Shiro says with annoyance, "Okay Sensei. No need to call us out like that."

"Oh? And how would you prefer to be addressed?"

"Just Shiro-kun is fine. And you can call Nii-chan, Sora-kun."

"~Okay~! Will do, Shiro-sama and Sora-sama!"

…I guess Sensei wanted to screw with them today.

"Anyways, there's only Disboard and then your old world correct."

"Yes Sensei."

"Arigatō, Sora-kun and Shiro-kun."

Two circles labeled "Disboard" and comically "Wrong world" are drawn.

…

And last but not least…

"Now Kazuma-kun, I know we discussed in private about your set of universes but I still want to bring up the subject in class. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I'm okay Sensei. Please go ahead."

"Arigatōgozaimashita. Now there's your Wonderful World which has the Kingdom of Belzerg, your old world, and then the Heavenly Realms Aqua and Eris reside from correct?"

"That's correct."

There is a "dark cloud" over their exchange. It could be due to the fact that Kazuma and his friends found out recently this Japan is not the same one he came from. Megumin shared this with me yesterday as she was saddened she will not meet Kazuma's parents.

The last three circles are drawn labeled "Wonderful World", "Heavenly Realm", and "Kazuma's Japan".

"Oi…Moi believe thou forgot another realm."

"Oh…sorry Vanir."

Sensei draws one last circle after Kazuma's and Vanir's brief exchange labeled "Vanir's Realm".

Cute…

The diagram is now complete with a total of 20 interconnected circles drawn. 20 different universes represented in this one classroom…amazing…

Just as I thought Sensei might comment on what is on the board,

"Kazuma-kun, you are uncharacteristically gloomy right now. It doesn't suit you."

"Oh…sorry Sensei."

"It's okay. No need for an apology. In fact, I feel this is the right time to bring up a special subject I've been meaning to teach later this week."

"Oh?"

"Yes. This is about a particular small avian race my people have met ages ago. They are known as the Kalakrans. The long-extinct race grew no larger than Komekko's current size and have a short life span of only 15 earth years. But they mastered a very special kind of magic. It's a magic that specializes in the healing of broken hearts."

"Broken hearts?"

"Yes. Whenever you experience severe emotional loss of any kind, both your soul and your body undergoes a drastic and permanent change:

\- First, your fluctlight undergoes a "rupture" event and it leaves a mark on your soul of sorts that I can detect.

\- Second, your body reflects your soul's rupture starting first in your brain where it undergoes chemical and neural signal changes. Those changes cascade down to your physical heart where the increased stress ruptures these tendineaes which connects your important heart valves to your papillary muscles.

Due the torn tendineaes, your heart does not beat the same way it does before.

Now about the Kalakrans. They live their lives to the full in terms of how much they invest in each other emotionally. But because they live no longer than 15 years, heartbreaks due to natural loss are frequent. In response, they developed their magic to heal their ruptured souls and tendineaes so they can keep giving their all for the loved ones who are still alive. My people became so fascinated with their practice, we had them teach it to us.

Strangely and sadly, they chose not to adopt out Sorato Arts as they stubbornly felt it will fundamentally change who they are as a people. They also requested to be left alone so they can try to achieve reaching the stars by their own power.

As a result, they went extinct when their home star went nova and destroyed their world about 2 million years ago. My people—at least up to a million years ago—still practiced the Kalakran's magic of heart mending in memory of them."

Quite a few people in the class has this look of hearing another message of salvation—even though they try to hide it. Many including myself express a quiet sadness in learning about this race that is no longer with us.

"I can sense a number of you have gone through emotionally stressful events in your lives. If any of you are interested in the Kalakran's magic, please feel free to approach me outside of class."

"Arigatō Sensei…I'll think about it."

"You're welcome Kazuma-kun.

Now class is almost over for today and Subaru-kun, I haven't forgotten about my promise.

On the subject of my people visiting the World of Od: We were maintaining good relations with that universe for a good million years before we had to cut ties due to my people's 'Eternal Peace Treaty' with the Gods made about 1.2 million years ago.

The World of Od really fascinated us. A flat world where everything resolves around it. When we made observations of the stars in the World of Od's night sky, we discovered the number of observable stars are much more limiting compared to other universes which strongly suggests that universe to be of a much MUCH smaller size."

"…"

"We even had good relations with an elf-like race that were very likely Emilia's ancestors."

"?!"

"The elf-like race as well as other precursor races to humans, beasts, oni, and spirits had conflicts between them. But with our guidance, they lived in relative harmony. They even accepted some of our Sorato teachings to the point they could partially control Dark Energy.

But it seems based on what some of you have shared with me so far, many have lost their way after we abandoned them. And with the little knowledge of Dark Energy they had, the dark thoughts and desires took forms they should have never been taken.

We did our best to leave on as good a note as possible before we severed ties. But there's always a difference between well maintained relations verses abandoned ones."

"…"

"It seems we are out of time. Subaru-kun, I hope this elaboration satisfied you. If not, please talk to me later this evening."

"It was satisfying in a bittersweet way but thank you Sensei."

"You're welcome Subaru-kun.

Oh! I want to give you all an advance notice when you sleep tonight: I will be impressing a dream I've created onto to you all once you have fallen asleep. Please do not be alarmed. It will not be a nightmare and will help us move onto the next stage in our program so please relax. They are memories of past lives in historical events. I hope you will enjoy them.

Any questions?"

To my surprise, the class remains silent.

"Excellent! Class dismissed. I will meet many of you in the VR training room for our evening Sorato class. To those not attending, enjoy your evening!"

xx

10:00 PM

After a good long evening which includes a productive Sorato training session and a group conversation with Sensei covering the details of our fish market adventures, I now prepare for bed with Kirito in our assigned suite.

"I wonder what kind of dream Lielmus-sensei has in store for us."

"I don't know Asuna. Even though we've been with him for over a year now, he's never done something like this. But I'm sure it's going to be extravagant knowing how he seems to have the universe at his fingertips."

"Hehehehe. You got that right Kirito-kun."

"Hahahaha. Well…shall we, milady?" With a smile, he presents our bed to me with his extended hand and a gentlemanly bow.

"Yes…we shall, my Black Knight Prince."

With heartfelt gladness, I climb into bed with my beloved who's been with me all these years. Kirito embraces me from behind as I face away from him. I soak in this comforting moment as I drift to sleep.

As I do, I feel a strange but soothing transition as if Kirito and I are sinking into a deep, dark, and tranquil ocean…

. O o O

o O . o O O

O . O .

O O o . .

o . o .

. o

o . o .

. o

o

.

o

o . o .

. o

o . . o

. o

o

.

. o

O o . o

o .

o

.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Author's Notes: **and that's Chapter 15! I hope this finds you all well! It was a nice gentle write for me that took only a few days to complete. Chapter 16 will likely not come for another month, maybe even two as I will start reading extensive source material to try to bring as much life as possible into the next Chapter so please look forward to it! I may publish two more side stories beforehand.

And as always: until next time, take care all!

**Revision 2: **grammatical corrections...

**Revision 3: **corrected Asuna's recollection of the Fish Market for consistency with the real life Toyosu Fish Market. Added the chapter ending "bubble" effects.


	17. Dreams as Deep as Oceans

Kirito POV

.

.

.

. o

o O .

o .

o

.

.

.

o .

O . o

O

o

.

.

.

o

o . o

O . O o

O O

. o

.

.

.

Most of our lives, we don't recall the moment you transition from being awake to being asleep…

.

.

.

o O

. O o O . o

O o O .

o O

o

.

.

.

But this time…This time, I remember the gentle sensation of sinking in deep waters lite by a full moon at night…

.

.

.

o O

. O o O . o

O o O .

o O

o

.

.

.

Wasn't I in bed with Asuna just moments ago?

As I'm sinking, I can still feel her presence until…

.

.

.

o O

. O o O . o

O o O .

o O

o

.

.

.

Until we seem to drift apart…yet…I'm not panicking about this…

.

.

.

o O

. O o O . o

O o O .

o O

o

.

.

.

I gently land on another bed…Am I going to dream about sleeping at the bottom of the ocean?

.

.

.

As I ponder in this strange but peaceful state of mind, a voice finally breaks the calm:

"Captain Kirito!** Captain Kirito!**"

I wake up in a jolt. Standing at the doorway next to my small bed is my executive officer, Commander Yuuki Asuna. Many of my crew on the battleship _Mikasa_ address her as **Commander Matsumura Tatsuo**. They also address me as **Captain Ijichi Hikojirō**.

"Yes Commander Yuuki?"

"We received a message from the patrol ship _Shinano Maru_:

Enemy warships sighted at Point 203. Time 0445 hours.

…It's the Russian Baltic Fleet. They are here sir."

"Understood."

Getting up in haste, I quickly glance to one corner of my cabin and read 0505 hours on my clock. My men are already up for their daily 5 am "All Hands" drill. Therefore, giving an order at this point would be unnecessarily redundant. They are already assuming battle stations.

In no more than 20 or so steps after leaving my cabin, I see the Commander-in-Chief himself of the Combined Fleet, **Admiral Tōgō Heihachirō** leaving the captain's office. He is a man of only 1.6 meters in height and has a quiet demeanor. Yet this man carries an aura of good fortune and commands respect by experience. Accompanying him is Chief-of-Staff **Rear Admiral Katō Tomosaburō**. The latter orders the navigation staff officer to signal the fleet to sail out with additional instructions for the chief signalman to send: "Set sail in the designated order."

Within a minute, the signal flags of my ship, _Mikasa_ are hoisted half-mast for all the fleet to see. They respond in kind with their signal flags raised half-mast for acknowledgement. Once this is seen, our signal flags are raised full-mast. The fleet responds raising their flags to full-mast.

The chief signalman thunders "Every ship reports received and understood!" from the flag deck next to _Mikasa's _open bridge. His message is passed to Admiral Tōgō to which he responds in a nod. He then orders the signal flags to be taken down.

In noticing Commander Yuuki's and my presence, Admiral Tōgō turns and face us. We salute him.

"You're late Captain Ijichi. Weren't you suppose to run this ship and not I?"

In a concealed panic, I respond in a humiliated bow "I am terribly sorry Admiral Tōgō. I am prepared to receive any consequence you see fit."

To my surprise, he responds by raising his right palm and says "That will not be necessary. You can make up to your men and myself by your performance and diligence in the battle ahead today."

"Yes sir. I will not fail you."

Admiral Tōgō responds in a nod—his face still mostly devoid of emotion, closing our brief exchange.

"Captain Ijichi, give the order for your men."

"Yes sir! **ALL HANDS! PREPARE TO SAIL! WEIGH ANCHOR!**"

The order is also given from my superiors to the whole fleet. The bugles sound off and runners on every ship scurry about blowing whistles as they go. In a bizarre twist, every ship is ordered to off load excess coal into the sea to allow the guns to move. With the anchors of all ships finally weighed, the smoke stacks of every ship start to billow out a light clean smog. The Combined Fleet start to move out to the Sea of Japan. In our case, we remained stationary for some time more as my superiors are still exchanging wireless telegrams with Imperial Headquarters. When the necessary communications are done, we finally set sail leaving Katoku bay behind us and out to intercept the enemy at the Tsushima Strait with a dense mist surrounding us under a dimly lit sky.

* * *

POV of Felix Argyle a.k.a. "Ferris" as **Suzuki Shigemichi**, chief surgeon of the Combined Fleet stationed on board _Mikasa_

Just after the crew finished dumping the excess coal off the ship and cleaning off the soot, they begin sanitation procedures just as I ordered and is enforced by the officer staff. Yesterday, I brought my concern to my superiors and to the chief surgeon of every ship in the fleet in regards to the potential infection of crewmembers. With Admiral Tōgō's strong support, everyone agreed to my recommended measures of sanitizing the ships and crew just before battle.

In detail, the crew are to wash down every reasonable surface in the ship with soap then spray down disinfectant on it. Additionally, every crewmember is required to take a bath.

This is done by using the iron containers that normally stores their hammocks. They are filled with seawater and heated using stream from _Mikasa's_ boilers. Once the men take their baths, they put on a fresh—and disinfected—change of uniforms. All this to reduce the risk of infection.

After the cleaning however, the acting captains on all ships have the men scatter sand around every gun to ensure the crew will not slip on their own blood during combat. Barbaric but a necessary precaution.

As my staff and I complete our list of sanitation duties for my immediate sickbay area—which includes supervising the crew manning _Mikasa's _secondary batteries, my subordinates come in to report.

Rem: "All sanitation tasks complete for the Engine department!"

Ram: "All sanitation tasks complete for the Main Fore Gunnery crew!"

Aqua: "All sanitation tasks complete for the Main Aft Gunnery crew!"

Cecily: "All sanitation tasks complete for the Steward's department!"

With satisfaction, I say "Very good everyone! Report to your stations now!"

"Hai!" x4

After dismissing them, I proceed to the open bridge a few decks above me to report directly to my main benefactor.

Once there, I respectfully call to him with a salute, "Admiral Tōgō."

"Yes, Chief Surgeon Suzuki?"

"I've come to report all sanitation duties completed to my satisfaction, sir."

Admiral Tōgō answers me with a quick nod then dismisses me back to my post.

* * *

POV of Lt. General Hans von Zettour as **Captain Teragaki Izō** of the battleship _Shikishima_

As we head towards the immense black smog of the Baltic Fleet seen at the distant horizon, we receive updates from the _Izumi, _our only patrol ship maintaining contact with the enemy force at this time. With the information provided in the updates, we determined our Combined Fleet will intercept the enemy sometime in the afternoon just to the west of Okinoshima Island.

It's only 0700 hours and my crew are close to finishing all sanitation duties for my ship. With hours left until the actual battle, I assess the prolonged and stressed anticipation may be a detriment for my men. Therefore,

"Commander Rerugen, have all the crew gather on the quarterdeck once they finish cleaning themselves."

"Yes sir. It will be done."

My executive officer proceeds as ordered and passes my word onto all officer staff and in turn, to all crewmembers. About 15 minutes later, my men begin to gather as ordered. Awaiting them are myself and a large barrel of liquor. With everyone in place, I open the barrel and begin my parting toast,

"Have a drink, men! We will most likely sink together with the enemy!"

In an orderly fashion, I pour a glass for each of them beginning with the lowest rank sailor all the way up to my commissioned officers under me. All the while our ship continue to follow _Mikasa_ towards our destiny today.

* * *

POV of Captain 1st Rank Kostya Maksim as executive officer **Captain 2nd rank** **Arkady Konstantinovich Nebolsine** of the Russian Imperial Protected Cruiser _Aurora_

It's the morning of May 14th, in the Lord's year of 1905 (Julian calendar)—223 days since we left the port city of Libava (Liepāja) in the Baltic Sea.

223 days…

Almost 223 grueling days at sea…

Last month, we have been anchored for 9 days at Cam Rahn Bay in French Indonesia. However, we failed in obtaining the desired amount of coal due to their neutrality in our war and pressure from the British to not support us. Thus, we only have enough to sail straight to Vladivostok and perhaps another 1,000 nautical miles—but no more. Originally, we were to link up with the Pacific Fleet in Port Arthur—but the Fleet has been destroyed by Admiral Tōgō and the port city came under Imperial Japanese control just four months ago.

We do whatever we can to keep the spirit of our men intact. But again…this has been a grueling 223 days at sea. It especially didn't help we almost started a war with the British as **Admiral Zinovy Rozhestvensky**, the commander of our fleet, mistook their fishing vessels in the North Sea as Japanese warships and fired on them just days after we left port. In fact, the "Dogger Bank Incident" with the British Fishermen is likely the reason why we can't resupply at neutral ports. As a result, we lost access to the Suez Cancel and extended our trek around Africa's Cape of Good Hope. Most of our recoiling and resupply of our ships was done at sea, which themselves were and still are merciless. Adding to our hardships, our men haven't had a chance to bath and change to clean uniforms in the last few days.

_That's only scratching the surface of the total amount of issues experienced on this journey._

Currently, the time is 0800 hours. I'm now standing with my Commanding Officer, **Captain 1st Rank Eugene R. Yegoryev** in our bridge.

"Any new orders from Admiral Rozhestvensky, Captain?"

"No I'm afraid not. Nothing's changed since his order to maintain course through the Tsushima Strait."

"I see."

We continue sailing through the thick fog surrounding us under the progressively illuminated sky, anticipating our enemy. Little did we suspect—and learned much later—a Japanese patrol ship spotted us and managed to slip undetected in the predawn hours.

* * *

POV of Rein Shaker, a.k.a. "Dust" as an **unnamed Lt. Commander** of a Hayabusa-class Torpedo Boat numbered 34

The moral of my boat feels like those of people who are facing the jaws of death. I don't blame them. We are about to face the Fleet of a Western Power and the fate of my homeland rest upon today's outcome. Hoping for a victory in many ways, I make a prayer while standing in the bridge.

"To the Great Admiral Yi Sun-sin, who defeated my ancestors in ages past:  
Please grant us victory in the battle ahead. May your spirit of insight, thoroughness, prudence, and fortitude give strength to my commanding officers of this Fleet and myself for the coming hours…"

…

…

"That was a good prayer, Lt. Commander Dust. We really needed that."

Standing by my side is my XO, Lt. Lynn.

"It's all I can do aside from commanding this little boat."

We sail alongside our battleships of the fleet. As we continue towards the Sea of Japan, the waves started getting rougher. Communications passed from our flagship, _Mikasa_ did include the forecast: Weather today fine but high waves.

The sea increasingly grows unfair to us as waves start to overcome our little T-boat's prow. Adding to our hardships, the boat sways as much as 70 degrees. My soaked men do their best bracing themselves as they maintain their post. I cling to my compass platform to avoid getting swept into the sea. Other torpedo boats sailing with us seem to be in the same predicament.

Once I start seeing the splashing seawater threaten to enter our one smoke stack,

"Lt. Lynn! Send all forms of this message to the battleships: Ship in rough seas. Please advise!"

"Wakatta!"

She immediately makes her way to our signalman and com officer despite having to balance herself on this rocky boat. In less than a minute, the signal flags are hoisted up. Seconds later, she returns.

"Messages being sent sir! Com officer is sending telegrams to our capital ships!"

"Well done!"

* * *

Kirito POV on _Mikasa's _open bridge

"Just as the forecast says, the seas are rough today."

"Indeed Commander Yuuki."

Asuna and I comment on the choppy waves. Just as we started thinking about the smaller ships of our fleet…

"Message from the T-boat flotilla! 'Ship in rough seas. Please advise.'!"

The chief signalman screams through the loud seas, catching everyone—and Admiral Tōgō's attention.

Seconds later, Ensign Silica comes in a proper hurry from the Wireless Room.

"Sir, we are receiving telegrams from all torpedo boats: Ship in rough seas. Unable to proceed. Please advise."

With both sources of information presented to him, the Admiral takes a long moment to observe the Torpedo Boats sailing alongside us. They are clearly in a violent sway with high waves pounding them. Sometimes they even pitch to the point their propellers are seen clean out of the water.

"Have all Torpedo Boats take refuge along the coast of Tsushima and wait for calm seas."

"Aye, sir!"

Our signal flags are hoisted to convey Admiral Tōgō's order. Ensign Silica leaves in haste back to the Wireless Room to have the telegrams sent.

* * *

Dust POV

As we endure the violent waves, our signalman spots the newly hoisted signals on _Mikasa_.

"Seems they understood us sir! 'Take refuge at Tsushima coast. Wait for calm seas.'!"

"Outstanding! Then let's change our course!"

"Aye sir!" says our helmsman as he makes the turn.

We sail to the northern most end of Tsushima Island along with the entire Torpedo Boat Flotilla. In taking note of Admiral Tōgō's wisdom, I felt my prayers are already being answered.

* * *

Kirito POV

As we sail past the north of Tsushima Island and into the darker waters of the Tsushima Current, I take note of Rear Admiral Katō's pale face. Seems his severe stomach pains of the past couple of weeks are stressing him again. This time, he is barely able to stand and is on the verge of collapsing.

"Why does this have to happen now?"

With his pains intensifying, he leaves in a slight staggered manner and head for our Chief Surgeon.

* * *

Ferris POV

I'm currently in a conversation with one of my medical assistances, Rem, going over a checklist to ensure the health of our crew. As we get close to finishing, I hear staggered footsteps approach one of the doors to our sickbay. Pausing our conversation, we see Rear Admiral Katō in a deathly pale state walk in. We salute him as he enters. Once seated, he tells me in his consistent stern expression,

"It's the usual stomach pain…This time it's really bad. I only need five hours. All I have to do is survive the next five hours, so please just give me some strong medicine or something."

I couldn't help but laugh a little while replying, "Just for five hours?"

_Does he not realize this stomach pains are due to his own nervousness?_

"Yes…five hours."

"Okay…I'll administer something to calm your nerves as well as your stomach."

"Arigatōgozaimashita."

In no more than half a minute of taking his meds, he cautiously gets up and leaves for the bridge. In watching him go, I couldn't help but think about the rest of the top brass and their state of health. Not long after, I walk up to the bridge to assess them.

"Rem, I'll be back in a little bit. Watch over things here."

"*salute* Hai."

Arriving at the open bridge, I'm greeted by _Mikasa's_ captain.

"Chief Surgeon Ferris. *salute* What brings you here?"

"*salute* Captain Kirito. I am here to check on the wellbeing of the officers here."

"I see. Am I right guess Rear Admiral Katō might have something to do with your motive?"

"Well…you can stay that. Speaking of my motive, how are **you** doing Captain?"

"As fine as I can be sir. Thanks for your concern."

I'm not entirely convinced by his answer but he does not show enough signs of being physiologically or emotionally compromised. So I let him be. I scan the room around me to see how others are holding up. **Commander Akiyama Saneyuki**, who is also the key strategist of today's operations, is looking over sea charts…while hastily taking boiled broad beans and chucking them into his mouth, crunching hard.

_This man's in a bad way too!_

I could see his face covered in a greasy sweat due to sleep deprivation. However, I've known him to have a superb degree of concentration and felt he can last the next five hours.

I look over to Admiral Tōgō who still maintains his stern expression. He briefly notice me but says nothing and continues his steady breathing.

_I suppose he's doing okay._

* * *

POV of Shield Hero Iwatani Naofumi as **Captain Okumiya Mamoru** of the protected cruiser _Matsushima_

It's now 0955 hours and just as Admiral Tōgō ordered, we are on an intercept course with the Baltic Fleet to lure them towards the rest of Tōgō's main force. This was made possible thanks to the Fourth Destroyer Division feeding us precise information on their movements for the past hour or so.

My ship is 3rd in a single line formation of four cruisers sailing right alongside the enemy fleet after achieving interception. I've been watching them through my telescope, anticipating muzzle flashes. Strangely, they have not fired upon us nor the Destroyer Division. I am terribly unsettled by this.

_Some of the men might lose their nerve._

On that thought, I decide to leave my bridge to check on the morale of my men. To my self-shame, everyone is actually calm and even taking rests at their post. Even my own XO Commander Raphtalia and Helmsman Filo are no different. As I make my way through the ship, I run into one of my Navy Surgeons, Melty. I recall she has something that could sooth me.

I ask, "Do you have your lute with you?"

"Sorry I don't, sir. It's back in the officers' quarters. Would you like me to get it sir?"

"Please do. I'll be on deck below the bridge."

"Aye sir."

She heads out to grab her Satsuma biwa lute as I make my way back. Not long after I arrive and under the setting of a gently bobbing ship and sea sprays flying past us, I hear Melty playing the melody of Kawanakajima on her lute.

The uplifting tune brings courage to my soul as I'm reminded of Uesugi Kenshin in centuries past—how he singlehandedly charged an enemy camp on horseback with his sword raised. Soon, I hear the encouraged shouts of my officers on my ship, the _Matsushima_. Our situation seems similar to Kenshin's—except we are not exchanging fire and don't know when it will start.

Meanwhile, more ships from our other divisions close in on the Baltic Fleet. Since the Russians never open fire on us, we daringly close our distance to them. By 1120 hours we come to within 3 to 4 km away. Suddenly,

**({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})!**

Muzzle flashes are seen from the Baltic Fleet followed by the booms of naval artillery gun fire! Then, the shells themselves starts straddling our ships creating huge plumes of water! I run back up to the bridge.

"**Filo! Hard to Port!**"

"Aye sir! Hard to Port!"

"**OPEN FIIIIIRRRREEEE!**"

Our guns return fire as we open the distance between us. The other allied ships with us follow the same maneuvers. As much as we want to completely retreat, we have orders to maintain contact with the Russians until we link up with the main force.

And so we continue our bold maneuvers to entice the enemy to Admiral Tōgō.

* * *

Kostya Maksim POV

Many of our vessels close to our flagship, the _Suvorov _are seen firing upon the Japanese cruisers as their distance opens. To my surprise, signal flags are seen hoisted on the _Suvorov _delivering the message "Stop wasting shells".

Soon after, all guns fell silent. Even our enemy's. Amazingly, no one has landed a single hit on both sides.

I ask my Captain, "Stop wasting shells? So does this mean the gunfire from _Suvorov _was an accident?"

"It would seem so. Admiral Rozhestvensky is the kind to conserve his resources as he sees fit. Probably saving them for Admiral Tōgō's ship and his main force."

His comment has merit as we spotted several destroyers, torpedo boats, and no less than four protected cruiser in the last two to three hours and have not fired on them until now.

"Permission to speak freely Captain?"

"Permission granted."

"If it were up to me, I would have attempt to destroy every ship on sight especially when they are not together in a single force."

"Then perhaps if you make it as Admiral one day, you may employ such tactics. I wish you success if you do."

"Thank you Sir."

…

"The enemy cruisers are making quite the retreat, aren't they?"

"Yes they are."

I take notice of the _Aurora's_ crew. The sight of the gunfight and the retreating cruisers has given our men a morale boost and melted away any previous negative tension. In fact, they now mutter thoughts of us standing a chance against Admiral Tōgō's fleet as opposed to the previous opinion just hours ago.

As much as I want to appreciate the changing mood of our crew, I honestly don't like how this is progressing.

…

And such enough, the enemy cruisers have returned. This time, they appear to attempt crossing the T with our Fleet. _Do they want to be destroyed?!_

* * *

Naofumi POV

As ordered by **Vice Admiral Kataoka Shichirō** of the Third Squadron, we sail to cut in front of the enemy fleet. This is to ensure an accurate a tracking as possible of their movements. The Fourth Destroyer Division of the First Squadron joins us in the maneuvers as ordered by their division commander, **Cmd. Suzuki Kantarō**. Since their maximum speed is 29 knots, they are able to cross the T before we could.

To our surprise, the enemy battleships closest to us start making violent maneuvers, turning hard to their starboard 90 degrees. As they do, waves are seen pounding into their starboard side. This gives the impression the sea itself may capsize the large battleships to port. Adding to the perplexing sight, one battleship seems to maintain course compared to the others. The enemy fleet is in total disorder.

_How can a fleet of a Western Power be in such disarray?_ I thought. In any case, we'll take whatever advantage given to us.

* * *

Kostya Maksim POV

From our bridge, we observe the ensuing chaos at the front of our fleet. _What is Admiral Rozhestvensky doing?!_ Unable to suppress my thoughts any further,

"GRAH! Those violent maneuvers can only mean he's evading mines or torpedoes!"

"I concur. Although this could have been done better."

With our telescope, we can see signal flags hoisted on the _Suvorov_ to bring the fleet back on our original course mixed with orders to engage the enemy ships crossing our T. Eventually, some order has been restored to our fleet formation. Still, this chaotic mistake may costs us in the battle ahead.

* * *

Kirito POV

Sailing in a southerly direction after sailing easterly for the whole morning…Gale force 6 winds blowing in from the west…Waves still high, even causing this battleship to sway a bit…Skies are still cloudy with a mist embracing the sea, giving us a visibility of only about 5 to 6 nautical miles…

We will soon make contact with the Baltic Fleet. There's a good chance I may not live through this battle. Once we engage, we will attempt to sink each other's flagships. In today's case, the _Mikasa_ and the _Suvorov_. Baring this in mind, I decide:

"Commander Yuuki."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Have everyone gather on the quarterdeck. I have orders for them all."

"Aye Sir."

Asuna leaves the bridge to relay my order. I in turn, make my way over to the quarterdeck. Within minutes, my crew starts to trickle in from all doors and hatches.

During the assembling, I can recognize some of my crew. Manning the fore main turret (12-inch): Warrant Officers Natsuki Subaru and Emilia, and Able Seamen Beatrice, Petra, Garfiel Tinsel, and Otto Suwen. From the aft main turret (12-inch): Warrant Officers Satō Kazuma and Eris, and Able Seamen Megumin, Dustiness Ford "Darkness" Lalatina, and YunYun. From the Engine Department: Warrant Officer Shinozaki "Liz" Rika, Chief Petty Officer Andrew Gilbert Mills, and Leading Seaman Tsuboi "Klein" Ryōtarō. And from the Wireless Room, Lt. Asada Shino and Ensign Ayano "Silica" Keiko.

Once everyone gathered, I begin in a projected voice from a raised platform.

"These are the last orders I shall give you!  
In 2 to 3 hours, we will meet the enemy known to us as the Russian Baltic Fleet!  
The drills you have performed to your utmost while anchored in Chinhae Bay have been for this very battle today!  
Every fellow countrymen in our **Land of the Rising Sun** expects nothing less of our best today!  
**Let's raise our last banzai on this earth!**"

"**BAAANZAAAAAIIII!**"

My crew responds in our battle cry with the greatest of spirit to my rally. Everyone understands we have a homeland to protect and must not fail. As our voices die down, we here a distant resounding echo from the sea.

"BAAANZAAAAAAIII!"

_How can that be?_

* * *

POV of Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown as **Captain Matsumoto Kazu **of the battleship _Fuji_

We've been following in formation with the _Mikasa_ as our lead ship since we left the coast of Korea. As we continue sailing south to meet our anticipated enemy, my executive officer could hear something in the distance.

"Captain Ainz."

"Yes, Commander Albedo?"

"…I hear our battle cry from the _Mikasa_."

"….BAAANZAAAAAAIII..."

Our hearts and souls are stirred once we recognize roughly what transpired on our flagship. Well then…in that case…

"Commander Albedo."

"Yes Captain?"

"Have my men gather on deck. Let's raise our spirits with them!"

"Aye Sir!"

Minutes later, my crew is gathered on the quarterdeck. I begin my speech,

"Men!  
Our lead ship will be the focus of the Russians today!  
Let us all give our utmost support to our Commander-in-Chief Tōgō Heihachirō!  
Our Land of the Rising Sun expects nothing less of us!  
**Let's raise our banzai to the enemy!**"

"**BAAANZAAAAAIIII!**"

My ears maybe deceiving me, but I believe I can hear shouts of "Banzai" from all our allied ships.

* * *

Dust POV

We receive orders via wireless telegram to rejoin Admiral Tōgō's main fleet as they project we will meet with the Baltic Fleet within the next hour or two. He likely wants to keep use close by to ensure we can hunt them at night should the daytime fighting fail to sink all of them.

The waves are still very choppy out there…

Guess we don't have a choice…

"Lt. Lynn. Let's take her out."

"Aye sir."

* * *

Kirito POV

We arrived at the projected battle zone which is 15 nautical miles north of Okinoshima—perhaps a little too early. The enemy is not here with us. Some of the officers including Rear Admiral Katō scan the horizon to our starboard side with their telescopes and spyglasses. Admiral Tōgō simply scans that horizon without any aid.

As we wait for our opponent, Ensign Silica reports in from the Wireless Room.

"We received a message from Vice Admiral Kataoka's Third Squadron:  
Location 12 nautincal miles north of Niyakujima in Ikinokuni, sailing northeast by east at a speed of 12 knots."

"Very well then. Adjust accordingly."

"Aye Sir. Adjusting in accordance."

Our chief navigator follows up in his answer to Admiral Tōgō in having our course changed to starboard, taking a more westerly route.

"Admiral Tōgō?"

"Yes Ensign Silica?"

"The Third Squadron further reports the enemy is sailing in two columns."  
She goes into further detail on the composition of ships in the columns.

"Thoughts, Cmd. Akiyama?"

"Of the two enemy columns the one on the port side looks the weakest. I suggest we strike them at their left."

Rear Admiral Katō says, "I agree with his suggesting."

Admiral Tōgō nods in reply. Without any objections, Katō orders another change of course.

…

…

It's now 1315 hours and in the distance, we can see the silhouettes of warships through the sea mist ahead of us.

"Is that the enemy?"

As Asuna muttered this question, we thoroughly scrutinize the silhouettes before us. Soon we realize they are the protected cruisers of our Third Division lead by **Vice Admiral Dewa Shigetō**. They come in at full speed to fall in line with our fleet's formation. Shortly after, more of our ships appear one by one to form up with us.

As they do, ships of the Third Squadron sent us telegrams informing the Baltic Fleet is tracking them. Just as planned, the enemy is taking our bait. Once they join us, their responsibilities are turned over to us and switch to rear guard duties.

…

…

At 1339 hours…**we finally spot the enemy**…

Appearing before us is Admiral Rozhestvensky's Grand Baltic Fleet…

To our southwest…

One by one, out of the dense sea mist, they come…

Using my binoculars, I keep my eyes on the approaching enemy ships. Standing by the compass, **Commander Nunome Mitsuzō**, chief of navigation, measured their location as he peers at our sea chart. Behind him, **Lt. Commander Abo Kiyokazu**, chief of artillery, calculates potential flight time of our shells with his stopwatch at hand. Rear Admiral Katō keeps his gaze on the enemy with his telescope.

As for Admiral Tōgō, he keeps his eyes on the enemy without any optical aid, unmoved from his chosen spot. There is a sense of silent grandeur on our open bridge. It is occasionally broken by one the officers shouting the distance between us and them using our range finder. Working in our advantage is the paint scheme of our enemies: hulls painted in pitch black and all the funnels in yellow.

* * *

Kostya Maksim POV

We gaze into the mist just to the port of our battleships and spot our enemy fleet sailing closer to meet us. However, we take note of the enemy ship leading the line. I comment while looking through my telescope,

"It seems reports of her sinking to a mine at Port Arthur are greatly exaggerated. That's our phantom ship, the _Mikasa_ alright."

"So it would seem."

* * *

By 1345 hours, the entirety of the enemy fleet could now be seen. In all his battles, Admiral Tōgō enforces a maxim where we don't open fire until we close our distance to 7,000 meters. Even if the enemy fires upon us beforehand. This is to ensure an accurate and decisive first volley from us. At this moment, he screams in a strangely composed manner,

"What an odd shape!"

His loud comment concerning the formation of the enemy fleet being the two columns.

The tension continues to build…in terms of human voices, the whole ship is silent…the rough waves loudly crashes into our ship drowning out the sounds of our very engine.

At 1350 hours, Cmd. Akiyama moves close to Admiral Tōgō and ask,

"The signal is ready. Do we raise it now?"

Our Commander-in-Chief replies in a nod. Cmd. Akiyama then gives a sign to our chief signalman to hoist the four-colored "Zulu flag". Fluttering in the strong gale, this one flag sends the message unique to our fleet:

"**The fate of our empire rests on this single battle. Every man must do his utmost duty.**"

* * *

POV of Satō Kazuma as an **unnamed Warrant Officer**

All of us inside _Mikasa's_ aft main turret are in silent heavy anticipation, waiting for new orders. Able Seamen Megumin, Darkness, and YunYun have never experienced combat before and are virtually parched of all saliva. Warrant Officer Eris next to me seems just as tense as I am. Breaking the silence, we hear someone shout through our voice tube.

"Message from Admiral Tōgō!  
The fate of our empire rests on this single battle. Every man must do his utmost duty!"

My stomach sank to the bottom of this Strait upon hearing this. I look over to my crewmates. They share similar feelings to my own based on the blood drained faces they're making. But in understanding the message, we give each other a nod weighted in steel resolve.

* * *

Kirito POV

After the rest of the fleet responded with their Zulu flags, we take ours down. Expecting the artillery duel to break out at any minute, many of the staff officers retreat to the protected bridge just below us. Cmd. Akiyama urges Admiral Tōgō,

"Please go down into the conning tower!"

"I'm staying here!"

Several more officers try to persuade and even beg him but to no avail. He remain at his post.

"I am an old man, and at my age it makes no difference, so I am staying here. All of you, go inside!"

Rear Admiral Katō yields to his resolve, understanding his feelings carried in those words. Admiral Tōgō believes himself to be the reincarnation of Vice Admiral Horatio Nelson of the Royal Navy. With that in mind, he is prepared to die in this decisive battle just as Nelson did in his.

Katō orders most of us officers to go below deck.  
In the end, only six men would remain on the open bridge:

Admiral Tōgō Heihachirō  
Rear Admiral Katō Tomosaburō  
Commander Akiyama Saneyuki (Main Strategist)  
Lieutenant Commander Abo Kiyokazu (Chief of Artillery)  
Sub lieutenant 2nd Class Hasegawa Kiyoshi  
and naval cadet Tamaki Shinsuke (operating the range finder)

In understanding there's nothing I can do to shake Admiral Tōgō's resolve, I proceed to the conning tower two decks below. As I enter, I see Able Seaman Yui at the helm. We all eventually settle into a spot that makes sense to us.

While standing, we can hear conversations from the open bridge via the voice tubes.

Hasegawa: "Distance 8,500 meters."

Lt. Cmd. Abo: "**Only 8,500 meters left now, sir!**"

…

…

Rear Admiral Katō: "**Chief of Artillery! Would you kindly take a measurement on the _Suvorov_?**"

Lt. Cmd. Abo: "**Now only 8,000 meters! Which side are we fighting on?**"

We didn't hear our superiors verbalize any reply. I would later find out Admiral Tōgō answered Lt. Cmd. Abo's question by raising his right arm high then swings it down to his left.

…

Rear Admiral Katō: "**Captain! Full turn to port!**"

Out of the same voice tube comes my order. In disbelief and lack of control, I reply,  
"**Do you really mean full turn to port?!**"

Rear Admiral Katō: "**That's right!**"

"**…Understood sir! Yui-chan! Full turn to port!**"

"Aye Captain! Full turn to port!"

Thus, at 1402 hours, we begin the turn that will later become famous in Naval History.

This is a daring maneuver in Tōgō's part! Doing so means we are exposing a full, flat, starboard broadside to our enemy making us an easy target! Not only that! Our whole fleet will be following behind us in this maneuver! But it is necessary to achieve crossing the T in front of the Baltic Fleet. He must have weighted our pros and cons before deciding on such a bold move.

* * *

Kostya Maksim POV

In disbelief of the sight before us, I scream "What the hell is the _Mikasa_ doing?! Has Tōgō gone mad?!"

"I don't know but Admiral Rozhestvensky must take advantage of this narrow window to secure our victory!"

* * *

Kirito POV

At 1404 hours, we complete our 145 degree turn. Just four minutes later, the forward 12-inch guns of the _Suvorov _finally open fire on us.

**({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})!**

The first salvo of any ship usually misses her target. This time was no different. The two 12-inch shells overshot us and harmlessly strikes the ocean to our port side. Soon after,

**({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})!** **({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})!**

All the main ships of the Baltic Fleet open fire with both primary and secondary guns! Their target: **my ship!**

**({(*****ʘ**...*…*…DIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGgggggggg

A brief loud burst shaking _Mikasa_ followed by splinters and smoke seen through the chinks of the conning tower, then shell shock. We are finally taking hits…

**_When can we return fire, Tōgō?!_**

* * *

In the fore main turret gunhouse, the crew manning the 12-inch guns experience the loudest of sounds as if the ship is being struck by large hammers along with ricochets of large shells outside the turret.

Subaru: "**WHERE'S OUR ORDER TO RETURN FIRE?!**"

Emilia: "**I DON'T KNOW! T****ŌG****Ō HASN'T SAID ANYTHING YET!**"

The crew continues to endure the onslaught of enemy fire.

* * *

Nurse Assistance Aqua POV; on deck where the 6-inch secondary guns are housed

I'm on standby further inside _Mikasa_, ready to aid any sailors needing help. We haven't open fired yet we are taking a beating from the Russians! Right outside the steel wall is a room with many of the starboard side guns are housed. Sensing another big salvo about to strike, I take cover against the thickest steel object I can find.

**({(*****ʘ**...*…*…DIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGgggggggg

The door to the guns is blasted open with debris flying in. When my shell shock subsides, I quickly look to see if anyone needs helps. To my horror, all the men in the room are laid on the floor in their own blood…some even in pieces…splinters and shrapnel lodged in their bodies. Even the guns have been knocked off their mounts.

I hear the painful moans of one man to the left corner of the room. I look over and see him reaching his right arm out for me.

"….Help….me….help…"

"I'm coming!"

Just as I prepare to enter the room, another enemy shell comes hurdling in and,

**({(*****ʘ**...*…*…DIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGgggggggg

Knocks me back into the inner room I was coming from. Getting up while still in shell shock, I look to the same spot where the man was.

…Nothing but a hole in the floor remains…

Holding back tears and grief, I retreat further inside to try to help in other areas of the ship.

**_When are we firing back, Tōgō?!_**

* * *

Ainz POV

"What is Admiral Tōgō doing?!"

I screamed this question as we continue following his order of turning hard to port at the spot he did…all the while we see _Mikasa_ getting heavily focused on by the Russian Baltic Fleet. We share a little of the punishing salvos from our enemy. **But he has yet to order return fire!**

* * *

Kirito POV

After my initial shell shock subsided, I note the time to be 1410 hours. Just then, I hear Lt. Cmd. Abo on the voice tube.

"**OPEN FIRE! TARGET THE _SUVOROV_!**"

Finally!

We quickly relay his order via the voice tubes along with aiming parameters.

* * *

Kazuma POV

"**OPEN FIRE! TARGET THE _SUVOROV_!**"

A grin forms on my face. Yes! The very order my ears have been itching to hear! We adjust our main guns according to the given parameters.

Megumin calls out, "**Guns ready to fire, sir!**"

"**Aye! OPEN FIRE!**"

Darkness pulls the trigger for our 12-inch guns.

**({(({(({(*****ʘ*)}))}))})! **

Not only did we hear our resounding boom but the entire ship was groaning as if buckling under the recoil from all four 12-inch guns and every operable starboard secondary gun firing at once! We delivered a full volley to the _Suvorov_!

* * *

Ainz POV

While under light enemy fire, we make our full turn to port. I order,

"**Have all available guns face starboard! Target the _Suvorov_!**"

"**Aye Captain!**"

Completing our turn in 5 to 6 minutes, I thunder:

"**OPEN FIIIRRREEEEEE!**"

**({(({(({(*****ʘ*)}))}))})! ({(({(({(*****ʘ*)}))}))})! ({(({(({(*****ʘ*)}))}))})! ({(({(({(*****ʘ*)}))}))})! **

* * *

Kirito POV

15 minutes after we completed our turn to port, our entire Combined Fleet completes theirs in a line behind us. The volleys against us are becoming more sporadic as the enemy ships are getting distracted by our own battleships and cruisers firing on them. However,

**({(*****ʘ...*…*…DIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGgggggggg**

Fighting to stay conscious, I look around while under a shell shock. From what I can see despite the smoke:

The steel wall facing the enemy has a hole—our conning tower has been pierced!  
In that same spot use to be a latrine.

I see…the latrine was blown apart and the resulting splinters hit everyone in this confined space. I quickly look to see whose hurt. Amazingly, Yui-chan got away with just a few grazes and is still at the helm maintaining course. However,

"**Commander Yuuki! Commander Yuuki!**"

Asuna is on the floor with large splinters lodged into her right thigh and left arm.

"**I'm alive, sir!**"

Seeing she's not fatally wounded, I quickly check who else are injured. 9 other officers and 2 petty officers are on the floor with varies degrees of splinter and shrapnel injuries. Some of them looking more severe than Asuna's. I rush over to the voice tube connected to sickbay.

"**MEDIIIICS! WE NEED MEDIIIIICS! 12 MEN INJURED IN THE CONNING TOWER!**"

Chief Surgeon Ferris: "**SENDING HELP NOW!**"

Less than a minute later, medical assistants Rem, Ram, and Aqua come rushing in to help evacuate the injured to sickbay.

Rem then notice something on me. "Captain…your right abdomen."

I look down to where she pointed. Indeed, there is splinter wood the length of my hand lodged into the extreme edge of my right abdomen piercing at one spot and exiting another. The depth luckily is not fatal.

I don't feel any pain…must be my adrenaline.

"Captain, you need to come down to sickbay!"

"I need to stay here! Just had me some bandages and I'll treat my wound! Get the more severely injured out of here!"

"Aye…sir…"

Rem hesitantly obeys my order and hand me the bandages. As they help the injured out, I pull the splinter out of my side and quickly apply the bandages and wraps to stop the bleeding. Once done, I resume my post.

* * *

Ainz POV

We continue providing relentless fire upon the enemy. Our main 12-inch guns will fire another salvo in 10 seconds. Before that time could pass however,

**({(({(({(*****ʘ*)}))}))})!**

A violent explosion rocks my ship. The epicenter seems to be the stern.

"**Report!**"

"**Aye sir!**"

Cmd. Albedo rushes over to the voice tubes calling out to rooms located in the rear of the ship. Seconds later, she come back to my side.

"**Captain, Chief Warrant Officer Sebas Tian reports we lost the aft main turret. From what he can tell, a heavy shell pierced the gunhouse and detonated our gun powder charges killing everyone inside and blew half the gun turret away.**"

"**DAMN IT! How many guns we have left?**"

"**We still have our fore main guns and all of our secondaries.**"

"**Excellent! Then we shall continue our attack!**"

"**Aye sir!**"

* * *

Kirito POV

While maintaining my post, I hear Cmd. Akiyama yelling "**What a curious fellow!**" over the voice tube. I would later learn he was commenting on one of our signal flag officers, **Kashiwamori Genjirō**. According to him, Kashiwamori hoisted a spare battle flag atop the main mast after enemy fire blow away our original admiral's ensign and battles flags.

Sometimes, Lt. Cmd. Abo would give reports to the men manning the engine room, powder magazine, and boiler room.

"**A 12-inch shell from the _Mikasa_ just hit the _Borodino_!**"

And Admiral Tōgō would humorously correct him, "**What's that, Chief of Artillery? The shell missed!**"

"**I just said it to lift their spirits!**"

_Personally, I agree with your actions, Lt. Cmd. Abo._

* * *

Kostya Maksim POV

Things are looking desperate for the spearhead of our fleet! Even though _Mikasa_ has taken the initial focus of Admiral Rozhestvensky's attack, she is still very much operational with her main guns and most of her secondaries firing!

Meanwhile, our battleships the _Suvorov_ and the _Oslyabya_, are sustaining much more damage than our enemies! It's shamefully clear their accuracy is better than ours by threefold at this moment. I only can hope our guns can strike true to make a difference.

Speaking of which, our closest target is coming into our ship's effective firing range.

* * *

Kirito POV

Taking glimpses through the conning tower's chinks, I roughly assess how badly damaged our enemies are. Both the _Suvorov_ and the _Oslyabyai_ are in flames and the latter is listing to port due to flooding. Another battleship, the _Alexander III_, is practically a firestorm. The smoke of the burning Russian ships mixes with the sea mist, creating a vail that sometimes obscures them. Thus our own gunners have to hold fire until they can reacquire a target.

Then I notice the _Suvorov_ change her course heading east. At 1445 hours, I receive orders from Admiral Tōgō still **alive **on the open bridge.

"**Southeast—2 points and 1 point east.**"

"**Aye sir! Yui-chan, adjust course: southeast—2 points and 1 point east!**"

"Aye Captain! Southeast—2 points and 1 point east!"

This course adjustment allows us to bring most of our fleet's guns to bare on the opposing fleet as well as keeping pressure on the head of the enemy. We continue our barrage at distances of only 5,000 meters from them.

**({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})!**

Moments later, we find ourselves only 2,400 meters from the _Suvorov_. I could see signal flags being hoisted on our enemy flagship. He must be ordering his fleet to focus on us again. Sure enough,

**({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})! ({(*****ʘ*)})!**

A full barrage from the Russian Fleet is unleashed upon us. But this time…

Not a single shell strike us.

Gloriously, they splash harmlessly around my ship. The combination of smoke, fire, and heavy damage they are sustaining must more than contribute to their inaccuracy.

Meanwhile, our own guns are silent. Lt. Cmd. Abo have ordered hold fire while he determine our new distance from the Russian Flagship. Barely a minute later, every gun crew is given the new parameters via the voice tubes. Once about 5 to 10 seconds have pass to allow every gun to aim correctly,

"**OPEN FIRE!**"

**({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(*****ʘ*)}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))})!**

All guns of our entire fleet unleash a thunderous roar in unison. Every shell descend on only one target.

The Flagship of the Russian Baltic Fleet:

The _Suvorov_

* * *

Kostya Maksim POV

While exchanging fire with Tōgō's rear guard of protected cruisers, I quickly look over to the front of our fleet once more.

It's around 1450 hours and the state of our capital ships is absolutely abysmal:

_Oslyabya_ is listing heavily to port and has veered off course to starboard, still engulfed in raging flames. She may sink anytime soon.

As for the _Suvorov_...

I witness the merciless united salvo from all of Tōgō's ships closest to her. A swarm of shells descend on the already burning ship. Upon contact,

({(({(({(({(*ʘ*)}))}))}))})

_Suvorov_ is suddenly engulfed in an exploding shroud of flames and black smoke. The distant shockwave follows seconds later.

"**Captain! Our Flagship!**"

Captain Yegoryev quickly looks over in my direction. We watch the demoralizing sight of _Suvorov_ veering off course to starboard, in flames, and not returning any gunfire to our adversaries. The roof of her aft main turret has been blown off. She's still afloat but effectively put out of action. Our concentration is soon broken by the incoming soft whir of enemy shells then,

**({(({(({(({(*****ʘ*)}))}))}))})**

Shrapnel and splinters flies off from the bow in an explosion. We quickly resume our post to keep sailing our ship, the _Aurora_.

* * *

Kirito POV

1510 hours: The _Oslyabya_ finally sinks beneath the waves. The _Suvorov_ is still on her starboard turn. But just as she nearly completes half a circle,

She suddenly straightens then turns north.

Moments later, Rear Admiral Katō's voice comes in from the tube.

"**Eight points to port, full turn!**"

Yui-chan and I comply and we steer the ship 90 degrees to port. This has to mean we are moving to intercept the _Suvorov_.

* * *

Kostya Maksim POV

While my captain ensures we maintain our gunfight with the enemy cruisers, myself and our chief signalman keeps an eye on the front of our fleet. Despite our degrading situation, there is a development:

The _Suvorov_ straightens after turning for half a circle, a few guns started firing again, and it turns northward. However, no signal flags are being hoisted on our ex-flagship. Those turns has to mean the rudder is still jammed and they can't repair it completely. Also, the _Alexander III_ has taken over as the flagship of the fleet giving orders with signal flags even though it's still dealing with fires.

Adding to the development, the _Mikasa_ and her immediate line of ships make a simultaneous 90 degree turn to match _Suvorov's_ new course. Seems they are too convinced Admiral Rozhestvensky is still in command. If the whole enemy fleet thinks this, it maybe our chance to break through to Vladivostok.

Threatening my hope is the fact the protected cruisers we are engaging seem to have figured the _Suvorov's_ change of course is an accident and do not follow _Mikasa's _signal flag orders. Thus, they maintain their original course.

…_This could mean a potential breakdown in communication within our enemy fleet_.

I can only hope this mistake made in part by Tōgō could prove a miracle for us.

…

And sure enough, the protected cruisers end up sailing between Tōgō's main line and us, making it easier for our gunners to aim.

…

They are now sailing closer to us after turning starboard! Looks like fortune is in our favor now!

As we try to snatch this chance at victory, the enemy cruisers perform the same crossing the T maneuver as Tōgō did earlier and concentrate their fire on the _Alexander III_…bursting our flagship into flames yet again and apparently jamming her rudder. She sails out of line. _Borodino_ takes the lead right after but becomes the next focused target of the enemy cruisers which proves to be overwhelming. By this point, the majority of our fleet is thrown into chaos, further dashing our hopes to reach Vladivostok.

* * *

Kirito POV

I look on in confusion at the _Suvorov_…none of the other enemy ships are following her.

…Wait

As if realizing their mistake, the open bridge crew orders,

"**Eight points to port, full turn!**"

We follow obediently. As Yui-chan make our turn, I take this moment to climb up one deck to survey our surroundings. Indeed, we are further away from the main Russian Fleet then we want to be. The _Suvorov_ is still sailing north but then starts making a nonsensical full turn to port, not reacting to any external stimuli.

However, it seems not everyone in our fleet obeyed Admiral Tōgō.

The protected cruisers of the Second Squadron under **Vice Admiral Kamimura Hikonojō** continued their original course and even crossed the T on the Russian ships, throwing them into utter chaos. This gives us time to have our ships reform with everyone else while ensuring they don't escape to Vladivostok. Albeit, Admiral Tōgō will have to focus on maneuvering us back into formation.

I make my way back to the conning tower expecting new orders soon.

* * *

Kostya Maksim POV

Expecting to fight to the last, we press on sailing north, loosely following the _Borodino_. Unexpectedly, the smoke from our burning ships mixing with the sea mist created a smokescreen for us. By 1528 hours, all guns fell silent.

…We have broken contact with the enemy.

This is our new chance to escape.

Order is restored to our fleet during this respite. I can only hope this can last as long as we need it.

* * *

Kirito POV

We've been sailing to rejoin our Second Squadron. Adding to our worries, they reported losing sight of the enemy fleet at 1528 hours.

It has been 30 minutes since then.

But we suddenly see ship silhouettes to our starboard bow.

Upon closer inspection…

It's the Baltic Fleet sailing northward!

Adding to our fortunes, we soon spot our Second Squadron on the opposite side of the Russians! We can complete a pincer attack with our current positions!

* * *

Kostya Maksim POV

How is the Japanese this fortunate!

We find ourselves in the worst possible position! A pincer movement by Tōgō's fleet!

**({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})! ({(({(*****ʘ*)}))})!**

We engage in our artillery duel. In the chaos, more of our ships are set ablaze and/or sinking. One shell strikes our conning tower.

**({(*****ʘ...*…*…DIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGgggggggg**

Quickly rebounding from shell shock, I take my bearings:

Splinters and shrapnel are scattered all over.

3 of our men are injured from the exploded shell.

I myself have sustained injuries to my arms and thighs.

Worst of all…

"**Captain Yegoryev! Captain Yegoryev!**"

He doesn't respond to me. Upon closer inspection, he has large shrapnel lodged into his chest and his legs—where the vital arteries would be. Life quickly leaves his eyes as I just processed the severity of his wounds. I check his pulse…

There's no more heartbeat…

Junior officers come rushing in.

"**Is everyone okay?!**"

They quickly note the situation and move to help the injured out. I take this moment to announce,

"**Captain Yegoryev is dead! I'm taking command of the _Aurora_!**"

The junior officers quickly but sorrowfully take in my declaration. They reply,

"Aye…Captain!"

…

…

_Rest in peace…Comrade…_

…

…

As our battle rages on, the de facto commander of our fleet, **Captain 1st Rank Pyotr Serebrennikov** of the _Borodino_, orders all of us to sail south to break contact with them at 1617 hours.

…

…

Just barely an hour later, they manage to find us again.

During this engagement our Division commander abroad the _Oleg_, **Rear Admiral Oskar Enkvist**, gives the order to flee south toward Manila in the Philippines—much to our objections. But if our escape is successful, it will mean my ship, the _Oleg_, and the _Zhemchug_ will not be sunk or captured. The remaining ships under Serebrennikov's command continue to attempt breaking through to Vladivostok.

As the sun gradually sets, we break contact with Tōgō's main fleet.

Now, we just need to shake off their destroyers and torpedo boats…

* * *

Kirito POV

It's now 1910 hours and the sun is nearly set.

I've long came back up to the open bridge as battle dangers were at a minimum. We've been harassing and gradually sinking more of the once Grand Baltic Fleet for the last 5 hours. Admiral Tōgō orders to halt all daytime fighting and let our destroyers and torpedo boats take over in search and destroy duties.

It would take another 10 minutes before all our guns fall silent. Battleship _Fuji's_ last salvo strikes the _Borodino_, causing a spectacular magazine detonation. She rapidly sinks afterwards.

At the same time, Tōgō himself finally moves from the spot he has been standing on since we left Katoku bay this morning. He turns to me. We exchange salutes.

"Captain Ijichi."

"Yes, Admiral Tōgō?"

"…You performed to your utmost duty…and made up for being late this morning."

…

…

"Thank you, Sir."

Admiral Tōgō replies in a nod then says,

"You are free to rest for 15 minutes. You've earned it."

In a bow filled with gratitude I reply,

"Arigatōgozaimashita."

"Hm…you may go."

…

Before I go take that nap, I make my way down to sickbay to check how my men are doing.

"Chief Surgeon Ferris."

"Captain Kirito."

We exchange salutes.

I ask "How are we doing?"

"We lost 118 men and have over 300 injured."

"That many huh? Honestly, I was expecting more. Considering we were the focus of the entire Russian Fleet a few times."

"I'm grateful we didn't lose more."

"I suppose…"

Closing my conversation with Ferris, I look around and spot Commander Yuuki Asuna on a bed, bandages wrapped around her injuries.

"How are you doing, Cmd. Yuuki?"

"Fine as I can be sir. Thanks."

"That's good."

"How's your injury?"

"I'm managing it."

"That's good."

Our choice of words may be really simple, but our verbal undertones was that of great relief.

Closing my conversation with Asuna, I look up to face both Ferris and her.

"I'll be over at my cabin resting for 15 minutes in case you need me."

"Wakatta. Take care Captain."

"And you as well."

…

I enter my cabin and look over to my small desk. The clock reads 1945 hours. The date reads…May 26th? In my haste this morning, I must have forgotten to update it. I tear away the paper slip reading "26", revealing the number 27 underneath it. Now it correctly reads "May 27, 1905".

Satisfied, I lay on my small bed and quickly drift to sleep. As I do, I feel a strange but soothing transition as if I am sinking into a deep, dark, and tranquil ocean…

. O o O

o O . o O O

O . O .

O O o . .

o . o .

. o

o . o .

. o

o

.

o

o . o .

. o

o . . o

. o

o

.

. o

O o . o

o .

o

.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was first posted on **May 27, 2020**. Therefore, it is done in commemoration of the **115th Anniversary of the Battle of the Sea of Japan** (日本海海戦) otherwise known as the **Battle of Tsushima Strait** (Цусимское сражение).

This particular chapter I felt is my most ambitious to date. And...I'M FINALLY SATISFIED I FINISHED IT THE DAY OF THE BATTLE!. For any History Buffs out there who read this chapter and find inaccuracies: I deeply apologize and will make any corrections if needed. Please leave me feedback in the reviews! However, keep in mind the main concept of this chapter is for all of our anime characters to dream the memories of the men who in real life fought in that historic battle.

I used the following source materials for the writing of this chapter (and I do not own any rights to them):

_Clouds above the Hill: A Historical Novel of the Russo-Japanese War, Volume 4 _by Shiba Ryōtarō

_Aurora: An Illustrated History of the Russian Cruiser - Deluxe 100th Anniversary Edition_ by James Shneer

_Voyage to Tsushima_ by Captain Shannon R. Butler, U.S. Navy (Retired)

Varies Wikipedia articles concerning the Battle of Tsushima

Varies YouTube videos published on the World of Warships Official Channel concerning the Battle of Tsushima

There should be a follow up chapter coming within a week so stay tuned!

Until next time, take care all!


	18. Introduction to the World of Warships

Kirito POV

.

.

.

. o

o O .

o .

o

.

.

.

o .

O . o

O

o

.

.

.

o

o . o

O . O o

O O

. o

.

.

.

o

. . O . o

O o O . o .

o O o . O o .

O . . o O . o O O

. . o . o . O . o .

. O . O o . O

o . . o O . o

O . O o

o . o

o

.

.

.

o

O . . O

o . O . O o

o . o . . o O O O

({(({(({(({(({(*ʘ*)}))}))}))}))})

({(({(({({(({(({(({(({(*ʘ*)}))}))}))}))})}))}))})

({(({(({({((({(({(({({(({(({(({(({(*ʘ*)}))}))}))}))})}))})})}))})}))}))})

({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(*ʘ*)}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))})

**({(({(({(({(({(****({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(*****ʘ*****)}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))})****)}))}))}))}))})**

**({(({({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(*ʘ*)}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))})}))})**

Gently waking up, I groggily open my eyes which are greeted by the dawning sun outside my window.

As I slowly gain consciousness, I recount the dream I just had...I was a Captain in the Imperial Japanese Navy...serving under Admiral Tōgō?!

Feeling half shocked, I sit up and turn to Asuna—who herself is in a half shocked state. We look at each other for a few moments.

...

...

"Asuna...did you dream you were Commander Matsumura Tatsuo?"

"Wait a minute...did you dream you were Captain Ijichi Hikojirō?"

"Y-Yes I did..."

"And so...did I..."

_This is crazy! We were sharing the same dream world in our sleep! We also saw a lot of our friends and classmates! Did they share the same dream with us?! This is over the top, Lielmus-sensei!_

Now we are in a full state of shock and awe. In recounting the date in the dream, I look over to my digital clock next to me.

7:10 AM – September 14, 2027

So we are back in the real present...that's a great relief! But something else comes to me. I look to Asuna again. Both she and I check if the wounds she sustained in that "battle" are still there.

Asuna says "That's a relief...those wounds are only a dream." after validating our suspicions.

That dream just felt...too real!

* * *

7:50 am

After having our miso breakfast, we enter our classroom and find Lielmus-sensei sitting at the front just like any other weekday morning. We exchange our usual respectful greetings.

However, the air on everyone is different this time. They share similar facial expressions as Asuna and I. Facial expressions of profound and a little awe. Quiet murmurs are heard as we take our seats.

Once everyone is seated, the murmurs started getting a little louder.

"Oi. Ferris-san, did you dream you were a chief surgeon?"

"Y-Yes, Aqua-san. You also dreamed of being my medical assistant?"

"Y-Yes...and some parts of it felt more like a nightmare..."

"O-Oh..."

Amidst the chatter, the clock strikes 8 am.

"Ohayō, min'na. How did everyone sleep last night?"

We all turn and face Sensei after he asked that bold question, staring blankly at him. How are we supposed to answer since _he_ is the one who induced the experience?

…

…

"Ummm…I have some questions."

"Yes, Subaru-kun?"

"So…the dream last night…was all of use sharing the same dream? And was that how the historic battle really happened?"

"Yes Subaru-kun. Almost everyone in this classroom shared the same dream with the exception of the Naval Officers. Although at his request, Captain 1st Rank Kostya Maksim did share the dream with you all."

_So my rival was in with us too?_

"Also, what you experienced in last night's dream are the memories of the sailors who fought in that historic battle 122 years ago."

"Amazing…it felt so real…"

"I bet it did. And I made it as real as possible because I wanted to honor the memories of the sailors when I facilitated the shared dream world."

"I see…"

"Now then, does anyone else have any further questions for me?"

I raise my hand.

"Yes, Kirito-kun?"

"What was the point of it all? You could have just introduced us to World of Warships without the Battle of the Sea of Japan dream sequence."

"Yes…I could have. However, you've known me for over a year now my young student. You know I'm the kind to always grasp the full picture of any topic, any person, any course of history."

_Yes, you're right Sensei. Guess it also means you're willing to open any can of worms in the process too._

"I believe it foolish to remember only what you want to remember on history. Everyone's lifetimes will always include uncomfortable, challenging, sometimes horrific moments. However, I believe a powerful kind of growth happens when you do embrace such moments with understanding, humility, and forgiveness of self. It forges you to become better than you are. They are vital lessons."

_I couldn't help but think of my tribulations and shortcomings as he said this—from Aincrad all the way to the Underworld._

"The hope of learning our lessons is so we can make better decisions, have better relationships of any kind—from the individual level all the way to the scale of entire nations. In the hopes of realizing we can strive to do better—even in the face of our own shortcomings."

"…"

"The ending message and voice I always hope anyone achieves is 'Yes (we or I) have committed atrocities, but (we or I) plan on making different decisions—decisions that will not destroy us and only build us up."

_Yes…he has preached similar messages during my past year under him. In those conversations, I always confront him about the people that means to do harm to us. What do we do about them?_

_He would often answer "You become stronger yourself under Sorato, so that you can save everyone without bloodshed_._ You only kill as a last resort when you have assess there's absolutely **nothing** you can do to persuade them to take a different path."_

_And about all the times I had to kill in the past?_

_"This is where you really need to practice self-forgiveness. You had no Sorato training and your enemies had no intention of stopping their atrocities. You prioritized the lives of your allies, your friends, and yourself—to which I find no fault in. Sure, your feelings of revenge can be questioned on…but you still had to act in the face of adversity with the little you had. This…is why I'm now your Sensei…so I can teach and equip you to be able to handling any adversity without compromise."_

My train of thought is broken by Sensei calling out another student.

"Yes, Aqua-kun?"

"So why did you place me as a medical assistant who helplessly witness the deaths of sailors without any of my holy powers?! I could have just revived them!"

"**I hoped the take away for you, Aqua-kun, is you learn _not_ to take your status and power as a Goddess for granted in experiencing the humble life—and pains—of a human genuinely trying to heal others without any pretenses. Clearly you've learned nothing!**"

"…"

Gulielmus-sensei answers a distressed Aqua with a stern face. His voice however, was filled with disappointment and slight rage at the sight of Aqua's somewhat childish demeanor like that of a little kid crying after falling on her first bicycle ride and scraping her knee.

Aqua could only reply with silence, holding back tears, and a face that surprisingly shows a hint of shame. Her closest friends gather closer to her and faced Sensei likely out of support but kept quiet due to acknowledging Sensei's powerful demeanor. About another minute would pass before Aqua breaks the silence with a question.

"Is there a memorial we can go to pay respects to the sailors?"

"…Interesting you asked. I was going to propose we visit the Mikasa Historic Memorial Warship just a short distance away from here today."

"!"

"Yes, the very flagship of the Imperial Japanese Navy is a permanent museum ship and has been so for the last 101 years."

"…"

Aqua appears slightly taken aback from the revelation. Sensei turns to face the class.

"Would you all like to join Aqua in paying _Mikasa_ a visit?"

Many in the class take a moment to look at Aqua. Then they turn back to Sensei.

"Yes." "We will honor the sailors." "Seems the appropriate thing to do now."

"Excellent. Thank you for accepting my proposal *bows*. I will make arrangements. Please meet me at the Carney Gate in one hour. Class dismissed for today since we will spend our time honoring the fallen."

* * *

10:00 am – Mikasa Memorial Park

We are gathered in front of the bronze statue of Admiral Tōgō Heihachirō himself. Behind it is the very flag ship herself. Everyone is dressed more or less appropriately for a funeral. Blacks, dark grays, and dark blues.

We take a long moment looking at both significate objects. Well…one being a representation of the man himself and the other being the real ship we have memories of. It's honestly a little surreal. Just shows you what shared memories can do for you. Speaking of which,

"Sensei…how did you get those memories?"

"With the consent of the living descendants of those very sailors, I analyzed the descendants' DNA to acquire those moments locked away so long ago."

"I see"

With no further reason for delay, we gently start walking towards _Mikasa_. Some of the girls in our class have brought donations and incense just like you would any Japanese funeral. Also from what I understand, Sensei's arrangements with the Memorial Staff included removing all "touristy" objects including the mannequins and glass displays from the ship that would be out of place compared to our memories.

I notice in the corner of my eye one person remaining still. I turn and face him.

"Not coming aboard, Captain 1st Rank Maksim?"

"I was going to step in with the rest of you, but there's this feeling I'm getting telling me it's not my place nor time to step abroad the _Mikasa_."

"Is that so? Yes we have memories of our ancestral nations at war but aren't we at peace now?"

"Technically, yes. But…there are still elements within the Motherland of not truly letting go of our defeat in that war. For example, just after WWII, the late Soviet Union wanted the _Mikasa_ scrapped as part of the war reparations—and there are circles within the Kremlin today who still desire so. Until I know with certainty Mother Russia truly accepts Nihon (The Land of Rising Sun) as a friend, I will not step abroad her…"

"I see…"

My rival reminded me of the reality of our nations' relationship. At least I can trust his desire for genuine peace between us. In fact, this motive was one of Sensei's requirements to accept him as a student and my Sorato rival.

Captain 1st Rank Kostya Maksim. Serving in the Naval Spetsnaz of the Russian Federation.

Currently in his dress black uniform, he's a well-built man and stands at 183 cm in height. Well…well-built is what you can expect of anyone serving in the Naval Spetsnaz. His eyes are gray and his face is a good example of a Russian soldier's. His hair is a base silver color with white aging streaks pattered front to back due to his current age of 62. He honestly should be a Counter Admiral by now. But from what he's told me so far, he also has committed actions driven by his pro-peace desires. As a result, the Russian Navy denies him further promotions. There were even cases of threatened Court Martials.

Only after Sensei took him in as a student did the Kremlin became much more flexible about Kostya's true motives as the deal made between the alien-sensei and Russia was the following: if Russia wants the treasures of Senzo knowledge and technologies, only Kostya Maksim is allowed to be his first Russian student. Any further Russian students must be handpicked by Kostya.

Another question comes to me as I pondered on my rival's dialog.

"Say…who exactly did you dream as in that battle and why did you dream with us?"

"I dreamt as Captain 2nd Rank Arkady Konstantinovich Nebolsine. Executive officer of the protected cruiser _Aurora_. I joined in the dream because I wanted to study the thoughts, feelings, and decision making process of everyone serving in the Baltic Fleet. Just as our Sensei preaches, I wanted to get as much of the complete picture as possible. Written records and stories can only tell you so much. Living the actual memories reveals so much more detail."

I digest a little on his answer, then ask,

"What was the most vivid moment in your dream?"

"…Having my 'Captain' die in my arms in the conning tower…He was a respectable man—that Eugene R. Yegoryev. From what the memories showed me, Eugene and Arkady had a good working relationship as comrades. But at his death, Arkady did feel lost but did his duty in taking command of the _Aurora_, and lead her and the surviving crew to safety with the retreating ships."

"Oh…"

I give a moment of silence, for what it's worth.

"Comrade Kirito."

"Yes, Captain Maksim?"

"You should join the rest of your companions. They've been waiting for you."

I turn to look at my rival's pointed direction. Asuna and my friends have been waiting for me. I turn back to him and say,

"Okay, I'll see you soon comrade."

"Likewise."

We close our exchange in respecting salutes then I rejoin my friends heading into the destined Flagship.

* * *

Kazuma POV

With my friends and acquaintances, we walk aboard _Mikasa_ together. However as we make our way towards the deck where the 6 inch guns are housed, everyone else gives Aqua space. Yet only I, Megumin, Darkness, and Eris follow closely without rejection from her. All this is done without muttering a word. I guess that's just how strong these memories are.

I recall from this morning as Megumin and I woke up in our bed…

…

"This is crazy! Both you and I were in the same gunhouse?!"

As we get swept up in the excitement of our realization, we heard our bedroom door slowly open. Aqua walks in looking very relieved to see us.

"Kazuma! Megumin! Waaaaah!"

She tightly hugs the both us in tears. Darkness and Eris appear at the doorway looking on in concern.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!"

"Oi, Aqua. Did you dream of being a nurse assistant?"

To my question, she simply looked up at me—tears still flowing out of her—then buried her head into my chest and continued crying. Megumin and I looked at each other briefly then at Aqua.

I sighed and embraced my sometimes useless goddess back since there's really nothing else to do. Megumin embraced her from behind. While Darkness and Eris sat at the edge of the bed with us, placing their hands on Aqua.

…

We arrive at the room where Aqua "witnessed" the loss of an entire 6 inch gun crew. She has an incense burner and sticks ready at hand. She walks over to the far left corner of the room, sits herself in seiza style, and places the incense burner on one spot on the floor.

Nothing seemed special about that one spot. I can only guess maybe one of the sailors died in that same spot. I dare not ask her. I'm also taken in by this rare meek side of Aqua. I kind of feel bad for thinking at a time like this but…I really do like it when Aqua does look like a proper Goddess. Of course I'll never say it to her.

After placing the incense sticks in the burner, she put her hands together in prayer bowing her head. But she doesn't utter a word. We gently step up behind her and sit ourselves in seiza style.

…And we remain in silence with Aqua for quite some time more…

* * *

Ainz POV

Walking with my Nazarick companions, we come to the quarterdeck of the _Mikasa_. She's not exactly the same as the _Fuji_ my memories took place on, but the similarities are enough to trigger a strange but deep sense of nostalgia in all of us.

"Ainz-sama, I really enjoyed the moment you raised a banzai against the enemy in that dream."

"Yes, Demiurge. I kind of enjoyed the moment too."

_It still feels weird…this sense of…_"_I know I didn't do it, but…I did do it"._

I then hear Sebas comments, "Ah, so this is what the 12 inch guns look like from the outside. As the Warrant Gunnery Officer, I never had the opportunity to stop and appreciate this weapon."

I look in his direction. He has placed his hand on the massive gun turret. Never thought Sebas would ever give the impression of someone who enjoys touching history.

"Ainz-sama."

"Yes, Albedo."

"If it isn't too much to ask, how about we visit the open bridge?"

"Hm…yes let's do that."

…

"Unbelievable…the arrangement is a little different but there's the instruments just like on the _Fuji_."

Yes…

On the open bridge is the compass platform, the rangefinder, and the voice tubes. Tanya's superiors are also up here nostalgically looking over them. Kirito and Asuna are leaning on the front railings gazing out into Tokyo Bay.

"Ah, Ainz-dono. You dreamt as Captain Matsumoto right?"

"Yes, Hans-dono I did. You were Captain Teragaki right?"

"That's correct."

_It's still whack we "know" each other like that._

Hans continue, "You know, I've never served aboard a warship before. The dream last night allowed me to understand what it's like to command men at sea. I just might be able to see my own Empire's Navy under a different light."

"Perhaps so. I myself is adapt to thinking like an army general. It will probably benefit my kingdom greatly to start learning how to operate a navy. Although I wish I could have observed Admiral Tōgō in person."

"Ah yes, speaking of which, wasn't Kirito-san Captain Ijichi in our dream."

We look into Kirito's direction and find him staring back at us. He likely overheard his name.

"Hm? Do you need something?"

"Yes, Kirito. I believe you were the captain of this ship in our dream. What was Admiral Tōgō like?"

"I see.

What first stood out to me was the fact that he was a little shorter than me. Yet there's not a hint of insecurity in that man. He had a quiet demeanor. At the same time, full of confidence. I felt in the dream, Captain Ijichi was aware of his accomplishments from his small role in the Tokugawa conflicts to his victorious Battle of the Yellow Sea."

Kirito then walks over to a peculiar spot and continues,

"What also really stood out was Admiral Tōgō's commitment to his command of the Fleet by standing in this one spot starting first thing in the morning. Maybe around 5:15 am."

He turns around facing the bow, plants his fleet firmly on the spot, and slightly bend his knees.

"And he would stand just like this and not move for the **entire day** even when enemy shells were flying in. Only after he ordered a cease fire to all daylight operations did he finally leave this spot. I think around 7:20 pm.

I couldn't help but have unblemished respect for the man."

_Yeah…I respect the man even more after hearing that description._

Something came to my mind.

"Excuse me, Commodore Kirito. Say Hans-dono, where's Tanya and her men?"

"They already stepped off after giving their donations and prayers. From what they've told me earlier, they were dreaming as crewmembers of the protected cruiser _Otowa_. Thus, they don't have as strong a connection with this ship as many of us do."

"I see. Always the practical one."

_Guess I'll ask her later on those memories._

* * *

Gulielmus POV

It's been a good three hours since my students stepped aboard the _Mikasa_. Many gradually left back to Yokosuka Naval Station. Keeping me company is Kostya. We chatted over how things are going back in Moscow and his family as well as how his interactions with my new students are going.

"So even after three weeks, they are still keeping a certain distance from you? *Sigh* It can't be helped."

"It's understandable Gulielmus-sensei. At least Kirito and his friends converse with me quite a bit more compared to when we first met."

"True. Like all things, this will take time."

"Indeed."

* * *

Kirito POV

We've explored just about the entire ship at this point. Some highlights included when we were in the conning tower, Yui-chan "touched" the helm with such strong nostalgia almost as if she's meant to pilot a ship. There was also the engine room. To our disappointment, the engine itself is not there anymore. But we can remember exactly where it was placed and how it looked. Liz, Agil, and Klein were especially transfixed in their memories as we stood in the room.

We make plans to disembark. However, I told them there's one last location I want to visit beforehand. And so, here we are:

"My" cabin.

The objects are placed exactly as in the dream.

The desk.  
The small bed.  
The clock.  
And finally…

"May 27, 1905…"

The paper slips displaying that historic date. Of course, everything in here is just a replica of the real objects but they are enough to trigger strong feelings of "I've been here before".

Satisfied, I turn to my friends and say,

"Let's go"

And we make our way off the _Mikasa_.

…

…

We go through two more days in class covering the topic of the Battle of the Sea of Japan, answering everyone's questions about their experience in the shared dream. In that time, most of the intense feelings of those memories have been resolved. On the morning of September 17, Sensei determines we are ready to move onto the next phase.

"Class, it's time I introduce you all to the world of warships. We will head over to the VR training room and log into Alfheim Online and visit the virtual naval station there. There, you will learn all you need to know for our next phase."

Naturally, there are murmurs of doubt among my classmates. I don't blame them. They must be thinking, _what does this game have to do with our Sorato training?_ But knowing Sensei, this will likely turn out to be a "wax on wax off" kind of deal.

…

15 minutes later, we arrive at the Leprechaun capital in ALO. For my friends and I, it is coming back to our second home. For many of my new classmates, they feel refreshed to come to a setting that reminds them of their home worlds. We walk through the streets until we turn a corner to the south. From atop a hill, we can see it.

Before us is a sight that doesn't fit the genre of fantasy at all.  
Situated between the Leprechaun and Spriggan territories is a massive port filled with warships of the 20th century.  
The man-made bay is shaped as a five-pointed star with one point facing the ocean.  
At the military gate facing Leprechaun, the archway over the gate has the base name in 12 different languages.  
Behind it, flagpoles flying 21 different naval ensigns from all over the world.

It is the World of Warships Naval Station…of Newport.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's chapter 17 as promised. I hope it finds you all well. I also want to thank my readers for giving attention to this fanfic. I'll do my best to make the upcoming chapters a joy to read.

Until next time, take care all!

**Revision 2:** Added a little more dialog for Ainz.


	19. Ships aren't fun--Are they?

Aqua POV

_How much more is this alien-sensei going to keep hurting me while showing off?! First, he chases me around the harbor while looking like a horrifying offspring of the movie The Ring and our giant frogs! Second, he outright tells me in his own way "**Baaaaka! You can't Divine Punish me!**" after threatening to shrink my Divine Chest! And third, he puts me in this dream without any of my holy powers to use and rebukes my complaint!_

_And I know the super tall alien can probably read my thoughts! Although, he doesn't look like he is. Yay!_

Anyways, we are in front of the Leprechaun Gate of Naval Station Newport (mental mocking sailor salute)…PUUU-KSK-KSK-KSK-KSK! This really shouldn't be here! IT'S SO UPTIGHT AND HILARIOUS! AHOY! I mean, what is a WWII base doing in the middle of a fantasy game?!

As I'm laughing on the inside (I think no one sees me), I notice Kirito-san and his friends talking to others while we approach the gate. Two girls (a tall one dressed in green with Darkness-size boobs and a petite one dressed in light brown with Megumin-size boobs and cat ears) in the other group seem to be _very_ friendly with him. Although Asuna and Yui-chan makes sure they keep their distance.

Now thinking about it, Kirito-san does come across like one of your generic harem protagonist but at least he doesn't go around trying to recruit every cute girl like that Magic Sword guy does back in Belzerg…what was his name again? Yamamoto…no…Myoko-san…can't remember. Oh well.

We continue on after they finished their chit-chat. There's a surprising number of ALO players coming in and out of the base. They have the same energy as tourists at a popular attraction. At the gate, Sensei greets the gatekeepers as we enter. Many people inside the base are wearing navy uniforms of different countries from the 1940s.

*BEEEEP BEEEEP*

Catching my attention, a nice vintage looking car passes by as we walk the streets of Newport. Many of my classmates gawk at it. The boys get chatty about it.

"Oh! That's a 1941 Plymouth P11!"

"Huh? You knew that just by looking at it, Sora?"

"Well…I did have to research all sorts of topics for quiz games."

"That makes sense."

Another nice vintage car passes by.

"A 1942 Toyota AA! Awesome they recreated them here!"

"You know about that car too, Subaru-kun?"

"Well…I use to study a lot about Toyotas dreaming I would one day own one."

"Once again, Barusu impresses us with meaningless knowledge."

"I love you too, Big Sis :)"

"Disgusting."

"Whatever :P"

It's a little mysterious how these guys know the exact year of these cars.

…

Getting closer to the big warships, Kitamura-san (Spear dude) ask "So is there anything exciting we can expect out of World of Warships?"

"Well I hope you find the rewarding feeling you get when striking a target from 20 km away as exciting. But there are many other things in this game that can bring enjoyment."

Amaki-san (Sword dude) ask "And I take it the dream you gave us a few nights ago helps give a deeper perspective on where this game was inspired from."

"Precisely, Ren-kun."

I look forward again after looking in Sensei's direction because of their conversation.

Sugooooiiii…this is _way_ bigger than any ship in that dream. Towering over me is…

"My fellow students.

I present to you:

The _Musashi_. One of the two Yamato-class battleships built 85 years ago."

This is really big…

Just the bow towers over me like a two-story building. There's even a whole stair tower on the pier just to help us board the ship if we wanted to.

I could somewhat hear a classmate talking but I'm not sure who.

"While this is rather impressive, I'm still in doubt if I could really enjoy the slower paced combat this 'simulation' will entail."

"Then perhaps a little demonstration is in order."

I hear some sort of radio chatter from Sensei.

"Does anyone here in Newport object to a salvo demo from the _Musashi_?

…

Excellent! I will spawn a target barge 23 km off shore. Fire when ready."

Suddenly, I hear the sounds of motors and big metal things moving. I look where the sounds are coming from and see these HUGE gun turrets moving counter-clockwise and elevating the guns high in the sky. Looking to the back of the ship, I see a third gun turret moving clockwise and facing the same direction as the two front turrets.

They eventually stop moving after…I don't know how long. Goddesses don't track such little details. Voices start shouting from the ship.

"Target acquired sir!"

…

"Ready!"

…

…

"**FIRE!**"

**({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(*****ʘ*****)}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))})!**

All nine guns go off in a really REALLY loud thunder clapping bang and roar! Rapid billows of fire and black smoke come out of those nine gun barrels! My own lungs reverberated to the awesome shockwave of the blast! I think my hair was flapping in the wind of the shockwave! It also feels like something deep inside me is awoken by this near shell-shock inducing moment!

Maybe under half a minute later and far out at sea, a wooden ship with red target circles painted on its sails exploded spectacularly in half. The guns did face that direction when they fired. The blast sound followed moments later.

There was only three other times I felt this way:

\- When Megumin fired off her Kazuma-buffed Explosion Magic after we defeated Sylvia.

\- When Megumin fired off her Explosion Magic against Wolbach.

\- When Megumin fired off many Explosions at the Demon King's castle.

For something else to compete with that feeling even in virtual reality…

The winding and whooshing sounds quiet down a bit—quiet enough for Megumin to ask a question.

Wait…

"Sensei…"

"Yes Megumin-kun?"

"That explosion just now…was that Explosion Magic?"

"No. It was gun powder charges going off."

Oh no…

If I remember right, Megumin gets upset about any boom that is not Explosion Magic. I'm surprised she said nothing about the handheld guns.

"…"

"…"

"**Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark-!**"  
Sensei immediately rush to Megumin in a split second, bending down to her level. With his left hand, he drains her mana from her right arm and places a finger from his right hand on her mouth!

She bites on his finger in anger but,

"!"

Makes a really painful expression as if she bit on a really hard metal pole. That looks like it really hurts!

Sensei begins in a controlled but obvious scolding tone, "Now you listen to me Megumin-kun. You will not fire off Explosion just because you see other non-magic explosions going off. You better embrace the reality of this world where explosions can happen from many different sources—from the biggest of stars to the smallest of bombs. If you can't, I will send you back to Axel right here and now and not allow re-entry. Is that clear?"

Megumin with tears in her eyes stare off with Sensei for a hot minute then says, "Fine! But do I have to play this stupid game?!"

"You are free to choose. However if you decide against participating, I will have Admiral Olivia spend extra time with you to ensure you don't try anything funny.

Also, if Kazuma decides to participate in the World of Warships phase, I strongly recommend you support his endeavor by playing with him. After all, he supports your dream of becoming a Master of Explosion Magic. As his beloved girlfriend, you should return the favor."

"GACK!"

Daaaannnnggg! Sensei is ruthless! He just set up a pressuring argument Megumin can't win against! She has a stiff face of shock! Kazuma is blushing a little. I wonder why...

Surrendering to the situation, Megumin turns to her beloved in question.

"Kazuma, what do you want to do?"

"Um. I actually wanted to play World of Warships with everyone and honestly would hate it if you are sent back to Axel."

Kazuma trailed off as he shared his honest thoughts. They are both blushing. My heart strangely goes doki doki for reasons I can't understand. Maybe because this is cute?

"*Sigh* Okay. I will support you, my beloved boyfriend—soon to be cheesy Captain Satō Kazuma *salute*."

"Oi. I'll start calling you cheesy Able Seaman Explosion Girl if you're going to give me such a pet name."

"Please don't…"

xx

After a round of Q&A, we finally board the big battleship. I'm getting peppy at the thought of finding a bell or horn and sounding it off! Now to actually find one…

"Oi Aqua, you better not leave us and do anything crazy."

"I will not, Kazuma! The benevolent me will not do anything so childish." _Besides, ringing a bell is not childish! It's fun!_

Kazuma just gives me this deadpan look. _Come on, believe me Kazuma…so you can let your guard down so I can slip away!_

We continue our tour of the ship walking along the open wooden deck which I strangely find satisfying. We stop next to one of the big MASSIVE gun turrets. I walk up to it then touch and pound it. Weird…I expected a vibrating metal sound but it sounds and even feels more like I'm pounding solid rock with a painted surface.

While Sensei talks a story away, Cecily comes up next to me.

"Aqua-sama, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm trying to my devout Cecily. I really want to ring a bell or sound a horn but I feel Kazuma won't let me if ask him."

"But why should you ask him? Kazuma-san's just a mortal right?"

"Well yeah but…"

I trailed off thinking _yeah, why should Kazuma's word matter?_ But I still feel like it just does…I don't know…

"Tell you what: how about I go distract Kazuma-san while you go find your bell and horn? Will this please you, Aqua-sama?" Cecily gently grabbed my hands as she finished stating her offer.

"…Yes, please go distract him!"

I'm really excited now!

* * *

Cecily POV

Beginning covert operation!  
Serving my beloved Goddess Aqua-sama!  
Approaching Kazuma-san in 20 meters!  
Primary Objective: Distract Kazuma until Aqua rings her bell and sounds her horn!

"Ka~zu~maaa-san~! ~Would you kindly like to join the Axis Order~?! ~I know Aqua-sama will love you even more if you do~!"

"Cecily-san! What's gotten into you?!"

* * *

Back to Aqua

_Alright! Kazuma's attention is on Cecily! Time to make a run for it!_

With Kazuma not looking my way, I quietly dash to the nearest door of the big towering metal thingy on top of the wooden deck behind the big guns.

_Now up there should be the ship's bridge. Yeah, a place like the bridge should have all the nice thingies. The steering wheel, the big compass, the bell, the horn. Yeah!_

I keep a mind connection with Cecily to see how she's holding up while I climb up the ladders. At least the alien-sensei's training is useful for _some_ things.

Kazuma: _Cecily-san, you know I will never join the Axis Cult!_

Cecily: _But we're not a cult! We are Aqua-sama's family!_

Kazuma: _That description is actually VERY scary!_

Oh come on Kazuma! We are a family!

Cecily: _If you join, we promise to financially support your future wedding with ~Megu-tan~!_

Megumin: _What the hell?! Why bring that notion in now?!_

Oh I wish I could see their blushing faces right now!  
Although my own heart went doki doki again…why?!

Just as I thought things are going smoothly and I'm only three floors below the bridge,

Gulielmus: _Cecily-kun…what is your **real** reason for distracting us?_

Cecily: _Um…I'm not distracting anyone here. I'm simply spreading the word of my beloved Aqua-sama!_

Gulielmus: _Kazuma-kun, can you sense Aqua anywhere?_

CRAP! Of course that alien bakemono sees through anything! I better go faster!

Kazuma: _Shit! She's not here with us. I feel she's in _Musashi's_ superstructure! Not far below the bridge._

Gulielmus: _Excellent tracking Kazuma-kun. Say, why don't you test more of your Sorato to catch her?_

Kazuma: _With **pleasure!**_

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Did I just hear Kazuma crack his neck and knuckles through Cecily?! I better run for it!

Gulielmus: _Cecily-kun just so you know, we **will** talk later about this._

That last one sent shivers down my spine!

As I reach the deck just below the bridge, Kazuma comes climbing in from a porthole…

**_NANI?!_**

"**Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru** (TL: **You Are Already Dead**)"

"***PANIC*** WHA-HA-HA-HA! WHY ARE YOU USING THAT MEME HERE?! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED ME!"

Not giving Kazuma—who apparently can scale metal structures now thanks to that alien-sensei—a chance to reply, I find the nearest object to throw to his face: a pile of ropes! ALAS! I throw them!

"AAAAHHH! AAAAAAHHH!"

I dash up the ladder leading to the bridge and close the hatch behind me.

"*pant* *pant* I think I lost him."

Catching my breath, I stand up and turn around to search the bridge.

…Kazuma's face is right in front of me…

"I did say Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru, didn't I?"

Hugging myself, I scream "AAAAHHH! AM I REALLY GOING TO EXPLODE EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T TOUCH ME?!"

"No not really. I just said it to scare the living shit out of you."

_He says all this while maintaining a serious deadpan face the WHOLE TIME!_

"You really are the worst, Scumzuma!"

"Yah yah. Anyways, why did you come to the bridge?"

"Hmph! I just wanted to ring the ship's bell and honk its horn."

"That's it? I thought you might set off some gun powder charges somewhere."

"Of course I won't do that! Even I can learn a thing or two from that dream!"

I'm somehow really hurt by Kazuma's expectation of me this time.

"Sorry sorry. Look, why didn't you come ask me about it first? I would have taken you up after the tour."

"How could I think that after you said 'Oi Aqua, you better not leave us and do anything crazy'?"

"…" He didn't say anything but gives a reaction like he gets my point.

"You are unusually meek right now. Am I still talking to the same Kazuma?"

"Yes, I'm the same Scumzuma that drag you down to Axel over a year ago. The same Scumzuma that hits you whenever you do something stupid. The same Scumzuma that wants to be stronger as Gulielmus-sensei's pupil."

"…Then why are you talking like this?"

"*sigh* I'm this way at Sensei's advice. He suggested I give it a try talking to you like this. Honestly, I kind of like it."

_Wow…guess I should think a little better of him—just a little._

Relieved it's the same Kazuma in front of me, I say "I like it too. I was worried there for a bit."

"Heehhh? Why would you be worried?"

Kazuma grows a grin on his face. Crap! I got swept up in the mood.

"Um, well. You know…" _I feel nervous now._

Kazuma comes closer and **stares into my soul**!

"You know what? I'll award you with this compliment for telling me the truth and being concerned for the real me: You're really cute like this right now!"

…My heart just skipped a beat. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Um…can you repeat that? You said I'm reeaally cute?"

"Nope! Sorry! You need to show me more good behavior if you want me to compliment you again."

_Shucks! It was worth a try._

"Okay…can you help me find the bell and horn now?"

"Yah sure. Why not."

"You know, we were here the whole time listening to your heart-to-heart moment."

Kazuma and I quickly turn to the voice and see three other men in naval officer uniforms.

"*bows* Sorry everyone! I guess I was really in tunnel vision dealing with Aqua here."

"It's okay. The Miss there said she wanted to ring the bell and sound the horn right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Okay, we'll show them to you."

As one of the three men prepare to lead us to them, we hear more steps coming up the ladder. Looking over to it, I see Megumin, Darkness, and Eris-kouhai climb up into the bridge.

I happily call to them. "Guys! Wanna ring the bell and sound the horn with me?!"

"Um sure. Guess I can try it out."

"Trust me Megumin! It'll be fun!"

* * *

Gulielmus POV

We continue our socializing on the open deck while waiting on Kazuma to bring Aqua back. Their other close companions have left to join them.

"Lielmus-sensei."

"Yes Asuna-kun?"

"Some of the girls and I have been dealing with insecurities of sorts lately."

"Really? What kind?"

"Well Aqua is always this bubbly outgoing girl who always seem to steal every spotlight. Some of use just couldn't help but envy her sense of freedom."

"I see…those feelings are understandable. I imagine any girl would feel that way. Care to hear my perspective?"

"Sure. What do you see in this?"

"What I see is the difference in upbringing. Yourself and many other girls in our class are taught to be reserved and emotionally under control to one degree or another for social compliance. Aqua-kun on the other hand has a mindset and conviction of living out, expressing, and acting on all your desires openly—without a care for the consequences. And the heavenly realm she use to live in gives her great leeway. If you read the Axis Cult's doctrine, you will get the full picture exactly how her and her followers' minds tick."

"I see."

"But again I understand your feelings. After all, she does grab my attention more than any other girl due to her tactless mischief."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I recommend a couple of things. First, still have good times with Aqua-kun and others whenever appropriate and no harm comes of it. Second, remind yourself of the relationships you do have and keep nurturing them. And third, **do not engage in any pissing matches with Aqua-kun as that will only feed her ego**."

"Hehe. Thanks Sensei, for listening to me."

"Oh anytime, Asuna-kun. I'm grateful you've come to me for this."

As we close our conversation,

*DING* *DING* *DING* *DING*

We hear the sounds of a nautical bell ringing from _Musashi's _bridge.

"Oh dear, that's probably the reason Aqua left us."

"And that's likely it, Kirito-kun."

Next we hear,

***HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!***

Followed by voices from the bridge. "HA-HA-HA! THIS IS GREAT!" "THERE SHE BLOOOOOWWWS!" "AHOOOYYY MATIES!" "ANCHOOORRSS AWAAAAYYY!"

***HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!* *HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!***

"And now they are playing with the ship's horn…"

* * *

Aqua POV

Haaaa. I'm satisfied! That's was so much fun!

We rejoin the rest of our class and leave the big battleship. We walk over to some sort of open auditorium with seats like those of a half colosseum. After settling in, Sensei begins from the middle of the stage.

"We will now go over the basic control interface you will use when participating in World of Warship battles."

A holographic display of some kind pops up. Sensei is encircled by light blue rings around his torso and at his feet. On the torso rings, a rifle pointed a little down with attached binoculars as sights materialize and mounts itself on a platform of some kind atop the magically glowing rings.

Next, steering wheels appear in front and behind him between the torso and feet rings. Lastly, round dials appear next to both steering wheels which has a handle knob attached to it. I could read words like "Full Ahead" "Stop" and "Full Astern" on it.

Sensei goes through what each of those controls mean and what they do and explains something that you will see everything around you from 100 meters above the ship's highest point when in battle with your own ship visible below your feet in this interface.

Blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah blah. Come on Sensei! When are we actually going to play?! I'm getting bored!

As I'm dousing in and out of sleep from boredom, a voice calls out.

"**Aqua-kun!** How about we do a small mock battle with some of your dear friends to apply what you just learned?"

Waking up in a jolt, I find Sensei and the whole class staring at me.

…_Shhhhhit…_

…

…

Now I'm spawned in this platform control interface Sensei described earlier 100 meters above this boat below me. I think it's called USS Eerie? Erie? Whatever. I pick it because it has the biggest guns of all the first level ships in the game and it's named after a lake so HA!

To my left, Megumin is controlling this boat called a Glyph? Gryf?  
She said she picked it because it has many little cute guns and it looked nice.

To my right, Captain Hiki-NEET is controlling a Russian bathyscrap of a boat called an Orlan. He said he wanted to try out just how "bussian rias" this game really is. I bet he will have no shame playing as the Russians!

To Kazuma's right is Darkness controlling something called a Black Swan since to her, it had the most elegant and royal-like name.

To Darkness' right is my Kouhai controlling a cute little boat called a Hashidate. She said she wanted to feel more of Japan's naval history.

As we wait for the 1 minute timer to count down, Sensei explains:

"Now the five of you will be facing five computer controlled enemy ships. Once the game starts, you will have maybe 3 minutes at least to get comfortable with the interface.

Do your best to familiarize yourself with this game before the enemy ships spot you and open fire. You are free to fire your own guns in testing the mechanics beforehand. Just be sure you don't point your guns at your friends as you can actually hurt them in this game.

My professional advice to you all:  
Focus fire on one ship at a time to quickly lessen the total number of guns firing at you. Follow Captain Satō's order should he designate a target and he will lead you to victory!"

I hate to say but that can actually work…_blaaaah*mental puke*!_

The timer finally reaches 0 and the ambient loud bells ring and the background announcer shouts "**Sentou kaishi**! (Battle start)".

_Oooohhh my gosh! The game actually started! Now what did Sensei say?_

_…I move this rifle thingy here?_

_It feels smooth gliding on the ring around me._

I look below me at my ship as I turn my rifle.

_The four cannons are actually moving! Turning to the direction of my rifle!_

I then look up to the horizon and notice when I move my rifle back and forth instead of side to side, there is a small targeting circle out on the water moving to my rifle.

_I guess that's how to aim closer or further away. Nifty. Now how about we make this ship go?_

I try the speed controls next to the steering wheel and turn the dial until the marker is set on "FULL AHEAD".

The one smoke stack below starts to billow out…smoke and the ship moves forward! I move with the ship! Waves are seen crashing out the front sides of my little ship!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! This is great! I'm actually sailing!"

"Yes, we can see that Aqua. Don't get too far ahead of us or you will get sunk."

I think that was Hiki-NEET just now. _What did he say? Oh well, it's not important. Now to try those cannons of mine._

I aim at the closest island in front of me to the left and pull the trigger on my rifle.

**({(({(*****PEW!*****)}))})…({(({(*****PEW!*****)}))}) ({(({(*****PEW!*****)}))})**

In a hot second, smoke billows out of my cannons and fast flying shells go to where I aimed at, exploding once they hit the island!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Looky looky, Kazuma! Ima firin mah cannons!"

"Yeah, we get it Aqua! **Now get back here, useless goddess!**"

"HHHAAAAAHHH?! THE BENEVOLENT ME HELPED YOU DEFEAT THE DEMON KING AND YOU STILL CALL ME USELESS?!"

"YOU REALLY WILL BE USELESS IF YOU DON'T TURN AROUND NOW!"

Just as he said that, I hear the announcer shout "Enemy ships sighted!"

_Crap! There's five ships in front of me!_

_…AND THEY ARE SHOOTING ME! WHY?!_

"**AAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**"

I turn my steering wheel around and round in one direction while all FIVE SHIPS are still shooting me!

_Come on! Shoot the Hiki-NEET! Not me!_

I then turn my rifle to the nearest ship shooting me and pull the trigger…

_…NOTHING'S FIRING! WHY?!_

I look down and see all four cannons pointing the OTHER direction…

They are turning…_can't they turn any FASTER?!_

Meanwhile, fires are starting on my ship and I'm losing HP fast! I feel all sorts of pounding, shaking, and bursts going off around me! This is INSTENSE! You sort of feel the pain of your ship in this game!

_AH! WHAT DO I DO?!_

_YES! THE CANNONS FINALLY POINT MY WAY!_

I am about to pull the trigger when I suddenly feel a violent jolt below me. I look and see my ship has crashed into the island I was shooting at earlier…

_Shit…my little ship ran aground._

* * *

Vanir POV

"Hahaha! The feelings of shame and disappointment are surprisingly delicious even in a game that does not kill you! Moi will enjoy this phase of everyone's training! Too bad Maxwell is not here to taste the despair as well!"

"Ah! Vanir-san! Don't bully Aqua!"

"Quiet woman! You can't tell Moi what to do!"

* * *

Back to Aqua…

Of course I will not really die but I still feel like humming that American funeral tune.

"~Bam—badaaaaam~. ~Bam—badaaaaaaam~. ~Bam badam, bam badam, bam badaaaaam~."

"**OI AQUA! YOU CAN STILL FIRE YOUR GUNS! DON'T BE SUCH A DEFEATIST!**"

Without thinking, I decide to obey Captain Hiki-NEET and aim at a target. Just as I am going to pull the trigger.

**({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(({(*****ʘ*****)}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))}))})!**

My ship below me explodes startling me…I get respawned to a high viewpoint above our battle map to see my friends still fighting the other five ships.

Looks like they already damaged those ships before I got sunk. I see my friends fire on one ship until it's sunk then they shoot the next ship. Then the next, then the next. Although I notice Darkness' shells seem to miss more than the others.

They are all sunk now! Yay! Victory! :(

We get respawned back to the auditorium we came from. Sensei stands in front of us with a smile on his face. _I bet you're happy I got sunk, Sensei!_

"Soooo, do you like your first mock battle?"

"Yeah, it was not bad Sensei. The experience would've a little better if a certain useless goddess did not get sunk so fast."

"HEY! It was those hostile ships' fault I got sunk!"

"Okay, whatever *chuckle chuckle*"

"REALLY! IT WAS THEIR FAULT!"

_Come on Kazuma! I'm trying not to blame you this time around…even though it's really YOUR fault! And this is how you treat me?!_

"Ah yes. Your bubbly blue friend here is sure to always throw a wrench wherever she goes. Aqua-kun you are free to not participate in the World of Warships phase since you had a very unpleasant first experience."

_Unpleasant is an understatement…_

"However, Kazuma here will be spending significant time in this phase so I recommend joining him in his endeavors. I hope you don't fail your way to Tier 10 if you decide on joining :)"

_Is that a f**cking meme in this game?! Well I can't leave Captain Hiki-NEET alone. He needs me even if he doesn't admit it._

_Guess I don't have a choice but to play this stupid game! THANKS, SENSEI! _**ANGRY FACE**

…And something else can to me:

_I SHOULD HAVE LOOKED INTO THE DAMN MOUNTED BINOCULARS FOR BETTER AIM!_

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 18 is done! Glad to write one with Aqua as the center character this time! She's always fun to work with! I hope this post finds you all well!

In the next month, I may or may not focus on more side stories before I continue the main arc.

Until next time, take care all!


	20. Ship Happens

**Author's Notes:**

Cheat sheet of the symbols and nautical terms in case it's needed.

Starboard = the right side of a ship

Port = the left side of a ship

Bow = front of a ship

Stern = rear of a ship

Broadside = the visible side of a ship from bow to stern between the waterline and main deck. Best firing solution against an enemy ship is when she is perpendicular to you—presenting her full broadside.

Citadel = the most protected part of a ship, usually placed amidships below the waterline. It usually houses the ship's engines, boiler rooms, and ammunition magazines for the main gun turrets.

DD = destroyer

CL = light cruiser (generally armed with 6 inch/152 mm main guns)

CA = heavy cruiser (armed with 8 inch/203 mm main guns or greater)

BB = battleship (boosts heavy armor and large main gun calibers no less than 11 inch/280 mm)

CV = aircraft carrier

YT = harbor tug

SS = submarine

ʘ = destroyed by detonation (when the ammunition magazine of a ship is successfully struck)

ǂ = destroyed by shell

Ꙃ = destroyed by torpedo

Ꞧ = destroyed by ramming

ꞙ = destroyed by fire

Ꞙ = destroyed by flood

* * *

8:00 am; October 17, 2027

Kirito POV

Sitting at the small "The Coffee Bean And Tea Leaf" café on a beautiful Sunday morning, I enjoy a nice cup of Blue Mountain coffee.

"Soooo, has the last month been enjoyable?"

…with my Sensei sitting across from me. As agreed to, we are spending one-on-one time together which honestly hasn't happened in a while due to him recently addressing the needs of our off-world students. Not that I mind at all.

"Oh please Sensei, are you really going to make me say it?"

"Oh please Kirito-kun, are you really going to pull the tsundere card on me now?"

"…"

"…"

"Hahahahaha." "Hahahahaha."

We both enjoy a good laugh on that comeback. _This guy and his casually smart comebacks! If I were to try to retort back, he's going to win anyways._

Recovering from my laugh, I continue, "Well in all seriousness, it was a lot of fun. It was great to see how everyone operated in a setting where they really had to depend on their minds over their powers and bodies—sometimes with comical results."

"Indeed. Speaking of which, what are some memorable moments that stands out to you?"

"Well let's see…"

* * *

Now normally a class game tutorial may not be anything to have great memories about but when you have a group that includes Kazuma and his companions, things are bound to happen. In this case…

"…Now while some of us are working through the Japanese Battleship line, Sensei does recommend others work through the US and Soviet lines to study out what our opponents may do during our first major war game exam."

"…Um, Asuna-onee-san?"

"Yes Komekko-chan?"

"…Whas' that?"

Komekko-chan pointed to a peculiar ship docked not far from us. We are standing around Asuna among the docks here in Newport as she goes over the basics of playing the game.

"Oh that? That's _USS Clemson_, Komekko-chan."

"Whas' a Clemson?"

"…? It's a tier IV American Destroyer…"

"Why is it called a Clemson? Is a Clemson a tasty shellfish?"

"Well…um…"

And this point, Asuna and some of my close friends are starting to think a little harder about how to handle Megumin's imouto. Maybe thinking a little harder than we should…

Somehow picking up on our inner strife, Megumin-san steps in with a nervous smile.

"Komekko, please don't give onee-san a hard time."

"But Onee-chan! There's no tasty food in this dream world game of boats!"

"We can always eat tasty squid and crab as rewards for dinner, ok?"

"Okaaay…Oh! By the way onee-chan, why are you playing this game again?" Megumin stiffened at her question. But before she could reply, "Ohhhhhh riiiight! Onee-chan has to play it to spend time with onee-chan's boyfriend!"

"Y-Yes that's right my beloved imouto. Onee-chan here must support her boyfriend…"

While her face turned red, her mother chimed in.

"And that Komekko…is called commitment. One must make sacrifices for the other especially in a marriage."

Megumin at this point is stiff, face beat-red, and slightly trembling.

"Ahhh! Okaa-san, why do you have to imply that now?!"

"Megumin, why do you have to delay having a baby with Kazuma-san?"

Asuna tries to restore order, "Please, Yuiyui-san. May you sort this out later? That is a family matter that should be private."

"Please Asuna-san. This will only take a moment."

…but to no avail.

"Now my destined crimson daughter, please elaborate on why you don't have an enlarged cute tummy or have an engagement ring on you by now."

"…! I DON'T KNOW OKAA-SAN! PLEASE DROP IT ALREADY! I BEG YOU!" …face flushed red, screaming desperately, and tears in her eyes…_How did we even get here?_

It took Lielmus-sensei to intervene and lecture Hyoizaburoo-san and Yuiyui-san to their faces on family privacy to get us back on track.

_...How did this World of Warships tutorial turn into an episode of Tokyo Journal/Jerry Springer?_

For the next week, I would hear U.S. and J.M.S.D.F. sailors trade jokes inspired by Komekko-chan's inquiries.

Random honorable Sailor 1: "Whas' a five inch gun?"

Random honorable Sailor 2: "I don't know mate. Whas' a fire extinguisher?"

…

Random honorable Sailor 3: "Whas' sea water? Is that a good dipping sauce?"

Random honorable Sailor 4: "Could be. Might go well with chicken wings."

…

_Yeah…_

* * *

Midway through our World of Warships month, I found myself sitting with Kazuma and Subaru having small talk before we go into our next match. Even by this point, we were still trying to find our synergy.

"Oi! I've led the Belzerg Army against a Goddess of Violence and Sloth. So I've got command experience here, Subaru!"

"Kazuma…normally I'm not the kind to brag but I do have accomplishments under my belt too you know! I've had people follow my battle plans against Sin Archbishops and Great Mabeasts!"

"Oooo, I'm scared now. Whadi'ya think, oh fearless _Commodore_?! Who do you think should be leading our little shitty division in the next match?!"

_Learning to work together alright…_We have not exactly been getting good matches and we were often stepping on each other's toes and ideas…and running into a lot of disagreements.

"Guys, guys. Listen. I understand you both have your pride as MCs of your respective worlds on the line here but please let's just focus on finding a synergy that works for all of us here. We don't have large audiences to prove to here and you already have significant others whom are over the moon for you."

"Haaaiii, Black Swordsman MC-san…" x2

"?! A-Anyways, here's an idea: When we go into our next match, whoever can come up with a battle strategy quick and confidently should take point. Then if the situation changes and someone else can come up with a plan quick, we'll follow that plan. How's that sound?"

With both of them looking my way, a short pause follows after my question. _Seems they are at least considering my proposal._

Sabura replies with a slight smile "Sounds good, Kirito. Kazuma?"

"Hai hai. Wakatta. That's only fair to everyone anyways."

_He accepts with a hint of reluctance…_

…

…

30 seconds before our match begins. Standard Random Battle mode where each team has one circular "base" cap (capture area) to defend. In these matches, we are dressed as naval captains, hat and everything. Exact uniform depends on the nation of the ship we command.

Subaru was in the Tier VII British Destroyer, _HMS Jervis_.

Kazuma in the Tier VI German Kriegsmarine Destroyer, _T-61_.

And myself in the Tier VII American Destroyer, _USS Mahan_.

We spawned on the south-middle end of a map called "Hotspot" where islands could be seen to the eastern and western central of the map. There's only open ocean through the middle of the map with one small island in it. Normally, players avoid that area because it is a hot crossfire zone for anyone who gets caught. There were 12 players, including us, per team. We also took notice this is a Tier V through VII battle.

Waiting for the match to start, I commented "*Sigh* Chances of victory on this map always depended on what ours and the enemy team does…"

Silence followed my loud thoughts. Then Subaru commented "Well this is an interesting placement."

Kazuma added "Yeah…seems the three DDs (destroyers) on the enemy team are not in a division. I hope they spawned closer to the sides of the map…"

…

"**_ACTION STATIONS!_**" announced the in-game voiceover.

Since none of us could think of a guaranteed plan, I opened with "Alright you can decide whatever you wanna do. I will scout the middle to intercept any DDs that may come this way."

"Aye Commodore." x2

Kazuma: "I'll take up the left flank."

Subaru: "I'll take up the right."

"Aye."

We all sailed forward at half-speed, hoping for the enemy team to get spotted soon. At the same time, our team sailed off to their closest flank, evenly dividing us.

Soon, gun fire could be heard from both flanks as the battleships and cruisers of both sides started spotting each other.

About 2 to 3 minutes into the match, our cruisers spotted the enemy team's destroyers—all of them at either flanks. Also, the enemy team have split up and sailed to their flanks. Wait…

Kazuma: "Guys…are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Subaru: "…There's no one guarding their base and the middle seems empty…"

"...You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

A smug grin driven by the thought of a daring plan grew on all our faces. We looked at each other confirming those grins and feelings.

Kazuma: "Yeap! Let's sail through the middle and take their base cap!"

With that said, all three of us adjusted course to head straight for the enemy cap at full speed with our engine boost activated!

Kazuma: "Man, are you serious?! There's really no one here to intercept us! HA-HA-HA!"

Subaru: "Yes, please serve more delicious matches like this!"

After sailing for only a minute more unopposed, all three of us made it into the enemy base cap.

"Alright so we only pop our smoke screens when any enemy ships approaches close enough?"

Subaru: "Yeap, that's my plan too."

Kazuma: "Ditto."

"Alright. I'll pop mine when the two of yours expire since I have the longer duration American smoke."

"Aye!" x2

We position ourselves in a straight line from north to south so we can launch our torpedoes without the danger of friendly fire.

Time to successfully capture their base and win the game: 1 minute, 15 seconds.

It's worth noting we **cannot** get hit by any shell or torpedo during the capture process or our progress will get reset.

30 seconds later, three enemy cruisers started sailing in our direction—a _USS Pensacola_ (Tier VI American heavy cruiser) from the east and a _HMS Leander_ (Tier VI British light cruiser) accompanied by a _Nürnberg_ (Tier VI German light cruiser) from the west.

Kazuma: "Oop! Here they come!"

10 seconds later, they sail within 13 km of us and started blind firing into their cap—since they can't see us. They have to sail within 7 km to spot us. Their closest shots land about 1 km of us.

11 km from us: we start launching our torpedoes at the incoming ships. They still continue firing blind hoping to hit us.

9 km: Kazuma and Subaru popped their smoke screens to conceal us, Kazuma's smoke concealing me. A torpedo struck the _Pensacola_ and took out three-quarters of her hit points. Adding to our surprise, torpedoes also struck the _Leander_ and the _Nürnberg_. I though at the time, _don't these ships have hydroaucoustics search to detect torpedoes? Guess that tool is either on cooldown or they're saving it to spot us in smoke. _We opened fire with our guns to finish off the weakened ships starting with the _Leander_.

8 km and 45 seconds left for base capture:

Kazuma: "HA-HA! WE GOT THE _LEANDER_!"

"Great! I'll start working on the _Pensacola_!"

Since the guns on Kazuma's and Subaru's DD turn slowly compared to mine, they opted to fire on the Nürnberg next.

7 km: "**_Enemy cruiser foundered!_**"

"YES! I got the Pepsi-cola sunk!"

Kazuma: "SHIT! That was close!"

Since we are now firing our guns, the enemy cruisers were making more accurate shots on us. The _Pensacola's_ last salvo and another from the _Nürnberg_ straddled Kazuma's ship at only 200 meters away, creating huge towers of disturbed water! Also, Kazuma's smoke was about to expire. So I went ahead and popped mine and sailed forward at quarter speed to spread the smoke a little giving all three of us room to maneuver.

6 km and 30 seconds to base capture:

Subaru: "That _Nürnberg_ is getting close! Can anyone dump torps?!"

"Still 15 seconds left for mine!"

Kazuma: "10 seconds for me!"

The _Nürnberg_ was proving very resilient and closing fast!

5.7 km and 25 seconds to cap:

"Shit! We have to leave the smoke! He's getting close enough to spot us with hydro!"

The three of us sailed away from our smoke screen while firing our guns before leaving the smoke. To our fortune, we managed to set the _Nürnberg_ on fire before we had to go silent. The better news is he was unable to put out the fire.

4.5 km and 15 seconds to cap: "**_We've sunk an enemy cruiser!_**"

"YES! He's down!"

While we managed to sink the three enemy cruiser trying to protect their base cap, more ships started blind firing in our direction while converging on us.

Kazuma: "Come ooon! 10 seconds to go!"

We kept moving within the cap to keep the enemy team guessing where we are.

Subaru: "8 seconds! Whoa! That was close!"

Enemy shells straddled Subaru's ship at only 100 meters away!

Kazuma: "5 seconds! Come on baby! We almost got this!"

4…

More enemy shells fell fiercely around us.

3…

Half the enemy team were coming for us.

2…

Our hearts were going doki-doki when they probably shouldn't…and we spotted enemy torpedoes coming towards us.

1…

…

…

…

"**Victory!**"

"Our team completed the mission."

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"  
Subaru: "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"  
Kazuma: "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The three of us shared a joyous belly aching laugh at the unbelievable result of our high-risk endeavor.

Kazuma: "I can't believe we actually got away with that!"

While this didn't 100% solve all of our synergy issues, it was the first break we really needed at the time. We respawned back to Newport after looking through our victory statistics.

Kazuma screamed, "FINALLY! A WIN TO BE PROUD OF!"

Subaru added, "Hehe. You got that right. Today was feeling too rough to be a fun game. I need a break. Hey Kirito, do you know of any other good places to eat close by?"

"Well let's see. Ah! There's this place called Udonkoubou Sanuki. It's a good Udon Shop. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good Kirito. We'll meet you at the front gate in 30 minutes."

"Cool. See you then!"

At that moment, I thought _finally we are getting somewhere…and some of that awkward tension is broken too!_

…

…

50 minutes later…

While enjoying his delicious soba, Kazuma said to me "You know for someone with the title of Commodore, you don't really through your authority around."

"Well yeah…I'm keeping in mind you guys are recognized leaders among your companions and everyone is still just getting to know me. Also, you always have the choice to go back to your home worlds at any time according to Sensei's promise and no one can stop you if you do. So…I'm really just a de facto facilitator at best."

"Okay that's cool. So that means you won't stop me if I drop kick a girl?"

"Technically yes, but it also means I won't stop your lady friends should they decide to retaliate."

He replied "Haaar-haaar-haaaar" with a blank stare.

In a laugh, Subaru added his piece. "You shot yourself in the foot there, Kazuma!"

"Urusai!"

We continued enjoying our meals and chatting our night away that time. Honestly, it's refreshing to be among others who share "main protagonist" experiences even if they gave me a hard time in overconfidence.

* * *

While it is common knowledge by now that the『 』siblings are instant masters of every game—with the exception of Gulielmus-sensei and Shiro-san's computational rivalry with Yui-chan, it is also common knowledge they are only at their best in a game where they know every single possible nuance of the game as well as know how to fool their opponents. With that said, the greatest chances of Sora and Shiro actually losing in World of Warships was during the first couple of days when they were just learning about the various opponents they randomly face—many of them Sorato students. One particular opponent stood out from the others…

"This, 'Mr_Furry_Taco' is getting on my nerves! Yeah sure we always win every time but this guy still makes you work hard for the victory!"

"Nii…it could easily be another one of Sensei's best students from this world's other navies."

"Yeah, that could be it…Still, he's even making it very difficult for us to research him! Every time we try to hack the Internet to track him down, Furry Taco-san just seems to disappear—but then he comes right back in World of Warships!"

Asuna, Klein, and I were sitting with them at the "The Coffee Bean And Tea Leaf" café listening to their venting complaints.

Klein asked "How exactly is this player getting under your skin?"

Sora answered with "In summary, this guy would always manage to force me and Shiro to exhaust all our options and genuinely made us feel you had to scramble a clutch move midway through every match."

"Okay…but isn't going through and thinking of new options what you guys do anyways?"

"Yes but again, I prefer going into any game with all the information handy but this guy anyways made me feel like he knew something I don't."

"Can you give me some examples?"

"Well in one instance, he would successfully counter ambush me at places I really thought no one would expect me. It's really uncanny. The worst possible scenario always happens with him around. Luckily, Shiro and I always manage to come out as victors in those engagements but many times with only a sliver of health left."

"…"

"And another one is he would sometimes manage to rally his apparently not-so-random team to take difficult to attack positions against us and have the most competent players attempt to corner Shiro and myself…HHHhhhhhhhhhh…"

After they deflated a long sigh, Asuna asked "Is there anything we can do to help."

"Well…I was wondering if we can have Kirito join in my division for the next match. Maybe he can spot something I can't."

I gave his request some thought before I replied. _Knowing he's a strong intellect, he may really be asking me to join them to see if I'm Mr_Furry_Taco. His outward complaints could even be a façade. Even if that's the case, there are more benefits than detriments in agreeing to his request especially since the __『 __』siblings and I will be on the same team in one form or another for the majority of our Isekai program._

"Sure Sora. I don't mind joining you in your next match once we finish our tea time here."

With a smile and a bow, Shiro-san replies "Arigataugozaimasu, Kirito-san."

"Yeah, no problem."

…

…

Big Race map; Standard Random Battle mode.

Sora was in the Tier V American cruiser, _USS Omaha_—now this ship has a bad reputation to be very easy to destroy but naturally Sora handles her really well.  
Shiro-san was in the Tier V Japanese destroyer, the _Kamikaze_.  
Myself in the Tiev IV American destroyer, _USS Clemson_—yes, that _Clemson_—and it's not a shellfish.

About 3 minutes into the match,

"There's the bastard: Mr_Furry_Taco…"

I replied to Sora's declaration with "Wakatta" as we set our predatory sights on the opposing Tier IV Russian light cruiser, the _Svietlana_.

Another 4 minutes later…

Both our teams were down to six ships remaining and while Shiro-san and I were dealing with our own targets, Sora was engaged in a game of chicken with Mr_Furry_Taco on opposite sides of the an island.

When I found a moment to talk, I asked Sora "You guys spotting each other with hydro?"

"Yeah!"

I said nothing more as I didn't want to break his concentration. I suddenly got proxy spotted in under 2 km as I approached the corner of an island. _Looks like I get to sink another ship!_

Turning hard to port, I swung my starboard torpedo tubes to fire on the incoming Russian destroyer, the _Derzki_. With no land in the way, we both dump our torpedoes into the water. I turned sharply away from him afterwards. The _Derzki_ tried to turn and narrowly dodge my metal fishes but was unable to and took two to the bow and sank.

Miraculously, I dodged all 10 torpedoes he launched at me. There were two enemy cruisers with him firing on me so I popped my smokescreen once I can and ran directly away from them.

Catching a moment to myself, I looked over to Sora's ship and saw they were still in their game. As one ship gets close to physically seeing the other, you would expect torpedoes to be fired in an attempt to hit each other. Yet, that's not what I saw. They withheld fire until they absolutely know for sure they will land a hit.

Sora's movements took a change, likely because both their hydros are now out. He sailed to starboard away from the island with his guns aimed to one side.

Moments later, Mr_Furry_Taco appeared from the other side of the island. Sora went to full speed away from him and sailed in a matter to ensure his opponent was not given a chance to shoot at his broadside. He then fired off his starboard side torpedoes in a spread that looks hard to dodge while dodging his opponent's torpedoes, narrowly threading through a gap between them.

His opponent ended up dodging Sora's torpedoes as well. The two competent players kept exchanging gunfire with high explosive shells. It seemed the two may destroy each other if it wasn't for…

"Nii, I'm coming to support you!"

Shiro-san positions her ship where she can fire armor piercing shells into the starboard broadside of Mr_Furry_Taco while in smoke. Alone against both the『 』siblings, the latter stood no chance.

"HA-HA! He's down! Thanks my dear Shiro!"

"Mm!J"

Even when that duel ended, Sora only has a quarter of his full hit points left and there's five enemy ships remaining while there's only four of us left. Moreover, those five ships are moving in a matter to isolate and take out our fourth player.

I quickly asked "Sora, does the enemy team rally together like this after Mr_Furry_Taco is sunk?"

"Yeah! Let's meet up to make sure we don't lose our game."

"Aye! FlyingGodzilla, come meet up with us!"

FlyingGodzilla: "Wilco!"

But of course as if Mr_Furry_Taco was still coordinating his team over the com systems, the five ships managed to intercept our fourth player and sunk him.

"Shit…Kirito, we may have to split up. Can you take on the two cruisers that will likely try to cap our base while Shiro and I go assault theirs?"

"Will do! No better plan comes to mind."

"Awesome! Thanks!"

So we sailed according to plan. I did my best to sail through the islands in a manner that will make it hard for the enemy cruisers to spot me based on their last known positions and their estimated course to our cap. As I came around the corner of an island in our cap, I came face-to-face with…

"A _Danae_ and a _Friant_? Well this will be interesting…"

With their guns facing me, I charged in full speed at only 3 km away from them to launch inescapable torpedoes at them. I got up to 700 meters of the _Danae_, launched my starboard side torpedoes, and narrowly evaded his. But I lost a quarter of my hit points in the process.

"**_Enemy cruiser foundered!_**"

I turned hard to starboard to bring my portside torpedoes to bare on the _Friant_. At only 200 meters away, I launched them and sunk the last enemy cruiser…but ate all of his torpedoes launched at his last second and ended up sunk myself in the process.

I respawned back to Newport with a live holographic feed of the battle still given to me. I quickly look over to Sora and Shiro-san and saw they were charging a _Kong__ō _(Tier V Japanese battleship) and a _Visby_ (Tier V Swedish destroyer) defending their cap.

Sora managed to narrowly avoid the _Kong__ō's_ first salvo against him and fired on the _Visby_ together with Shiro-san.

The two were able to finish the _Visby_ and Sora even dodged the latter's desperate torpedoes. However, _Kong__ō's_ second salvo struck home and exploded Sora's ship.

He dramatically requested "Avenge me, Shiro!"

"Will do, Nii-chan!"

At only 5 km away, Shiro-san charges in full ahead as the _Kong__ō_ turned hard to port to try to make himself as difficult a destroyer's target as possible.

Dodging and weaving through the _Kong__ō's _secondary gun fire, Shiro-san with her fast _Kamikaze_ narrowed the distance between them to only 1 km and fired her torpedoes. She aimed in a manner where all six of her deadly metal fishes struck the _Kong__ō's _stern…and sank her.

"**Victory!**"

"All enemy warships destroyed."

I welcomed the『 』siblings as they respawned back to Newport with a congratulations and asked "Do you feel any different about your latest victory?"

Sora answered "Well not really. That's just my average battle with him included."

"I see…what's it going to take for you to feel any different?"

"Well my goal is to win a battle with Mr_Furry_Taco in it where I and Shiro retain no less than 50% of my max HP. And once we achieve that, it will be 75% of our HP. Gotta have the bar set high for guys like us who play to win."

"Haha, okay. Guess I can't expect nothing less of the King and Queen of Gaming."

"Haha! You know it!"

The『 』siblings did reach their first goal about a week later but Mr_Furry_Taco never left the back of their minds as if they feel there's something more to him.

* * *

"Hey Kirito."

"Yes Subaru?"

"Wanna see this ridiculous replay featuring Reinhard in his _Pensacola_ from a week ago?"

"Um…sure. Oh right! I've heard Reinhard has this knack to making the best out of the weakest ships in the game."

"Yup, you heard right. I mean come on! Even in a setting where ALL of his special powers are disabled according to Sensei, he still comes out on top!"

"Ha-ha-ha, yeah I kind of understand how you feel." Sentimental memories of my late friend, Konno Yūki flashed across my mind at that moment.

Reinhard van Astrea

According to Subaru, he's the current Sword Saint and _the_ most powerful warrior he's ever met in his world. **However, _you: __my very own Sensei_** often trains him with all divine protections disabled as he often stresses the importance of not being dependent on the Od Laguna that can take away his bestowed powers at any time. In fact, you never favor any arrangement where an entity outside of you has absolute control over anyone's abilities. Anyways…

"Let's see…where is it? Ah! Here it is!"

Subaru taps on a file titled "20271001_100557_ZJSB018_Icarus_ 13_OC_new_dawn" on an augmented display since we were wearing augmas at the commons area of our sleeping quarters.

In just a matter of milliseconds, the table in front of us turned into a detailed 3D mini map of the New Dawn area we are familiar with. Our surroundings take the appearance of the open sea and sky lite in a twilight sunset. 12 ships were placed on the side of the map closest to us. 3 of those ships were highlighted yellow. Also noted was the battle mode to be Domination where there are three capture areas to contest over.

"I take it you were in a division with Reinhard?"

"Yeap and the third teammate would be Felt."

Reinhard: _"Okay so to be successful in this ship, I just have to minimize how often I get hit and maximize my every salvo, correct?"_

Subaru: "_Yes, that's right."_

The replay system also records any voice chat that happens in any given battle. Subaru taps on the three ships.

As said before, Reinhard was in the Tier VI American cruiser, _USS Pensacola_.  
Subaru in the Tier VI British destroyer, _HMS Icarus.  
_And Felt in the Tier VI American destroyer, _USS Farragut._

Upon tapping the ships, three mini displays balloon upward showing the players themselves in the control ring interface or CRI for short.

Subaru: _"Okay Reinhard, one more thing."_

Reinhard: _"Hai?"_

Subaru: _"Please don't overextend yourself especially in that ship."_

Reinhard: _"Wakatta, Subaru-sama."_

Felt: _"Hey Bro, if push comes to shove, I can have Reinhard come protect me wherever I go."_

Reinhard: _*with excited expression* "I will gladly be at your service."_

Subaru: _"Ha-ha-ha, arigat__ō Felt. Hopefully we won't have to fall back on such measures."_

**_"BATTLE STARTS!"_**

Subaru: _"Alright, I'll scout the north flank and try to torp harass any incoming cruisers and battleships."_

Felt: _"I'll set up ambush at a nearby set of islands."_

Reinhard: _"And I'll keep a reasonable distance and engage optimally."_

Within the first minute, the three players take up their planned positions. Soon, enemy ships came into view and the two teams started to exchange fire.

The three players did all the smart choices at this point: Subaru firing torpedoes at incoming targets heading towards him while he maintains distance. Felt weaving herself through the islands waiting for a good opportunity to strike. And Reinhard keeping himself hidden.

Suddenly, the "B" cap in the middle of the map started being captured by an enemy destroyer. We guess this since the ship was not spotted. Felt, being the closest player to the B cap, wanted to stop their progress but sees three enemy cruisers about 3 km north of the cap.

Felt: _"Reinhard, can you shoot cleanly into the north edge of the cap?"_

Reinhard: _"Yes, I can see it clearly Felt-sama."_

Felt: _"Great! I will go spot the DD. Have your guns ready!"_

Reinhard: _"Aye!"_

Felt reversed from behind an island into the cap until she spotted a _Fubuki_ (Tier VI Japanese destroyer). She proceeded to dump torpedoes and fire her guns at her. However, the magic of this match began with Reinhard's first salvo.

…

…

The in-game text messages reads:

**Felt-samas_SchwertDerRechtenHand (CA) VI PENSACOLA ʘ** **DETONATION_NATION ****(DD) VI FUBUKI**

DENTONATION_NATION: "Detonation"

Felt-samas_SchwertDerRechtenHand: "Devastating Strike"

Felt: _"…Well that was easy…"_

"Nani?"

"I know, right?"

I could hardly believe what I just saw: Reinhard's first salvo detonated the _Fubuki_, causing a spectacular explosion! The fun doesn't end there. Reinhard continued sailing in a manner that kept islands between him and the enemy team to avoid getting spotted. As he did so, an enemy cruiser spotted by Subaru presented a nice flat broadside to him.

Over an island low enough to allow gun fire over it, he unleashed a full salvo of armor piercing shells against the cruiser.

…

**Felt-samas_SchwertDerRechtenHand (CA) VI PENSACOLA ǂ Yeah_ThatJustHappened (CL) V KӦNIGSBERG**

Felt-samas_SchwertDerRechtenHand: "Devastating Strike"

…And completely destroyed the poor cruiser.

Reinhard proceeded to destroy the other two cruisers trying to contest the B cap. He would hold his fire patiently until they gave him the broadside to shoot at. The three enemy battleships in response, sailed in a way to surround him. Conveniently for the handicapped Sword Saint, a set of islands was close by for him to use.

He then got spotted by an unseen enemy destroyer but was able to sail in between the set islands before the enemy battleships got to fire on him.

…And he would delicately maneuver through the islands keeping them between himself and the battleships!

"…Oi…this is his first match in the Pensacola, right?"

"That's right."

There was even a very narrow moment where the battleships almost had clear lines of fire at him and to avoid getting shot at, Reinhard had only a 1 second opportunity to stay protected.

…And he does use that 1 second! The battleships did fire on him but the island rocks protected him from the most damaging shells.

I probably carried a dumbfounded expression while taking note of Subaru's and Felt's faces also carrying dumbfounded expressions at Reinhard's crazy sense of "seamanship".

Eventually he made it out the other side of the islands, only leaving their safety because the battleships that were so focused on wanting to take Reinhard out are now being pummeled by the rest of his team's guns. The handicapped Sword Saint casually loaded high explosive shells and fired them at the preoccupied battleships…

…

…

**Felt-samas_SchwertDerRechtenHand (CA) VI PENSACOLA ꞙ NiceCanadianBoyGT (BB) V KӦNIG**

Felt-samas_SchwertDerRechtenHand: "Kraken Unleashed!"

…

…

**Felt-samas_SchwertDerRechtenHand (CA) VI PENSACOLA ǂ TOODAMNOLDTOCARE (BB) V IRON DUKE**

…

…

**Felt-samas_SchwertDerRechtenHand (CA) VI PENSACOLA ꞙ I_SankYourWaifu (BB) VI FUSŌ**

Felt-samas_SchwertDerRechtenHand: "Arsonist"

…

…

…And the "handicapped" Sword Saint managed to land the finishing blow on all three battleships…

This guy…

"Are you sure Reinhard had all of his Divine Protections cut off?"

"Yeah. I even asked Sensei about it and he assured me this battle was just his raw skill."

From that point forward…

I understood Subaru's insecurities.

* * *

Now one would think that this game of World of Warships would not be anything to get genuinely worked over for our off-world guests whom many come from varies life-threating experiences such as Giant Toads, Sin Archbishops, Old Deus, Waves of Calamity, enemy Mage Battalions, Platinum Dragon Lords, and the like.

One would think that…and be wrong…

Take exhibit A:

"Rem…I am not done forgiving you. You need to prove to me somehow you've reflected on your actions and show me I can trust you again."

"Nee-sama! I'm doing everything I can to prove just that! I've added all of your maid duties for our living quarters to my own! Pleeease! Tell me what else I need to do to win back my dear onee-sama's trust?!"

It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon. The autumn leaves are beautiful. The air has just the right and pleasing amount of chill. The tranquility only broken by—according to Subaru—an extraordinarily rare and tense fight between the Oni sisters of the Emilia camp, Rem and Ram.

I walked onto this bewildering scene in our commons area and approached Subara, Emilia, and Garfiel looking onwards in concern.

"Subaru…What the hell's going on here?"

"Oh hey Kirito. Ram here is still taking Rem's mistake way out of proportion."

"…What exactly did Rem-san do?"

"Well…"

…

1 hour ago on the Two Brothers map; Domination Random Battle mode.

Ram was in the Tier VII Japanese destroyer _Akatsuki_  
and Rem in the Tier VII Japanese destroyer _Shiratsuyu_.

They were in a division with Emilia-san, who herself was in the Tier VII Japanese cruiser _Myōkō_.

By chance, another division was in the same team with them comprising Subaru, Garfiel, and Cocytus.

The Oni sisters approached the A cap on the west side of the map from their south spawn.

"Rem-Rem, I'll take point and spot targets. Please set a smoke screen to hide both yourself and Emilia-sama."

"Aye, Nee-sama."

Rem did as told and started to spread a smokescreen just 2 km south of the A cap. While she was doing so, she eyed Subaru in the distance behind her and payed a visit to her fantasyland.

_I must do my best especially since Subaru is in this match with me!_

_Ah! Will he ask me out on a date if we win this battle?!_

_But…Emilia-sama may not like that._

_"Rem, you did so well in this battle. I want to reward you with a date to Kannonzaki Park and see all the beautiful autumn leaves with you."_

_"But-but Subaru-kun, what about Emilia-sama?"_

_"Don't worry. I've cleared it up with her. She trusts we won't do anything scandalous ;)"_

_"Ah!" *Doki-Doki* *Doki-Doki*_

_"Rem!…_**REM!**"

"H-Hai, Emilia-sama?!"

"Was there a reason you fired your torpedoes into the capture area?!"

"…Eeh?"

Rem looked on in shocked as her torpedoes she misfired sailed on yonder.

Ram at that point was trying to dodge enemy torpedoes fired from the north by making a complete U-turn.

…Unfortunately, this meant she sailed right into the intercepting path of Rem's misfired torpedoes.

Pulling her hair out, the blue-haired Oni screams "**AHHHHH! NEE-SAMA! MY TORPEDOES ARE ABOUT TO HIT YOU! TUUURRN!**"

"**Nandatoooo?!**"

All Ram could do was look on in anger and shock as Rem's 8 torpedoes came right for her. She did try to turn into them but three struck her ship's small hull directly.

Now in this virtual reality version of World of Warships, the player really does experience the dramatic sensations naval combat brings.

When your ship is on fire, you do feel the heat.

When you fire your big guns, you sometimes feel your ears ring in shellshock. You can even smell the gunpowder smoke leaving your gun barrels.

When shells splash the water around your ship, you do feel and smell the sea spray.

When your ship's hit points reach zero, you do feel your whole ship under your very feet jolt violently upward followed by a big explosive and heat-intensive shockwave before you "die" and respawn back to port—just as Ram experienced here.

…

**Subaru-kuns_RechteMagd (DD) VII SHIRATSUYU Ꙃ Roswaal-samas_RechteMagd (DD) VII AKATSUKI**

…

Rem: 'ʘ_ʘ'

Emilia: ʘ_ʘ

Subaru: ʘ_ʘ

Garfiel: ʘ_ʘ

Cocytus: ʘ_ʘ

Everyone: "**REM TEAM KILLED RAAAAM!**"

…

…

After hearing the short story, I replied "Damn. That's bad. I somewhat understand why Ram-san would take it so hard but is this cold punishing treatment really necessary?"

Subaru replied "Personally, I think not and I'm hoping Ram will come to her own senses soon."

We looked on to the Oni sisters still fighting.

"Nee-sama, you're alive! Please help me understand why my shortcoming mattered this much!"

"HAH! What if we go into an actually battle with the next Sin Archbishop and your mind wonders off about Barusu?! I can't be at ease knowing there's a slight chance your Morning Star will hit my back!"

_Gosh. That's way too valid a point._

With indignation, Subaru got up while declaring "I can't take this anymore!" and walked over to Ram. The latter giving him her signature cold gaze.

"…Barusu? Have you come over to admit how much of a bad influence you are on my dear sister?"

"Save it, Ram! You can continue berating me all you want after this! You can even hit me with your wind magic! I don't care! **What I will not tolerate is you treating your own sister so harshly especially when she has learned her lesson already! DROP THIS PUNISHMENT ALREADY AND FORGIVE HER!**"

"**I. Will. Not. Have. Barusu of all people tell me what I can or cannot do with my own sister! I need to make absolutely sure she will not screw up in the next life-threatening moment!**"

With deeply rooted indignation, Subaru closes his distance to Ram until both their foreheads touched as they intensified their argument.

"**We did not finally rescue Rem from the Authority of Gluttony just so she would have these kinds of memories with her own sister!**"

"**And I stand by my methods to ensure none of us will succumb to the next Sin Archbishop's Authority!**"

Just as their fight almost turned physical, the two got surprisingly interrupted by someone stepping between them.

"**Nee-sama! Subaru-kun! Please stop this! I don't want both of you to hurt each! Look Nee-sama! I understand it is vital for you to be at ease around me when we engage in actual combat so I'll just work on proving myself to you.**"

"But…Rem…"

"Subaru-kun, I appreciate your heart in wanting to protect me but please let me grow from this! I know you will support me as I go through this little trial with my sister. Just…please don't hurt Ram."

Subaru relented under the blue haired Oni's pleading eyes and softly said "Alright Rem. Ram can you at least tell us what else you will have Rem do to prove herself to you?"

"That's in my discretion and you don't have to know, Barusu."

"Figures. Don't do anything too harsh Sis."

"I make no promises."

"Tsk!"

Subaru broke away as gently as he could manger from the Oni sisters and walked in my direction.

I asked as he approached "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. Not for now. I'll let them sort it for now. I'll let you know if their problems keep dragging on."

"Okay."

Things eventually smoothed out for the Oni sisters over the next couple of days. Sometimes, Subaru and Emilia would invite Rem to join them in their Yokosuka and Tokyo outings to support her through that trial. I would later find out Ram kept giving Rem chances to regain her trust in World of Warships matches as well as sparring sessions with Sensei. The worst she's even done was only stern and cold verbal instruction. Rem never made another mistake that compromised Ram.

_"So why does this moment stand out to you, Kirito-kun?"_

_"…It was…how much raw emotion was out on display by Subaru and Ram. How serious Ram-san took our activities as training for survival. How Subaru try to remind them in his own way to have a little fun despite the lives they are living back in their home worlds. Ultimately, how much they cared for one another."_

_"I see…"_

* * *

_"On a lighter note Sensei, I recall you made an observation during one of our 'free style' discussion classes."_

"_Ah yes, that's right._"

…

You commented, "You know…I couldn't help but notice something here."

And I asked you, "What's your observation, Sensei?"

"…I never once heard Beatrice-kun laugh. What does her laugh sound like?"

Silence followed your curveball of an answer. Beatrice-san especially made a face filled with anxiety and embarrassment as if dreading the worst to follow shortly.

"_Did you have to be so mean to Beatrice-san? *giggle* *giggle*"_

_"What? I have to sometimes create fun and cherishing memories."_

_"Right…" _Anyways, the first to break the silence was Subaru.

"You know…of all my time spent with Beako, I never heard her laugh once either. What _does_ her laugh sound like?"

Subaru himself was breaking into a laugh. Giggling could be heard across the classroom. Petra-san dropped in her next comment.

"Now I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight with that question-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The whole class erupted into a deep hearty laugh over the next 10 minutes. Beatrice-san tried desperately to curve the humiliating environment around her.

"Please! Stop laughing at me! I know I can laugh at things…I suppose!"

"Oh really? HA-HA-HA! Then please laugh for us now!"

"GACK!"

…But to no avail.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! TONIGHT'S HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT IS TO RECORD BEATRICE-SAN'S LAUGH!"

_Poor Beatrice-san._

For the next three days or so, people would give these kinds of replies whenever Beatrice-san asked for anything.

"Mimi-chan, do you know of any good steakhouses in Ikebukuro? I'm going there with Liz and Silica tomorrow, in fact."

"Okay Beatrice, I'll let you keep calling me Mini-chan and help you on one condition."

"…What is that, I suppose?"

"…Please laugh for me HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"GACK!"

…

Even in battle…

"Otto, please activate your radar for me."

"Will do, Beatrice-san…but only if you laugh for me HAAA-HAAA-HAAA-HAAA!"

"GACK! You're lucky I can't use my magic on you in this dream world in fact!"

* * *

Another controversially humorous event was "Aqua and the Special Gift."

_"Ah yes. I really enjoyed that event."_

_"I bet you did, Sensei."_

Anyways, between you and the Developer Staff of World of Warships who knew Aqua-san's childlike nature, _you guys_ couldn't resist poking ludicrous amounts of fun at her. Thus, an insidious joke was conceived and implemented.

It started on one morning in class about 2 and a half weeks ago…

"Aqua-kun."

"Yes Sensei?"

"The World of Warships Staff and I have a _very_ special gift for you."

With suspicion growing on her face, she asked "Oh? What could you possibly have for the Great and Wonderful Me?"

"We designed and implemented a unique ship meant to be sailed only by you. She's very powerful in her own right."

And the easily gullible Aqua grew in excitement upon hearing _your_ words.

"A ship? Only for me?"

"Only for you. You'll get to see it the next time you go visit Newport."

About 5 hours later…

"I'm so excited to see my new ship!"

Aqua-san and her closest friends were gathered at an empty dock for the "big reveal". Myself, Subaru, Sora, Ainz, Tanya, and some of our respective companions were gathered close by. Before this moment, we quietly speculated Aqua-san's new ship may turn out to be a big joke of some kind.

The Goddess of Water proceeded to open and scroll through her menu.

"Okay, let's seeeeee…Ah! This must be it!

…What's this?

The 'Ramminator'?"

Another message pops up when Aqua touched her new ship's icon.

"Huh? A message from Wargaming?

_'Dear Aqua-sama,_

_We are pleased to present to you the USS Ramminator. This is our thanks for the vibrancy and fun you bring to the World of Warships community. We do honestly hope you will eventually find enjoyment in your new unique ship. We wish you fair seas and following winds._

_Cheers from the staff of World of Warships.'_

…Eventually find enjoyment?"

Aqua-san grew suspicious again and rightfully so because as soon as she closed the message, her new ship materialized at the empty dock revealing a…

"…"

"…"

"..."

"…!...!...!"

"What? The? Fuck? Is? This? A TUGBOAT?! **A SMALL, FUCKING TUGBOAT?!**"

"Pfffffff! HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA-HAAAAAAA!"

That's right!

What Aqua-san was given was a cute and humble little "Booming Beaver" security tugboat hailing in from the US Navy!

She's only 5.8 meters long, 3 meters wide, and has a draft of 1.5 meters!  
She's topped with a square shaped "conning tower" that fits only one person!  
She's painted with your standard plain military gray color on the top deck and conning tower! Outer hull and bottom painted back!  
She can go up to 16 knots!  
She is immune to all torpedoes owing to her incredibly shallow draft!  
She has no guns or torpedo tubes though…  
She has a detection range of only 3 km!  
She can be played at all tiers!  
And most importantly, she's given a health pool of 10 million points! 100 times more than the most durable battleships in the game!

As Aqua-san wailed and pulled her hair out, everyone else was laughing and started placing bets on how many games it will take for Aqua to figure out her new tugboat's strengths. The fact that she was too busy fretting over the little ship's apparent uselessness told us she doesn't know yet.

"**I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING PLAY MY NEXT FUCKING GAME IN THIS FUCKING CREEKING TUB! WHAT?! I CAN'T FUCKING SELECT ANY OTHER FUCKING SHIP?! WHAT THE FUCK?!**"

Upon being blocked from selecting other ships, a short message appeared before her.

"_You must destroy one enemy ship in the Ramminator to unlock access to all other ships_? Are you fucking serious right now?!"

_Yes, Aqua-san. The Russians are deathly serious lol!_

…

…

Sea of Fortune map; Domination Random Battle mode; All ships were Tier X.

"Yo, Aqua-sama! Nice little boat you got there!"

"Urusai!"

Garfiel was the first to tease the Goddess of F-bombs as we spawned in the Ramminator's first battle. Every one of us had at least a smile on our faces as we gazed upon the tiny little Tugboat That Could.

**_"BATTLE STARTS!"_**

"Hey Aqua."

"…Yes, Kazuma?"

"Maybe you can try sailing into the middle of the closest chaotic action so you can ram somebody in the confusion. Pfft! I wish you the best, oh my Goddess of Water!"

"Well thanks for your advice. _You probably wish the worst for me…._"

Aqua-san sailed forward at her graceful maximum speed of 16 knots. At least the Tugboat That Can has quick acceleration.

6 minutes later…

Aqua-san was sweating bullets as oversized bullets were exchanged between our team and the enemy. She tried her best to sail bravely forward to the closest cluster of enemy ships but only grew in anxiousness as she did so. Seems at the time she at least figured the only way to deal damage to an enemy ship is by ramming.

**DETECTED by RADAR!**

"…Shit…"

Spotted at only 4 km away, the cluster of enemy ships—which included a _USS Gearing, USS Des Moines, Großer Kurfürst, Stalingrad, and Z-52_—took notice of Aqua and her faithful _USS Ramminator_. Their guns swivel to her direction but didn't open fire right away.

Aqua-san's perspective must have been terrifying. She would be seeing even the _Z-52_, a German destroyer towering over her like a 5 story building.

"Oh, this has to be good!"

Kazuma along with everyone else waited in excited anticipation for the enemy ships' next move.

After about 5 seconds of silence…

"Um…Kon'nichiwa?"

**({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})! ({(*ʘ*)})!**

"**AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Aqua soon found herself amongst terrifyingly high columns of water shot up all around her by the detonating high explosive and armor piercing shells. One of the shells exploded directly beneath her and lifted the tiny Tugboat That Can tens of meters into the air!

"**WHYYYY! WHHHHYYYYYYYY!**"

Amazingly, the faithful Tugboat That Can never capsized once despite being flung into the air. The Goddess of Water held on for dear life inside her "conning tower".

Amidst the heavy laughter, Kazuma caught his breath and announced, "Alright everyone,

As much as I want to let Aqua wail a bit longer, we still have enemy ships to sink! Let's take advantage of _USS Ramminator's _agro!"

"Aye, Captain!"

And so victory would be secured for Aqua-san's team as the enemy team was probably laughing way too hard at the experience and spectacle known as the _USS Ramminator_. Amusingly, Aqua-san's Tugboat That Can was never sunk.

…

It took Aqua-san another 10 games before she finally completed her task to unlock her other ships. How she did it was worth remembering even when I only learned it via replay presented by Kazuma.

Polar map; Domination Random Battle mode; Ships were Tiers I through III.

In a division of four with Kazuma, Megumin-san, and Darkness-san; Aqua-san resolved once more to face the hardships that came with her "present" from Wargaming.

Out of growing sympathy for her situation, Kazuma suggested "Hey Aqua, how about you sail towards an island I call out to hide behind? That way you can catch them off guard and ram them."

"…Okay Kazuma. I'll try your idea…_As much as it kills me to depend on you_…"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Nothing! Nothing."

Aqua proceeded as suggested and sailed to one promising island at Captain NEET's instruction.

About 5 minutes later…

"Nice! There's a cluster of ships trying to attack us and take over the B cap! Let's kite them, Megumin!"

"Aye, Kazuma!"

As he said, four enemy ships weave their way through the islands in pursuit of Kazuma and Megumin-san. Darkness-san was sunk earlier due to her—ahem—tendencies. Unbeknownst to the approaching enemy, Aqua was waiting at the last island for them.

As the leading enemy ship of the four came within 3 km of that last island, Kazuma shouted "Aqua! Now!"

"Hai!"

The little Tugboat That Can came out in front of the leading ship, which was a _Kawachi_ (Japanese Tier III battleship).

The _Kawachi's_ captain went into a panic, firing everything he could and tried to steer out of the way. However, the turning rate of the little _USS Ramminator_ was much quicker and able to keep an interception course.

"**HAH! I GOT YOU!**"

…

…

**驚くべき水の女神 (YT) X RAMMINATOR Ꞧ сука_блять_1969 (BB) III KAWACHI**

驚くべき水の女神: "Die-Hard"

A/N: 驚くべき水の女神 is Google Translated from "Amazing Goddess of Water"

This moment was amazing to watch:

The very tiny Tugboat That Can made contact with _Kawachi's_ port side, triggering an explosion that radiated out from the point of contact engulfing the whole ship! The enemy player's Russian name is what made this moment all that much more memorable.

When the smoke finally cleared, we saw that the ram had split the battleship in half and Aqua-san in a bewildered state.

"Huh? I survived?!"

"Of course you did Baka! You have much more hit points than he does!"

"Oh…right."

At least Kazuma didn't have to explain the ramming mechanic to her again.

"There's still three more ships. See if you can't get them."

"Hai!"

And so Kazuma and Megumin-san took advantage of _USS Ramminator's _agro once again, sinking them without taking much damage themselves.

…

Back in port…

"You finally did it, Aqua! You got your other ships back! Which one will you play next?"

"You know Megumin…I think I will have a few more games in my tugboat. It's kind of grown on me."

"Oh…okay."

"Just…please help kite the red ships to me!"

* * *

_"Ooo! I have a memory to share!"_

_"Okay. What's the memory, Sensei?"_

Gulielmus POV

Now considering their need to practice aerial combat, the World of Warship staff and I had to work out a compromised for the Sorcerer King and his subjects. While doing so, I gave Ainz-kun and his companions a tour of sorts at the airfields of Naval Station Newport. Tanya-kun and her subordinates accompanied them.

"Now over here are the famed Mitsubishi A6M Zeros, the most successful aircraft in the early stages of the Pacific War."

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Shalltear-kun?"

"May I fly one of these Zeros?"

"Hoh? Interesting you asked. Is there any particular reason?"

"Well…I heard their engines have a very strong rumble to them and wanted to feel them for myself!"

Shalltear-kun appeared a little too enthusiastic as she gave her answer. Ainz-kun and I guessed it was her kinky desires playing a part in her request.

"Well…despite your actual motives"

"?!"

"You do need to appreciate what the pilots almost a century ago experienced. Well arrange for your first flight after this tour. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Tanya-kun offered, "Shalltear, let me help you with the equipment. You will need to wear a pilot's flight suit to feel the part."

"Arigatō, Tanya."

…

About an hour later, inside a nearby hangar…

"Alright, let's double check all the strapping."

"Hai."

Tanya-kun was with Shalltear-kun as promised going down the checklist for proper flight suit application. What Shalltear-kun had on was a nicely done virtual replication of a WWII Imperial Japanese flight suit.

It had a base one piece garment colored in dark brown. Its rough but simple texture implied it was fire retarded. A white scarf covered the neck very nicely. Dark green straps interconnected by metal clips and buckles embraced the torso. The flight suit was complimented by a matching pair of brown leather gloves, boots, and a brown leather pilot's helmet complete with ear covers and goggles. It was inner lined with sheep wool.

"Everything checks alright. You can now climb onto the Zero."

"Hai! Arigatō Tanya!"

The Floor Guardian of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floors enthusiastically climbed into the cockpit of the Zero and closed her canopy. Seconds later, she started the engine which spun the propellers at the Zero's noise.

"Woooohooooo!"

And finally felt the engine rumble she wanted to "cherish".

Shalltear-kun spent another minute going through the pre-flight checklist before increasing the throttle, driving her simple yet majestic plane forward.

After a good 5 minutes of taxing her Zero on the airfield, Shalltear-kun increased her throttle to full power and finally took to the virtual skies above Newport. And from what I can see, she was thoroughly having the time of her life in that Zero.

"_Why did this little memory stand out to you, Sensei?_"

"_Well, I later found out through Ainz-kun that Shalltear-kun took up the hobby of flying Zeros out of her own initiative. It stemmed from her curiosity of flight without magic. It reassures to me despite the origins of Ainz's subjects, they are capable of self-development._"

Afterwards, the Nazarick group participated in the game mainly focused on the aircraft carrier lines. Needless to say, Tanya-kun's group also focused on the German CV line. The World of Warships player base's reception of aircraft carriers strangely got warmer once these two groups started appearing. One of their most notable feedback was the demonic laughs of the Nazarick subjects adding a nice new flare to the aerial strike experience.

As mentioned briefly, the compromise we worked out for Nazarick and the Empire was allowing them more flexible options when it came to aerial strikes:

\- Up to 8 players can operate a single aircraft carrier where one person acts as the captain of the ship while the remaining players commence sorties.

\- The aerial players don't have to fly any aircraft if they still want to practice their flight magic.

\- However, they are only allowed to use flight magic and nothing else—they have to use the game's explosive arsenal to deal damage to their targets. How they carry those ordinates was up to them.

Naturally, they were a little disappointed at only being allowed to use flight magic according to one conversation I overheard.

"Awwwwwwwe…I really wished we could use our full strength in this dream world, Ainz-sama."

"Yes so do I, Aura. But that's the compromise we are getting. Besides, using our full strength will destroy every ship in this game and the Russians have to ensure **_balance_** is achieved.

On a more serious note, not showing our full strength is a good thing in the sense of not giving out all our information to the American and Russian Sorato students who we will go up against in our final exam. Doing so will allow them to prepare countermeasures against us."

"Ah. That's right. Your wisdom is unparalleled, Ainz-sama."

"Arigatō, Aura."

* * *

_"Well that was an interesting memory in its own right, Sensei."_

_"I know, right? You got another one to share?"_

_"Why yes I do."_

Kirito POV

While I understand _your_ purpose behind encouraging rivalries to stimulate rapid growth, there were still moments I felt the dynamics that comes with it can get out of hand. One pair exemplifies this more than any other in World of Warships:

…

…Sinon

…and Eris-san

…

Whenever the two of them come into the same game, the dynamics become terrifyingly simple.

In their games, there are only three types of units:

Sinon

Eris-san

And **targets**.

…

Exhibit B:

30 seconds before the start of a random battle.

"Ara? Sinon-chan is on the enemy team?"

"Oi…when did I give you permission to address me as Sinon-_chan_?"

"Ohhhh please don't be so distance, Sinon-**chan**. We are rivals, aren't we? That should imply we are close in some way."

"Well I apologize for giving you such a distance treatment, Eris-_sama_."

"Pleeease. You can still just address me as Eris or Eris-san. You're not under me."

"Says the Goddess of _Fortune_. How did you get blessed with such high luck?"

"Maybe you can try being friendlier with me outside of this game and I might tell you about my past."

"Interesting proposition. I will think about it."

The duo maintain as civil a conversation as possible but everyone in the game still felt a strong underlying intensity from them. From what I've been told by Darkness-san and Liz, they were also anxious over being the targets in that game.

That's just how deadly accurate these two shots are.

_"**BATTLE STARTS!**"_

Sinon was in the Tier VI Japanese battleship, _Mutsu  
_and Eris-san in the Tier VI battleship of the Royal Navy, _HMS Warspite_.

Once the clock struck zero, the duo's facial expressions changed from forced smiles to stone cold predatory gazes. They set out to take the best sniping positions on their map.

Only 2 minutes into the match and Sinon already spotted her first good target: a _Furataka_ (Tier V Japanese heavy cruiser). She was distracted and her heading was off by 5 degrees relative to Sinon's position, presenting mostly her bow—but that didn't matter much for the Ice Sniper.

Sinon aimed and fired a full salvo at the cruiser from a range of 20 km.

…

14.3 seconds later…

**Schützin_Sinon (BB) VI MUTSU ǂ FakeYuroBeat (CA) VI FURATAKA**

Schützin_Sinon: "Devastating Strike"

…

Yeap…The Ice Sniper one-shot a full health cruiser from 20 km away. 3 of her 8 shells fired struck the cruiser's citadel. The next 10 minutes of the match would look like your typical but intense "Sinon/Eris game".

…

**YourLuckyGirlNextDoor (BB) VI WARSPITE ǂ CannonFodderMk1 (CL) VI DALLAS**

YourLuckyGirlNextDoor: "Devastating Strike"

…

**Schützin_Sinon (BB) VI MUTSU ǂ ScruBB_Lord (CL) V OMAHA**

Schützin_Sinon: "Devastating Strike"

…

**YourLuckyGirlNextDoor (BB) VI WARSPITE ʘ Capt_KaBLAAM (DD) VI ICARUS**

YourLuckyGirlNextDoor: "Devastating Strike"

Capt_KaBLAAM: "Detonation"

…

**Schützin_Sinon (BB) VI MUTSU**** ʘ ****Why_u_heff_to_be_mad (DD) V KAMIKAZE**

Schützin_Sinon: "Devastating Strike"

Why_u_heff_to_be_mad: "Detonation"

…

**YourLuckyGirlNextDoor (BB) VI WARSPITE**** ʘ ****Fantastic_Meat_Shield (BB) VI NEW MEXICO**

Fantastic_Meat_Shield: "Detonation"

…

**Schützin_Sinon (BB) VI MUTSU ǂ Game_Boy_64 (CL) VI N****ÜRNBERG**

Schützin_Sinon: "Devastating Strike"

…

In summary, the two sharpshooters would almost always be able to detonate or one shot every target they aim at.

Against destroyers, they especially aim below the most exposed gun turret they can see then fire high explosive shells at it. They also sail in random zig zag patterns to make themselves as different a target as possible for destroyers trying to fire torpedoes at them.

Against angled targets, they aim for their bows as their 15 and 16 inch guns can overmatch them.

Needless to say, they are quick to spot any ships presenting their full broadside. Of course, they would take advantage of them.

It's worth noting despite the developers' measures to keep everyone's powers disabled, Eris-san's high luck seems to have bled through into the game as she keeps getting wickedly goon dispersion of her shells—meaning they are almost always grouped together perfectly.

After the 10 wicked minutes, the match would find Sinon and Eris-san as the two surviving ships. They proceeded to stalk each other, sailing cautiously around islands.

"!"

"!"

Upon spotting each other, they quickly aimed for each other's upper gun turrets.

…And quickly knocked them out of action.

Next, they barely skid by each other to avoid ramming as they both want to come out as the standing winner. Even though their turrets traversed slower than their maneuvers, they remained disciplined in maintaining their angled profiles against each other.

But even when they did their absolute best defensively, it was not enough to even mitigate their offensive competency. For when both their aft turrets were aimed for each other's stern, they fired simultaneously. Then…

**Schützin_Sinon (BB) VI MUTSU YourLuckyGirlNextDoor (BB) VI WARSPITE**

**YourLuckyGirlNextDoor (BB) VI WARSPITE Schützin_Sinon (BB) VI MUTSU**

…

…they detonated each other, ending the game in a draw…_All_ their games end in a draw!

* * *

_"Ah yes. I agree their rivalry is particularly…intense. But please do not be alarmed, Kirito-kun. I only sense a competitiveness that is not clouded in bloodlust."_

_"Okay…I'm still trusting you on that, Lielmus-sensei."_

_"And I will do my absolute best to ensure your trust is not misplaced. Now is there any other good moments?"_

_"…There is one. In fact, it happened just a few day ago."_

…

Tears of the Desert map; Domination Random Battle mode; All ships were Tier X

This was quite the story I had the pleasure of witnessing. Even though I was in a division with Kazuma and Subaru, the real stars were:

Asuna in the Tier X American destroyer, _USS Somers_  
Emilia-san in the Tier X Japanese destroyer, _Shimakaze_  
and Megumin-san in the Tier X Swedish destroyer, _HSwMS Småland_.

As for my division, we comprised of the following:

Myself in the Tier X American super heavy cruiser, _USS Puerto Rico_  
Subaru in the Tier X American heavy cruiser, _USS Des Moines  
_and Kazuma in the Tier X Soviet super heavy cruiser, _Stalingrad_

We made a plan just before the start of the match.

"Alright, you guys cap while we provide radar and fire support?"

Asuna: "Yeap. That's right, Kirito-kun."

Megumin: "Kazuma, you better have my back! I don't have a smokescreen to use!"

Kazuma: "Hai. Hai. Wakatta."

Emilia: "Subaru, I know you will support me but I could still use one cheer of encouragement. Please?"

Subaru: "Your cute request almost made my heart explode! You got it, Emilia-tan! YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T GIVE UP! E-M-T!"

Emilia: "He-he-he. Arigatō!"

**_"ACTION STATIONS!"_**

Both our divisions were spawned right in the middle of the north side spawn point so it was easy for us to reposition however we wanted. Kazuma and Megumin-san sailed over the "A" cap to the northwest of the map. Subaru and Emilia-san sailed ahead to the middle "B" cap. While Asuna and I sailed over towards the "C" cap to our south east.

Two minutes later, all three girls reached their cap. However at 10 seconds into their capture progress, unspotted enemy DDs entered the caps to stop their progress and contest.

Megumin: "Lighting up my radar!"

The_STRONGEST_MAGE (Megumin): I'm using Surveillance Radar!

Megumin-san spotted the British enemy DD which was the _HMS Daring_. She held her fire to remain undetected while Kazuma immediately opened fired, forcing the _Daring_ to retreat. Once Megumin-san's radar expired,

Skill-O'-War (Kazuma): I'm using Surveillance Radar!

Kazuma proceeded to fire his up, keeping the _Daring_ spotted even longer. The British DD however, dodged and weaved to effectively evade many of Kazuma's fire. She remained afloat by the time Kazuma's radar expired and got away.

Kazuma: "Damn! That DD better not be the end of me!"

Megumin: "He should not be! We have our radars! Anyways, I got the cap! I'll sail wide to try to launch torps into the battleships I see over there!"

Kazuma: "Aye!"

Just as Megumin-san made her way to her intended flank…

**DETECTED by RADAR!**

Megumin: "Shit!"

She got spotted by a nearby enemy cruiser equipped with radar.

Meanwhile over at the "C" cap…

"Asuna, I'll pop radar if I get spotted!"

"Aye!"

I waited until I got detected as we hope for the enemy DD contesting C to make a mistake. All the while Asuna was already spotted by a nearby enemy cruiser's radar. She was safe for the first 20 seconds of being spotted because she was hiding behind an island opposite the enemy team. But we only grew more anxious as we waited. Suddenly…

Asuna: "Ah!"

An enemy _USS Worcester_ boldly comes out in front of Asuna and fired a volley at her. She returns fire with armor piercing shells as she can't fire her torpedoes in this angle. We were really lucky I had armor piercing shells loaded. I pulled my trigger and fired from 5 km away. 2 seconds later…

**Just_a_Kirito (CA) X PUERTO RICO ǂ Triple_X_Player (CL) X WORCESTER**

Just_a_Kirito: "Devastating Strike"

A/N: Worcester is pronounced "Wooster"

Six shells struck the _Worcester's_ citadel and sunk her. I wished I sunk her sooner though as Asuna had lost half of her hit points in that engagement. But we were not given any time to celebrate as an enemy DD came out from behind Asuna!

In response, she sails at full speed and ducked behind the sinking wreck of the _Worcester_ to protect herself against enemy torpedoes. With no radar threats visible at that moment, Asuna popped her smokescreen to conceal herself from the attacking Soviet destroyer _Grozovoi_.

Acknowledging my presence, the _Grozovoi_ attempted to flee from my ongoing fire support. He stopped firing to break contact with me. However,

Just_a_Kirito: I'm using Surveillance Radar!

I would be able to see him for another good 40 seconds. But similar to Kazuma's skirmish with the enemy _Daring_, the _Grozovoi_ dodged and weaved in between my salvos eventually sailing outside my radar range.

"Damn! He got away and still at half health too…"

Asuna sailed back into the C cap while I and two other BBs sunk one of the enemy BBs closest to us. She was able to take the cap unopposed.

Meanwhile at the "B" cap…

Subaru and Emilia-san experienced the least early game drama as the enemy team decided to split forces to the flanking caps. They were both able to take cover behind the big island in the cap unopposed.

Subaru: "I don't like this…it feels too easy."

Emilia: "Right. We haven't even spotted their third DD. It's unsettling."

After briefly contemplating his next move,

Subaru: "…Let's go support our team over at the A cap. They are still being shadowed by the enemy _Daring_."

Emilia: "Hai."

But just as Subaru was about to sail forward…

**DETECTED!**

The third enemy DD finally appeared: the Tier X French destroyer, _Kléber_, crossing Subaru's T at full speed!

Subaru: "SHIT! Emilia, get out of here! I'll deal with the _Kléber_!"

Emilia: "Wakatta!"

Emilia-tans_Ritter (Subaru): I'm using Hydroacoustic Search!

Subaru: "ARRRGGGHH! Damn the torpedoes! Full speed ahead!"

He did his best to dodge the incoming torpedoes fired by the _Kléber_. Two still struck his bow and cut his hit points by half.

Subaru: "Damn it!"

Again, the white knight of the Half-Elf did his best to sink the competent _Kléber_ but the latter was dodging almost every salvo from Subaru's fore guns. While pursuing him, he realized a terrifying development!

Subaru: "Shit! KAZUMA! ENEMY _KL__ÉBER_ IS ABOUT TO ATTACK YOUR PORT STERN!"

Kazuma: "Nani?!...KUSO ̄!"

Yes, the _Kléber_ was sailing fast around the island Kazuma was next to. Kazuma tried to open the distance by going full speed ahead but his _Stalingrad_ was not quick enough against the enemy DD and her 75 knot torpedoes.

**face_bones_elite (DD) X KLÉBER Ꙃ Skill-O'-War (CA) X STALINGRAD**

face_bones_elite: "Devastating Strike"

Kazuma: "FUCK!"

Megumin: ʘ_ʘ "…Guess the _Strongest Mage_ here will have to engage **CARRY MODE! You suck, Kazuma!**"

Kazuma: "Oi!"

The Crimson Demon with the loose screw continued her hunt on the enemy battleships on her flank and planned to deal with the _Kléber_ afterwards. At the same time, Subaru continued pursuing the dangerous French destroyer and was able to whittle down her HP to a third before…

**Davy_Jones_Eviscerator (BB) X MONTANA ǂ Emilia-tans_Ritter (CA) X DES MOINES**

Davy_Jones_Eviscerator: "Devastating Strike"

…

…getting sunk by an enemy _USS Montana_—Tier X American battleship with twelve 16 inch guns.

Emilia: "Subaru!"

Subaru: "I'm sorry Emilia. Please continue supporting the 'C' cap flank!"

Emilia: "Wakatta!"

Yes…the half-elf was here with us. She continued to sail with Asuna, providing crossfire torpedo support. They were able to sink another battleship as a result. However, we lost the "B" cap as most likely the enemy _Grozovoi_ who got away earlier took advantage of the unguarded cap.

While we had "C" firmly secured and pursued the enemy, the "A" cap flank was close to total collapse. Megumin-san only had one allied battleship, the _HMS Conqueror_, still afloat and supporting her while they were dealing with 5 enemy ships, including the unspotted _Kléber_ that was still shadowing them.

Megumin: "Please help me burn down that _Großer Kurfürst_!"

Dave_verses_the_World: Wilco!

As both ships fired high explosive shells upon the _Großer Kurfürst_, Megumin-san drew the attention of all four ships' gunfire while making herself as difficult a target as possible with her constant maneuvering. The _Kléber_ remained undetected at that moment, most likely waiting for the right moment to strike. About a minute later…

**Dave_verses_the_World (BB) X CONQUEROR ꞙ Baruto_of_the_7_Seas (BB) GROßER KURFÜRST**

Dave_verses_the_World: "Arsonist"

Megumin: "YES! WE GOT HIM! ARIGATŌGOZAIMASHITA!"

Dave_verses_the_World: Wilco!

Unfortunately, their victory was short lived as the _Kléber_ approached behind _HMS Conqueror_ at full speed! The latter swiveled his guns to the enemy DD and fired from his aft turrets but the former was able to evade his shells in a subtle zig zag maneuver.

Megumin-san was opposite the _Conqueror_ and tried to provide fire support but was heavily distracted with evading incoming fire from four ships. And before her one allied battleship could bring his fore guns to bare on the _Kléber_, the enemy DD was able to close the distance to 3 km and launched an unavoidable salvo of torpedoes.

**face_bones_elite (DD) X KLÉBER Ꙃ ****Dave_verses_the_World (BB) X CONQUEROR**

Megumin: "It's you and me now you stupidly fast baguette!"

The Crimson Demon closed her distance fast to within 4 km of the _Kléber_ and engaged in a dance of rudders and guns. They were close enough to cause the four enemy ships to cease fire out of concern they might hit their own ally. After 30 seconds of a fierce gunnery duel and evading each other's torpedoes…

**The_STRONGEST_MAGE (DD) X SM****ÅLAND ǂ face_bones_elite (DD) X KLÉBER**

The seemingly competent French DD was finally taken down. Megumin-san had no time celebrate as the four enemy ships resumed fire to try to sink her. Thus, prompted her to make a tactical retreat. Luckily, she did managed to escape but with only a sliver of hit points left.

Back over to my position, things seem to be going well as we pursued two enemy ships and were about to hit the other four attacking Megumin-san from behind. Asuna and Emilia-san volunteered to take back the "B" cap out of concern that one of the enemy DDs could still be in there. But our situation suddenly made a turn for the worst…

Not only did Asuna and Emilia-san found _a_ DD, they found **_two_** DDs! It was the _Daring_ and the _Grozovoi_! The four of them quickly engaged in a gun fight. Asuna and Emilia-san agreed to focus the _Daring_ first as it was the bigger threat. The enemy DDs however, focused on Asuna.

While they had their shootout, myself and my allied ships just fired a salvo against broadside targets when suddenly…

**_"TORPEDOES TO STARBOARD!"_**

"Shit!"

Yes. There were 20 metal fishes in the water launched by the two enemy DDs coming right for us. We turned hard starboard to mitigate how many of them would hit us but we were still struck by a good number of them. To make matters worse, our turn had us exposing our port broadside to the enemy fleet we were engaging.

Seconds later…we would all get sunk.

As we go down, the four DDs continued their gunfight in the B cap.

**Lightning_Flash_Asuna (DD) X SOMERS ǂ Haha_Im_in_Danger (DD) X DARING**

Our friends managed one DD but,

**Haha_Im_in_Danger (DD) X DARING ****ꞙ Lightning_Flash_Asuna (DD) X SOMERS**

Haha_Im_in_Danger: "It's Just a Flesh Wound!"

Lost one of their own to a fire.

…

Now it was down to just Emilia-san and the _Grozovoi_ in the cap.

Back in port, all of us who respawned here as well as more of our friends who caught wind of the exciting match watched as this tense showdown commenced.

Subaru: "Come on Emilia-tan! You can do it!"

Kazuma: "Yeah! He's a FIIIIIISSSHHH! WIN IT FOR THE TEAM!"

Dust: "Oi! Half-Elf-san! You better not lose! I have money on you!"

Emilia-san proceeded to jerk with her engine order telegraph to move her _Shimakaze_ forward, then back, then forward again to throw off the _Grozovoi's_ incoming fire all the while she returned accurate fire on the _Grozovoi_! The tension grew ever more so as we watched both DDs lose their hit points.

Rem: "Come on Emilia-sama, you can do it!"

Finally after what felt like an eternity at the time…

**Just_Emilia (DD) X SHIMAKAZE ǂ Cheater_the_Great (DD) X GROZOVOI**

…Emilia-san managed to win a gunfight in a Shimakaze against a DD gunboat! Shimakazes are better known as torpedo boats instead of a gunboat. But victory was not secured yet. We were only slighty ahead in accumulated game points from our three caps and the enemy team were moving in to capture "A".

By this point, there were only two surviving ships on our team—Emilia-san and Megumin-san. The enemy team had four surviving ships: _USS Montana _(the same one who sank Subaru earlier), _Hindenburg_ (German heavy cruiser), _Venezia_ (Italian heavy cruiser), and the _Moskva_ (Soviet heavy cruiser and the biggest threat as he has 12 km radar equipped).

Both our friends assessed their situation as they planned their road to victory. Emilia-san with half her total hit points was sailing north of B to intercept but still had a chain of islands obstructing her torpedoes' interception paths to the enemy team. Megumin-san had a completely clear line of sight on them and was closer to do anything to them even though she was working with only a quarter of her hit points left. The Crimson Demon spoke first.

Megumin: "Emilia, I'm going to distract the enemy team and slow down their capture progress of "A". You launch torpedoes at them when you can. Okay?"

Emilia: "Megumin…okay I got it. You're in the best position to do it."

Megumin: "Good! Let's do this! HEY OVER HERE Y'AH RED FACED BLACKGUARDS!"

The Crimson Demon open fired on the lead ship which was the _Hindenburg_ and successfully reset his capture progress. Then she fired on the _Moskva_ behind him and reset his capture progress. All the enemy ships now sailed straight for her anticipating torpedoes and trained their guns on her.

Having caught their attention, Megumin-san launched her torpedoes at the _Hinderburg_. Seeing this, Emilia-san launched 10 of her 15 torpedoes on a now clear intercept trajectory with the _Hinderburg._ Megumin-san continued to dodge and wiggle to mitigate as much shell hits as possible but her ship was already set ablaze from the enemy cruisers' high explosive shells. Then came one accurate salvo from the _Moskva's _fore guns…

**Catapult_Expert (CA) X MOSKVA ǂ The_STRONGEST_MAGE (DD) X SM****ÅLAND**

After finally getting sunk, Megumin-san respawned back to the Newport docks right alongside us.

Kazuma: "Ah, welcome back Megumin. You did good out there."

Megumin: "Arigatōgozaimashita. It was still way better performance than what you did."

Kazuma: "Hey now! It's certainly not as funny as your cheesy pirate insult! I mean what is this? 'Y'AH RED FACED BLACKGUARDS!'"

Megumin: "S-Shut up! Don't ruin my cool moment!"

Kazuma: "Anyways, how's Emilia-san doing?"

Megumin: "Well let's see the action."

The comical lovebirds rejoined us as we watched Emilia-san running for dear life from the three remaining enemy ships. Right after Megumin-san was sunk, the crossfire of torpedoes from both our friends struck the _Hindenburg_ hard, sinking her. Unfortunately, she sailed within the _Moskva's_ radar range and got spotted.

Subaru: "That's it, Emilia-tan! Wiggle and wiggle harder!"

Ram: "Barusu! Mind your dirty tongue!"

Subaru: "Urusai! I'm busy cheering Emilia-tan!"

Ram: "…Guess I'll have settle this later…"

The Half-Elf continued to shake off her pursuers. She was down to only a sixth of her hit points. Before we realized, the game was about to end in 10 seconds. We still had the lead in game points. Emilia-san only had to stay alive to win!

9…8…7…

Beatrice: "Whoa! That was close!"

Emilia-san barely dodged a salvo from the _Venezia _and the _Montana_!

4…3…

The _Moskva_ fired another salvo! This time, it was sure to hit Emilia-san and sink her!

2..1...

…

…

…

The _Moskva's_ shells froze in midair just meters away from Emilia-san's _Shimakaze_. The Half-Elf captain herself made a face as if looking at death just inches away.

The match ended in a…

"**Victory!**"

"Battle time expired. Our team won by points."

We erupted into a joyous cheer as we celebrated the conclusion of that nail-biting match. As for Emilia-san…

She was almost collapsing from sheer relief in her CRI before respawning back to Newport. Once she finally did…

Subaru: "Emilia! You were fantastic!"

All her closest friends gathered around her and gave her the victory toss a few times. After putting her down, she spoke.

"Thank you for your support everyone. Although your cheers were _very_ enthusiastic."

"Don't mention it." "You're welcome!" "Sure thing!"

"By the way Subaru."

"Hai."

"I notice this achievement on my personal score board."

She presented to everyone a holographic display of her scores. Subaru's eyes widened upon seeing a rarity in this game.

"I don't believe it…you got the **Solo Warrior** achievement!"

"Subaru-kun that's the reward for winning a game as the last surviving ship against four or more enemy ships?!"

"That's it, Rem! Now that I think about it, Megumin-san was sunk right before the enemy _Hindenburg_ was destroyed so Emilia really was briefly facing four ships!"

"Sugoi…I was so focused on trying to survive I didn't realize I could obtain that elusive achievement."

"Yeah well…a victory's a victory. Again, congratulations Emilia-tan. Let's go buy you some ice cream!"

"Yay! Say I want to try that mochi sakura flavor I've been hearing about!"

"You got it!"

* * *

"Boy that was such a close victory!"

"Indeed it was. I really enjoyed the energy that went on in that whole match."

"Yeap. Anyways, I'm out of memories to recall for this morning Sensei."

"Yes that's fine. Thank you for sharing them Kirito-kun."

"It was my pleasure."

Sensei and I take another sip of our Blue Mountain coffee. It still baffles me how my 3.4 meter tall alien teacher could fit himself comfortably in this small café. A question came to mind.

"By the way, are there any other reasons you had us all play this game aside from making wonderful memories and getting us ready for our first major exam?"

"Plenty. First, I wanted to assess how effective the memory impression was from your 'Battle of the Sea of Japan' dream to which I'm glad to see it working very well. Second, I wanted to get a feel of everyone's battle preferences so I can better refine how I teach them. And third…I just love connecting to a planet's naval history and wanted to share that enjoyment with my students."

"I see. And why is the _Yamato_ our upcoming main setting for our developing camaraderie?"

"I identified the _Yamato_ to have a very peculiar place in the hearts of every Japanese. When comparing the background history of all your fellow Isekai students who came from their Japan, _Yamato_ was a constant in every one of them. Also keeping in mind of _Yamato's_ demise, I somehow felt a strange drive to 'reincarnate' her. To give her a new life to experience new memories. To give her…better times.

Speaking of the _Yamato_, I'm aware Klein-kun just finished grinding the Japanese battleship line yesterday. He didn't have too much difficult a time right?"

"Right. From what he shared with me, he was more surprised than anything on how some of the ships with bad reputations actually performed well for him. It also helped he was competing alongside Dust and his friends on who can get to the Yamato faster. Needless to say, he won that race…and their money."

"Hehe. Good for Klein. Ah! Please excuse me. I have plans with some of our Naval Officer students this afternoon. Enjoy the beautiful as much as you can today. We have a lot planned tomorrow in class and Newport."

"Will do Sensei. I'll see you later."

"See you too, Kirito-kun."

With our farewells exchanged, Lielmus-sensei gets up and gracefully exits his large but well balanced body from the café. As he left, I thought _man, I hope how we live out _Yamato's _new life will be honorable to her and her crew's memory_.

* * *

XXXXXXX

* * *

**Author's Notes :** Phew! That's chapter 19 done! Sorry it took so long to publish! This particular chapter represents some of my earliest crossover ideas I carried for a long time. While others were inspired by more recent events with my clan in World of Warships. I only got to write it now because I can encompass it within a somewhat decent story. I hope this chapter makes your day a little better.

Until next time, take care all!


End file.
